Como Casarse con un Marques
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adap. Isabella debe buscarse un buen matrimonio para poder darle de comer a sus hermano, pero solo tenia un pretendiente que era menos que aceptable, por ser viejo, gordo y asqueroso. Gracias al destino encuentra un libro "como casase con un Marques", el problema era que no tenia a nadie con quien practicar hasta que llega "Edward" el nuevo administrador de Lady Evenson.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

La desesperación de Isabella Swan por conseguir un marido rico parece llegar a su fin cuando tropieza con una copia de Cómo casarse con un marqués en la biblioteca de lady Evenson, para quien trabaja.

Se trata de una tentadora guía de seducción que explica justo lo que la joven necesita. Ella sabe que debe casarse con un millonario; en la Inglaterra de 1815 no existen demasiadas opciones para una muchacha sin bienes familiares que, además, tiene tres hermanos menores que mantener.

Su suerte parece mejorar aún más cuando Edward Masen, el sobrino de lady Evenson, se ofrece como voluntario para que Isabella aplique los conocimientos que acaba de adquirir. Y lo que comienza como un juego desatará una verdadera pasión entre ellos, aunque lo que Isabella no sabe es que los designios del amor pueden ser bastante complicados, porque Edward -presunto administrador de la propiedad- oculta un secreto sobre la nobleza de sus orígenes.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

**Antes que nada chicas para que no me maten, aquí Bella es rubia ya se que dirán ¿por que? simple todos sus hermanos son rubios y que ella fuera castaña seria medio extraño ¿no creen? **

* * *

**Capitulo Uno.**

_Surrey, England. Agosto de 1815._

Cuatro, más seis, más ocho, más siete, más uno, más uno, más uno; veintinueve, pongo nueve y me llevo dos...

Isabella Swan repasó desde el principio la columna de números por cuarta vez, consiguiendo la misma suma que las tres veces anteriores, y gruñó.

Cuando levantó la vista, tres sombríos rostros la miraban; los rostros de sus tres hermanos pequeños.

"¿Qué es eso, Isa?" preguntó Jane, de nueve años.

Isabella sonrió débilmente mientras intentaba calcular cómo conseguiría dinero suficiente para comprar combustible para calentar su pequeña cabaña ese invierno. "Nosotros, ah..., no tenemos mucho dinero, me temo."

Rosalie, que sólo tenía catorce meses menos que Isabella, frunció el ceño. "¿Estás segura? Debemos tener algo. Cuando papá vivía, siempre..."

Isabella la silenció clavándole una mirada urgente. Había muchas cosas que tenían cuando su padre vivía, pero él los había abandonado sin nada a lo que asirse excepto una pequeña cuenta bancaria. Ninguna renta, ninguna propiedad. Nada, excepto recuerdos. Y esos -al menos, los que Isabella conservaba—no eran de los que caldeaban el corazón.

"Las cosas son diferentes ahora," dijo con firmeza, esperando poner fin al tema. "No puedes compararlas."

Jane hizo una mueca. "Podemos usar el dinero que Riley ha estado guardando en su caja de soldados de juguete."

Riley, el único chico del clan Swan, gruñó. "¿Qué hacías fisgando en mis cosas?" Se giró hacia Isabella con lo que se podría denominar "una mirada hosca", la cual no favorecía el rostro de un niño de ocho años. "¿Es que no hay privacidad en esta familia?"

"Aparentemente no," dijo Isabella con tono ausente, mirando fijamente hacia los números delante de ella. Hizo algunas marcas con el lápiz, mientras intentaba idear nuevosmétodos de economizar.

"¡Hermanas!" se exasperó Riley, pareciendo excesivamente sofocado. "Estoy plagado de ellas."

Rosalie miró con fijeza el libro de cuentas de Isabella. "¿No tenemos ni un poco de dinero? ¿Algo que podamos estirar un poco?"

"No hay nada que estirar. Gracias a Dios, la renta de la cabaña está pagada, o nos echarían a patadas."

"¿De verdad estamos tan mal?" susurró Rosalie.

Isabella asintió. "Tenemos suficiente para el resto del mes, y después un poco más cuando reciba mi salario de Lady Evenson, y entonces..." Su voz se fue apagando y desvió la mirada, no quería que Riley y Jane vieran las lágrimas que le escocían en los ojos. Ella los había cuidado durante cinco años, desde que tenía dieciocho. Dependían de ella para el alimento, el abrigo y, lo más importante, la estabilidad.

Jane dio un codazo a Riley, y cuando no reaccionó, lo pellizcó en el sensible punto entre el cuello y los hombros.

"¿Qué?", preguntó bruscamente, "eso duele."

" 'Qué' no es cortés", lo corrigió Isabella automáticamente. "Es preferible 'perdón'."

La pequeña boca de Riley se abrió ultrajada. "No es cortés pellizcarme como ella lo ha hecho. Y te aseguro que no voy a pedir su perdón."

Jane puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. "Debes recordar que sólo tiene ocho años."

Riley sonrió falsamente tras ella. "Tú sólo tienes nueve."

"Siempre seré mayor que tú."

"Sí, pero pronto yo seré más grande, y lo sentirás."

Los labios de Isabella se curvaron en una agridulce sonrisa, mientras los oía discutir. Había visto la misma discusión un millón de veces antes, pero también había visto a Jane deslizarse de puntillas hasta la habitación de Riley para darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

Podían no ser la típica familia –sólo estaban ellos cuatro, después de todo, y habían sido huérfanos durante años—pero el clan Swan era especial. Isabella se las había arreglado para mantener la familia unida desde hacía cinco años, cuando su padre falleció, y maldita fuera, si dejaba que su actual escasez de fondos los separara ahora.

Jane cruzó los brazos. "Deberías darle a Isa tu dinero, Riley. No está bien que lo escondas."

El afirmó solemnemente y abandonó la habitación, su pequeña y rubia cabeza inclinada humildemente. Isabella echó un vistazo a Rosalie y Jane. También eran rubias, y con los brillantes ojos azules de su madre. E Isabella era como el resto de ellos –un pequeño ejercito rubio, sin dinero para comida.

Suspiró de nuevo y miró fija y seriamente a sus hermanas. "Voy a tener que casarme. No puedo hacer otra cosa."

"¡Oh, no, Isa!" chilló Jane, saltando de su silla y prácticamente trepando por la mesa hasta el regazo de su hermana. "¡Eso no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!"

Isabella miraba a Rosalie con expresión confusa, preguntándole silenciosamente si sabía porqué Jane se había puesto así. Rosalie sólo sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

"No es tan malo," dijo Isabella, revolviendo el pelo de Jane. "Si me caso, entonces probablemente tenga un bebe, y tú podrás ser una tiíta. ¿No sería bonito?"

"Pero la única persona que te lo ha propuesto es el hacendado Newton. ¡Y es horrible! ¡Simplemente horrible!"

Isabella sonrió poco convincentemente. "Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar a alguien más, aparte del hacendado Newton. Alguien menos, ah... horroroso."

"No quiero vivir con él," dijo Jane, cruzándose amotinadamente de brazos. "No quiero. Prefiero ir a un orfanato. O a una de esas horribles casas de trabajo."

Isabella no la culpaba. El hacendado Newton era viejo, gordo y mezquino. Y siempre había mirado a Isabella de una forma que le provocaba sudores fríos. Y la verdad sea dicha, tampoco le gustaba demasiado cómo miraba a Rosalie, además. O a Jane, si reflexionaba sobre ello.

No, no podía casarse con el hacendado Newton.

Riley regresó a la cocina trayendo una pequeña caja de metal. Se la tendió a Isabella.

"He ahorrado una libra y cuarenta peniques," dijo. "Pensaba utilizarlo para..." se detuvo y tragó. "No importa. Quiero que lo tengas tú. Para la familia."

Isabella tomó silenciosamente la caja y miró en su interior. Allí estaban la libra y cuarenta peniques de Riley, casi todo en peniques y medios peniques. "Riley, cariño," le dijo suavemente. "Estos son tus ahorros. Te ha llevado años juntar todos estos peniques."

El labio inferior de Riley tembló, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para enderezar su pequeño pecho hasta que quedó firme como el de uno de sus soldados de juguete. "Ahora soy el hombre de la casa. Tengo que proveer para ti."

Isabella asintió solemnemente y traspasó el dinero a la caja donde ella guardaba los fondos familiares. "Muy bien. Podemos usarlo para comprar comida. Quizás quieras acompañarme a comprar la próxima semana, y puedas escoger algo que te guste."

"Mi huerto de la cocina debe empezar a producir verduras pronto," dijo Rosalie esperanzadamente. "Suficientes para alimentarnos, y, quizás sobre algo que podamos vender en la aldea o intercambiar."

Jane empezó a retorcerse en el regazo de Isabella. "Por favor, dime que no has plantado más nabos. Odio los nabos."

"Todos odiamos los nabos," replicó Rosalie. "Pero son muy fáciles de cultivar."

"Pero no tan fáciles de comer," refunfuñó Riley.

Isabella exhaló con fuerza y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Ellos eran una antigua y honorable familia –¡el pequeño Riley incluso era baronet!—Y, sin embargo, se veían reducidos a cultivar nabos –los cuales todos detestaban—en un huerto.

Había fallado. Pensó que podía criar a su hermano y hermanas. Cuando su padre falleció, fue la época más espantosa de toda su vida, y lo único que la había mantenido en pie fue el pensamiento de que tenía que proteger a sus hermanos, mantenerlos felices y cuidados. Juntos.

Se enfrentó a tías, tíos y primos, todos los cuales ofrecieron hacerse cargo de uno de los niños Swan, generalmente Riley, quien con su título de baronet, eventualmente podían esperar casar con una muchacha de considerable dote. Pero Isabella rehusó. Incluso cuando sus amigos y vecinos la habían urgido a dejarlo ir.

Ella quería mantener a su familia unida, les dijo. ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Pero había fallado. No había dinero para lecciones de música, o tutores, ni para ninguna de las cosas que Isabella había dado por sentadas cuando ella era pequeña. Sólo Dios sabía como se las iba a arreglar para enviar a Riley a Eton.

Y tenía que ir. Todos los varones Swan, durante cuatrocientos años, habían estudiado en Eton. No todos se habían graduado, pero todos habían ido.

Iba a tener que casarse. Y su marido iba a tener que ser muy rico. Era tan simple como eso.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

"Abraham engendró a Isaac, e Isaac engendró a Jacob, y Jacob engendró a Judas..."

Isabella se aclaró con cuidado la garganta y levantó la mirada con ojos esperanzados. ¿Se había dormido ya Lady Evenson? Se inclinó hacia delante y estudió el anciano rostro de la dama. Era difícil de decir.

"...y Judas engendró a Phares y Zara de Tamar, y Phares engendró a Esrom..."

Los ojos de la anciana señora llevaban cerrados un buen rato ya, pero aún así debía ser cuidadosa.

"...y Esrom engendró a Aram, y..."

¿Era eso un ronquido? La voz de Isabella descendió a un susurro.

"...y Aram engendró a Aminadbab, y Aminadbab engendró a Nason, y ..."

Isabella cerró la Biblia y comenzó a retirarse de puntillas fuera del salón. Normalmente no le importaba leer a Lady Evenson; de hecho, era una de las mejores partes de su posición como acompañante de la anciana condesa. Pero hoy necesitaba irse a casa. Se sentía espantosamente al haberse marchado mientras Jane estaba todavía tan alterada ante la perspectiva de que el hacendado Newton entrara a formar parte de su pequeña familia. Isabella le había asegurado que no se casaría con él aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra, pero Jane seguía insegura y...

¡THUMP!

A Isabella casi se le paró el corazón. Nadie sabía hacer más ruido golpeando con un bastón que Lady Evenson.

"¡No estoy dormida!" tronó la voz de Lady E.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y sonrió débilmente. "Lo siento."

Lady Evenson rió entre dientes. "No lo sientes en absoluto. Regresa aquí."

Isabella ahogó un gemido y regresó a su silla de recto respaldo. Le gustaba Lady Evenson. Realmente le gustaba. De hecho, esperaba el día en que pudiera usar la edad como excusa y expresarse con la característica franqueza de Lady E.

Sólo que realmente ella necesitaba volver a casa, y ...

"Eres una embaucadora," dijo Lady Evenson.

"¿Perdón?"

"Todos esos 'engendró' elegidos a propósito para hacerme dormir."

Isabella sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban con un rubor de culpabilidad e intentó dar a sus palabras un tono de inocencia. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Has dado un salto en la lectura. Deberíamos estar todavía en la parte de Moisés y el gran diluvio, no en la parte de los engendramientos."

"Me parece que no era Moisés el del diluvio, Lady Evenson."

"Tonterías. Por supuesto que lo era."

Isabella pensó que Noé entendería su deseo de evitar enredarse en una prolongada discusión de referencias bíblicas con Lady Evenson, y cerró la boca.

"De cualquiera manera, no importa a quién pilló el diluvio. El punto en cuestión es que te has saltado esa parte para hacerme dormir."

"Yo...ah..."

"Oh, sólo admítelo, niña." Los labios de Lady Evenson se distendieron en una conocedora sonrisa. "En realidad, te admiro por ello. Yo habría hecho lo mismo a tu edad."

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco. Si éste no era un claro caso de "malo si lo hace, malo si no lo haces", entonces no sabía que era. Así que simplemente suspiró, tomó de nuevo la Biblia, y dijo: "¿Qué parte desea que lea?"

"Ninguna. Es un maldito aburrimiento. ¿No tenemos nada más interesante en la biblioteca?"

"Estoy segura de que sí. Podría comprobarlo, si quiere."

"Sí, hazlo. Pero antes, ¿podrías alcanzarme ese libro de cuentas? Sí, el que está sobre la mesa."

Isabella se levantó, camino hasta la mesita, y cogió el libro encuadernado en cuero.

"Aquí tiene," dijo, entregándoselo a Lady Evenson.

La condesa tomó el libro y lo abrió con precisión militar, antes de volver a mirar a Isabella. "Gracias, pequeña. Hoy va a llegar un nuevo administrador y quiero tener memorizados estos números, así estaré segura de que no me oculta nada durante meses."

"Lady Evenson," dijo Isabella, con extremada sinceridad, "incluso al diablo le faltaría valor para intentar estafarla."

Lady Evenson golpeó el suelo con su bastón a modo de aplauso y rió. "Bien dicho, pequeña. Es agradable ver a una joven con cerebro en la cabeza. Mis propios hijos... Bueno, bah, no quiero entrar en esa materia ahora, excepto para contarte que lo único que consiguió hacer mi hijo con su cabeza fue que se le quedara atrapada entre los barrotes de la verja que rodea el Castillo de Windsor."

Isabella se tapó la boca con la mano en un esfuerzo por sofocar la risa.

"Oh, adelante, ríete," suspiró Lady Evenson. "He descubierto que la única forma de sobrellevar la frustración maternal es contemplarla como fuente de diversión."

"Bien," dijo Isabella cuidadosamente, "esa parece una inteligente línea de conducta..."

"Sería una estupenda diplomática, Isabella Swan", resopló alegremente Lady Evenson. "¿Dónde está mi bebé?"

Isabella no se inmutó. Los abruptos cambios de tema de Lady E. eran legendarios.

"Su gato," enfatizó, "ha estado durmiendo sobre la otomana durante la última hora," dijo, señalando a través del cuarto.

Malcom levantó su peluda cabeza, intentó enfocar sus somnolientos ojos azules, decidió que el esfuerzo no merecía la pena, y claudicó.

"Malcom," lo arrulló Lady Evenson, "ven con mamá."

Malcom la ignoró.

"Tengo un golosina para ti."

El gato bostezó, reconoció a Lady E. como su fuente principal de alimentación, y saltó de la otomana.

"Lady Evenson," la regañó Isabella, "sabe que el gato está demasiado gordo."

"Tonterías."

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Malcom pesaba, por lo menos, una tonelada, aunque una buena parte de ese peso fuera pelo. Ella pasaba un buen rato cada tarde, después de regresar a casa, cepillando su ropa.

Lo cual era, realmente, extraordinario, puesto que la presumida bestia no se había dignado nunca a dejarla acercarse a ella en cinco años.

"Gatito bonito," dijo Lady E. extendiendo los brazos.

"Gato estúpido," musitó Isabella, cuando el atigrado felino la miró fijamente para continuar después con su camino.

"Eres una cosita muy dulce." Lady E. frotó su mano sobre su peludo vientre. "Una cosita muy dulce."

El gato se estiró en el regazo de Lady Evenson, recostado de espaldas, con la patas extendidas sobre su cabeza.

"Eso no es un gato," dijo Isabella. "Es un pobre remedo de alfombra."

Lady E. enarcó una ceja. "Sé que no lo dices en serio, Isa Swan."

"Sí lo hago."

"Tonterías. Adoras a Malcom."

"Tanto como a Atila el Huno."

"Bueno, Malcom te adora."

El gato levantó la cabeza y Isabella juraría que le había sacado la lengua.

Dejo escapar un sonido de indignación. "Ese gato es una amenaza. Me voy a la biblioteca."

"Buena idea. Encuentra un libro nuevo."

Isabella se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡Ninguno que contenga 'engendró'!"

Isabella rió a pesar de sí misma y se dirigió a través del pasillo a la biblioteca. El sonido de sus pasos, desapareció al tiempo que caminaba sobre la alfombra, y suspiró. ¡Por Dios, había un montón de libros! ¿Por dónde comenzar?

Seleccionó algunas novelas, después añadió una colección de comedias de Shakespeare.

Un pequeño volumen de poesía engrosó la pila de libros, y, justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el pasillo para regresar al salón junto a Lady Evenson, otro libro llamó su atención.

Era muy pequeño, y encuadernado en brillante cuero rojo. Pero lo más extraño, era que estaba caído de lado en la estantería en una biblioteca que daba un nuevo significado a la palabra "orden". Ni siquiera el polvo se atrevía a posarse en los estantes, y ciertamente ningún libro estaba fuera de su sitio.

Isabella apoyó el montón de libros que llevaba en las manos, y enderezó el volumen caído. Estaba con el lomo hacia en interior, así que tuvo que sacarlo de la estantería para leer el titulo.

**"Como casarse con un Marqués."**

Dejó caer el libro, medio esperando que un rayo la fulminara, justo allí, en la biblioteca.

Seguramente aquello era algún tipo de broma. Ella acababa de decidir esa tarde que tenía que casarse, y bien.

"¿Rosalie?" llamó en voz alta. "¿Riley? ¿Jane?"

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba siendo ridícula. Sus hermanos, a pesar de lo atrevidos que podían ser, no entrarían furtivamente en casa de Lady Evenson y pondrían un libro falso en su biblioteca, y...

Bueno, pensó dándole vueltas en la mano al delgado volumen rojo, considerándolo bien, el libro no tenía aspecto de ser falso. La encuadernación parecía robusta, y el cuero de las tapas parecía de la más alta calidad. Echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie viéndola –aunque no estaba muy segura de porqué se sentía tan avergonzada—y cuidadosamente lo abrió por la primera página.

La autora era una tal Señora Seeton y el libro había sido impreso en 1792, el año de nacimiento de Isabella. Una divertida coincidencia, pensó Isabella, aunque ella no era una persona supersticiosa. Y ciertamente, no necesitaba que un pequeño libro le dijera cómo vivir su vida.

Además, en realidad, ¿qué es lo que esa tal Señora Seeton sabía realmente? Después de todo, si se hubiera casado con un marqués, ¿no se llamaría Lady Seeton?

Isabella cerró de un golpe el libro, con decisión, y lo volvió a poner en la estantería, de costado, en la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado. No quería que nadie pensara que había estado ojeando esa tontería.

Cogió su pila de libros y cruzó el pasillo hasta el salón, donde Lady Evenson continuaba sentada, acariciando a su gato y mirando a través de la ventana fijamente, como si esperara a alguien.

"He encontrado algunos libros," dijo Isabella en voz alta. "No creo que encuentre ningún 'engendró' en ellos, aunque quizás sí en los de Shakespeare."

"No las tragedias, espero."

"No, pensé que en su actual estado de ánimo encontraría las comedias más entretenidas."

"Buena chica," dijo Lady Evenson, de manera aprobadora. "¿Algo más?"

Isabella parpadeó y bajó la vista a los libros que sostenía en brazos. "Unas cuantas novelas, y algo de poesía."

"Quema la poesía."

"¿Perdón?"

"Bueno, no la quemes; los libros son más valiosos que el combustible. Pero, realmente, no deseo escucharla. Mi último marido debió comprar eso. Tamaño soñador."

"Ya veo," dijo Isabella, sobre todo porque pensó que esperaba que dijera algo.

Con un repentino movimiento, Lady Evenson se aclaró la garganta y agitó la mano en el aire. "¿Por qué no te vas hoy temprano a casa?"

La boca de Isabella se abrió de la sorpresa. Lady Evenson nunca la había despedido temprano.

"Tengo que tratar con ese maldito administrador, y, ciertamente, no te necesito para eso. Además, si le gustan las jovencitas bonitas nunca conseguiré que me preste atención contigo aquí."

"Lady Evenson, no creo..."

"Tonterías. Eres una cosita bastante atractiva. Los hombres adoran el cabello rubio. Yo lo sé. El mío solía ser tan bonito como el tuyo."

Isabella sonrió. "Aún es bonito."

"Es blanco; eso es lo que es," dijo Lady Evenson con una sonrisa. "Eres una dulzura. No deberías estar aquí, conmigo. deberías estar fuera, encontrando un marido."

"Yo... ah..." ¿Qué contestar a eso?

"Es muy noble de tu parte tu devoción a tus hermanos, pero tu también tienes una vida que vivir."

Isabella sólo pudo permanecer mirando fijamente a su patrona, horrorizada por las lágrimas que cuajaban sus ojos. Ella había permanecido con Lady Evenson durante cinco años, y nunca habían hablado de tales temas. "Yo... yo me marcharé entonces, puesto que dice que puedo marcharme antes."

Lady Evenson asintió, pareciendo extrañamente decepcionada. ¿Esperaba que Isabella continuara con el tema? "Pero devuelve el libro de poesía a su sitio," le mandó. "Estoy segura de que no lo voy a leer, y no puedo confiar en mis criados para mantener mis libros ordenados."

"Muy bien." Isabella dejó el resto de los libros en un extremo de una frágil mesita, recogió sus cosas, y se despidió. Cuando estaba saliendo del salón, Malcom saltó silenciosamente del regazo de Lady Evenson y la siguió.

"¿Lo ves?" canturreó Lady E. "Te dije que te adoraba."

Isabella miró al gato recelosamente, mientras se dirigía al pasillo. "¿Qué quieres, Malcom?"

El gato chasqueó la cola, descubrió los dientes, y siseó.

"¡Oh!" exclamó Isabella, dejando caer el libro de poesía. "Eres una bestia. Siguiéndome aquí fuera sólo para sisearme..."

"¿Vas a lanzarle el libro a mi gato?" preguntó gritando Lady E.

Isabella decidió ignorar la pregunta y en su lugar agito sus dedo en dirección a Malcom,

mientras aferraba el libro en alto. "Regresa con Lady Evenson, criatura espantosa."

Malcom alzó orgullosamente su cola en el aire y dio media vuelta.

Isabella respiró profundamente y caminó hacia la biblioteca. Se dirigió hacia la sección de poesía manteniéndose escrupulosamente alejada del pequeño libro rojo. No quería pensar en él, no quería mirarlo...

Demonios, pero esa cosa prácticamente desprendía calor. Jamás en su vida se había sentido Isabella tan consciente de un objeto inanimado.

Volvió a colocar el volumen de poesía y comenzó a caminar con fuertes pasos hacia la puerta, empezando a sentirse realmente molesta consigo misma. Ese tonto libro no dejaba de afectarla de una forma u otra. Al evitarlo como una plaga, de hecho, le otorgaba un poder que no tenía, y...

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!" estalló finalmente.

"¿Has dicho algo?" preguntó Lady Evenson desde la habitación contigua.

"¡No! Yo sólo... uh, es que he tropezado con la alfombra. Eso es todo." Masculló otro ¡Por Dios! por lo bajo y regresó de puntillas junto al libro. Estaba tumbado y para sorpresa de Isabella su mano salió disparada y lo enderezó de un tirón. "Como casarse con un Marqués"

Allí estaba, igual que antes. Mirándola fijamente, burlándose de ella allí sentado, como diciendo que no tenía la sensatez suficiente para leerlo.

"Es sólo un libro," murmuró. "Sólo un estúpido y chillón librito rojo."

Y, sin embargo...

Isabella necesitaba dinero desesperadamente. Riley tenía que ser enviado a Eton, y Jane se había quejado durante semanas de que había gastado la última de sus acuarelas. Y ambos estaban creciendo más rápidamente que la mala hierba en un día de verano. Jane podía pasar con los viejos vestidos de Rosalie, pero Riley necesitaría ropa adecuada con su posición social.

El único camino a la riqueza era el matrimonio, y ese descarado librito afirmaba tener todas las respuestas. Isabella no era tan tonta como para creer que podía capturar el interés de un marqués, pero quizás un pequeño consejo la ayudara a atrapar a un caballero rural –uno con una confortable renta. Incluso se casaría con un comerciante. Su padre se revolvería en su tumba ante el pensamiento de emparentar con alguien que tuviera un negocio, pero una chica tenía que ser práctica, y Isabella apostaba a que había un gran numero de ricos comerciantes a los que no les importaría casarse con la empobrecida hija de un baronet.

Además, era culpa de su padre que se viera en este apuro. Si él no...

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de enfrascarse en el pasado. Necesitaba concentrarse en su actual dilema.

Considerándolo bien, ella no sabía mucho acerca de los hombres. No tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que decirles o cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar para hacer que cayeran enamorados de ella.

Miró fijamente el libro. Difícilmente.

Miró alrededor. ¿No venía nadie?

Inspiró profundamente y rápido como el rayo, el libro encontró su camino hacia el interior de su ridículo.

Y salió corriendo de la casa.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

A Edward Masen, Marqués de Pattinson, le gustaba pasar inadvertido. No había nada que le gustara más que mezclarse con la multitud, de incógnito, y descubrir hechos y complots. Probablemente por eso fue por lo que había disfrutado tanto de sus años de trabajo al servicio del Ministerio de Defensa.

Y había sido malditamente bueno en ello. La misma cara y el mismo cuerpo que acaparaban tanta atención en los salones de baile de Londres desaparecían entre la multitud con alarmante éxito. Edward, simplemente, eliminaba el brillo de seguridad en si mismo de sus ojos, encorvaba los hombros, y nadie sospechaba que perteneciera a la aristocracia.

Por supuesto, el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes ayudaban. Siempre era bueno poseer una tonalidad común. Edward dudaba que hubiera muchos operativos pelirrojos con éxito.

Pero un año antes, su tapadera había sido descubierta cuando un espía napoleónico había revelado su identidad a los franceses. Y ahora el Ministerio de Defensa se negaba a asignarle cualquier misión más excitante que alguna ocasional redada de contrabandistas

Edward había aceptado su aburrido destino con un pesado suspiro de resignación. Probablemente era hora de dedicarse a sus propiedades y su título, de todas formas. En algún Ridículo, pequeño bolsito. momento tenía que casarse –por desagradable que la perspectiva le pareciera—y producir un heredero para el marquesado. Así que había dirigido su atención a la escena social londinense, donde un marqués –especialmente uno tan joven y tan apuesto—no pasaba inadvertido.

Edward se había sentido alternativamente disgustado, aburrido, y divertido. Disgustado porque las jovencitas –y sus madres—lo habían visto simplemente como una gran presa, lista para ser capturada y cobrada. Disgustado, porque después de años de intriga política, el color de las cintas del cabello, y el corte de los chalecos no le parecían fascinantes temas de conversación. Y divertido, porque, para ser franco, si no se hubiera aferrado a su sentido del humor para someterse a esta dura prueba, se habría sentido desesperado.

Cuando la nota de su tía había llegado a través de mensajero especial, estuvo cerca de gritar de alegría. Ahora, mientras se aproximaba a la casa de su tía, en Surrey, sacó la nota del bolsillo y la releyó.

**Masen-**

** Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente. Por favor, preséntate en Evenson House con la mayor rapidez posible. No viajes en tu mejor carruaje. Di a todo el mundo que eres mi nuevo administrador. Tu nuevo nombre es Edward Cullen. **

**Esme, Lady Evenson.**

Edward no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo esto, pero sabía que era justo lo que necesitaba para aliviar su aburrimiento y que le permitía marcharse de Londres sin sentirse culpable por abandonar sus obligaciones. Viajó en un coche de alquiler, puesto que un administrador no poseería caballos tan finos como los suyos y caminó la ultima milla, desde el centro del pueblo hasta Evenson House. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba empacado en una bolsa de viaje.

A los ojos del mundo de había convertido en el sencillo Edward Cullen, un caballero, por supuesto, pero quizás algo corto de fondos. Sus ropas provenían del fondo de su armario – bien cortadas, pero un poco rozadas en los codos y de un estilo de hacía un par de años. Unos cuantos recortes en el pelo con las tijeras de cocina estropearon eficazmente el experto corte de pelo que se había hecho la semana anterior. Para todo propósito, el Marqués de Pattinson había desaparecido y Edward no podría sentirse más satisfecho.

Por supuesto, el plan de su tía tenía un importante defecto, pero era de esperar, cuando uno deja que un aficionado trace los planes. Edward no había visitado Evenson House en casi una década; su trabajo para el Ministerio de Defensa no le dejó demasiado tiempo para visitar a la familia, y, ciertamente, el no quiso poner a su tía en ninguna clase de peligro. Pero seguramente quedaba alguien –muy anciano—el mayordomo, quizás, que lo reconocería. Después de todo, él había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez aquí.

Pero una vez más, la gente veía lo que esperaba ver, y cuando Edward actuaba como un administrador la gente veía, de hecho, a un administrador.

Estaba cerca de Evenson House –prácticamente en los escalones de la entrada principal, de hecho—cuando las puertas de entrada se abrieron de golpe y una pequeña mujer rubia las atravesó, la cabeza agachada, los ojos mirando al suelo, y moviéndose sólo un poco más lenta que una yegua a galope tendido. Edward no tuvo ni una oportunidad de advertirla, antes de que ella se lanzara en su dirección.

Sus cuerpos chocaron en un torpe encontronazo, y la muchacha dejó escapar un femenino grito de sorpresa mientras rebotaba contra él y aterrizaba, poco elegantemente, en el suelo. Una horquilla, o cinta, o lo que fuera que las mujeres usaran, voló de su pelo, causando que un grueso mechón de pálido cabello dorado se deslizara de su peinado y cayera desmañadamente sobre su hombro.

"Le pido perdón," dijo Edward, tendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"No, no," contestó ella, sacudiendo sus faldas. "Ha sido completamente culpa mía. No miraba por donde iba."

Ella no se había molestado en tomar su mano para levantarse, y Edward se encontró extrañamente decepcionado. La muchacha no llevaba guantes, y tampoco él, y sentía una extraña compulsión de sentir el tacto de su mano en la suya.

Pero no podía decir semejante cosa en voz alta, así que en su lugar, se agacho para ayudarla a recuperar sus pertenencias. Su ridículo había volado abierto cuando cayó a tierra, y sus pertenencias estaban ahora desparramadas alrededor de sus pies. Le tendió los guantes, lo que ocasionó que se ruborizara.

"Hace mucho calor," explicó ella, mirando los guantes con resignación.

"No se lo tendré en cuenta," dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. "Como puede ver, yo también he elegido usar el buen tiempo como excusa para no ponerme los míos."

Ella miró fijamente sus manos, antes de sacudir la cabeza y murmurar, "Esta es la más extraña conversación." Se arrodilló para seguir recogiendo sus cosas y Edward continuó ayudándola. Recogió un pañuelo y estaba a punto de alcanzar un libro cuando, repentinamente, ella emitió un extraño ruidito –algo parecido a un grito estrangulado—y se lo arrebató de entre los dedos.

Edward, de repente, se encontró profundamente interesado en saber qué contenía ese libro.

Ella carraspeó unas seis veces antes de decir: "Es muy amable al ayudarme."

"No es ninguna molestia, se lo aseguro," murmuró Edward, intentando descaradamente echar un vistazo al libro. Pero ella ya lo había empujado dentro de su bolso.

Isabella le sonrió nerviosamente, dejando resbalar su mano en el interior del bolso, sólo para asegurarse de que el libro realmente estaba allí oculto, a salvo de su mirada. Si la pillaran leyendo algo semejante se sentiría mortificada más allá de toda palabra. Era sabido que todas las mujeres solteras buscaban marido, pero sólo las más patéticas hembras serían cogidas leyendo un manual sobre el tema.

El no dijo nada, tan sólo la recorrió con una especulativa mirada, que la puso aún más nerviosa. Finalmente preguntó abruptamente: "¿Es usted el nuevo administrador?"

"Sí."

"Ya veo." Se aclaró la garganta. "Bien, supongo que debo presentarme, ya que estoy segura de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran a menudo. Soy la señorita Swan, la acompañante de Lady Evenson."

"Ah. Yo soy Edward Cullen, recién llegado de Londres."

"Encantada de conocerlo, Sr. Cullen," dijo Isabella, con una sonrisa que Edward encontró extrañamente atractiva. "Lamento muchísimo el accidente, pero es que no miraba por donde iba."

Espero su inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento, e inmediatamente se lanzó camino abajo, agarrando su bolso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Edward tan sólo pudo mirar como se alejaba a la carrera, extrañamente incapaz de apartar sus ojos de su retirada.

* * *

**Un dato curioso chicas/os buscando los nombres completos de los personajes de Crepúsculo para cambiarle el nombre a Esme me encontré que era Esme Platt que es el mas conocido y después se volvió Esme Evenson que es el apellido que uso aquí, yo en lo personal no lo sabia asi que para las que tampoco lo conocían ahora hoy aprendieron algo, jeje**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

**Chicas subo el capitulo sin arreglar para que lo chequen y me digan si continuo la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos.**

"¡Edward!" Lady Esme no gritaba a menudo, pero Edward era su sobrino preferido. En realidad, le gustaba más que cualquiera de sus propios hijos. El , al menos, era lo bastante elegante para no ser cogido con la cabeza encajada entre los barrotes de una cerca de hierro.

"¡Qué encantador verte!"

Edward se inclinó respetuosamente y ofreció su mejilla para un beso. "¿Cuán encantador verme?" preguntó. "Casi pareces sorprendida de mi llegada. Venga ya, sabes que me es imposible ignorar un requerimiento tuyo, mucho más que uno del Príncipe Regente."

"Oh, eso."

Edward entrecerró los ojos ante su evasiva respuesta. "Esme, ¿no estarás practicando jueguecitos conmigo, no?"

Ella se enderezó rápidamente en su silla, como un fusil. "¿Eso piensas de mí?"

"De todo corazón," dijo él, con una fácil sonrisa mientras se sentaba. "Aprendí mis mejores trucos de ti."

"Si, bueno, alguien tenía que tomarte bajo su ala," le contestó ella. "Pobre niño. Si yo no hubiera..."

"Esme," dijo Edward bruscamente. No tenía ningún deseo de involucrarse a sí mismo en una discusión sobre su infancia. Se lo debía todo a su tía –hasta su misma alma, incluso.

Pero no quería entrar en eso ahora.

"Da la casualidad", dijo ella con un desdeñoso resoplido, "de que no estoy jugando. Estoy siendo chantajeada."

Edward se inclinó hacia delante. ¿Chantajeada? Esme era una taimada anciana, pero honesta por encima de todo, y no podía imaginarla haciendo nada que pudiera justificar un chantaje.

"¿Puedes creerlo?", exigió ella. "¿Qué alguien se atrevería a chantajearme? Hmmph, ¿dónde está mi gato?" "¿Dónde está tu gato?" repitió él.

"¡Mallllllllllllllcommmmmmm!"

Edward parpadeó y vio como un monstruoso felino entraba en el salón. Caminó hasta Edward, lo olisqueó y le saltó al regazo.

"¿A que es el más amistoso de los gatos?" preguntó Esme.

"Odio los gatos."

"Adoraras a Malcom."

Edward decidió que tolerar a Malcom era más fácil que discutir con su tía. "¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser el chantajista?"

"Ninguna."

"¿Puedo preguntarte porque estás siendo chantajeada?"

"Es muy embarazoso," dijo ella, sus pálidos ojos azules empezando a brillar de lágrimas.

Edward empezó a inquietarse. La tía Esme nunca lloraba. Había habido pocas cosas en su vida que fueran total y completamente constantes, pero una de ella había sido Esme. Era aguda, tenía un incisivo sentido del humor, lo amaba más allá de toda mesura, y nunca lloraba. Nunca.

Hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo. Ella no querría que la consolara. Lo vería sólo como un reconocimiento de su momentánea exhibición de debilidad. Además, el gato no mostró ninguna inclinación a abandonar su regazo.

"¿Tienes la carta?", le preguntó suavemente. "Presumo que recibiste una carta."

Ella asintió, tomó un libro que había en una mesita al lado de ella, y extrajo de entre sus páginas una sola hoja de papel. Silenciosamente se la tendió.

Edward, con suavidad, empujó al gato hacia la alfombra y se puso en pie. Dio unos pasos en dirección a su tía, y cogió la carta. Aún de pie, miró hacia el papel que tenía en sus manos y lo leyó.

**Lady E—**

**Conozco su secreto. Y conozco el secreto de su hija. Mi silencio le costara dinero.**

Edward levantó la vista. "¿Esto es todo?". Esme sacudió la cabeza y le tendió otra hoja de papel. "También he recibido ésta". Edward la cogió.

**Lady E—**

**Quinientas libras por mi silencio. Déjalas en un sobre detrás de "La Bolsa de Clavos".**

El viernes a media noche. No se lo diga a nadie. No me decepcione.

"¿La Bolsa de Clavos?" preguntó Edward arqueando una ceja.

"Es la taberna local."

"¿Dejaste el dinero?"

Ella asintió, avergonzada. "Pero solamente porque sabía que no estarías aquí para el viernes."

Edward hizo una pausa mientras decidía la mejor manera de formular su siguiente pregunta. "Creo," dijo despacio, "que lo mejor sería que me contaras el secreto."

Esme sacudió la cabeza. "Es demasiado embarazoso. No puedo."

"Esme, sabes que soy discreto. Ya sabes que te quiero como a una madre. Cualquier cosa que me digas no saldrá jamás de entre estas paredes." Cuando ella no hizo otra cosa, más que morderse el labio, le pregunto. "¿A qué hija afecta el secreto?"

"Melissa," susurró Esme. "Pero ella no lo sabe."

Edward cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y decidió ahorrarle a su tía la vergüenza de decirlo ella misma. "¿Es ilegítima, no?" Esme asintió. "Tuve un affair. Solo duró un mes. Oh, era tan joven y tan tonta entonces."

Edward luchó para que la conmoción no se reflejara en su rostro. Su tía siempre había sido extremadamente rigurosa con el decoro y la conveniencia; era inconcebible que pudiera coquetear fuera de su matrimonio. Pero, como ella había dicho, había sido joven, y quizás, un poco alocada, y después de todo lo que había hecho por él en su vida, no se sentía con derecho a juzgarla. Esme había sido su salvadora, y si se diera la necesidad, daría su vida por ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Esme sonrió tristemente. "No sé qué voy a hacer."

Edward sopesó sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de hablar. "¿Tu temor, entonces, es que el chantajista revele públicamente esto y avergüence a Melissa?"

"Me importa un higo la sociedad," dijo Esme con un resoplido. "La mitad de ellos son bastardos. Y probablemente dos tercios de ellos no son legítimos. Mi temor es por Melissa. Ella está a salvo casada con un conde, así que el escándalo no la salpicará, pero estaba muy unida a Lord Evenson. El siempre decía que ella era su favorita especial. Rompería su corazón el enterarse de que no era su verdadero padre."

Edward no recordaba que Lord Evenson estuviera más unido a Melissa que al resto de sus otros hijos. De hecho, no recordaba ningún periodo en que Lord Evenson estuviera cerca de sus hijos. Había sido un hombre cordial, pero distante. Definitivamente uno de los de "los niños deben permanecer en sus habitaciones y deben ser bajados para verlos no más de una vez al día." No obstante, si Esme sentía que Melissa era la favorita especial de Lord Evenson, ¿quién era él para discutirlo?

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward?" preguntó Esme. "Eres la única persona en quien confío para que me ayude en esta desgracia. Y con tus antecedentes—"

"¿Has recibido más notas?" la interrumpió Edward. Su tía sabía que había trabajado un tiempo para el Ministerio de Defensa. No había peligro en ello, ahora que ya no estaba en activo, pero Esme era muy curiosa, y siempre le preguntaba por sus hazañas. Y había ciertas cosas que uno no deseaba discutir con su tía. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Edward podía ser colgado por divulgar algunas de las informaciones que descubrió durante esos años.

Esme sacudió la cabeza. "No. Ninguna."

"Haré un poco de investigación preliminar, pero sospecho que no descubriremos nada útil hasta que no recibas otra carta."

"¿Crees que habrá más?"

Edward asintió severamente. "Los chantajistas no saben cuándo parar. Ese es su fatal defecto. Mientras tanto, jugaré a ser tu nuevo administrador de la finca. Pero me pregunto cómo esperas que lo haga sin ser reconocido."

"Pensaba que no ser reconocido era tu particular talento."

"Lo es," replicó rápidamente, "pero a diferencia de Francia, España e incluso la costa sur, yo crecí aquí. O casi, por lo menos."

Los ojos de Esme se desenfocaron rápidamente. Edward sabía que estaba pensando en su infancia, en todas las veces en que se enfrentó silenciosamente a su padre, amargos enfrentamientos, insistiendo en que Edward estaría mejor permaneciendo con los Evenson.

"Nadie te reconocerá," le aseguró finalmente.

"¿Cribbins?"

"Murió el año pasado."

"Oh. Lo siento." Siempre le había gustado el anciano mayordomo.

"El nuevo es adecuado, supongo, aunque el otro día tuvo el descaro de pedirme que lo llamara Wilson."

Edward no sabía para qué se molestaba, pero le preguntó. "Puede que porque ese es su nombre, ¿no crees?"

"Supongo," dijo ella con un pequeño resoplido. "¿Pero cómo voy a recordarlo?"

"Simplemente hazlo."

Ella lo miró ceñudamente. "Si es mi mayordomo, lo llamaré Cribbins. A mi edad es peligroso hacer muchos cambios."

"Esme," dijo Edward, con más paciencia de la que sentía, "¿podemos volver al problema que tenemos entre manos?"

"¿Acerca de ser reconocido?"

"Sí."

"No queda nadie que te reconozca. No me has visitado en casi diez años."

Edward ignoró su tono acusador. "Te vi muchas veces en Londres y lo sabes."

"Eso no cuenta."

Rechazó preguntar por qué. Sabía que se moría por explicárselo. "¿Hay algo en particular que necesite saber antes de asumir mi papel como administrador?" preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué puedes necesitar saber? Te crié correctamente. Deberías saber todo lo necesario sobre la administración de una finca."

Eso era muy cierto, aunque Edward había preferido dejar a sus administradores la tarea de encargarse de sus propiedades desde que asumió el título. Era más fácil así, puesto que no encontraba particularmente entretenido perder el tiempo en el Castillo de Pattinson. "Muy bien, entonces," dijo, poniéndose en pie. "Ya que Cribbins Primero no está entre nosotros – Dios tenga en su gloria su paciente alma—"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Edward adelantó la cabeza y la inclinó levemente hacia un lado de un modo extremadamente sarcástico. "Alguien que haya trabajado para ti durante cuarenta años merece ser canonizado."

"Maldito impertinente," murmuró ella.

"¡Esme!"

"¿De qué sirve retener la lengua a mi edad?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Como intentaba decir antes, ya que Cribbins nos ha abandonado, ser tu administrador es tan buen disfraz como cualquier otro. Además me apetece pasar algún tiempo fuera de la ciudad, mientras tenemos buen tiempo."

"¿Londres está sofocante?"

"Mucho."

"¿El aire o la gente?"

Edward hizo una mueca. "Ambos. Ahora, simplemente dime donde me instalo. Oh, y tía Esme—" se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, "es malditamente agradable verte."

Ella sonrió. "Yo también te quiero, Edward."

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Para cuando Isabella llegó a su casa, estaba sin respiración y cubierta de barro. Había estado tan ansiosa por marcharse de Evenson House, que prácticamente corrió durante el primer cuarto de milla. Desafortunadamente, había sido un verano particularmente húmedo en Surrey, e Isabella nunca había sido muy coordinada. Y en cuanto a esa protuberante raíz de árbol, no hubo forma de evitarla, y así, con un chapoteo, Isabella vio su mejor traje arruinado.

No es que su mejor vestido estuviera en condiciones particularmente buenas. No había suficiente dinero en las arcas de los Swan para comprar ropa nueva, hasta que la vieja estuviera totalmente gastada. Pero, aun así, Isabella tenía cierto orgullo, y si bien, no podía vestir a su familia a la ultima moda, por lo menos se aseguraba que todos fueran aseados y limpios.

Ahora había barro apelmazado en su falda de terciopelo y, peor aún, realmente había robado un libro de la biblioteca de Lady Evenson. Y no cualquier libro. Había robado el que tenía que ser el más estúpido y tonto libro de toda la historia de los libros impresos. Y todo porque iba a subastarse al mejor postor.

Se tragó las lágrimas que cuajaban sus ojos. ¿Qué pasaría si no había postores? ¿Qué haría entonces?

Isabella golpeó el suelo con los pies frente a la cabaña para sacudirse el barro, y después se apresuró a través de la puerta de su pequeña casa. Intentó escabullirse a través del vestíbulo, escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación sin que nadie la viera, pero Rosalie era demasiado rápida.

"¡Dios bendito! ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Resbalé," gruñó Isabella, sin apartar los ojos de las escaleras.

"¿Otra vez?"

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla girar en redondo y fulminar a su hermana con una sanguinaria mirada. "¿Qué has querido decir con eso?"

Rosalie tosió. "Nada."

Isabella dio media vuelta con intención de marcharse escaleras arriba, pero se golpeó la mano con una mesita. "Owwwww," gritó.

"¡Ooh!" dijo Rosalie, haciendo una mueca de simpatía. "Eso ha tenido que doler."

Isabella tan sólo la miró con fijeza, los ojos convertidos en estrechas rendijas.

"Lo siento muchísimo," dijo Rosalie rápidamente, reconociendo de inmediato el mal humor de su hermana.

"Me voy a mi habitación," dijo Isabella, pronunciando espaciadamente cada palabra, como si una cuidadosa dicción pudiera, de alguna forma, hacerla llegar a su cuarto más rápidamente. "Y entonces voy a acostarme y echar una siesta. Y si alguien me molesta, no respondo de las consecuencias."

Rosalie asintió. "Jane y Riley están jugando fuera en el jardín. Me aseguraré que no molesten si entran en casa."

"Bien, yo- ¡Owwwwwwwww!"

Rosalie dio un respingo. "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Isabella se agachó y recogió un pequeño objeto de metal. Uno de los soldados de juguete de Riley. "¿Hay alguna razón," dijo, "para que esto esté en el suelo, donde cualquiera pueda pisarlo?"

"No se me ocurre ninguna," contestó Rosalie, con una débil tentativa de sonrisa.

Isabella simplemente suspiró. "No estoy teniendo un buen día."

"No, eso pensaba."

Isabella intentó sonreír, pero todo lo que consiguió fue estirar los labios. Apenas tenía fuerzas para arrastrarse escaleras arriba.

"¿Quieres que te suba una taza de te?" preguntó Rosalie amablemente.

Isabella asintió. "Sería estupendo, gracias."

"Lo hago encantada. Voy a... ¿qué llevas en el bolso?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ese libro."

Isabella maldijo por lo bajo y empujo el libro bajo un pañuelo. "No es nada."

"¿Has pedido un libro prestado a Lady Evenson?"

"Es una manera de decirlo."

"Oh, bien. He leído todos los que tenemos. Aunque no tenemos muchos."

Isabella tan sólo asintió e intentó rodearla.

"Sé que te partió el corazón vender los libros," dijo Rosalie, "pero con eso pagamos las lecciones de latín de Riley."

"De verdad, debo ir..."

"¿Puedo ver el libro? Me gustaría leerlo."

"¡No!"exclamó Isabella, con voz más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Rosalie se arredró. "Perdon."

"Tengo que devolverlo mañana. Eso es todo. No te dará tiempo a leerlo."

"¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?"

"No."

Rosalie insistió. "Quiero verlo."

"He dicho que no." Isabella saltó hacia la derecha, consiguiendo apenas eludir a su hermana y lanzarse hacia las escaleras. Pero justo cuando su pie se apoyaba en el primer escalón, sintió la mano de Rosalie agarrándola de la falda.

"Te tengo," gruñó Rosalie.

"¡Suéltame!"

"No, hasta que me enseñes el libro."

"Rosalie, soy tu tutora y te ordeno..."

"Eres mi hermana, y estoy segura de que me ocultas algo."

Razonando no lo conseguiría, decidió Isabella, así que asió su falda y dio un fuerte tirón, con el único resultado de que resbaló del escalón y su bolso cayó al suelo.

"¡Ahá!" exclamó Rosalie, triunfalmente, aferrando el libro.

Isabella gruñó.

"¿Cómo casarse con un Marqués?" Rosalie levantó la mirada con expresión perpleja y a la vez, bastante divertida.

"Es sólo un libro tonto." Isabella sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. "Sólo pensé..., eso, sólo pensé que yo..."

"¿Un marqués?" preguntó Rosalie, dubitativamente. "Nos ponemos metas altas, ¿no?"

"Por el amor de Dios," estalló Isabella. "No voy a casarme con un marqués. Pero puede que el libro contenga algún tipo de consejo útil, puesto que tengo que casarme y nadie me lo ha propuesto."

"Excepto el hacendado Newton," murmuró Rosalie, ojeando las paginas del libro.

Isabella tragó bilis. El solo pensamiento de que el hacendado Newton la tocara, la besara... hizo que se le helara la sangre. Pero si era la única forma en que podía salvar a su familia...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que haber algo en ese libro que pudiera enseñarle a conseguir un marido. ¡Cualquier cosa!.

"Realmente, esto es bastante interesante," dijo Rosalie, dejándose caer sentada en la alfombra, junto a Isabella. "Escucha esto: Edicto Numero Uno..."

"¿Edicto?" repitió Isabella. "¿Hay edictos?"

"Aparentemente sí. Me parece que este negocio de encontrar marido es más complicado de lo que pensaba."

"Sólo dime lo que dice el edicto."

Rosalie parpadeó y bajo la vista. "Se única. Pero no demasiado."

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?" explotó Isabella. "Es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida. Mañana devuelvo el libro. ¿Quién es esa señora Seeton, de todas formas? Desde luego una marquesa no, así que no tengo por que escuchar..."

"No, no," dijo Rosalie, agitando la mano sin mirar a su hermana. "Eso era sólo el titulo del Edicto. Ahora viene la explicación."

"No estoy segura de querer escucharla," se quejó Isabella.

"Es realmente interesante."

"Dame eso." Isabella arrebató el libro a su hermana y leyó en silencio.

Es indispensable que sea usted una mujer totalmente única. Su hechizo debe fascinar a su Lord hasta el punto de que sea incapaz de ver la habitación detrás de su rostro.

Isabella resopló. "¿Su hechizo? ¿No ver la habitación detrás de su rostro? ¿Dónde aprendió esta mujer a escribir? ¿En una botica?"

"Pues yo creo que la parte de la habitación y tu rostro es muy romántica," dijo Rosalie, con un encogimiento de hombros.

Isabella la ignoró. "¿Dónde esta la parte de no ser demasiado única? Ah, aquí."

Debe esforzarse por contener su encanto de modo que él sea el único que lo perciba. Debe demostrarle que usted será ventajosa como esposa. Ningún Lord del reino desea ser expuesto al bochorno y el escándalo.

"¿Crees que conseguirás lo de no salpicarlo con algo?" preguntó Rosalie. Isabella la ignoró y continuó leyendo.

En otras palabras, debe destacar en un grupo, pero sólo en su grupo. Para él, es el único que importa.

Isabella levantó la vista. "Hay un problema."

"¿Lo hay?"

"Sí." Se dio golpecitos en la frente con el índice, como era su costumbre habitual siempre que pensaba profundamente en un problema. "En todos los edictos se presupone que he depositado mis esperanzas en un solo hombre2."

A Rosalie se le desorbitaron los ojos. "¡No puedes fijarte en un hombre casado!"

"Me refiero a un hombre en particular," replicó Isabella, golpeando a Rosalie con fuerza en un hombro.

"Ya veo. Bien, la señora Seeton tiene razón. No puedes casarte con dos hombres a la vez."

Isabella hizo una mueca. "Por supuesto que no. Pero creo que debo fijarme en más de uno si quiero asegurarme una oferta de matrimonio. ¿No te acuerdas de que mamá siempre nos decía que no debíamos colocar todos nuestros huevos en una sola cesta?"

"Hmmm," reflexionó Rosalie, "ahí, tienes tu razón. Tendré que investigar el problema esta noche."

"¿Perdón?"

Pero Rosalie ya se había puesto en pie, y estaba subiendo las escaleras. "Me leeré el libro esta noche," le gritó desde el descansillo, "y te informaré por la mañana."

"¡Rosalie!" Isabella usó su tono más severo. "Baja y devuélveme ese libro inmediatamente."

"¡No me das miedo! ¡Tendré resuelta nuestra estrategia para el desayuno!" Y lo siguiente que Isabella oyó fue el sonido de una llave girando en una cerradura mientras Rosalie se atrincheraba en la habitación que compartía con Jane.

"¿El desayuno?" murmuró Isabella. "¿No piensa bajar a cenar, entonces?"

Aparentemente así era. Nadie le vio el pelo a Rosalie, ni oyó el más mínimo ruido desde su habitación. Esa noche, el clan Swan, contó tan sólo con tres miembros para la cena, y la pobre Jane, incluso, se quedó sin sitio donde dormir y tuvo que compartir cama con Isabella.

A Isabella no le pareció divertido. Jane era un encanto, pero le robó todas las mantas.

Cuando Isabella bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, Rosalie estaba ya sentada a la mesa, con el pequeño libro rojo en sus manos. Isabella observo torvamente que la cocina no mostraba ningún signo de uso.

"¿No podrías haber empezado a preparar el desayuno?" preguntó gruñonamente, buscando en el armario de los huevos.

"He estado muy ocupada," replicó Rosalie. "Muy ocupada."

Isabella no replicó. Maldición. Sólo quedaban tres huevos. Tendría que quedarse sin desayunar y rezar para que Lady Eambury hubiera planeado un copioso almuerzo para este día.

Coloco la sartén de hierro sobre el trípode encima del fuego y echo los tres huevos abiertos en ella.

Rosalie captó la indirecta y comenzó a cortar el pan en rebanadas para las tostadas.

"Algunas de esas reglas no son tan difíciles," dijo mientras trabajaba. "Creo que incluso tu puedes seguirlas."

"Estoy abrumada por tu confianza," dijo Isabella secamente.

"De hecho, deberías comenzar a practicar ya. ¿No va a dar Lady Eambury una fiesta este verano? Seguramente habrá posibles maridos entre los asistentes."

"Yo no estaré entre los asistentes."

"¿Es que Lady Eambury no te va a invitar?" se indignó Rosalie, claramente ultrajada.

"¡No me lo puedo creer! Puede que seas su acompañante, pero también eres la hija de un baronet, y así…"

"Por supuesto que me invitará," replicó Isabella, sin entonación. "Pero rehusaré la invitación."

"¿Pero por qué?"

Isabella no contestó de inmediato, tan sólo se quedó contemplando cómo se cuajaban los huevos en la sartén. "Rosalie," dijo finalmente, "mírame."

Rosalie la miró. "¿Y?"

Isabella asió un puñado de la gastada y descolorida tela verde de su vestido y la sacudió. "¿Cómo voy a ir a una lujosa fiesta vestida como voy?. Puede que esté desesperada, pero tengo mi orgullo."

"Podemos cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos a él," decidió Rosalie con firmeza. "Eso no importa, de todas formas. No si tu futuro marido no puede ver la habitación detrás de tu rostro."

"Si vuelvo a oír esa frase una vez más…"

"Mientras tanto," la interrumpió Rosalie, "debemos agudizar tus habilidades."

Isabella luchó contra el impulso de aplastar las yemas de los huevos.

"¿No comentaste que Lady Eambury tenía un nuevo administrador?"

"¡No lo hice!"

"¿No fuiste tú? Oh. Bueno, entonces sería Fanny Brinkley, que debe haberlo oído de su criada, quien debe haberlo oído…"

"Ve al grano, Rosalie," dijo Isabella, rechinando los dientes.

"¿Por qué no practicas con él? A menos que sea horrorosamente repulsivo, claro."

"No es repulsivo," masculló Isabella. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, y mantuvo la cabeza baja, para que Rosalie no viera su rubor. El nuevo administrador de Lady Evenson estaba lejos de ser repulsivo. De hecho, era uno de los hombres más apuestos que había visto nunca. Y su sonrisa había causado los más extraños efectos en su estómago.

Desgraciadamente no tenía montañas de dinero.

"¡Bien!" dijo Rosalie, con una excitada palmada. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacer que se enamore de ti."

Isabella retiró los huevos de un tirón. "¿Y entonces qué? Rosalie, es un administrador de propiedades. No va a tener suficiente dinero para enviar a Riley a Eton."

"Boba, no vas a casarte con él. Sólo vas a practicar con él."

"Eso suena bastante insensible," dijo Isabella, con el ceño fruncido

"Bueno, no tienes otra persona sobre la que probar tus habilidades. Así que escucha cuidadosamente. Seleccioné varias reglas con las que empezar."

"¿Reglas? Creía que eran edictos."

"Edictos, reglas, todo es lo mismo. Bien, después de…"

"¡Jane! ¡Riley!" llamó Isabella. "El desayuno está listo."

"Como estaba diciendo, pienso que deberíamos empezar con los edictos, dos, tres y cinco."

"¿Y qué pasa con el cuatro?"

Rosalie tuvo el detalle de ruborizarse. "Es que ese se refiere, ah, a vestir a la última moda."

Isabella apenas pudo resistir el impulso de arrojarle un huevo frito.

"En realidad," dijo Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño, "deberías comenzar practicando principalmente el edicto número dos."

Isabella sabía que no debía preguntar, pero algún demonio interno la forzó a decir,

"¿Y cuál es ese?"

Rosalie leyó, "Su encanto debe surgir sin esfuerzo."

"Mi encanto debe surgir sin esfuerzo. ¿Y qué demonios me hace falta practicar …¡Ow!"

"Pienso que puede significar que no agites los brazos de tal forma que te golpees la mano con la mesa."

Si las miradas matasen, posiblemente Rosalie estaría yaciendo agonizante en ese momento.

Rosalie alzó la nariz altivamente. "Sólo digo la verdad," dijo con un resoplido.

Isabella continuó fulminándola con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se chupaba el dorso de la mano, como si presionando los labios contra el lugar donde se había golpeado fuera a conseguir que dejara de dolerle. "¡Jane! ¡Riley!" llamó de nuevo, casi gritando esta vez.

"¡Venid ya! ¡El desayuno se va a enfriar!"

Jane entró saltando en la cocina y se sentó. La familia Swan hacia tiempo que había prescindido de la formalidad de servir el desayuno en el comedor. Se tomaba siempre en la cocina. Además en invierno a todos les gustaba sentarse cerca de la estufa. Y en verano, bueno, los hábitos eran difíciles de romper, suponía Isabella.

Sonrió a su hermana pequeña. "Pareces un poco desaliñada esta mañana, Jane."

"Eso es porque alguien me dejó fuera de mi habitación anoche," dijo Jane, dirigiendo una amotinada mirada hacia Rosalie. "Ni siquiera he podido peinarme."

"Podrías haber usado el cepillo de Isa," contestó Rosalie.

"Me gusta mi cepillo," objetó Jane. "Es de plata."

No de verdadera plata, pensó Isabella irónicamente, o habría tenido que venderlo como todo lo demás.

"Sirve para lo mismo."

Isabella puso fin a la discusión con un grito, "¡Riley!"

"¿Hay leche?" preguntó Jane.

"Me temo que no, cariño," contestó Isabella, deslizando un huevo en su plato.

"Apenas la suficiente para el té."

Rosalie puso de sopetón un trozo de pan en el plato de Jane y le dijo a Isabella, "Acerca del edicto numero dos…"

"Ahora no," siseó Isabella, con una intencionada mirada hacia Jane, quien, gracias a

Dios, estaba demasiado ocupada hundiendo un dedo en la rebanada de pan, para prestar atención a sus hermanas.

"Mi tostada está cruda," dijo Jane.

Isabella no tuvo tiempo de amonestar a Rosalie por olvidarse de tostar el pan, antes de que Riley entrara en la cocina.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo alegremente.

"Pareces especialmente contento," le dijo Isabella, revolviéndole el pelo antes de servirle el desayuno.

"Hoy voy a ir a pescar con Tommy Fairmont y su padre." Engulló tres cuartos del huevo antes de agregar, "Esta noche cenaremos bien."

"Eso es estupendo, querido," dijo Isabella. Echo un vistazo al pequeño reloj sobre la chimenea, y dijo, "Debo irme. ¿Os asegurareis de que la cocina quede limpia y recogida?"

Riley asintió. "Yo lo supervisaré."

"También podrías ayudar."

"Encima eso," gruñó él. "¿Puedo tomar otro huevo?"

El estomago de Isabella gruñó en solidaridad. "No hay más," le dijo.

Jane la miro con sospecha. "Tú no has comido ninguno, Isa."

"Desayunare con Lady Evenson," mintió Isabella.

"Toma el mío." Jane empujó lo que le quedaba de desayuno –dos bocados de huevo y un trozo de pan tan destrozado, que habría tenido que estar mucho, mucho más hambrienta, tan sólo para olerlo—a través de la mesa.

"Termínatelo tú, Jane," dijo Isabella. "Comeré con Lady Evenson. Te lo prometo."

"Voy a tener que capturar un pez enorme," oyó que Riley le susurraba a Jane.

Y aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Isabella se había estado resistiendo a aquella caza de marido; odiaba lo mercenaria que se sentía tan sólo por considerarlo. Pero ya no más.

¿Qué clase de mundo era ese que un niño de ocho años se preocupaba por capturar un pez, no por deporte, sino para poder llenar los estómagos de sus hermanas?

Isabella echó los hombros hacia atrás y marchó hacia la puerta. "Rosalie," dijo ásperamente, "¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

Jane y Riley intercambiaron miradas. "Va a reñirle porque olvidó tostar el pan de las tostadas."

"Tostadas crudas," dijo Riley torvamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eso es contrario a la misma naturaleza del hombre."

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco mientras salía. ¿De dónde sacaba esas cosas?

Cuando estaban a salvo, a una distancia segura, se giró hacia Rosalie y dijo, "Lo primero de todo, no quiero ninguna mención de esto –la caza de marido—delante de los niños."

Rosalie llevaba el libro de la señora Seeton en la mano. "¿Entonces vas a seguir sus consejos?"

"No veo que tenga otra elección," murmuró Isabella. "Sólo léeme esas reglas."

* * *

**Mis niñas ya me voy a dormir, las quiero mucho**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

**Me creerán o no pero es la 4 vez q trato de editar este capitulo, se los dejo así por hoy para que lean algunos consejos prometo arreglarlo**

**También para decirles que esta adaptación la he tenido muy abandonada pero espero pasado mañana centrarme únicamente en esta.**

**¿Si les gusta? o busco otra**

**los quiero**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres.**

Isabella refunfuñaba para sí misma cuando entró en Evenson House aquella mañana.

La verdad sea dicha, ella había estado refunfuñando para sí misma todo el camino. Había prometido a Rosalie que intentaría poner en práctica los edictos de la señora Seeton con el nuevo administrador de Lady Evenson, pero ella no veía cómo podría hacer esto sin romper el Edicto

**el Número dos:**

_No busque nunca a un hombre. Oblíguelo siempre a venir tras de usted._

Isabella supuso que esta era una regla que iba a tener que romper. También se preguntaba como reconciliar los Edictos Tres y Cinco, que eran:

_Nunca debe ser grosera. Un caballero necesita una dama que sea el epítome de la __gracia, la dignidad y los buenos modales._

_Y: No converse nunca con un caballero durante más de cinco minutos. Si es usted quien __finaliza la conversación, él fantaseará con lo que usted podría haber dicho a continuación._

_Excúsese y desaparezca, al cuarto de retiro de las damas, si es necesario. Su f__ascinación por usted aumentará si él piensa que usted tiene otras posibilidades __matrimoniales._

Esto era lo que tenía a Isabella realmente aturdida. Le pareció que aún si ella se excusara, era bastante grosero finalizar una conversación después de sólo cinco minutos. Y según la señora Seeton, un caballero necesitaba una señora que nunca fuera grosera.

Y esto, sin ni siquiera empezar a considerar todas las otras reglas que Rosalie le había gritado cuando salió de casa esa mañana. Se encantadora. Se dulce. Deja que sea él quien hable. No deje que note que tú eres más ocurrente que él.

Con todas estas tonterías con las que preocuparse, Isabella se planteaba rápidamente la idea de convertirse en la señorita Swan, una vieja solterona, indefinidamente.

Cuando entró en Evenson House , se encaminó inmediatamente al salón, como era su costumbre. Lady Evenson estaba allí, sentada en su silla favorita, garabateando la correspondencia y refunfuñando para si misma mientras lo hacia. Malcolm estaba tumbado sobre un amplio alféizar. Abrió un ojo, juzgó a Isabella indigna de su atención, y volvió a dormirse.

"Buenos días, Lady Evenson," dijo Isabella con una inclinación de cabeza. "¿Quiere que haga yo eso por usted? " La señora Evenson sufría de dolor de articulaciones, e Isabella con frecuencia escribía la correspondencia para ella.

Pero Lady Evenson tan sólo empujó el papel en un cajón. "No, no, no hace falta. Mis dedos se sienten bastante bien esta mañana." Los dobló y los agito en el aire hacia Isabella, como una bruja echando alguna clase de sortilegio ortográfico. "¿Ves? "

"Me alegro de que se encuentre tan bien," contestó Isabella vacilante, preguntándose si acababa de ser hechizada: "Sí, sí, un día muy bueno. Muy bueno en efecto. A condición de que, desde luego, no comiences a leerme la Biblia otra vez. "

"No soñaría con hacerlo. "

"Realmente, hay algo que puedes hacer para mí. "

Isabella arqueó sus rubias cejas interrogante.

"Tengo que ver a mi nuevo administrador. Trabaja en una oficina que linda con los establos. ¿Podrías traerlo aquí? "

Isabella logró impedir en el ultimo segundo quedarse con la boca abierta. ¡Estupendo!

Conseguiría ver al nuevo administrador y no tendría que romper el Edicto el Número dos al hacerlo.

Bien, técnicamente supuso que iba a buscarlo, pero en realidad no contaba ya que le había ordenado hacerlo así su patrona.

"¡Isabella! " dijo Lady Evenson en voz alta.

Isabella parpadeó. "¿Sí? "

"Presta atención cuando te hablo. Es bastante descortés por tu parte soñar despierta. "

Isabella no pudo evitar una mueca ante la ironía. Ella no había fantaseado en cinco años. Una vez había soñado con el amor y el matrimonio, y con ir al teatro, y viajar a Francia.

Pero todos estos sueños se detuvieron cuando su padre murió y sus nuevas responsabilidades hicieron obvio que sus pensamientos secretos eran meros sueños imposibles, destinados a no realizarse nunca. "Lo siento terriblemente, milady," dijo.

Los labios de Lady Evenson se fruncieron de tal modo que Isabella supo que no estaba realmente enojada. "Simplemente tráelo," dijo Lady E.

"Inmediatamente," dijo Isabella afirmando con la cabeza.

"Él tiene el pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes y es bastante alto. Así que ya sabes a quien buscar. "

"Ah, conocí al señor Cullen ayer. Tropecé con él cuando me marchaba a casa. "

"¿Si? " Lady Evenson la miro perpleja. "Él no mencionó nada. "

Isabella ladeo la cabeza confundida. "¿Por qué razón debería haberlo hecho?

Seguramente no tendrá efecto sobre su empleo aquí. "

"No. No, supongo que no. " Lady Evenson fruncía la boca otra vez, como si estuviera considerando algún enorme e irresoluble problema filosófico. "Ve a por él entonces. Requeriré tu compañía una vez que haya terminado con E…,er, el señor Cullen. Ah, y mientras consulto con él, puedes ir y traerme mi bordado. "

Isabella sofocó un gemido. La idea de la señora Evenson de bordar consistía en mirar cómo Isabella bordaba y darle copiosas instrucciones mientras supervisaba la labor. E Isabella odiaba bordar. Ella ya tenía costura más que suficiente en casa, con toda la ropa que necesitaba ser zurcida.

"La funda de almohada verde, me parece, no la amarilla," añadió Lady Evenson.

Isabella asintió distraídamente y se marcho hacia la puerta. "Se única," susurró para si misma, ", pero no demasiado única. " Sacudió la cabeza . El día que ella entendiera lo que eso significaba sería el día que el hombre caminara por la luna.

En otras palabras, nunca.

Cuando llegó al área de los establos, se había repetido las reglas a si misma al menos diez veces cada una y tenía la cabeza tan enturbiada con todas ellas que de buena gana habría empujado a la señora Seeton por un puente si la señora en cuestión hubiera estado en la zona.

Desde luego no había ningún puente en la zona, de todas formas, pero Isabella prefirió pasar por alto aquel punto.

La oficina y el hogar del administrador era una construcción situada directamente a la izquierda de los establos. Era una pequeña casita de campo de tres habitaciones con una pesada chimenea de piedra y un techo cubierto con paja . La puerta de calle se abría a una pequeña sala, con un dormitorio y una oficina en la parte de atrás .

El edificio tenía una apariencia pulcra y ordenada, lo que Isabella supuso tenía sentido, ya que una de las obligaciones de los administradores era preocuparse del buen mantenimiento de edificios. Permaneció de pie ante la puerta durante aproximadamente un minuto, respirando profundamente varias veces y recordándose que ella era una joven razonablemente atractiva y bien parecida. No había ninguna razón por la cual este hombre — en quien ella no estaba interesada, en realidad — debiera desdeñarla.

Era gracioso, pensó Isabella irónicamente, que ella nunca anteriormente se hubiera sentido inquieta al conocer gente nueva. Todo esto era culpa de esa maldita caza de marido y de ese libro doblemente maldito.

"Podría estrangular a la señora Seeton," refunfuñó ella mientras levantaba la mano para llamar a la puerta. "De hecho, podría hacerlo fácilmente. "

La puerta no estaba cerrada correctamente y se abrió de golpe unos centímetros cuando Isabella la golpeó. Llamó en voz alta, "¿Señor Cullen? ¿Está usted ahí? ¿Señor Cullen? "

Ninguna respuesta.

Empujó la puerta que se abrió unos cuantos centímetros más y asomó un poco la cabeza."¿Señor Cullen? "

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Evidentemente no estaba en casa. Isabella suspiró, apoyando el hombro izquierdo contra el marco de la puerta mientras su cabeza se deslizaba por entero en el cuarto. Supuso que iba a tener que ir a buscarlo, y el cielo sabía donde podía estar. Era una propiedad bastante grande, y no se sentía particularmente excitada ante la perspectiva de explorarla por entero buscando al errante señor Cullen, ni siquiera aunque lo necesitara desesperadamente para poner en práctica los edictos de la señora Seeton.

Mientras estaba allí parada, dejó sus ojos vagar sobre el contenido del cuarto. Ella había estado dentro de la pequeña casita de campo antes y sabía qué objetos pertenecían a Lady Evenson. No parecía que el señor Cullen hubiera traído muchas pertenencias con él.

Solamente un pequeño bolso de viaje en la esquina, y— Isabella jadeó. Un pequeño libro rojo. Justo allí, sobre la mesa del fondo. ¿Cómo diablos había obtenido el señor Cullen una copia de Cómo casarse con un Marqués? No podía imaginar que esta era la clase de libro que un hombre compraba en una librería. Con la boca abierta de la sorpresa cruzó el cuarto a zancadas y rápidamente agarró el libro.

¿ENSAYOS de Francis Bacon?

Isabella cerró los ojos y maldijo. Dios querido, estaba obsesionada. Pensaba que veía ese pequeño libro estúpido detrás de cada esquina. "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido," refunfuñó ella, volviéndose rápidamente para dejar el libro sobre la mesa. "La señora Seeton no lo sabe todo. ¡Tienes que detener— Ow! "

Aulló cuando su mano derecha choco con la linterna de cobre apoyada sobre la mesa.

Asiendo aun el libro con su mano izquierda, sacudió la derecha, tratando de mitigar el punzante dolor . "¡Ah ah ah ah ah! " gruñó. Esto era peor que golpearse un dedo del pie, y el Señor sabía que ella tenía suficiente experiencia en ello.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Soy la muchacha más torpe de toda la Inglaterra, la cabeza de chorlito más grande de toda Gran Bretaña — "

Crujido.

Alzó la cabeza. ¿Qué era eso? Había sonado como un pie pisando guijarros sueltos. Y había guijarros fuera de la casita del administrador.

"¿Quién está ahí? " llamó, con una voz que sonó bastante estridente a sus oídos.

Ninguna respuesta.

Isabella se estremeció –mala señal, considerando que había sido un mes inoportunamente cálido. Ella nunca había creído en la intuición, pero definitivamente algo iba mal.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

E Isabella temió que seria ella la única que sufriría las consecuencias Edward había pasado la mañana montando a caballo por la propiedad. Él la conocía de arriba abajo, desde luego; cuando era un niño él había pasado más tiempo aquí, en Evenson House, que en su propia casa, Pattinson Castle. Pero si debía continuar con su farsa como el nuevo administrador, tenía que inspeccionar las tierras.

Era un día cálido y cuando finalizó su paseo de tres horas, sus cejas estaban mojadas por la transpiración y su camisa de lino se adhería a su piel. Un baño habría sido perfecto, pero en su condición de administrador no tenía derecho a ordenar que los criados de Evenson House le llenaran una tina, así que tendría que conformarse con refrescarse con la palangana de agua que tenía en su dormitorio.

No había esperado encontrar la puerta de su casita de campo abierta de par en par.

Ajustó su paso para hacer sus pisadas tan silenciosas como le fue posible y se acercó a la puerta. Mirando detenidamente dentro, vio la espalda de una mujer. La acompañante de tía Esme, si su pálido cabello rubio y su pequeña figura servían de indicación.

Él se había sentido intrigado por ella el día anterior. No se había dado cuenta de cuánt hhasta este momento, en que la veía inclinada sobre su copia de los ENSAYOS de Francis Bacon.

¿Francis Bacon? Para un ser una ladrona, tenía unos gustos más bien intelectuales en cuanto a lectura.

Mirarla era casi hipnótico. Su rostro estaba de perfil, y su nariz se arrugó de una forma muy divertida mientras ella examinaba el libro. Sedosos zarcillos de su rubísimo cabello habían escapado de su recogido y se rizaban sobre su cuello.

Su piel parecía cálida.

Edward contuvo el aliento, tratando de no hacer caso del calor que se enroscaba en su vientre.

Se inclinó tanto como pudo sobre el marco de la puerta sin delatarse. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo la muchacha? Se obligó a concentrarse en su voz, lo que no era fácil, ya que sus ojos seguían recorriendo la suave curva de sus pechos, y aquel punto en su nuca donde—

Edward se pellizcó. El dolor generalmente actuaba como un efectivo antídoto contra la necesidad de besar a alguien.

La señorita Swan murmuraba algo, y sonaba más bien enojada.

"... estúpida. .. "

Edward estaba de acuerdo con eso. Registrar su cuarto a plena luz del día no era un movimiento muy inteligente por su parte.

"...señora Seeton. .. "

¿Quién demonios era esa?

"¡Ow! "

Edward miró más de cerca. Ella sacudía la mano y fulminaba con la mirada a su lámpara.

Tuvo que sonreír. Parecía tan furiosa que él no se hubiera sorprendido si la lámpara hubiera estallado espontáneamente en llamas.

Y dejaba escapar uno pocos gemidos de dolor que causaban extraños espasmos a su estómago.

Su primer instinto fue precipitarse a ayudarla. Seguía siendo un caballero, después de todo, bajo cualquier disfraz que hubiera elegido llevar. Y un caballero siempre acudía a ayudar a una mujer herida. Pero vaciló. Ella no estaba gravemente herida después de todo, y ¿qué demonios hacía ella en su casita de campo, de todos modos?

¿Podría ser ella la chantajista?

Y de ser así, ¿cómo podía haber sabido que él estaba aquí para investigar? Porque si ella no estaba investigándolo a él, ¿por qué registraba sus pertenencias? Las buenas chicas — de la clase que trabajaban como acompañantes de ancianas condesas — no hacían aquel tipo de cosas.

Desde luego ella podía no ser más que una pequeña ladrona, esperando que el nuevo administrador fuera un caballero "venido a menos" con algunas pequeñas reliquias de familia en su poder. Un reloj, una pequeña pieza de joyería de su madre — el tipo de cosa de la que un hombre fuera reacio a separarse, aún si sus circunstancias lo hubieran obligado a buscar empleo.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, girándose mientras lo hacia. "Soy la muchacha más torpe de toda Inglaterra, la cabeza de chorlito más grande de toda Gran Bretaña — "

Edward se acercó más, arqueando el cuello mientras trataba de captar todas sus palabras. Crujido.

"Maldición," articuló Edward silenciosamente, moviéndose rápidamente de modo que su espalda quedara presionada contra la pared exterior de la casita de campo. Hacía años que no daba un paso tan descuidado.

"¿Quién está ahí? " llamó ella.

Él ya no podía verla ; se había movido demasiado lejos de la puerta para eso. Pero sonaba llena de pánico. Como si fuera a echar a correr en cualquier momento.

Edward se escabulló lejos, situándose rápidamente a medio camino entre los establos y la casita de campo. Cuando oyera a la acompañante de tía Esme salir de la casita comenzaría a caminar hacia la casa, al descubierto, mirando a uno y otro lado como si acababa de llegar.

Unos segundos después, oyó el chasquido de la puerta cerrándose. Unos pasos siguieron al sonido, y Edward entró en escena.

"Buenos días, señorita Swan," la saludó en voz alta, sus largas zancadas lo situaron justo enfrente de ella.

"¡Ah! " graznó Isabella, dando un salto. "No le vi. "

Edward sonrió. "Le pido perdón si la he asustado. "

Isabella agitó la cabeza, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosadas.

Edward presionó un dedo contra su boca para ocultar una triunfante sonrisa. Ella era culpable de algo. Un rubor así no surgía sin motivo.

"No, no, esta bien," tartamudeó ella. "Yo, ah, yo, en realidad debería aprender a mirar por donde voy. "

"¿Qué le trae por aquí? " le preguntó Edward. "Tenía la impresión de que la mayor parte de sus obligaciones requerían su presencia en la casa. "

"Lo hago. Quiero decir, lo hacen. Pero en realidad me enviaron a buscarle. A Lady Evenson le gustaría hablar con usted. "

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon. No dudó de la muchacha; obviamente era demasiado inteligente para mentir sobre algo que podría ser fácilmente comprobado. ¿Pero por qué, entonces, había registrado su casa?

La charla podía revelarle algo. Y por el bien de su tía, él tenía que averiguar qué. Él había tenido que interrogar anteriormente a mujeres, y siempre era capaz de sonsacarles lo que necesitaba saber. De hecho, sus superiores en el Ministerio de Defensa se burlaban a menudo de que había perfeccionado el arte de interrogar a las mujeres.

Las mujeres, había llegado a la conclusión hacía tiempo, eran de naturaleza algo diferente a los hombres. Ellos eran básicamente introvertidos. Todo que uno tenía que hacer era preguntar a una mujer sobre ella misma, y probablemente contaría su vida al completo. Había una o dos excepciones a esta regla, desde luego, Lady Evenson por ejemplo era una, pero— "¿Va algo mal? " preguntó la señorita Swan.

"¿Disculpe? "

"Estaba tan callado," indicó ella, mordiéndose luego el labio.

"Simplemente distraído," mintió Edward. "Confieso que no puedo pensar en por qué Lady Evenson requiere mi presencia. La vi a primera hora esta mañana. "

Isabella abrió la boca, pero no tenía ninguna respuesta. "No lo sé," dijo finalmente.

"He descubierto que es mejor no preguntarse por los motivos de Lady Evenson. Me agota el cerebro tratar de entender cómo trabaja su mente."

Edward se rió entre dientes a su pesar. No quería que le gustara esta muchacha, pero ella pareció encarar la vida con extraña gracia y humor. Y seguramente había descubierto el mejor modo de tratar con su tía. Asiente a todo lo que diga y haz lo que tú creas— eso siempre le había funcionado a él.

Edward extendió el brazo, y se dispuso a encantarla hasta que ella le revelara todos sus secretos."¿Me acompañará a la mansión? Por supuesto, siempre que no tenga nada más que hacer aquí fuera "

"No. "

Edward elevo las cejas interrogante.

"Quiero decir que no, no tengo nada más que hacer. " Isabella sonrió débilmente. "Y sí, estaría encantada de acompañarle. "

"Excelente," dijo Edward suavemente. "No puedo esperar a profundizar nuestra relación. "

Isabella respiró profundamente mientras deslizaba su brazo en el de él. Ella había metido la pata con su última declaración, pero por lo demás , pensó que se había atenido a las reglas de la señora Seeton con admirable diligencia. Incluso se las había arreglado para hacer sonreír al señor Cullen, lo cual tenía que figurar en alguna parte de aquellos edictos. Y si no figuraba, debería hacerlo. Seguramente los hombres apreciaban a una mujer que sabía cómo dar una respuesta ingeniosa.

Isabella frunció el ceño. Quizás esto quedaba incluido en la parte de ser única...

"Parece bastante seria," dijo Edward.

Isabella dio un respingo. ¡Maldición!. Tenía que mantener la mente enfocada en este caballero. ¿No decía en alguna parte del libro algo sobre prestar a un caballero completa atención? Tendría que ser durante cinco minutos, antes de que una cortara la conversación, desde luego.

"Casi,"continuó él, "como si estuviera profundamente concentrada en algo."

Isabella casi gimió en voz alta. Era demasiado para que su encanto apareciera con facilidad. Ella no estaba muy segura de como esto se aplicaba a la presente situación, pero estaba bastante segura que una, realmente, no debía dar la impresión de que seguía una guía.

"Desde luego," prosiguió el señor Cullen, obviamente inconsciente de su angustia, "yo siempre he encontrado que las mujeres serias eran las más fascinantes. "

Podía hacerlo. Ella sabía que podría. Era una Hotchkis, caray, y podría hacer cualquier cosa si ponía su empeño en ello. Tenía que encontrar un marido, pero más importante aún, primero tenía que aprender a encontrar marido. Y en cuanto al señor Cullen, pues estaba a mano, y tal vez fuera un poco despiadado usarlo como conejillo de indias, pero una mujer hacia lo que tenía que hacer. Y ella era una mujer desesperada.

Se dio la vuelta, con una brillante sonrisa pegada su cara. Iba a encantar a este hombre hasta que... hasta que... bien, hasta que él estuviera encantado.

Abrió la boca para deslumbrarlo con algún comentario ingenioso y sofisticado, pero antes de que ella pudiera ni siquiera formar un sonido, él se inclinó más cerca, sus ojos cálidos y peligrosos, y dijo, "Me siento insoportablemente curioso sobre esta sonrisa. "

Isabella parpadeó. Si no estuviera segura de que era imposible, habría pensado que él trataba de encantarla.

No, pensó ella, con una sacudida mental de cabeza. Era imposible. Él apenas la conocía, y aunque ella no era la muchacha más fea de todo Surrey, tampoco era ninguna sirena.

"Le pido perdón, señor Cullen," dijo ella encantadoramente. "Como usted, soy propensa a perderme en mis propios pensamientos. Y ciertamente no quise ser grosera. "

Él negó con la cabeza. "No ha sido grosera. "

"Pero, usted ... " ¿Qué había leído Rosalie en el libro? Invite siempre a un hombre a hablar de él mismo. Los hombres estaban básicamente abstraídos en si mismos.

"¿Señorita Swan? "

Ella se aclaró la garganta y estampó otra sonrisa sobre su cara. "Correcto. Bien, verá, yo en realidad me preguntaba sobre usted. "

Hubo una breve pausa, y luego él dijo, "¿Sobre mí? "

"Desde luego. No todos los días tenemos a una persona nueva aquí, en Evenson House.

¿De dónde es usted? "

"De aquí y allí," contestó Edward evasivamente. "Últimamente, Londres. "

"Qué excitante," contestó ella, tratando de mantener su voz apropiadamente emocionada. Ella odiaba Londres. Era sucio, maloliente y abarrotado. "¿Y siempre ha sido un administrador de fincas ? "

"Nooo," dijo él despacio. "No hay muchas grandes propiedades rurales en Londres."

"Oh, sí," refunfuñó ella. "Desde luego. "

Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró fija y cálidamente. "¿Usted ha vivido siempre aquí? "

Isabella asintió. "Mi vida entera. No puedo imaginar vivir en otro sitio. No hay nada, realmente, tan encantador como el campo inglés en primavera. Y uno seguramente no puede — " Ella se detuvo. Ella, se suponía, no debía hablar de si misma.

Los instintos de Edward saltaron, alerta. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir?

Ella revoloteó sus pestañas. "Pero usted no quiere saber sobre mí. "

"Ah, pero sí quiero," contestó él, obsequiándola con su más intensa y ardiente mirada. A las mujeres les gustaba que las miraran fijamente.

No a esta mujer, por lo visto. Ella sacudió la cabeza y tosió.

"¿Sucede algo? " preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente, pero parecía como si acabara de tragarse una araña. Entonces — y aunque no tenía sentido, él podría jurar que lo vio — ella enderezó sus hombros como si se preparara para enfrentarse a alguna horrible tarea, y dijo con un dulzor imposible, "Estoy segura de que usted ha llevado una vida mucho más interesante que la mía, señor Cullen. "

"Ah, pero estoy seguro que eso no es verdad. "

Isabella se aclaró la garganta, tentada de estampar el pie contra el suelo de la frustración. Esto no funcionaba en absoluto. Se suponía que los caballeros preferían hablar de ellos mismos, y todo lo que él hacía era preguntar sobre ella. Isabella tenía la rara impresión que él jugaba a algun tipo de juego con ella.

"Señor Cullen," dijo, esperando haber sido capaz de eliminar todo rastro de frustración de su voz, "he vivido en Surrey desde que nací. ¿Cómo podría haber sido mi vida más interesante que la suya? "

Él extendió la mano y le rozó la barbilla. "De alguna manera, señorita Swan, tengo el presentimiento de que usted podría fascinarme indefinidamente si usted así lo eligiera. "

Isabella jadeó y luego dejó totalmente de respirar. Ningún hombre la había tocado nunca de esa forma, y ella era, probablemente, la peor clase de desvergonzada por pensar así, pero había algo casi hipnótico en el calor de su mano.

"¿No cree usted? " susurró él.

Isabella se balanceó hacia él durante unos segundos eternos, y luego oyó la voz de la señora Seeton- quién, a propósito, sonaba notablemente como Rosalie- en su cabeza.

"Si eres tú quien finaliza la conversación," susurró la voz de Rosalie, "él fantaseará sobre lo que podrías haber dicho después. "

Así que Isabella, quién nunca había sentido la embriagadora felicidad de saber a un hombre interesado, volvió a enderezar la columna por segunda vez esa mañana y dijo con notable firmeza, "Realmente debo irme, señor Cullen. "

Él negó con la cabeza despacio, sin apartar nunca sus ojos de su cara. "¿Cuáles son sus intereses, señorita Swan? " le preguntó. "¿Sus aficiones? ¿Sus inquietudes? Usted me parece una señorita extraordinariamente inteligente. "

Ah, definitivamente estaba engatusándola. No la conocía el tiempo suficiente para haberse formado una opinión sobre su intelecto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Queria saber lo que le interesaba, ¿verdad? Bien, entonces, se lo diría.

"Lo que realmente me gusta," dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, "es cultivar mi huerta. "

"¿Su huerta? " se ahogó él.

"Oh, sí. Nuestra primera cosecha de este año es de nabos. Muchos nabos. ¿Le gustan los nabos? "

"¿Nabos? "repitió él.

Ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. "Nabos. Algunos los encuentran aburridos, bastante insípidos, en realidad, pero es el tubérculo más fascinante que encontrará jamás. "

Edward miró alternativamente a uno y otro lado buscando una vía de escape. ¿De qué demonios hablaba esta muchacha?

"¿Ha cultivado alguna vez nabos? "

"Ah ... no, nunca. "

"Es una pena," dijo ella con gran sentimiento. "Uno puede aprender mucho sobre la vida de los nabos. "

La cabeza de Edward avanzó un poco con incredulidad. Esto tenía que oírlo. "¿De verdad? ¿Y qué, cuénteme, puede uno aprender? "

"Uh ... "

Lo sabía. Ella lo estaba embaucando. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Él sonrió inocentemente. "

¿Decía usted? "

"¡Diligencia! " exclamó ella. "Uno puede aprender mucho sobre la diligencia. "

"¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es eso? "

Isabella suspiró dramáticamente. "Señor Cullen, si tiene que preguntarlo, entonces, me temo, que no lo entenderá nunca. "

Mientras Edward trataba de digerir aquella declaración, ella gorjeó , "Oh, mire, ya estamos de vuelta en Evenson House. Por favor diga a Lady Evenson que estaré en la rosaleda por si me necesita. "

Y luego, sin ni siquiera despedirse, escapó.

Edward permaneció allí, de pie, durante un momento, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que tenía que haber sido la conversación más extraña de toda su vida. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la sombra de ella doblaba la esquina del edificio.

La rosaleda, y un carajo. La maldita muchacha estaba al acecho a la vuelta de la esquina, todavía espiándolo. Averiguaría lo que ella tramaba aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Diez horas más tarde, Isabella arrastró sus cansados pies a través de la puerta de la

casita de los Swan. Rosalie la esperaba, lo cual era poco sorprendente, sentada sobre el

primer escalón de la escalera del fondo, con Cómo casarse con un Marqués todavía asido en

su mano.

"¿Qué ha pasado? " exclamó Rosalie, poniéndose de pie de un salto. "¡Cuéntamelo todo! "

Isabella luchó contra el impulso de sufrir un colapso debido a un ataque de mortificante risa. "Oh, Rosalie," dijo Isabella, con un lento asentimiento. "Hemos dominado el

**Edicto Número Uno. Él, definitivamente, piensa que soy única. "**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro.**

"¿No hace un día precioso? "

Isabella miró a través de la mesa de desayuno el alegre rostro de su hermana. La sonrisa de Rosalie tan sólo era eclipsada por el sol, que prometió otro día de extraordinario buen tiempo.

"¿No lo es? " insistió Rosalie.

Isabella simplemente la ignoró y siguió apuñalando su panecillo con un cuchillo.

"¿Si no te lo vas a comer, puedo hacerlo yo? " preguntó Riley.

Isabella comenzó a empujar su plato a través de la mesa.

"¡Espera! Yo quiero un poco, también," pidió Jane.

Isabella retiró el plato, partió por la mitad los restos del brutalmente tratado panecillo, y empujándolo de nuevo se recostó.

"Estás bastante gruñona esta mañana," dijo Jane mientras agarraba su parte.

"Sí. Sí lo estoy. "

Como si de una coreografía se tratara, los tres Swan más jovenes retrocedieron e intercambiaron miradas. Era raro que Isabella sacara el mal carácter, pero cuando ella estaba así...

"Creo que saldré fuera a jugar," dijo Riley, levantándose tan rápidamente que volcó su silla.

"Y yo creo que voy contigo," dijo Jane, empujando el resto del panecillo en su boca.

Los dos niños salieron disparados por la puerta de la cocina. Isabella clavó una mirada bastante insolente en dirección a Rosalie.

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte," dijo Rosalie. "Tenemos demasiado de lo que hablar. "

"¿Quizás no has notado que no estoy de humor para conversar? " Isabella tomó su taza de té y le dio un sorbo. Estaba tibio. Dejó la taza en la mesa y puso más agua a calentar sobre la estufa.

Ayer había sido un fiasco total. Un completo desastre. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Se suponía que debería haber estado practicando sus habilidades sociales y en cambio ella se había dedicado a charlar sobre nabos.

¡Nabos!

Ella odiaba los nabos.

Había tratado de decirse que no había tenido otra opción. Había más en el señor Cullen de lo que se veía a primera vista, y él, claramente, había estado practicando su propio juego con ella. ¿Pero nabos? ¿Por qué tuvo que ella que escoger los nabos? ¿Y por qué había dicho que tenían algo que ver con la diligencia? ¡Dios mío!, ¿Cómo podría explicar eso?

Él, probablemente, ya habría hablado a todo Evenson House sobre su extraña fascinación con el cultivo de raíces comestibles. Cuando ella llegara al trabajo esa mañana, la historia, seguramente habría circulado desde los establos a la cocina y más. Todos se estarían riendo de ella. Y aunque le importaba un comino la pérdida del señor Cullen como "un fingido marqués," iba a tener que trabajar con el hombre durante meses –años tal vez! Y él probablemente pensaba que ella estaba loca.

Isabella dio un paso en dirección a la escalera. "Voy a ponerme enferma. "

"¡Oh, no, no lo harás! " exclamó Rosalie, deslizándose alrededor de la mesa y agarrando el brazo de Isabella. "Vas a ir a Evenson House esta mañana aunque acabe contigo."

"Acabará conmigo. Créeme. "

Rosalie plantó su mano libre en su cadera. "Nunca pensé que fueras una cobarde, Isabella Swan. "

Isabella liberó su brazo y fulminó con la mirada a su hermana. "No soy una cobarde.

Sólo que sé cuando una batalla esta perdida. Y creéme, ésta tiene Waterloo escrito por todas partes . "

"Ganamos en Waterloo," indicó Rosalie con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Esta vez somos los franceses," exclamó Isabella. "Te digo que el señor Cullen no es una buena opción . "

"¿Qué hay de malo en él? "

"¿Qué hay de malo en él? ¿Qué hay de malo en él? " La voz de Isabella se elevó por la frustración. "No hay nada malo en él. Todo está mal con él. "

Rosalie se rascó la cabeza. "Quizás es mi tierna edad, o quizás que mi cerebro no está tan desarrollado como el tuyo — "

"Oh, por favor, Rosalie. "

" - pero no tengo ni maldita idea de lo qué estás hablando. Si no hay nada malo en ese hombre — "

"Ese hombre es peligroso. Jugaba conmigo. "

"¿ Estás segura? "

" Ha seducido a cientos de mujeres. Estoy segura de ello. "

"¿Un administrador de fincas? " preguntó Rosalie sospechosamente. "¿No son por lo general bajos y gordos? "

"Éste es tan guapo como el pecado. Él — "

"¿Tan guapo como el pecado? ¿De verdad? " Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos. "¿Qué aspecto tiene? "

Isabella hizo una pausa, tratando de no sonrojarse cuando la cara del señor Cullen flotó en su mente. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que era tan irresistible? Algo sobre su boca, quizás.

"¿Isabella? "

Caliente. Ella se sentía caliente.

"¿Isabella? "

"¿Qué? " ella preguntó distraídamente.

"¿Qué aspecto tiene? "

"Oh. Él…oh, Dios, ¿ cómo puedo describirlo? Él tiene aspecto de hombre. "

"Muy descriptivo," dijo Rosalie en tono de broma. "Recuérdame aconsejarte que nunca busques trabajo como escritora. "

"No podría inventar, posiblemente, una historia más ridícula que la que estoy viviendo ahora mismo. "

Rosalie se puso seria. "¿De verdad que estamos tan mal? "

"Sí," dijo Isabella con un suspiro que constaba de dos partes de frustración y una de irritación , "lo estamos. Estamos casi a punto de agotar el dinero que nos dejo Papa, y mi salario de Lady Evenson no es suficiente para mantenernos — sobre todo una vez que el arriendo de la casita finalice. Tengo que casarme, pero el único hombre disponible en el distrito además del Hacendado Newton es el nuevo administrador de Lady E, y él, además de ser demasiado guapo y peligroso y pensar que estoy completamente loca, posiblemente no gana lo bastante para ser considerado como un candidato conveniente. Así que te pregunto," añadió, subiendo la voz de tono y volumen, "ya que has indicado que no voy a hacer una fortuna como escritora, ¿qué propones que haga? "

Cruzó los brazos, bastante contenta con su discurso.

Rosalie se limitó a parpadear y preguntó, "¿Por qué piensa él que estas loca? "

"Eso no importa," gruñó Isabella. "Lo que importa es que estoy metida en un completo lío."

"Ante esta pregunta," dijo Rosalie con una lenta y profunda sonrisa, "tengo la respuesta. "

Isabella vio que su hermana buscaba algo tras su espalda y sintió que la cólera explotaba en su interior. "Ah, no, no te atrevas a sacar ese maldito libro otra vez. "

Pero Rosalie ya tenía abierto el pequeño libro rojo. "Escucha esto," dijo con excitación. "

Edicto Número Diecisiete — "

"¿Ya vamos por el diecisiete? "

"Tranquila. **Edicto Número Diecisiete : La Vida es sólo un ensayo hasta que usted encuentre al hombre con el que se casará**.' " Rosalie asintió de manera entusiasta con la cabeza ."¿Ves? "

Silencio.

"¿Isabella? "

"Bromeas, ¿verdad? "

Rosalie miró al libro, y después volvió a mirar a su hermana. "Noooo", dijo despacio, "yo —"

"¡Dame eso! " Isabella agarró rápidamente el libro y leyó:

La vida es un mero ensayo hasta que encuentre al hombre con el que casarse. Así que debe practicar todo el tiempo, con cualquier hombre con que se tropiece. No importa si no tiene intención de casarse con él; deber ser tratado por usted como si fuera un Marqués, porque si abandona el habito de seguir mis Edictos, olvidará su contenido cuando finalmente encuentre una verdadera perspectiva matrimonial. Afine sus habilidades. Esté preparada. Su Marqués puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

"¿Se ha vuelto completamente loca? " exigió Isabella. "Esto no es un cuento de hadas. No hay ningún marqués a la vuelta de la esquina. Y francamente, encuentro todo esto bastante insultante. "

"¿Qué parte? "

"Todo. Escucha lo que dice esta mujer, no tengo valor hasta que encuentre un marido.

Es absurdo. ¿Si tan poca importancia tengo, entonces qué he estado haciendo estos cinco años pasados? ¿Cómo he logrado mantener a esta familia junta? ¡Desde luego no haciendo girar mis pulgares y esperando que algún amable señor se dignará a casarse conmigo! "

La boca de Rosalie se abrió silenciosamente sorprendida. Finalmente dijo, "No creo que quisiera decir — "

"Sé que no quiso — " Isabella interrumpió sus palabras, un poco avergonzada por la violencia de su arrebato. "Lo siento. No quise…Por favor olvida lo que he dicho. "

"¿Estás segura? " preguntó Rosalie con voz tranquila.

"No es nada," dijo Isabella rápidamente, dándose la vuelta y mirando por la ventana.

Riley y Jane jugaban en el jardín. Habían ideado algún juego que implicaba un pedazo de tela azul atada a un palo y chillaban de diversión.

Isabella tragó saliva, el amor y el orgullo rebosando en su interior. Se paso la mano por el pelo y sus dedos se pararon cuando alcanzó la cumbre de su trenza. "Lo siento," le dijo a Rosalie. "No debería haber sido tan mordaz contigo. "

"No me importa," dijo Rosalie compasivamente. "Has estado bajo mucha presión. Lo sé. "

"Es solamente que estoy tan preocupada. " Isabella se frotó la frente. De repente se sintió muy cansada y muy vieja. "¿De qué me sirve practicar mis artimañas con el señor Cullen cuándo aquí no hay verdaderas perspectivas de matrimonio? "

"Lady Evenson tiene invitados casi todo el tiempo," dijo Rosalie con voz alentadora.

"¿No? Y me dijiste que todos sus amigos son ricos y con título. ".

"Sí, pero ella me concede mis días libres entonces. Dice que no necesita de mi compañía cuando tiene invitados en la mansión. "

"Sencillamente tendrás que encontrar una forma de evitar esto. Inventa alguna razón por la qué tengas que visitarla entonces. ¿Y esta fiesta de final de mes? ¿No dijiste que siempre te invita a esos acontecimientos? "

"En realidad es un baile de disfraces. Me lo dijo ayer. "

"¡Incluso mejor! No sabemos lo bastante para coserte un traje de fiesta a la moda, pero podemos hacer un disfraz. Cada uno se disfraza como quiere. "

Rosalie movía sus manos animadamente mientras hablaba, y durante un raro instante Isabella pensó que se veía a si misma, a los catorce años — cuando pensaba que todo era posible. Antes de que su padre hubiera muerto y la hubiera abandonado con montañas de responsabilidades. Antes de morir y llevarse la inocencia de su infancia junto con él.

"Somos tan parecidas, tu y yo," dijo ella en un pequeño susurro.

Rosalie parpadeó. "¿Perdón? "

"No es nada. Sólo... " Isabella hizo una pausa y dio a su hermana una sonrisa pensativa. "Es solamente que a veces nuestro parecido me recuerda a cómo solía ser. "

"¿Y ya no lo eres? "

"No, en realidad no. Sólo a veces, un poquito, sin embargo. " Se inclinó impulsivamente y besó a su hermana en la mejilla. "Esos son mis momentos preferidos. "

Rosalie parpadeó para ocultar algo que se parecía sospechosamente a lagrimas antes de asumir su habitual gesto serio. "Tenemos que volver al asunto que tenemos entre manos. "

Isabella sonrió. "Casi lo había olvidado. "

"¿Cuándo," preguntó Rosalie con un impaciente suspiro, "espera los siguientes invitados Lady Evenson? No para el baile de disfraces. Solamente invitados. "

"Oh, eso," dijo Isabella en tono grave. "Espera invitados para finales de la semana.

Creo que va a ser una pequeña recepción al aire libre. Más una reunión, realmente, que una fiesta formal. Yo escribí las invitaciones. "

"¿Cuántos vendrán? "

"No más de diez o doce, creo. Es sólo para esa tarde. Estamos bastante cerca de Londres, después de todo, por lo que la gente puede hacer el viaje de ida y vuelta en un solo día. "

"Debes asistir. "

"¡Rosalie, no me han invitado! "

"Seguramente es sólo porque ella no cree que aceptarías. Si le dices — "

"No voy a mendigar una invitación," dijo Isabella apasionadamente. "Tengo más orgullo que eso. "

"¿No podrías simplemente dejarte algo allí por casualidad el viernes? Entonces tendrías que volver el sábado para recogerlo." Rosalie tenía una expresión que era más esperanzada que de convencimiento. "Tal vez te inviten a quedarte. "

"¿Y no crees que Lady Evenson lo encontrará un poco raro? " se mofó Isabella. "He sido su acompañante durante cinco años, y hasta ahora no he olvidado nunca ninguna de mis pertenencias. "

"Quizás lo haga. Quizás no. " Rosalie se encogió de hombros. "Pero no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes. Y seguro que no encontrarás marido aquí escondida durante todo el día. "

"Oh, muy bien," dijo Isabella con gran renuencia. "Lo haré. Pero sólo después de comprobar la lista de invitados, y, además, sólo si estoy segura de que habrá un hombre soltero entre los asistentes. No voy a avergonzarme a mi misma delante de Lady Evenson sólo para encontrarme con que todos sus invitados están casados. "

Rosalie aplaudió alborozada. "¡Excelente! Y mientras tanto, debes practicar con el señor —"

"¡No! " dijo Isabella, elevando la voz. "No lo haré. "

"Pero — "

"He dicho que no. No perseguiré a ese hombre. "

Rosalie alzó las cejas inocentemente. "Bien. No hay ninguna necesidad de que lo persigas. La señora Seeton dice que se supone que una no debe hacer esa clase de cosas, de todos modos. Pero si te lo encontraras por casualidad... "

"No es probable, ya que planeo evitarlo como si fuera una plaga. "

"Pero en el caso — "

"¡Rosalie! " Isabella clavó una helada mirada en su hermana.

"Bueno, bien. Pero si— "

Isabella alzó una mano. "Ni una palabra más, Rosalie. Me voy a Evenson House ahora mismo, donde me ocuparé de Lady Evenson, y únicamente de Lady Evenson. ¿Me he explicado con claridad? "

Rosalie asintió, pero obviamente no estaba de acuerdo.

"Entonces, buenos días. Estoy segura de que no tendré nada de lo que informar cuando vuelva a casa. " Isabella caminó decidida hasta la puerta de la calle y la abrió de un tirón.

"Hoy será un día aburrido. Completa y malditamente aburrido. Estoy segura de ello. De hecho, probablemente ni siquiera veré al señor Cullen ni de lejos. "

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Estaba equivocada. Muy, muy, muy equivocada. Él la esperaba en la puerta principal.

"Señorita Swan," dijo con una voz tan amable que Isabella no confió en ella ni un instante, " es un placer verla de nuevo. "

Isabella se encontró atrapada entre el deseo de huir de la mansión y el impulso de borrar la confiada sonrisa de su rostro. Ganó el orgullo. Ella alzó una de sus rubias cejas en un arrogante gesto que había aprendido de Lady Evenson y dijo, bastante agriamente, "¿Lo es? "

Una comisura de la boca de Edward se elevó, pero uno no podía decir que realmente fuera una sonrisa. "No parece creerme. "

Isabella dejó escapar un largo suspiro entre los labios fruncidos. ¿Qué demonios, se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Se había jurado a si misma que no iba a practicar más los edictos de Cómo casarse con un Marqués con este hombre. Era evidente que estaba demasiado versado en el arte del coqueteo para ser engañado por ninguno de sus patéticos intentos.

Y después del fracaso de los nabos, ayer, él probablemente pensaba que era una completa idiota. Lo cual planteaba la siguiente cuestión: ¿Qué demonios quería entonces de ella ahora? "

"Señorita Swan," comenzó él, después de esperar en vano a que ella hiciera algún comentario, "esperaba que pudiéramos desarrollar algún tipo de amistad. Después de todo, trabajaremos juntos aquí en Evenson House durante algún tiempo. Y ambos ocupamos una posición intermedia, similar a la de una institutriz, demasiado bien educados para mezclarnos con los criados, y no lo suficiente para hacerlo con la familia. "

Ella consideró sus palabras — o, para ser más precisa, su tono, que era de amistoso recelo. Después hizo lo mismo con su cara, que parecía igualmente amable y afable.

Excepto sus ojos. Había algo al acecho en aquellas profundidades de color chocolate.

Algo ...experimentado y conocedor.

¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? " le espetó.

Él se sobresaltó, soltando una pequeña tos. "No estoy seguro de saber lo que quiere decir. "

Ella lo señaló con el dedo y lo movió despacio de forma admonitoria. "Sé lo que intenta, así que no trate de engañarme. "

Esto lo hizo enarcar una ceja, lo cual la enojó, porque, evidentemente, dominaba mejor que ella el arte de parecer arrogante. "¿Disculpe? "

"Usted es encantador, ya lo sabe. "

Sus labios se separaron ligeramente, y luego, tras un breve momento de silencio, dijo,

"No encuentro nada que decir, excepto 'gracias. ' "

"No era un elogio. "

"¿Pero podría haberlo sido? " preguntó él, bromeando.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Usted quiere algo de mí. "

"Sólo su amistad. "

"No, usted quiere algo, y trata de engatusarme para conseguirlo. "

"¿Funciona? "

"¡No! "

Él suspiró. "Lástima. Por lo general lo hace. "

"¿Lo admite, entonces? "

"Supongo que debo hacerlo. " Alzó sus manos en un gesto de derrota. "Pero si quiere que conteste a sus preguntas, tendrá que complacerme y pasear conmigo durante unos minutos. "

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ir a cualquier sitio sola, con este hombre era un gran error. "No puedo. Lady Evenson me espera. "

Él abrió su reloj de bolsillo. "No hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora. "

"¿Y cómo sabe usted eso? " exigió ella.

"Quizás recuerda que fui contratado para dirigir sus asuntos? "

"Pero no es su secretario. " Isabella cruzó los brazos. "Los administradores de fincas no llevan la agenda de actividades de sus patrones. "

Quizás se lo estaba imaginando, pero sus ojos parecieron aumentar en ardor e intensidad. "Siempre he creído," dijo él, "que no hay nada tan poderoso como la información.

Lady Evenson es una mujer exigente. Me pareció prudente estar informado de su agenda cotidiana para no interrumpirla. "

Isabella apretó los labios. Tenía razón, ¡maldito hombre! Lo primero que ella misma había hecho al entrar a trabajar para Lady E fue aprenderse su rutina.

"Puedo ver que está de acuerdo conmigo, aunque poco dispuesta a elogiarme admitiéndolo."

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Realmente, este hombre estaba más allá de la arrogancia.

"Venga," dijo engatusadoramente. "Seguramente puede perder unos minutos para ayudar a un recién llegado a la zona. "

"Muy bien," contestó Isabella, incapaz de negarse cuando él expresó su petición como una súplica de ayuda. Nunca había sido capaz de dar la espalda a alguien necesitado. "Pasearé con usted. Pero sólo tiene diez minutos. "

"Qué dama más generosa," murmuró él , y la tomó del brazo.

Isabella tragó cuando su mano se enroscó alrededor de su codo. Lo sintió de nuevo — esa extraña y entrecortada conciencia que la envolvía siempre que él estaba cerca. Y lo peor era que él parecía tan fresco y compuesto como siempre.

"¿Quizás podríamos dar un corto paseo por la rosaleda? " sugirió él.

Ella asintió, incapaz de decir algo más. El calor de su mano se extendía por su brazo, y ella parecía incluso haber olvidado como respirar.

"¿Señorita Swan? "

Tragó saliva y encontró su voz. "¿Sí? "

"Espero no haberla hecho sentir incomoda al buscarla. "

"En absoluto," graznó ella.

"Bien," dijo Edward, con una sonrisa. "Simplemente es que no sabía a quien más recurrir.

" Le echó un vistazo. Sus mejillas estaban deliciosamente sonrosadas.

No hablaron mientras sus pies los llevaban a través del arco de piedra que conducía a la rosaleda. Edward la llevó hacia la derecha, por delante las famosas Rosas Escocesas de Evenson House, que florecían en un brillante despliegue de rosa y amarillo. Él se inclinó a oler una, deteniéndose un momento mientras planeaba como proceder a partir de aquí.

Había pensado en ella toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Ella era inteligente, y definitivamente tramaba algo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desentrañando complots secretos para saber cuando una persona actuaba sospechosamente. Y todos sus instintos le decían que la señorita Swan se había comportado de un modo poco usual en ella misma el día anterior.

Al principio le resultó raro que pudiera ser la chantajista. Después de todo, no podía tener mucho más de veinte años. Ciertamente no era mayor que Melissa, que tenía casi treinta y dos. Así que no podía tener conocimiento de primera mano de la aventura de Lady Evenson.

Pero había vivido toda su vida en la región; se lo había dicho ella misma. Quizás sus padres se lo habían contado. Los secretos podían permanecer ocultos en un pequeño pueblo durante años.

Gracias Beth.

Sin mencionar que la señorita Swan tenía libre acceso a Evenson House. Si Tía Esme hubiera dejado cualquier prueba incriminatoria a la vista, nadie tenía mayores

probabilidades de encontrarse con ello que su dama de compañía.

No importaba qué camino tomara, todos conducían a la señorita Isabella Swan.

Pero si quería averiguar sus secretos, tenía que conseguir que confiara en él. O por lo menos, hacer que bajara la guardia lo bastante como para dejar escapar alguna ocasional confidencia por entre aquellos deliciosos labios rosados suyos. Le pareció que el mejor modo de conseguir esto era pedir su ayuda. Esta clase de mujeres eran correctas y corteses más allá del deber. No había modo de que se negara si él le pedía ayuda para conocer e informarse de la vecindad. Incluso si ella era la chantajista — y por lo tanto de corazón egoísta— ella tenía que mantener las apariencias. La señorita Isabella Swan, acompañante de la Condesa de Evenson, no podía permitirse ser considerada como algo menos que una dama cortés y amable.

"Quizás se ha dado cuenta de que soy nuevo en la zona," comenzó él.

Ella asintió despacio, con ojos cautelosos.

"Y usted me dijo ayer que ha vivido en este pueblo toda su vida,"

"Sí ... "

Él le sonrió cálidamente. "Me encuentro en la necesidad de una especie de guía.

Alguien que me muestre las vistas. O, por lo menos, que me hable sobre ellas. "

Isabella parpadeó. "¿ Quiere ver las vistas? ¿Qué vistas? "

Maldición. Ahí lo había pillado. No es que el pueblo rebosara cultura e historia.

"Quizás 'las vistas' no ha sido la mejor elección de palabras," improvisó él. "Pero cada pueblo tiene sus propias y pequeñas peculiaridades, y si quiero ser eficaz como el administrador de la propiedad más grande del distrito, debo conocer tales cosas. "

"Eso es cierto," dijo ella, asintiendo pensativamente. "Desde luego, no se con certeza lo que usted tendría que saber, puesto que nunca he administrado una propiedad. Y uno pensaría que usted tampoco, puesto que después de todo, nunca ha administrado una antes. "

Él giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirarla. "Yo nunca he dicho eso. "

Ella dejó de andar. "¿No lo hizo? Ayer dijo que usted era de Londres. "

"Dije que no había administrado fincas en Londres. No que no lo hubiera hecho así antes de eso. "

"Ya veo. " Giró el rostro hacia él y lo miró con fijeza . "¿Y dónde ha administrado propiedades, si no ha sido en Londres? "

Lo estaba poniendo a prueba, la condenada chiquilla. Por qué, no estaba seguro, pero definitivamente lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Pero no iba a dejar que lo hiciera tropezar. Edward Masen se había introducido en un personaje más veces de las que podía contar, y no había tenido nunca ni un desliz. "Buckinghamshire", dijo. "Es donde crecí. "

"He oído que aquello es muy hermoso," dijo ella cortésmente. "¿Por qué se marchó? "

"Los motivos habituales. "

"¿Cuáles son? "

"¿Por qué siente tanta curiosidad? "

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Soy muy curiosa. Pregunte a cualquiera. "

Él hizo una pausa y arrancó una rosa. "Son hermosas, ¿verdad? "

"Señor Cullen," dijo ella, con un suspiro exagerado, "me temo que hay algo que no sabe sobre mí. "

Edward tensó el cuerpo, a la espera de su próxima confesión.

"Tengo tres hermanos más jóvenes. "

Él parpadeó. ¿Qué demonios tenía eso que ver ?

"De ahí," prosiguió ella, sonriéndole de tal modo que parecía que tan sólo mantenía una trivial conversación para pasar el tiempo, "que sea bastante competente en reconocer cuando una persona trata de evadir una pregunta. De hecho, mis hermanos me calificarían de alarmantemente competente. "

"Estoy seguro de ello," refunfuñó él.

"Sin embargo," prosiguió imperturbable, "usted no es uno de mis hermanos, y evidentemente no tiene obligación de compartir su pasado conmigo. Todos tenemos derecho a nuestra privacidad. "

" Er, sí," dijo él, preguntándose si tal vez ella no seria nada más que lo que aparentaba- una bonita y joven señorita rural.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo. "¿Tiene algún hermano, señor Cullen? "

"¿Yo? No, ninguno. ¿Por qué? "

"Como le dije, soy infinitamente curiosa. La familia de una persona puede revelar mucho sobre su carácter. "

"¿Y qué revela su familia sobre su carácter, señorita Swan? "

"Que soy leal, supongo. Y que haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano y mis hermanas. "

¿Incluso chantaje? Él se inclinó hacia ella, apenas un centímetro, pero suficiente para hacer que su labio inferior temblara. Edward sintió una primitiva satisfacción ante esto.

Ella se quedo mirándolo, obviamente demasiado inexperta para saber cómo manejar a un depredador macho. Tenía unos ojos enormes, y del más puro y profundo azul que Edward hubiera visto jamás.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

"¿Señor Cullen? "

Se le encendió el cuerpo.

"¿Señor Cullen? "

Iba a tener que besarla. Sencillamente. Era la idea más estúpida y poco aconsejable que había tenido en años, pero parecía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerse a si mismo. Se acercó, acortando la distancia entre ambos, saboreando por anticipado el momento que sus labios conseguirían posarse sobre los de ella, y—

"¡Eep! "

¿Qué demonios?

Ella lanzó algo parecido a un nervioso gorjeo y se alejó, con un revoloteo de brazos.

Y entonces resbaló —¿con qué?, Edward no lo sabía, ya que la tierra estaba seca como el desierto, pero ella agitó los brazos como una loca para impedir caerse al suelo, y en el proceso lo golpeó en la barbilla. Con fuerza.

"¡Ow! " aulló él.

"Oh, lo siento! " dijo ella rápidamente. "A ver, déjeme verlo. "

Le pisó el pie.

"¡Ouch! "

"Lo siento, lo siento. " Parecía terriblemente preocupada, y normalmente él habría soportado esto con menos aspavientos, pero, ¡caray!, realmente le dolía el pie.

"Estaré bien, señorita Swan," dijo. "Todo lo que necesito es que se baje de encima de mi dedo del pie, y — "

"¡Oh, lo siento! " dijo ella, lo que parecía por centésima vez. Retrocedió un paso.

Edward hizo una mueca cuando flexionó los dedos del pie.

"Lo siento," dijo ella.

Él se estremeció . "No lo diga otra vez. "

"Pero — "

"Insisto. "

"Al menos déjeme ver su pie. " Ella se inclinó.

"Por favor no lo haga. " Había pocas situaciones en las cuales Edward consideraba que era apropiado suplicar, pero esta era una de ellas.4

"Bien," dijo ella, enderezándose. "Pero yo debería — "

Sonó un golpe

"¡Oh, mi cabeza! " gruñó ella, frotándose la coronilla.

"¡Mi barbilla!," apenas pudo exclamar Edward.

Sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de preocupación y vergüenza. "Lo siento. "

"Excelente golpe, señorita Swan," dijo él, cerrando los ojos en su agonía. "Justo donde me golpeó hace un momento con la mano. "

Oyó como ella tragaba. "Lo siento. "

Y fue entonces cuando él cometió su fatal error. Nunca más mantendría los ojos cerrados cerca de una hembra con propensión a la torpeza, sin importar lo cautivadora que ella fuera. No sabía cómo se las arregló, pero oyó su exclamación de sorpresa, y luego de alguna manera chocó contra él, con todo el cuerpo, tirándolo al suelo cuan largo era.

Bien, creyó que había caído al suelo.

Si hubiera imaginado que algo así podría ocurrirle, lo normal era esperar aterrizar sobre el suelo.

Pero cuando de hecho le ocurrió, lo que debería haber hecho era rezar por aterrizar sobre el suelo. Habría sido bastante más agradable que hacerlo sobre el rosal.

* * *

**Mis niñas mañana le dare prioridad a esta novela, las quiero**


	6. NOTA IMPORTANTE

NOTA IMPORTANTE

Mis niñas como están? se que odian estas notas como yo pero esto es muy importante para mi.

Chicas AMBAR mi perrita murió hoy a las 6:00 am tenia apenas 3 meses, asi que como comprenderán no estoy de animo para adaptar nada, les estoy escribiendo esto llorando todavía pero creo que ustedes se merecían saber por que no adaptare el dia de hoy, y probablemente mañana.

Lamento mucho si algunas de ustedes prefieren buscar los libros y leerla pero de verdad me esta costando muchísimo trabajo estcribir esta nota.

Les mando un beso


	7. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que continúan conmigo**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco.**

"¡Lo siento! "

"No diga eso," gruñó Edward, tratando de decidir qué parte de él estaba más dañada."¡Pero es que lo siento!" se lamentó ella. "Espere, déjeme ayudarle. "

"No," gritó él frenéticamente, prosiguiendo en tono más calmado, "no me toque. Por favor."

Isabella abrió la boca en un gesto de mortificante horror y comenzó a parpadear rápidamente, y por un instante Edward pensó que iba a llorar. "Todo está perfectamente," se obligó a mentir. "No estoy herido. " Ante su incrédula mirada, añadió, "Perfectamente."

Ella tragó. "Soy tan torpe. Incluso Rosalie se niega a bailar conmigo."

"¿Rosalie?"

"Mi hermana. Tiene catorce años."

"Ah," él dijo, añadiendo entre dientes, "chica lista."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Está seguro de que no quiere que le ayude?"

Edward, que había estado tratando de desenredarse discretamente de su espinosa prisión, finalmente afrontó la realidad de que en un combate entre él y el rosal, este último saldría vencedor. "Voy a darle la mano," la instruyó, manteniendo un tono lento y calmado, "y entonces usted tirará de mi con fuerza y hacía usted. ¿Está claro?"

Ella asintió.

"No hacía un lado, no hacía arriba, no — "

"¡Está claro!" estalló ella . Antes incluso de que él tuviera posibilidad de reaccionar, lo agarró de la mano y lo sacó del rosal.

Edward se quedó mirándola un instante, un poco sobresaltado por la fuerza que se escondía tras su pequeña figura.

"Soy torpe," dijo ella. "No idiota."

De nuevo, lo dejó mudo. Dos veces en un minuto tenía que ser un nuevo record .

"¿Está herido?" le preguntó Isabella bruscamente, quitándole una espina de la pechera de la chaqueta y luego otra de la manga. "Se ha arañado las manos. Debería haber llevado puestos los guantes. "

"Hace demasiado calor para llevar guantes," murmuró Edward, mirando cómo le quitaba más espinas. Tenía que ser completamente inocente— ninguna dama con un poco de experiencia, aunque sólo fuera con el flirteo, estaría de pie tan cerca de un hombre, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo de arriba abajo ...

Muy bien, admitió para sí mismo, estaba dejando que su imaginación y su libido se desbordaran. Ella no estaba exactamente moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo por su cuerpo, pero bien podría haberlo estado haciendo por el modo en que él reaccionaba. Estaba tan cerca.

Solamente con extender la mano podría tocar su pelo, sentir cuán sedoso era en realidad, y— Oh, Dios, podía cuerpo se endureció en un segundo.

Ella retiró la mano y lo miró con sus inocentes ojos chocolate. "¿He hecho algo mal?"

"¿Por qué dice eso?" preguntó él, con voz estrangulada.

"Se ha puesto rígido."

Edward sonrió sin humor. Si ella supiera...

Ella eliminó otra espina, ésta vez del cuello de su chaqueta. "Y para ser sincera, suena bastante raro. "

Edward tosió, tratando de ignorar la forma en que sus nudillos acariciaban accidentalmente su mandíbula. "Me he atragantado," dijo con voz rasposa.

"Oh." Ella se apartó examinó su trabajo. "Oh, Señor, me he dejado una."

Él siguió su mirada... hacia abajo, hasta su muslo. "Yo la quitaré," dijo él rápidamente.

Ella se sonrojó. "Sí, será lo mejor, pero — "

"¿Pero qué?"

"Hay otra," dijo ella, con una embarazosa tos y señalando con un dedo.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó él, solamente para hacerla ruborizarse un poco más.

"Ahí. Un poco más arriba. " Lo señaló con un dedo y se dio media vuelta, roja como una remolacha.

Edward sonrió ampliamente. Había olvidado lo divertido que era hacer ruborizar a una señorita. "Ya está. ¿Estoy limpio de espinas?"

Ella se volvió, lo revisó, y asintió con la cabeza. "Realmente siento terriblemente lo de, ah, el rosal," dijo con una arrepentida inclinación de cabeza. "Lo siento muchísimo."

En el instante en que Edward oyó la frase "lo siento" otra vez, tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de agarrarla por los hombros y sacudirla. "Sí, creo que eso ya ha quedado claro."

Una de sus delicadas manos se elevó hasta su mejilla con expresión de preocupación.

"Lo sé, pero se ha arañado la cara, y realmente deberíamos ponerle bálsamo, y…, ¿porque está olisqueando?"

Lo había pillado. "¿Lo hacía?"

"Sí."

Edward le dedicó su sonrisa más infantil. "Huele a rosas."

"No," dijo ella, con una sonrisa divertida, "usted huele a rosas."

Edward comenzó a reírse. Le dolía la barbilla justo donde ella lo había golpeado dos veces, su pie palpitaba en el punto donde ella había caminado por encima, y sentía todo el cuerpo como si hubiera nadado en un rosal, lo que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Y aún así siguió riéndose.

Miró a la señorita Swan, que se mordisqueaba el labio inferior y lo miraba de forma sospechosa. "No me he vuelto loco, si es eso lo que le preocupa," dijo con una sonrisa divertida, "aunque me gustara aceptar su oferta de tratamiento médico."

Ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. "Lo trataré mejor dentro, entonces. Hay un pequeño cuarto cerca de la cocina donde la señora Evenson guarda las medicinas. Estoy segura de que habrá alguna clase de bálsamo o loción que podamos aplicar a sus heridas."

"Va a usted ... ah ... a ver… ah — "

"¿Sus arañazos?" terminó ella por él, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa de auto reproche. "No se preocupe, soy lo bastante hábil para curar esos rasguños sin provocar un desenlace mortal. He limpiado mucho más cortes y raspones de los que me gusta recordar."

"¿Sus hermanos son más jóvenes que usted, entonces?"

Ella asintió. "Y aventureros. Ayer mismo Riley y Jane me informaron de que planean construir una fortaleza subterránea. " Soltó una risita incrédula . "Me dijeron que tengo que cortar nuestro único árbol para proveerlos de listones de madera para apuntalarla. De donde sacan estas ideas, no lo sabré jamás, pero — Oh, lo siento. Es muy grosero por mi parte hablar sin parar de mi familia."

"No," dijo Edward, sorprendido por la rapidez de su respuesta. "Disfruto oyéndola hablar de su familia. Parecen encantadores. "

Sus ojos se suavizaron , y Edward tuvo la impresión de que su mente había volado muy lejos—a algún sitio, a juzgar por su soñadora sonrisa, que era muy, muy agradable. "Lo son," contestó ella. "Por supuesto nos peleamos y discutimos como todas las familias, pero — Oh, míreme. Lo estoy haciendo otra vez. Lo único que pretendía era asegurarle que tengo bastante experiencia con heridas leves. "

"En ese caso," dijo él, animosamente, "confío completamente en usted. Alguien que haya cuidado a niños pequeños es lo bastante experimentado para curar estas ínfimas heridas. "

"Me alegra oír que cuento con su aprobación," dijo ella irónicamente.

Él extendió la mano. "¿Podemos declarar una tregua? ¿Amigos? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Tregua".

"Bien. Entonces volvamos a la mansión. "

Reían y charlaban mientras abandonaban la rosaleda, y sólo cuando Edward estaba a mitad de camino a Evenson House recordó que la consideraba sospechosa de chantaje.

Isabella empapó su pañuelo en el bálsamo de punzante olor. "Esto puede escocer un poco," le advirtió.

El señor Cullen sonrió ampliamente. "¡Creo que soy lo suficientemente hombre para no — ¡Oww! ¿Qué lleva eso?"

"Le dije que podría escocer un poco. "

"Sí, pero no me dijo que tuviera dientes."

Isabella acercó el tarro hasta su nariz y lo olió. "Creo que contiene un poco de alcohol.

Huele como a brandy. ¿Puede ser? ¿Pondría uno brandy en algo así?"

"No," refunfuñó él, "a menos que uno quisiera crearse enemigos. "

Ella lo olió otra vez y se encogió de hombros. "No lo puedo asegurar. Podría ser brandy. O quizás algún otro licor. Yo no hice la mezcla ."

"¿Quién la hizo? " preguntó él, mirándola como si temiera la respuesta.

"Lady Evenson."

Edward gimió. "Me lo temía."

Isabella lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Por qué? Apenas la conoce."

"Cierto, pero nuestras familias han sido amigas durante años. Créame cuando le digo que es una leyenda entre la generación de mis padres."

"Oh, le creo. " Isabella se rió. " Es una leyenda entre mi generación. Tiene a todos los niños del pueblo atemorizados."

"Eso,"dijo el señor Cullen con sequedad, " me lo creo. "

"No sabía que conocía a Lady Evenson de antes de que lo empleara," dijo ella, sumergiendo el pañuelo en el bálsamo otra vez.

"Sí. Creo— " se estremeció cuando ella le aplicó un poco más en la frente — "que fue por eso por lo que me contrató. Probablemente pensó que yo sería de más confianza que alguien enviado por una agencia."

"Qué raro. El día que usted llegó, Lady Evenson me despidió temprano para poder revisar los libros de cuentas y memorizar las cifras y así estar segura de que no intentaba engañarla."

Edward disimuló una sonrisita con una tos. "¿Eso dijo?"

"Mmm-hum." Se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos entrecerrados de concentración mientras exploraba su cara. "Pero no debería tomárselo como algo personal. Diría eso sobre cualquiera, incluso sobre su propio hijo."

"Sobre todo sobre su propio hijo."

Isabella se rió. "Entonces la conoce realmente bien. Siempre se está quejando de él."

"Le ha contado la vez que encajó la cabeza — "

"¿En el Castillo de Windsor? Sí. " Ella sonrió ampliamente, tapándose los labios con los dedos cuando se le escapó una risita. "Nunca me he reído con tantas ganas."

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa, encontrando su proximidad embrujadora. Se sentía casi mareado. "¿Lo conoce usted? "

"¿A Sam? " Ella retrocedió ligeramente para que ambos pudieran dialogar a una distancia más cómoda. "Oh, supongo que debería llamarle Lord Evenson ahora, ¿verdad? "

Él levantó el hombro en un gesto de despreocupación. "Puede llamarlo como le guste en mi presencia., por mi parte, me gusta llamarlo un … "

Ella sacudió un dedo en su dirección. "Me parece que tiene una vena muy traviesa, señor Cullen. Y está intentando engatusarme para que diga algo que podría lamentar."

Él sonrió lobunamente. "Preferiría empujarla a hacer algo que podría lamentar."

"Señor Cullen," dijo ella, reprobadoramente.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Perdóneme "

"Sucede que conozco al nuevo Lord Evenson," dijo ella, alzando la barbilla mientras lo miraba para indicar que el tema de conversación había sido oficialmente cambiado. "No muy bien, desde luego. Él es un poco mayor que yo, así que no jugamos juntos de niños. Pero regresa para visitar a su madre de vez en cuando, así que nuestros caminos se cruzan ocasionalmente."

A Edward se le ocurrió que si Sam decidía visitar a su madre en un momento próximo su tapadera quedaría completamente arruinada. Incluso aunque él o Tía Esme lograran advertirle de la situación a tiempo, Sam no era en absoluto fiable para confiar en que mantuviera la boca cerrada. El hombre no tenía noción alguna de discreción e incluso menos de sentido común. Edward sacudió la cabeza impulsivamente. La estupidez, gracias a Dios, no abundaba en la familia.

"¿Qué sucede? " preguntó la señorita Swan.

"Nada. ¿Por qué?"

"Sacudió la cabeza."

"¿Yo?"

Ella asintió. "Probablemente no estaba siendo lo bastante suave. Lo siento."

Él atrapó su mano con la suya y la mantuvo cautiva con una mirada fija y hambrienta.

"Un ángel no podría haber sido más suave."

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon, y por un breve instante le sostuvo la mirada, antes de volverla a sus manos unidas. Edward esperó que ella objetara, pero no lo hizo, y entonces él dejó un rastro a lo largo de su muñeca con su pulgar mientras la liberaba. "Le pido perdón," murmuró. "No sé qué se ha apoderado de mi. "

"Es-está bien," tartamudeó ella. "Ha sufrido un shock. No todos los días se encuentra uno empujado a un rosal."

Edward no dijo nada, solamente giró la cara para que ella atendiera un rasguño cerca del oído.

"Así, manténgala ladeada" dijo ella, con voz suave. "Necesito aplicar el bálsamo sobre este arañazo tan profundo."

Él cerró la boca, e Isabella contuvo el aliento cuando se inclinó muy cerca de él. El corte estaba en el lado izquierdo y cerca de la boca, y se prolongaba hasta el hueco bajo su labio inferior. "Hay un poco de suciedad aquí," murmuró ella. "Yo… Oh, aguante un momento más. Necesito... "

Ella se mordía el labio inferior y dobló las rodillas para quedar al mismo nivel que la cara de Edward. Puso sus dedos sobre su labio y suavemente lo estiró hacia arriba para tener mejor acceso al rasguño. "Ya está," susurró cuando terminó de limpiar la herida, asombrada de ser capaz de emitir un sonido a pesar de la palpitación de su corazón. Nunca había estado de pie así de cerca de un hombre antes, y éste en particular la hacia sentir las cosas más extrañas.

Sentía el absurdo deseo de dejar que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre los esculpidos planos de su cara, y luego alisar el elegante arco de sus oscuras cejas.

Se obligó a expulsar el aire que había retenido y bajó la mirada a su rostro. Edward la contemplaba con una expresión rara, medio divertida y medio algo más profundo. Sus dedos estaban todavía sobre sus labios, y de alguna manera verse a si misma tocándolo pareció más peligroso que el tocarlo realmente.

Con un pequeño grito ahogado ella apartó la mano.

"¿Ha terminado?" preguntó él.

Ella asintió. "Espero…espero no haberle hecho demasiado daño."

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "No he sentido dolor en absoluto. "

Isabella sonrió tímidamente, y dio otro paso atrás —cualquier cosa para recobrar el

equilibrio. "Usted es un paciente muy diferente a mi hermano," dijo, intentando dirigir la conversación hacia un tema más tópico.

"Probablemente no se estremeció ni la mitad que yo," bromeó el señor Cullen.

"No," dijo Isabella, con risa entrecortada, "pero grita mucho más fuerte."

"¿Dijo que se llamaba Riley?"

Ella asintió.

"¿Se parece a usted?"

Los ojos de Isabella, que habían estado estudiando un cuadro de la pared en un esfuerzo por no mirar al señor Cullen, volaron de repente a su cara. "Esa es una pregunta rara."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Al igual que usted, soy de los curiosos. "

"Oh. Bien, entonces, sí, se me parece. Somos muy parecidos. Mis padres eran muy rubios los dos. "

Edward permaneció silencioso un momento mientras consideraba sus palabras. Era difícil no notar que ella había hablado de ellos en pasado. "¿Han fallecido, entonces?" dijo suavemente.

Ella asintió, y a él no se le escapó la leve rigidez de su rostro cuando giró la cabeza a un lado. "Hace ya más de cinco años," dijo. "Estamos acostumbrado a apañárnoslas solos ahora, pero de todos modos sigue siendo" – tragó saliva — "difícil".

"Lo siento."

Ella permaneció inmóvil un momento, y después dejó escapar una pequeña y forzada risa. "Creí que acordamos no pronunciar más esas palabras."

"No," bromeó él, tratando de introducir un poco de humor en la conversación.

Respetaba su deseo de no compartir su pena. "Acordamos que usted no las pronunciaría. Yo, por otra parte ... "

"Muy bien," dijo ella, evidentemente aliviada porque él no iba a curiosear, "si realmente desea disculparse, estaré encantada de proporcionarle por escrito una lista de sus transgresiones."

Él se inclinó hacia delante, descansando los codos sobre sus rodillas. "¿Podría?"

"Oh, en efecto. Por supuesto, sólo tengo tres días de transgresiones que documentar,

pero estoy bastante segura de que puedo llenar al menos una página."

"¿Sólo una página? Tendré que esforzarme más en — ¿Señorita Swan? "

Todo su cuerpo se había tensado y fulminaba con la mirada la puerta. "Escápese," siseó ella.

Edward se puso de pie para poder mirar por encima de la encimera. El gato de Tía Esme estaba sentado en la entrada, descansando sobre sus peludos cuartos traseros. "¿Hay algún problema? " preguntó Edward.

Ella no apartó los ojos del animal. "Ese gato es una amenaza."

"¿Malcolm? " Él sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia el animal. "No haría daño a una mosca."

"No lo toque," le advirtió Isabella. "Es maligno. "

Pero Edward simplemente lo levantó del suelo en brazos. Malcolm soltó un sonoro ronroneo y sepultó su cara en el cuello de Edward en un largo y perezoso roce.

Isabella quedó boquiabierta. "Ese pequeño traidor. ¡He tratado de hacerme amiga suya durante tres años!"

"Creí que trabajaba aquí desde hace cinco años."

"Cierto. Pero me rendí después de tres. Una mujer puede soportar recibir bufidos sólo cierto numero de veces."

Malcolm la miró, alzó la nariz en el aire, y volvió a restregarse contra el cuello de Edward con felina adoración.

Edward se rió entre dientes y volvió a su silla. "Estoy seguro de que me ve como un desafío. Odio a los gatos."

La cabeza de Isabella adoptó la más sarcástica de las inclinaciones. "Extraño, pero no parece de los que odian a los gatos."

"Bien, ya no odio a éste."

"Son el uno para el otro," refunfuñó ella. "Un hombre que odia a todos los gatos excepto a uno, y un gato que odia a toda las personas excepto a una. "

"Dos, si tiene en cuenta a Lady Evenson. " Edward sonrió y se recostó, sintiéndose repentinamente muy satisfecho con su vida. Estaba lejos de Londres, lejos de las debutantes de sonrisa afectada y sus avaras madres, y, de alguna manera, se había encontrado en compañía de esta joven y encantadora mujer, quien casi seguro no estaba chantajeando a su tía, y aún si lo hacia pues —bien, su corazón no había palpitado tan fuerte en años, como cuando ella había tocado con sus dedos sus labios.

Considerando que no había logrado sentir ni una pizca de interés por cualquiera de las perspectivas matrimoniales que desfilan por Londres, esto tenía que significar algo.

Y tal vez, pensó con un melancólico optimismo que no había sentido durante años, si estaba chantajeando a su tía — bueno, tal vez tenía una buena razón para ello. Tal vez tenía un pariente enfermo, o estaba siendo amenazada con el desahucio. Tal vez necesitaba el dinero por una razón importante y noble, y realmente nunca tuvo la intención de avergonzar a Esme haciendo públicos los rumores.

Edward le sonrió, decidiendo que la tendría en sus brazos antes del fin de semana, y si resultaba tan estupendo como pensaba que resultaría, comenzaría a pensar en perseguirla con más ahinco. "Con el incentivo apropiado," bromeó él, "podría dejar caer un par de comentarios halagadores sobre usted a nuestro peludo amigo aquí presente."

"¡No estoy interesada en absoluto en— Oh, Dios mío!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué hora es?"

Edward sacó su reloj de bolsillo, y para su sorpresa ella se precipitó sobre él y se lo arrebató de los dedos. "¡Oh, Señor! " exclamó. "Tenía que haberme reunido con Lady Evenson en su salón hace veinte minutos. Leo para ella todas las mañanas, y — "

"Estoy seguro de que no le importará. Después de todo," — Edward señalo los arañazos de su cara — "tiene bastantes pruebas de que asistía a alguien herido y necesitado."

"Sí, pero no lo entiende. Se supone que yo no —O sea, se suponía que estaba practicando — " Sus ojos se llenaron de horrorizada vergüenza, y se tapó con la mano la boca.

Edward se puso en pie, elevándose en toda su altura y cerniéndose sobre ella con intención de intimidarla. "¿Qué iba a decir?"

"Nada," chilló ella .  
"Juré que no iba a hacer esto más veces."

"¿Juró que no iba a hacer qué más veces?"

"No es nada. Lo juro. Estoy segura de lo veré más tarde. "

Y antes de que él pudiera cogerla, se escabulló del cuarto.

Edward contempló la puerta por la que ella había desaparecido durante un minuto completo antes de reaccionar finalmente. La señorita Isabella Swan era rarísima. Justo cuando había empezado finalmente a actuar como ella misma—él estaba convencido de que la mujer suave, amable y de sardónico y agudo ingenio era la verdadera Isabella— comenzó a actuar de forma asustadiza y a tartamudear y a farfullar toda clase de tonterías.

¿Qué había dicho que tenía que hacer? ¿Leer a su tía? También había dicho algo sobre practicar algo, y luego había jurado que no iba a hacerlo más— ¿qué demonios significaba eso?

Asomó la cabeza al pasillo y miró alrededor. Todo parecía tranquilo. Isabella-¿cuándo había comenzado él a pensar en ella como en Isabella y no apropiadamente como señorita Swan? – no se la veía por ninguna parte, probablemente estaría en la biblioteca seleccionando material de lectura para la Tía—

¡Eso era! El libro. Cuando la había descubierto en sus habitaciones ella estaba encorvada sobre su copia de los ENSAYOS de Bacon.

Un recuerdo destelló en su memoria, y se vio a si mismo tratando de recoger del suelo un pequeño libro de tapas rojas el primer día que tropezaron. Ella estaba atemorizada— prácticamente saltó por delante de él para conseguir cogerlo la primera. Debió pensar que de alguna manera él se las había arreglado para conseguir ese libro .

¿Pero qué demonios había en el libro?


	8. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me acompañan en esta historia, les comento estoy escribiendo una sobre un hecho que me paso pero la inspiración se me va de pronto, entonces tengan paciencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis.**

La vigiló durante todo el día. Sabía como seguir la pista a una persona, deslizándose por las esquinas y escondiéndose en cuartos vacíos. Isabella, quién no tenía razón alguna para pensar que alguien podría seguirla, no sospechó nada. Edward escuchó mientras ella leía en voz alta a su tía y la observó mientras ella iba de un lado a otro a través del pasillo, trayendo objetos innecesarios para su tía.

Trataba a Esme con respeto y afecto. Edward siguió escuchando buscando signos de impaciencia o de cólera, pero siempre que su tía actuaba de modo irrazonable y caprichoso, Isabella reaccionaba con una divertida indulgencia que Edward encontró encantadora.

Su moderación ante los caprichos de su tía era sobrecogedora. Edward habría perdido la paciencia antes de mediodía. La señorita Swan aún conservaba la sonrisa cuando se marchó de Evenson House a las cuatro de la tarde.

Edward la miró a través de la ventana cuando ella caminó paseo abajo. Su cabeza se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro, y tuvo el extraño y regocijante presentimiento de que ella iba cantando para si misma. Inconscientemente, él comenzó a silbar "¿Qué melodía es esa?"

Él alzó la vista. Su tía estaba parada en la puerta del salón, apoyándose pesadamente en su bastón.

"Ninguna de la que quieras conocer la letra," dijo él con una sonrisa libertina.

"Tonterías. Si es picante, entonces seguro que quiero saberla. "

Edward rió entre dientes. "Tía Esme, no confesé la letra cuando me pillaste tarareando aquella cancioncilla de marineros cuando tenía doce años, y ciertamente no voy a confesar ésta ahora."

"Hmmph. " Ella golpeó el suelo con su bastón y se giró. "Ven y hazme compañía mientras tomo el té."

Edward la siguió a su salita y tomó asiento frente a ella. "Realmente", comenzó, "estoy contento de que me hayas invitado a acompañarte. Estaba pensando en hablar contigo sobre tu señorita de compañía."

"¿La señorita Swan?"

"Sí," dijo Edward, tratando de sonar indiferente. "Pequeña. Rubia."

Esme sonrió sagazmente, sus pálidos ojos azules agudos como nunca. "Oh, entonces lo notaste."

Edward se hizo el tonto. "¿Qué su pelo es rubio? Es difícil no darse cuenta, Tía."

"Quería decir que es tan bonita como un pimpollo y tú lo sabes."

"La señorita Swan es ciertamente atractiva," dijo él, ", pero — "

"Pero no es tu tipo de mujer," terminó ella por él. "Lo sé. " Alzó la vista. "He olvidado cómo te gusta el té."

Edward entrecerró los ojos. Tía Esme nunca olvidaba nada. "Con leche, sin azúcar," dijo con recelo. "¿Y por qué crees que la señorita Swan no es mi tipo de mujer?"

Esme se encogió delicadamente de hombros y expuso. "Ella posee un encanto más bien sutil, después de todo."

Edward calló un segundo. "Creo que acabas de insultarme."

"Bueno, debes confesar que aquella otra mujer era un tanto... ah, como lo diríamos... "

Le dio su taza de té. "¿llamativa?"

"¿Qué otra mujer?"

"Ya sabes. Aquella con el pelo rojo y el ... " Levantó las manos al nivel de su pecho e hizo unos vagos y circulares movimientos. "Ya sabes."

"¡Tía Esme, era una cantante de ópera!"

"Bien," resopló ella. "Seguramente no deberías habérmela presentado."

"No lo hice," dijo Edward rígidamente. "Te lanzaste calle abajo sobre mí con la misma sutiliza que una bala de cañón."

"Si vas a insultarme —"

"Traté de evitarte," la interrumpió él. "Traté de escapar, pero no, no tenías intención de permitírmelo. "

Ella colocó dramáticamente una mano sobre su pecho. "Perdóname por ser una pariente preocupada por ti. Después de todo hemos estado esperando durante años tu matrimonio, y simplemente me interesé por tu acompañante. "

Edward respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, tratando de relajar los músculos de los hombros. Nadie tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir de nuevo como un imberbe muchacho de dieciséis como su tía. "Creo," dijo con firmeza, "que hablábamos de la señorita Swan. "

"¡Oh, sí!" Esme tomó un sorbo de té y sonrió. "La señorita Swan. Una chica encantadora. Y tan equilibrada. No como esas muchachas frívolas de Londres que sigo encontrando en Almacks. Después de pasar una tarde allí uno pensaría que la inteligencia y el sentido común habían sido completamente eliminados de la población británica. "

Edward estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ella sobre aquel punto, pero ahora, en realidad, no era el momento de hablar de ello. "¿La señorita Swan ...? " le recordó.

Su tía alzó la vista, parpadeó una vez, y dijo, "No sé que haría sin ella. "

¿Quizás ser quinientas libras más rica? " sugirió él.

La taza de té de Esme golpeó con fuerza el plato. "Seguramente no consideraras sospechosa a Isabella. "

"Tiene acceso a tus efectos personales," indicó él. "¿Podrías haber guardado algo que pudiera ser incriminatorio? Por lo que tú sabes , ella ha podido estar fisgoneando entre tus cosas durante años. "

"No," dijo ella en un tono suave que rezumaba seguridad. " Isabella no. Jamás haría tal cosa. "

"Perdóname, Tía, ¿pero cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

Ella lo atravesó con la mirada. "Creía que eras consciente de que soy muy buena juzgando caracteres, Edward. Como prueba, eso debería bastar. "

"Por supuesto que eres muy buena en ello, Esme, pero — "

Ella alzó una mano. "La señorita Swan es todo bondad, amabilidad y honestidad, y me niego a escuchar una sola palabra más de menosprecio. "

"Muy bien. "

"Si no me crees, pasa un poco de tiempo con la muchacha. Veras que tengo razón. "

Edward se recostó, satisfecho. "Eso haré. "

Soñó con ella esa noche.

Estaba inclinada sobre ese condenado libro rojo suyo, su pelo, largo y rubio, suelto y brillante como la luz de la luna. Llevaba puesto un virginal camisón blanco que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies, pero de alguna manera él sabía exactamente como era ella bajo él, y deseaba tan desesperadamente...

Entonces echó a correr delante de él, riéndose por encima de su hombro y con su pelo derramándose tras de ella y cosquilleando su cara siempre que él conseguía acercarse. Pero cada vez que se estiraba para alcanzarla, lo eludía. Y siempre que creía que estaba lo bastante cerca para leer el título de su pequeño libro, las letras doradas cambiaban y se desenfocaban, y se encontraba a si mismo cayendo mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

Que era exactamente como se sintió Edward cuando se incorporó de golpe en su cama hasta quedar sentado, mientras la primera luz de la mañana apenas comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte. Se sentía vagamente mareado, respiraba con fuerza, y sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

Isabella Swan.

Cuando Isabella llegó a Evenson House esa mañana, fruncía el ceño. Había jurado que ni siquiera iba a echar un vistazo a la tapa de Cómo casarse con un Marqués, pero cuando llego a casa el día anterior, se había encontrado el libro justo sobre su cama, con su brillante encuadernación roja que prácticamente la desafiaba a abrirlo.

Isabella se había dicho que solamente echaría un vistazo; lo único que quería era ver si decía algo sobre ser ingeniosa y hacer reír a un hombre, pero antes de darse cuenta, estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, absorta en la lectura.

Y ahora ella tenía tantas normas y reglas flotando alrededor de su cabeza que estaba verdaderamente mareada. No debía coquetear con hombres casados, se suponía que no debía tratar de dar un consejo a un hombre ni pretender saber más que él, pero debía romper inmediatamente con un pretendiente si él olvidara su cumpleaños.

"Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores," murmuró para sí misma mientras entraba en el enorme vestíbulo de Evenson House. Su cumpleaños no era hasta dentro de nueve meses, lo bastante lejos en el futuro para no interferir con los posibles noviazgos que— Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se había dicho a si misma que no iba a dejar que la señora Seeton le dictara qué hacer, y aquí estaba—

"Parece bastante seria esta mañana. "

Isabella alzó la vista sobresaltada. "Señor Cullen," dijo, con voz un poco chillona al pronunciar la primera sílaba de su nombre. "Qué encantador encontrarlo. "

Él se inclinó. "El sentimiento, se lo aseguro, es mutuo. "

Ella sonrió rígidamente, sintiéndose repentinamente muy torpe en presencia de este hombre. Ellos habían conversado estupendamente bien al día anterior, e Isabella había sentido hasta casi que podían llamarse amigos, pero fue antes de... Carraspeó. Antes de que ella se hubiera pasado la mitad de la noche pensando en él.

Él le tendió inmediatamente su pañuelo.

Isabella sintió como se ruborizaba y rezó para que no fuera demasiado obvio. "No es necesario," dijo rápidamente. "Solamente me aclaraba la garganta. "

¡THUMP!

"Será Lady Evenson," murmuró el señor Cullen, sin molestarse en volverse hacia el sonido.

Isabella sofocó una sonrisa de condolencia y giró la cabeza. Efectivamente, LadyEvenson estaba al otro extremo del pasillo, golpeando con su bastón. Malcolm estaba en el suelo al lado de ella, sonriendo con satisfacción.

"Buenos días, Lady Evenson," dijo Isabella, encaminándose inmediatamente hacia la anciana. "¿Cómo se encuentra? "

"Como si tuviera setenta y dos años," replicó ella.

"Bien, es una pena," contestó Isabella, con la cara muy seria "ya que sé de buena tinta que no tiene más que sesenta y siete años. "

"Chiquilla impertinente. Sabes muy bien que tengo sesenta y seis años. "

Isabella escondió su sonrisa. "¿Necesita ayuda para volver al salón? ¿Ha desayunado ya esta mañana? "

"He tomado dos huevos y tres trozos de tostada, y no quiero sentarme en el salón esta mañana. "

Isabella parpadeó sorprendida. Ella y Lady Evenson pasaban todas las mañanas en el salón. Y entre los muchos discursos de Lady E, su favorito era el que versaba sobre las cualidades preservadoras de la rutina.

"He decidido sentarme en el jardín," anunció Lady E.

"Oh," dijo Isabella. "Ya veo. Es una idea encantadora. El aire es bastante fresco esta mañana, y la brisa más bien — "

"Voy a dormir una siesta. "

Aquel anuncio privó completamente a Isabella del habla. Lady Evenson a menudo se quedaba dormida, pero jamás lo admitía, y ciertamente nunca usaba la palabra "siesta".

"¿Necesita que la ayuda a llegar al jardín? " preguntó el señor Cullen. "Estaría encantado de acompañarla. "

Isabella dio un brincó. Se había olvidado completamente de su presencia.

"No hace falta," dijo Lady E secamente. "No me muevo muy rápida últimamente, pero no estoy muerta. Ven, Malcolm. " Y con esto se alejó andando con dificultad y con Malcolm trotando a su lado.

Isabella simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente cómo se alejaban, con una mano pegada a su mejilla en estado de shock.

"Es realmente notable lo bien que ha entrenado a su gato," dijo Edward.

Isabella se dio la vuelta, con expresión atónita. "¿Le ha parecido enferma? "

"No, ¿por qué? "

Ella agitó las manos torpemente en dirección a la figura cada vez más lejana de Lady Evenson, incapaz de expresar con palabras su grado de sorpresa.

Edward la contempló con expresión divertida. "¿Tan raro es que pueda desear dormir una siesta en el jardín? El tiempo es bueno. "

"¡Sí! " dijo ella, con tono elevado por la preocupación. "Es muy extraño. "

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que ella — "

"Le digo que es muy extraño. " Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "No me gusta esto. No me gusta ni pizca. "

Él ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió un vistazo evaluativo. "¿Qué propone que hagamos? "

Ella se cuadró de hombros. "Voy a espiarla. "

"¿Va a mirar como duerme? " preguntó él, de forma sospechosa.

"¿Tiene alguna idea mejor idea"

"¿Mejor que espiar el sueño de una anciana? Bien, sí, realmente, si me apremia creo que podría pensar en uno o dos pasatiempos que serían — "

"¡Oh, ¡chitón! " dijo ella con irritación. "No necesito su ayuda, de todos modos. "

Edward sonrió. "¿La había solicitado? "

"Como tan amablemente usted indicó," dijo ella alzando la barbilla, "no es tan difícil vigilar el sueño de una anciana. Estoy segura que tiene otros deberes más importantes. Buenos días. "

Edward abrió la boca sorprendido cuando ella empezó a alejarse con paso majestuoso.

Condenación, no había querido ofenderla. "¡ Isabella, espere! "

Ella se paró y se giró, probablemente sorprendida por el uso de su nombre de pila más que porque se le hubiera pasado el arrebato. Infiernos, él se había quedado sorprendido. Era sólo que ella había ocupado sus pensamientos durante días, y él había comenzado a pensar en ella como en Isabella, y—

"¿Sí? "dijo ella finalmente.

"Iré con usted. "

Ella le dirigió una mirada más bien enojada. "Sabe ser realmente silencioso, ¿verdad?

No quiero que nos pille espiándola. "

Edward se mordió los temblorosos labios; era lo único que podía hacer para no echarse a reír. "Puede estar segura de que no nos delataré," dijo él con gravedad. "Me siento orgulloso de ser un espía bastante bueno. "

Ella frunció el ceño. "Esa es una declaración muy rara. Y — , ¿se encuentra bien? "

"Estupendamente, ¿por qué? "

"Parece como si estuviera a punto de estornudar. "

Él vislumbró un jarrón con flores cercano y mentalmente se asió a él. "Las flores siempre me hacen estornudar. "

"No estornudó ayer en la rosaleda. "

Él se aclaró la garganta y pensó con rapidez. "Estas no son rosas," dijo, señalando hacia el florero.

"En ese caso, no puedo dejarle venir" dijo ella con un desdeñoso gesto de la cabeza.

"Hay flores del uno al otro extremo del jardín. No puedo tenerle estornudando cada dos minutos. "

"Ah, no lo haré," dijo él rápidamente. "Sólo las flores cortadas para decoración me producen ese efecto. "

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con recelo. "Nunca he oído hablar de tal afección. "

"Yo tampoco. Nunca he conocido a nadie más que reaccione de la misma forma. Debe ser algo en los tallos. Algo que ... eh ... se libera cuando el tallo es cortado. "

Ella le lanzó otra mirada dudosa, y entonces él adornó la mentira añadiendo, "Esto me da un montón de malditos problemas cuando cortejo a una señora. Dios me ayude si intento ofrecerle flores. "

"Muy bien," dijo ella enérgicamente. "Venga. Pero si arruina esto— "

"No lo haré," le aseguró él.

"Si arruina esto," repitió ella, más fuerte esta vez, "no le perdonaré nunca. "

Él agachó ligeramente la cabeza y trató de dar una inclinación arrepentida a sus hombros. "Muéstreme el camino, señorita Swan. "

Ella dio unos pasos y entonces se detuvo y se giró, sus ojos azules con una expresión un poquito dudosa. "Antes, me llamó Isabella. "

"Perdóneme," murmuró él. "Me sobrepasé. "

Edward miró el juego de emociones que atravesaron su cara. No estaba segura si debería permitirle la libertad de llamarla por su nombre de pila. Edward podía ver como su naturaleza naturalmente amistosa luchaba con su necesidad de mantenerlo a distancia. Finalmente ella frunció las comisuras de su boca y dijo, "No tiene mayor importancia. Los criados no somos demasiado formales aquí, en Evenson House. Si el cocinero y el mayordomo me llaman Isabella, usted puede hacerlo, también. "

Edward sintió que su corazón se llenaba de una satisfacción bastante absurda. "Entonces debe llamarme Edward," contestó.

"Edward. " Ella probó a dejarlo deslizarse por su lengua, y luego añadió, "No debo referirme nunca a usted como tal, desde luego, si alguien preguntara por usted. "

"Por supuesto que no. Pero si estamos solos, no hay ninguna necesidad de ser tan formales. "

Ella asintió. "Muy bien, señor—" Sonrió avergonzada. "Edward. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha."

Él la siguió por un laberinto de vestíbulos; ella insistió en seguir una tortuosa ruta para no despertar las sospechas de Lady Evenson. Edward no entendía cómo la presencia de ambos en el salón de baile, el cuarto del desayuno, y el invernadero todo en una sola mañana no iban a despertar nada, excepto sospechas, pero se guardó sus pensamientos para si mismo. Isabella evidentemente experimentaba una tranquila satisfacción en su posición como líder, y además, él disfrutaba de la vista que le ofrecía su posición a la espalda de ella.

Cuando finalmente salieron al exterior, estaban en la parte este de la casa, cerca de la fachada de la mansión, y tan lejos del jardín como era posible. "Podríamos haber salido por las puertas francesas del cuarto de música," explicó Isabella, "pero de esta forma podemos deslizarnos por detrás de aquellos setos y bordeándolos llegar al jardín."

"Una idea excelente," murmuró él, siguiéndolo alrededor de la parte de atrás de los setos. Los arbustos tenían unos doce pies de altos, ocultándolos completamente de la vista de la casa. Para su sorpresa, tan pronto como Isabella torció la esquina alrededor de la parte trasera de los setos, comenzó a correr. Bien, quizás no a correr, pero ciertamente se movía a medio camino entre un paso enérgico y un trote.

Sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las de ella, sin embargo, y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para mantener su ritmo fue alargar su zancada. "¿Es realmente necesaria tanta prisa? " preguntó.

Ella se volvió, pero sin dejar de andar. "Estoy muy preocupada por Lady Evenson," dijo, y luego reanudó su paso apresurado.

Edward vio esta ocasión de estar a solas con Isabella como una excelente oportunidad para estudiarla, pero su pragmatismo lo obligó a comentar, "Seguramente la vida en Evenson House no es tan aburrida como para que el acontecimiento más excitante del verano sea que una mujer de sesenta y seis años duerma una siesta. "

Ella se giró otra vez. "Lo lamento si encuentra mi compañía aburrida, pero si lo recuerda, no le he obligado a acompañarme. "

"Oh, su compañía es cualquier cosa excepto aburrida," dijo él, deslumbrándola con su sonrisa más zalamera. "Simplemente no entiendo la gravedad de la situación. "

Ella se detuvo bruscamente, plantó las manos sobre sus caderas, y clavó en él una severa mirada.

"Con esa postura, seria una institutriz endemoniadamente buena" dijo burlonamente.

"Lady Evenson nunca duerme la siesta," dijo ella con los dientes apretados y fulminándolo con la mirada por ese último comentario. "Ella vive y respira rutina. Dos huevos y tres pedazos de tostada para desayunar. Todos los días. Treinta minutos de bordado. Todos los días. La correspondencia es clasificada y contestada a las tres de la tarde. Todos los días. Y —"

Edward alzó una mano. "Ya lo he entendido. "

"Ella nunca duerme siesta. "

Él asintió lentamente, preguntándose qué podía decir a estas alturas de la conversación.

Ella soltó un 'hmmphing' final, y luego dándose media vuelta, volvió a caminar a toda velocidad. Edward la siguió, caminando con amplias y fáciles zancadas. La distancia entre ambos se fue ensanchado ligeramente, y él acababa de admitir para si mismo la necesidad de aumentar su velocidad a un ligero trote cuando se percató de una protuberante raíz de árbol un poco más adelante.

"Cuidado con— "

Ella aterrizó sobre la tierra, con un brazo revoloteando hacia atrás cual ave voladora, y el otro estirado hacia delante para detener su caída.

" - raíz," terminó él. Se precipitó hacia ella. "¿Se ha hecho daño? "

Ella sacudió la cabeza y refunfuñó, "Por supuesto que no," pero temblaba mientras lo decía, así que Edward no se sentía muy inclinado a creerla.

Se acuclilló a su lado y se estiró hacia la mano que ella había extendido para amortiguar su caída. "¿Cómo tiene la mano? "

"Estoy bien," insistió ella, retirando la mano, y sacudiendo la tierra y la grava que se habías incrustado en su piel.

"Me temo que debo insistir en verificarlo por mi mismo. "

"De alguna manera," se quejó ella, "esto tiene que ser por su culpa. "

Él no pudo contener una sonrisa sorprendida. "¿Por mi culpa? "

"No estoy segura de cómo o por qué, pero si hay justicia en este mundo, esto es por su culpa."

"Si es por mi culpa," dijo él con lo que pensó era suma gravedad, "entonces realmente debo compensarla ocupándome de sus heridas. "

"No tengo — "

"Raramente acepto un no por respuesta. "

Con un ruidoso suspiro, ella le tendió la mano, murmurando un bastante descortés,

"Aquí".

Edward giró su muñeca suavemente. Ella no reaccionó hasta que él cautelosamente doblo su mano hacia atrás. "¡Oh! " exclamó Isabella, evidentemente irritada con ella misma por demostrar dolor.

"No ha dolido demasiado," dijo rápidamente. "Estoy segura de que no me la he torcido."

"Estoy seguro de que tiene razón," accedió él. No había ningun signo de hinchazón.

"Pero debería usar mas la otra durante al menos un día. Y tal vez podría desear volver a la casa y conseguir un poco de hielo o un trozo frío de carne para ponérselo sobre la muñeca. "

"No tengo tiempo," dijo ella enérgicamente, poniéndose en pie. "Debo comprobar que Lady Evenson está bien. "

"Si en efecto está, como teme, durmiendo una siesta, entonces me inclino a pensar que su temor de que se fuge es algo exagerado. "

Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"En otras palabras," él dijo, tan suavemente como pudo, "no hay ninguna necesidad de que arriesgue su vida y su integridad física precipitándose. "

Podía verla meditar sobre sus palabras, pero finalmente se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y dijo, "Es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. " Y dando media vuelta, salió corriendo. Edward soltó un gemido, tratando de recordar por qué continuaba yendo tras ella, de todos modos. Tía Esme, se recordó. Todo esto era por Tía Esme. Tenía que averiguar si Isabella era la chantajista.

Sus tripas le decían que no lo era — nadie que exhibiera el tipo de preocupación que ella mostraba por una autoritaria y, bastante a menudo, increíblemente fastidiosa anciana, la chantajearía.

Aún así Edward no tenía a ningún otro sospechoso, así que salió al trote tras ella. Cuando Isabella dobló la esquina, la perdió la vista, pero sus largas zancadas hicieron que pronto la encontrara, todavía sana y salva, de espaldas al seto, con la cabeza vuelta de modo que espiaba por encima de su hombro.

"¿Qué ve? " preguntó él.

"Nada," confesó ella, "pero me parece que he conseguido un calambre horrible en el cuello."

Edward dominó la sonrisa que sintió burbujeando dentro de él y mantuvo el tono serio cuando dijo, "¿Le importaría mirarme? "

Ella volvió la cabeza al frente y luego, con una mueca de incomodidad, la inclinó a un lado y la volvió a erguir. Edward se estremeció cuando oyó un ruidoso crujido.

Ella se frotó el cuello. "¿ Cree que puede hacerlo sin ser visto? "

Imágenes de sus pasadas misiones— en Francia, en España, y también aquí, en Inglaterra, pasaron por su mente. Edward era un experto en no ser visto. "Oh", dijo desenvueltamente, "creo que me las arreglaré."

"Muy bien. " Ella retrocedió. "Pero si usted sospecha —aunque sólo sea por un segundo — que ella puede verle, retroceda. "

Edward sonrió ampliamente e hizo un saludo militar. "Usted manda. "

En aquel momento, Isabella lo olvidó todo.

Olvidó que no tenía ni idea de como iba a sacar adelante a sus hermanos menores.

Olvidó que Lady Evenson actuaba de forma muy extraña y que temía que su patrona pudiera estar gravemente enferma.

Hasta olvidó cada maldito edicto del pequeño libro de la señora Seeton, y, sobre todo, olvidó que este hombre hacia que su estomago diera un vuelco cada vez que alzaba las cejas.

Lo olvidó todo excepto la ligereza del momento y la picara sonrisa en la cara de Edward Cullen. Con una pequeña risa, se adelantó y lo golpeó bromeando en el hombro.

"Oh, pare ya," dijo, casi sin reconocer su propia voz.

"¿Qué pare qué? " preguntó él, con expresión absurdamente inocente.

Ella imitó su saludo militar.

"Ha estado impartiendo órdenes con gran facilidad y frecuencia," indicó él. "Es natural que la compare a — "

"Simplemente compruebe cómo está Lady Evenson," lo interrumpió ella.

Edward sonrió a sabiendas y se deslizó agachado hasta la esquina del seto.

"¿Ve algo? " susurró Isabella.

Él volvió atrás. "Veo a Lady Evenson. "

"¿Eso es todo? "

"No creía que estuviera interesada en el gato. "

"¿Malcolm? "

"Está sobre su regazo. "

"No me importa lo que hace el gato. "

Edward le dirigió una mirada vagamente condescendiente inclinando apenas la cabeza.

"No creí que le importara. "

"¿Qué hace Lady Evenson? " le gruñó Isabella .

"Dormir. "

"¿Dormir"?

"Es lo qué dijo que haría, ¿verdad? "

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Quería decir si duerme normalmente ¿Respira con dificultad? ¿Se mueve? "

"¿Mientras duerme? " preguntó él, dudoso.

"No sea botarate. La gente se mueve en sueños todo el - " Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"¿Por qué sonríe? "

Edward tosió para encubrir sus traidores labios, y trató de recordar la última vez que una mujer le había llamado botarate. Las damas con las que había coincidido en su reciente estancia en Londres habían sido de la clase de las que sonríen con afectación, elogiándolo por su ropa, su rostro o su aspecto. Cuando una llegó al extremo de elogiar la curvatura de su frente, supo que era el momento de escapar.

Jamás habría sospechado, sin embargo, lo divertido que podría resultar ser insultado por Isabella Swan.

"¿Por qué sonríe? " repitió ella, con impaciencia.

"¿Estaba sonriendo? "

"Sabe que sí. "

Él se inclinó hacia delante, lo suficiente como para conseguir que ella aguantara la respiración. "¿Quiere saber la verdad? "

"Er, sí. La verdad es casi siempre preferible. "

"¿Casi? "

"Bien, si esa opción va a herir innecesariamente los sentimientos de otro," explicó ella,

"entonces — ¡Espere un momento! Se supone que es usted quien va a contestar a mi pregunta."

"Oh, sí, la sonrisa," dijo él. "Ha sido por llamarme botarate, en realidad. "

"¿Sonríe porque le insulté? "

Él se encogió de hombros y extendió las manos en lo que esperó fuera un gesto encantador. "No soy insultado por las mujeres muy a menudo."

"Entonces ha estado frecuentando la clase incorrecta de mujeres," refunfuñó ella.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

"No haga ruido," siseó ella, arrastrándolo lejos del seto. "Le oirá. "

"Ronca lo bastante fuerte como para despertar a un muerto," contestó él. "Dudo que nuestras pequeñas payasadas vayan a despertarla. "

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "No me gusta esto. Ella nunca duerme siesta. Siempre dice que es poco natural. "

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa, disponiéndose a embromarla otra vez, pero se contuvo cuando vio la ansiedad en sus ojos chocolate oscuro. "Isabella", dijo suavemente, "¿qué es lo que realmente teme? "

Ella soltó un largo suspiro. "Podría estar enferma. Cuando la gente de repente se siente cansada... " Tragó. "Puede ser un signo de enfermedad. "

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos ante su tácita pregunta, "¿Sus padres estaban enfermos antes de morir? "

Alzo la mirada bruscamente hacia él, y Edward notó que se había quedado sorprendida por su pregunta. "No", dijo ella, parpadeando. "Mi madre murió en un accidente de carruaje, y mi padre..." Hizo una pausa, miró a lo lejos, y su expresión se fue tornando cada vez más angustiada hasta que finalmente dijo, "Él no estaba enfermo. "

Lo que más deseaba era seguir preguntando, averiguar por qué ella no hablaba de la muerte de su padre. De manera sorprendente, se dio cuenta de que quería saberlo todo sobre ella.

Quería conocer su pasado, su presente, y su futuro. Saber si hablaba francés, si le gustaba el chocolate, si había leído a Moliere.

Y sobre todo, conocer los secretos que se ocultaban detrás de cada diminuta sonrisa que cruzaba su cara.

Edward casi retrocedió un paso ante tal revelación. Nunca había sentido esta clase de ardiente necesidad de escudriñar todos y cada uno de los rincones más apartados del alma de una mujer.

Isabella llenó el torpe silencio preguntando, "¿Viven todavía sus padres? "

"No," contestó Edward. "Mi padre murió repentinamente, en realidad. El doctor dijo que fue su corazón. " Se encogió de hombros. "O la carencia del mismo. "

"Oh, querido," balbuceó ella.

"No pasa nada," dijo él con un desdeñoso gesto de la mano. "No era un buen hombre.

No lo echo de menos y no me apena. "

Ella apretó los labios, pero Edward vio la sombra de algo, ¿empatía, quizás?, en sus ojos.

"Mi madre murió cuando yo era bastante joven," añadió él repentinamente y no muy

seguro de por qué le contaba eso. "Apenas la recuerdo. "

"Lo siento," dijo Isabella suavemente. "Espero que no fuera muy doloroso. "

Edward temió no haber sabido ocultar la respuesta de sus ojos, porque ella solamente tragó y dijo, "lo siento," otra vez. Él asintió en reconocimiento a su compasión, pero no dijo nada.

Los ojos de Isabella capturaron los suyos durante un fugaz momento, y después giro el cuello para echar otro vistazo a Lady Evenson. "Me moriría si Lady E estuviera sufriendo. Sé que ella no se lo diría nunca a nadie. Puede ser insoportablemente orgullosa. No reconocería el afecto y la preocupación por lo que son. Todo que vería sería la compasión. "

Edward la miró observar a su tía y súbitamente lo golpeó advertir lo menuda que Isabella era. Los campos de Evenson House se extendían tras ella en un interminable entramado de verde, y ella parecía terriblemente pequeña y sola contra la vasta extensión de tierra. La brisa veraniega entresacó diminutos y sedosos mechones de pelo rubio de su recogido, y sin pensar, Edward extendido la mano y agarró uno, poniéndolo tras su oreja.

Ella contuvo la respiración, e inmediatamente levantó una mano. Sus dedos se rozaron contra los nudillos de él, y Edward luchó contra el loco deseo de atrapar su mano en la suya.

Sólo era necesario el más diminuto movimiento de sus dedos, y se sentía exquisitamente tentado, pero retiró la mano y murmuró, "Perdóneme. El viento despeinó su cabello."

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sus labios se separaron como si fuera a decir algo, pero finalmente, ella sólo dijo. "Lady Evenson se ha portado muy bien conmigo," con voz ronca.

"No hay ningún modo en que pueda reembolsarle alguna vez toda su bondad. "

Edward nunca había oído antes que su brusca y autoritaria tía fuera calificada de bondadosa. La alta sociedad la respetaba, la temía, incluso se reía de sus bromas cortantes, pero nunca anteriormente había visto el amor que él sentía por esa mujer, quien posiblemente había salvado su alma, reflejado en los ojos de otra persona.

Y entonces su cuerpo se hizo completamente independiente de él y se sintió avanzar.

No controlaba el movimiento; era casi como si un poder superior se hubiera apoderado de él, haciéndolo extender la mano y acunar con ella la parte posterior de la cabeza de Isabella, sus dedos deslizándose entre la seda de su cabello mientras tiraba de ella acercándola, más cerca, más cerca, y entonces...

Y por fin sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, y cuales quiera que fuera la desconocida fuerza que había hecho que él la besara había huido, y todo lo que quedó era él — él y una imperiosa necesidad de poseerla de cada una de las maneras en que un hombre puede poseer a una mujer.

Cuando una de sus mano se hundió más profundamente en su pelo, la otra se enroscó alrededor de ella, posándose en la delicada curva de la parte baja de su espalda. Podía sentir el comienzo de su respuesta. Ella era inexperta, pero se estaba ablandando, y su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, y después comenzó a palpitar.

"Dios mío, Isabella," jadeó él, trasladando su boca a su mejilla, y luego a su oído.

"Quiero... Quiero ... "

Su voz debió despertar algo dentro de ella, porque se puso rígida, y la oyó susurrar, "Oh, no."

Edward quiso aferrarse a ella. Deslizarla hasta el suelo y besarla hasta que perdiera la razón, pero debía ser más honorable de lo que había imaginado nunca, porque la dejó ir en el instante en que ella comenzó a separarse.

Isabella permaneció de pie frente a él varios segundos, pareciendo más impresionada que otra cosa. Tenía su pequeña mano sobre su boca, y sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos, sin parpadear. "Nunca pensé ... " murmuró ella, contra su mano. "No puedo creer ... "

"¿No puede creer qué? "

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Oh, esto es horrible. "

Eso era un poco más de lo que su ego podía soportar. "Bien, un momento, yo no diría —"

Pero ella ya había escapado.

* * *

**Se beeesaaaroon oh por favor quiero mas jajaja**

**Acuérdense que en esta época no era bien visto ni agarrarse de las manos imagínense un beso**

**Les adelanto que saldrán Alice y Jasper ya en los capítulos finales y son de lo mas graciosos**


	9. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capitulo Siete.**

Isabella llegó a Evenson House a la mañana siguiente con un solo objetivo en mente: mantenerse tan lejos de Edward Cullen como fuera humanamente posible.

Él la había besado. Realmente la había besado. Peor, ella le había dejado. Y aún peor, había escapado como una cobarde a casa. Sólo una vez en todos sus años como acompañante de Lady Evenson se había marchado antes de tiempo a casa, y fue cuando tuvo una fiebre pulmonar. E incluso entonces, había tratado de permanecer en su puesto, marchándose sólo cuando Lady Evenson la había amenazado con cuidarla ella misma en persona.

Pero esta vez todo lo que había hecho falta fue un beso de un hombre apuesto, y ella gimoteaba como una tonta. Isabella se había sentido tan mortificada por sus acciones que ella había enviado a Riley a Evenson House con una nota para Lady E en la que le explicaba que se sentía bastante enferma. No era completamente mentira, razonó Isabella. Estaba caliente y sofocada, y sentía algo muy raro en el estomago.

Además, la alternativa a la mentira era morirse de vergüenza. Así que a Isabella le llevó muy poco tiempo decidir que su pequeña mentira estaba completamente justificada.

Se había pasado toda la tarde escondida en su cuarto, estudiando de forma obsesiva y minuciosa Cómo casarse con un Marqués. No había demasiadas referencias a los besos.

Obviamente la señora Seeton pensó que alguien que fuera lo bastante inteligente para comprar su libro era también lo bastante inteligente como para saber que una, evidentemente, no besaba a un caballero con quien no tenía una profunda y potencialmente duradera relación.

Y una, casi seguro, no debería disfrutarlo.

Isabella gimió, recordando todo esto. Hasta ahora el día se desarrollaba como cualquier otro, salvo que ella había mirado por encima de su hombro tantas veces que Lady Evenson le había preguntado si había desarrollado un tic nervioso.

La vergüenza la obligó a dejar de girar el cuello, pero todavía brincaba sobresaltada siempre que oía pasos.

Intentó convencerse de que no debía ser tan terriblemente difícil evitarlo. El señor Cullen debía tener miles de deberes como administrador, novecientos de los cuales, seguramente, requerían su presencia fuera de la casa. Así que si Isabella simplemente se encerrara a cal y canto dentro de Evenson House, estaría a salvo. Y si él decidía realizar alguna de las pocas tareas que requerían su presencia dentro de la casa... bien, entonces estaba segura de que podría encontrar alguna razón para salir de la mansión y disfrutar de la cálida luz del sol ingles.

Y entonces comenzó a llover.

La frente de Isabella golpeó contra el cristal de la ventana de la salita con un ruido sordo. "Esto no puede estar sucediendo," refunfuñó. "Simplemente no puede estar sucediendo. "

"¿Qué no puede suceder? " preguntó enérgicamente Lady Evenson. "¿La lluvia? No seas cabeza de chorlito. Esto es Inglaterra. Por lo tanto, debe llover. "

"Pero no hoy," suspiró Isabella. "Estaba tan soleado esta mañana cuando llegué. "

"¿Desde cuándo supone eso una diferencia? "

"Desde... " Cerró los ojos y se tragó un gemido. Alguien que había vivido toda su vida en Surrey debería saber que uno no podía confiar en una mañana soleada. "Oh, no importa. Da igual. "

"¿Estás preocupada por el regreso a tu casa? No lo hagas. Haré que alguien te lleve a casa. No deberías exponerte a los elementos tan pronto después de una enfermedad." Los ojos de Lady Evenson se entrecerraron. "Aunque debo decir que pareces notablemente recuperada. "

"No me siento notablemente recuperada," dijo Isabella, con bastante honestidad.

"¿Qué me dijiste que tenías? "

"El estómago," masculló ella. "Creo que fue algo que comí. "

"Hmmph. Nadie más cayó enfermo. No puedo imaginar qué comiste. Pero si te pasaste toda la tarde echando hasta las tripas— "

"¡Lady Evenson! " exclamó Isabella. No había pasado toda la tarde anterior echando hasta las tripas, y de todos modos, no había ninguna necesidad de hablar de tales funciones corporales.

Lady E sacudió la cabeza. "Que púdica. ¿Desde cuándo se han vuelto las mujeres tan mojigatas? "

"Cuando decidimos que el vómito no era un tema agradable de conversación," replicó Isabella.

"¡Bien dicho! " se rió Lady Evenson, aplaudiendo. "Afirmo, Isabella Swan, que cada día suenas más y más parecida a mí. "

"Dios me ayude," gimió Isabella.

"Muy bien. Exactamente lo que yo habría dicho. " Lady Evenson se recostó, se dio un golpecito con el índice en la frente, y frunció el ceño. "Ahora, bien, ¿de qué hablaba yo? Ah, sí, queríamos asegurarnos de que no tendrías que marcharte a casa bajo la lluvia. No temas, encontraremos a alguien que te lleve. Mi nuevo administrador, si es necesario. El señor sabe que le va a ser imposible hacer nada con este tiempo. "

Isabella tomó aire. "Estoy segura de que la lluvia parará pronto. "

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo, solamente para llevarle la contraria, estaba segura, seguido por un trueno tan estruendoso que Isabella se puso en pie de un brincó. "¡Ow! " gritó.

"¿Qué te has hecho ahora? "

"Es sólo la rodilla," contestó ella, con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa. "No me ha dolido casi nada. "

Lady Evenson bufó de incredulidad.

"No, de verdad," insistió Isabella. "Es gracioso que nunca me percatara de esa mesita estaba allí, sin embargo. "

"Ah, ésta. La puse ayer allí. Lo sugirió el señor Cullen. "

"Se podía haber quedado calladito," refunfuñó Isabella.

"¿Perdón? "

"Nada," dijo ella, un poco demasiado alto.

"Hmmph," fue la respuesta de Lady Evenson. "Tengo sed. "

Isabella inmediatamente se animó ante la perspectiva de tener algo que hacer además de mirar fijamente hacia fuera de la ventana y preocuparse por la perspectiva de que el señor Cullen apareciera. "¿Le apetece un té, Lady Evenson? O quizás mejor podría decirle a la cocinera que prepare un poco de limonada."

"Demasiado temprano para la limonada," ladró Lady E. "Y demasiado temprano también para el té, de hecho, pero tomaré uno de todos modos. "

"¿No tomó té con el desayuno? " indicó Isabella.

"Era el té del desayuno. Es completamente diferente a éste. "

"Ah." Algún día, pensó Isabella, recibiría la santidad por esto.

"Asegúrate de que la cocinera pone también un plato de galletas en la bandeja. Y no olvides pedirle que añada algo para Malcolm. " Lady E estiró el cuello y miró alrededor.

"¿Dónde está ese gato? "

"Tramando su último plan de tortura para mí, sin duda," murmuró Isabella.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? "

Isabella dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, mirando aún por encima de su hombro a Lady Evenson. "Nada en absoluto, Lady Evenson. Voy a— "

Cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho se perdió cuando su hombro se golpeó contra algo grande, caliente, y decididamente humano.

Isabella gimió. El señor Cullen. Seguro. Nunca había sido una mujer particularmente afortunada.

"Cuidado," lo oyó decir, una fracción de segundo antes de que sus manos la agarraran suavemente por la parte superior de sus brazos.

"¡Señor Cullen! " gorjeó Lady Evenson. "Qué encantador verlo tan temprano. "

"En efecto," refunfuñó Isabella.

"¿Se nos unirá para el té? " prosiguió Lady E. "Justamente Isabella iba a traer una bandeja."

Isabella aún se negaba—por principio, aunque no estuviera muy segura de qué principio —a mirarlo a la cara, pero, sin embargo, presintió su sonrisa lobuna.

"Estaría encantado," dijo él.

"Excelente," contestó Lady Evenson. "Ve entonces, Isabella. Necesitaremos té para tres. "

"No puedo ir a ninguna parte," dijo Isabella, haciendo rechinar los dientes, "mientras el señor Cullen siga sujetándome los brazos. "

"¿Lo hacía? " dijo él, ingenuamente, liberándola de su apretón. "No me había dado cuenta. "

Si hubiera tenido un solo penique, decidió Isabella gravemente, lo habría apostado en ese mismo momento a que mentía.

"Tenía que hacerle unas preguntas a nuestra querida señorita Swan," dijo el señor Cullen.

Los labios de Isabella se entreabrieron de la sorpresa.

"Aunque pueden esperar hasta que vuelva, estoy seguro," murmuró él.

La cabeza de Isabella giró alternativamente entre el señor Cullen y Lady Evenson mientras trataba de entender la extraña tensión que había surgido en la habitación. "Si está seguro," dijo ella. "Estaría encantada de…"

"Él cree que me estás chantajeando," dijo Lady Evenson sin rodeos.

"¿Cree que estoy haciendo qué? " casi chilló Isabella.

"¡Esme! " exclamó el señor Cullen, sonando como si hubiera querido enviar a la anciana dama al infierno. "¿Te suena la palabra 'sutileza'? "

"Hmmph. Nunca ha funcionado conmigo. "

"Ya lo veo," refunfuñó él.

"¿Acaba de llamarla Esme? " preguntó Isabella. Miró a Lady Evenson sorprendida.

Había estado cuidando a la condesa durante cinco años y nunca se había atrevido a usar su nombre de pila.

"Conocía a la madre del señor Cullen," dijo Lady Evenson, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Isabella se plantó las manos en las caderas y miró ceñuda al atractivo administrador.

"¡Cómo se atreve a pensar que yo chantajearía a esta dulce y anciana dama! "

"¿Dulce? " repitió el señor Cullen.

"¿Anciana? " gritó Lady Evenson.

"Yo jamás caería tan bajo," dijo Isabella, respirando profundamente. "Nunca. Y debería avergonzarse por haberlo pensado. "

"Eso es lo que yo le dije," dijo Lady E con un encogimiento de hombros. "Realmente tú necesitas el dinero, desde luego, pero no eres de la clase de — "

La mano del señor Cullen se cerró alrededor de su brazo de nuevo. "¿Necesita dinero?" exigió.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco. "¿No lo necesitamos todos? "

"Yo tengo en abundancia," dijo Lady E.

Sus dos empleados giraron la cabeza al unísono y la fulminaron con la mirada.

"Bueno, es la verdad," dijo ella, refunfuñando.

"¿Por qué necesita dinero? " preguntó suavemente el señor Cullen.

"¡No es asunto suyo! "

Pero Lady Evenson obviamente pensó que sí lo era, porque dijo, "Todo esto comenzó cuando — "

"¡Lady Evenson, por favor! " Isabella le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Ya era suficientemente difícil estar tan necesitada de fondos. Que la condesa además la avergonzara delante de un extraño...

Lady Evenson pareció darse cuenta— por una vez — de que se había sobrepasado y cerró la boca.

Isabella cerró los ojos y soltó el aliento. "Gracias," susurró.

"Tengo sed," declaró Lady E.

"Perfecto," dijo Isabella, para ella misma, aunque sus palabras fueron audibles para todos. "El té. "

"¿Qué estas esperando? " exigió Lady Evenson, golpeando el suelo con su bastón.

"La santidad," refunfuñó Isabella, por lo bajo.

Los ojos del señor Cullen se agrandaron. Oh, maldición, la había oído. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar a solas con Lady Evenson que había olvidado vigilar lo que ella musitaba para si misma.

Pero el señor Cullen, para gran sorpresa suya, soltó repentinamente su brazo y comenzó a toser. Y después, cuando cualquier persona normal habría parado, se dobló, sufrió un colapso contra la pared, y empezó a toser aún más violentamente

El antagonismo de Isabella cedió paso a la preocupación mientras se inclinaba. "¿Se encuentra bien? "

Él asintió con la cabeza apresuradamente, sin quitarse la mano de la boca.

"¿Se habrá atragantado con algo? " gritó Lady Evenson.

"No puedo imaginar con qué," contestó Isabella. "No estaba comiendo nada. "

"Golpéalo en la espalda," dijo Lady E. "Golpéalo con fuerza. "

El señor Cullen sacudió la cabeza y salió disparado del cuarto.

"Quizás deberías seguirlo," sugirió Lady Evenson. "Y no olvides golpearlo. "

Isabella parpadeó dos veces, se encogió de hombros, y abandonó el cuarto, pensando que golpearlo con fuerza en la espalda podría resultar un esfuerzo bastante satisfactorio.

"¿Señor Cullen? " Miró a izquierda y derecha, pero no lo vio. "¿Señor Cullen? "

Y entonces lo oyó. Grandes rugidos de risa que provenían de detrás de la esquina. Cerró la puerta con prontitud.

Cuando torció la esquina, el señor Cullen estaba sentado sobre un banco almohadillado, jadeando por tomar aire.

"¿Sr. Cullen? ¿Edward? "

Él alzó la vista, y de repente no pareció tan peligroso como el día anterior. "La santidad," exclamó. "Dios bendito, sí, sí que la merecemos . "

"Bueno, usted ha estado aquí sólo unos días," indicó Isabella. "Tendrá que pasar al menos un par de años más en su compañía, creo, antes de que pueda ser siquiera considerado para mártir. "

El señor Cullen trató de contener la risa, pero ésta estalló como un gran globo.

Cuando recobró el control de si mismo, dijo, "Son los mansos como usted los más peligrosos y astutos. "

"¿Yo? " preguntó Isabella con incredulidad. "No soy mansa en absoluto. "

"Quizás no, pero realmente elige sus palabras con cuidado. "

"Bien, sí," dijo ella con una inclinación inconsciente de su cabeza. "Ya soy bastante torpe con mi cuerpo sin necesidad de añadir mi boca a la combinación. "

Edward decidió en ese mismo momento que ella no podía ser la chantajista. Oh, sabía que él no había reunido datos suficientes para hacer esta declaración, pero sus instintos habían estado diciéndole durante días que ella tenía que ser inocente. Él, simplemente, no había sido lo bastante inteligente para escucharlos.

La evaluó durante un momento, y luego le preguntó, "¿Le ayudo a traer el té? "

"Seguramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer acompañar a la acompañante de una señora a la cocina. "

"He notado a menudo que las acompañantes de las señoras son las más necesitadas de compañerismo. "

Sus labios se torcieron en una reacia sonrisa. "Vamos, Lady Evenson es una buena persona."

Edward miró su boca con descarado interés. Quería besarla, se dio cuenta. Esto no era sorprendente en sí mismo — él había pensado en poco más el día anterior, además de en los besos de ella. Lo raro era que quiso hacerlo justo en ese mismo momento, en el pasillo. Él, por lo general, era mucho más discreto.

"¿Señor Cullen? "

Él parpadeó, un poco avergonzado por haber sido pillado contemplándola ensimismado.

"¿Quién está chantajeando a Lady Evenson? "

"Si lo supiera, no la habría acusado a usted. "

"Hmmph. No crea que le he perdonado por eso. "

"Dios santo," dijo él, asustado. "Empieza a sonar como ella. "

Los ojos de Isabella se agrandaron horrorizados. "¿Lady Evenson? "

Él asintió y soltó un 'hmmmph'en una perfecta imitación de la imitación de Isabella de Lady E.

Ella jadeó. "No hice eso, ¿verdad? "

Él asintió otra vez, con la diversión bailoteando en sus ojos.

Ella gimió. "Voy a por el té. "

"¿Entonces me ha perdonado por sospechar que era el chantajista? "

"Supongo que debo hacerlo. No es como si me conociera lo bastante para descartarme como sospechosa inmediatamente. "

"Muy tolerante por su parte. "

Ella le lanzó una mirada que le dijo que no apreciaba mucho su impertinente comentario. "Pero lo qué no entiendo es, ¿qué demonios puede haber hecho Lady Evenson para convertirse en objeto de chantaje?"

"No me corresponde a mi revelarlo," dijo él, suavemente.

Isabella asintió. "Traeré el té. "

"Voy con usted. "

Ella extendió el brazo con la mano alzada. "No. No viene. "

Él tomó sus dedos y besó las puntas. "Sí. Sí voy. "

Isabella apartó la vista de su mano. ¡Dios querido, este hombre la había besado otra vez! Justo allí, en el pasillo. Demasiado atontada para retirar la mano, miró a ambos lados, aterrorizada por si un criado tropezaba con ellos.

"Nunca la habían besado antes de ayer," murmuró él.

"¡Por supuesto que no !"

"Ni siquiera en la mano. " Él soltó sus dedos, le cogió la otra mano y le besó los nudillos.

"¡Señor Cullen! " jadeó ella. "¿Está loco? "

Él sonrió. "Me alegro de que no la hayan besado antes. "

"Está loco. Completamente loco. Y," añadió a la defensiva, "por supuesto que me han besado en la mano. "

"Su padre no cuenta. "

En ese momento, lo que Isabella más deseó fue que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

Sintió que le ardían las mejillas, y sabía que no tenía que decir ni una palabra para que él supiera que tenía razón. No había muchos caballeros solteros en su pequeño pueblo, y ciertamente ninguno de ellos era lo bastante sofisticado como para besarla en la mano.

"¿Quién es usted? " susurró Isabella.

Él la miró de una manera extraña, entrecerrando sus ojos negros. "Edward Cullen. Ya lo sabe. "

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Usted no ha sido nunca antes administrador de fincas. Apostaría mi vida por ello. "

"¿Quiere ver mis referencias? "

"No se comporta como tal. Un criado — "

"Ah, pero yo no soy exactamente un criado," la interrumpió él. "Como usted tampoco. Tengo entendido que pertenece a la pequeña nobleza local. "

Ella asintió.

"La mía también es una antigua familia," prosiguió él. "Nuestro orgullo, lamentablemente, no desapareció junto con nuestro dinero. "

"¿Lamentablemente? "

Una comisura de su boca se elevó ligeramente. "Hace incómodos algunos momentos. "

"Como éste," dijo Isabella firmemente. "Debe volver al salón en este instante. Lady Evenson estará allí, preguntándose, estoy segura, por qué diablos cerré la puerta, y lo que estamos haciendo, y aunque no me jacto de conocer su mente, no deseo dar explicaciones. "

Edward tan solo se quedó mirándola, preguntándose por qué, de repente, se sentía como si hubiera sido regañado por su institutriz. Sonrió ampliamente. "Es muy buena en esto. "

Isabella había logrado dar tres pasos en dirección a la cocina. Soltó un resoplido de frustración y se giró. "¿En qué? "

"En hablarle a un hombre adulto como si fuera un niño. Me siento bastante puesto en mi lugar."

"No es cierto," replicó ella, agitando su mano hacia él. "Solamente mírese. No parece ni una pizca arrepentido. Sonríe ampliamente como un idiota. "

Él irguió la cabeza. "Lo sé. "

Isabella alzó las manos exasperada. "Tengo que irme. "

"Usted me hace sonreír. "

Sus palabras, suaves e intensas, detuvieron sus pasos.

"Dése la vuelta, Isabella. "

Había alguna clase de conexión entre ambos. Isabella no sabía nada del amor, pero sabía que podría enamorarse de este hombre. Lo sentía profundamente en el corazón, y esto la aterrorizó. Él no era un hombre con el que ella podría casarse. No tenía dinero; se lo había dicho él mismo. ¿Cómo iba a enviar a Riley a Eton con un administrador de fincas como marido? ¿Cómo iba a alimentar y a vestir a Rosalie y a Jane? Rosalie sólo tenía catorce años ahora, pero pronto querría hacer su debut. Londres quedaba fuera de toda consideración, pero hasta un pequeño debut local costaba dinero.

Y esto era algo que ni Isabella ni el hombre que estába de pie detrás de ella -posiblemente el único hombre que podría capturar alguna vez su corazón- tenían. Dios querido, había pensado que la vida la había tratado injustamente antes, pero esto... esto era pura agonía.

"Dése la vuelta, Isabella. "

Ella siguió caminando. Fue lo más difícil que había hecho jamás.

Más tarde, esa noche, Rosalie, Jane, y Riley Swan se agruparon juntos sobre el frío suelo del vestíbulo superior, justo delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor.

"Creo que está llorando," susurró Riley.

"Por supuesto que está llorando," siseó Jane. "Cualquier tonto podría decir que está llorando."

"La cuestión es," interrumpió Rosalie, "¿por qué está llorando? "

Nadie tenía respuesta para esto.

Un momento después se estremecieron, cuando oyeron un sollozo ligeramente más fuerte que los anteriores, y tragaron incómodamente cuando fue seguido de un ruidoso sorber de mocos.

"Ha estado muy preocupada por el dinero últimamente," dijo Riley vacilantemente.

"Siempre está preocupada por el dinero," replicó Jane.

"Es natural," añadió Rosalie. "La gente que no tiene dinero siempre está preocupada por ello."

Los dos Swan más jóvenes asintieron en conformidad.

"¿No tenemos realmente nada? " susurró Jane.

"Me temo que no," dijo Rosalie.

Los ojos de Riley comenzaron a relucir. "No voy a poder ir a Eton, ¿verdad? "

"No, no," dijo Rosalie rápidamente, "por supuesto que vas a ir. Solamente tenemos que economizar. "

"¿Cómo vamos a economizar cuando no tenemos nada? " preguntó él.

Rosalie no contestó.

Jane le dio un codazo en las costillas. "Creo que uno de nosotros debería consolarla. "

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera empezar a asentir con la cabeza, oyeron un sonoro golpe, seguido del increíblemente asombroso sonido de los gritos de su hermana mayor, "¡Maldición, vete al carajo! "

Jane jadeó.

Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta.

"No puedo creer que haya dicho eso," jadeó Riley reverentemente. "Me pregunto a quién maldice. "

"No es algo de lo que estar orgulloso," exclamó Jane, dándole una palmada en la nuca.

"¡Ow! "

"Y no digas 'maldito,' " añadió Rosalie.

"Sí es algo de lo que estar orgulloso. Ni siquiera yo he dicho nunca eso. "

Jane puso los ojos en blanco. "Hombres".

"Dejad de discutir," dijo Rosalie distraídamente. "Creo que debería entrar a verla. "

"Sí," contestó Jane, "justo como yo estaba diciendo…"

"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser idea tuya? " dijo Riley, hoscamente. "Tú siempre — "

"¡Ha sido idea mía! "

"¡Basta! " prácticamente ladró Rosalie. "Abajo, los dos. Y si averiguo que alguno me ha desobedecido, pondré doble dosis de almidón en su ropa interior durante un mes. "

Los dos pequeños asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron escaleras abajo. Rosalie suspiró y llamó a la puerta de Isabella.

Ninguna respuesta.

Llamó otra vez. "Sé que estás ahí. "

Sonaron pasos, seguidos de una mordaz y brusca apertura de la puerta. "Por supuesto que sabes que estoy aquí," le espetó Isabella. "Probablemente pueden oírme desde Evenson House. "

Rosalie abrió la boca, la cerró, y luego la volvió a abrir otra vez para decir, "Iba a preguntarte si algo va mal, pero me he dado cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba, así que, en cambio, que tal si pregunto ¿qué pasa? "

La respuesta de Isabella no fue verbal. Giró la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a un bulto rojo que estaba en una esquina del suelo de la habitación.

"¡Santo Dios! " exclamó Rosalie, apresurándose a través del cuarto. "¿Este fue el ruido que oí? "

Isabella echó un desdeñoso vistazo a Cómo casarse con un Marqués, cuidadosamente sostenido entre las manos de su hermana.

"¡Este libro pertenece a Lady Evenson! " dijo Rosalie. "Tú misma me hiciste prometer no marcar ni siquiera el lomo al leerlo. ¿Y lo lanzas a través de la habitación? "

"Mis prioridades han cambiado. No me preocupa si arde en el infierno. No me preocupa si la señora Seeton arde con él. "

La boca de Rosalie formó una 'o' perfecta. "¿Estabas mandando a la señora Seeton al infierno? "

"Quizás lo hacía," dijo Isabella, con voz insolente.

Rosalie se llevó una mano a la mejilla consternada. "Isabella, no pareces tú misma. "

"No me siento como yo misma. "

"Tienes que decirme lo que ha sucedido que te tiene tan trastornada. "

Isabella soltó un corto y superficial suspiro. "Ese libro ha arruinado mi vida. "

Rosalie parpadeó. "Nunca has sido dada al melodrama. "

"Quizás he cambiado. "

"Quizás," dijo Rosalie, un tanto irritada, evidentemente, ante las evasivas de su hermana,

"te gustaría explicarme cómo este libro ha arruinado tu vida. "

Isabella miró hacia otro lado así que Rosalie no pudo ver como se estremecía su rostro.

"Yo no habría coqueteado con él. Nunca me habría acercado a él si no se me hubiese metido en la cabeza… "

"¡Dios mio! " la interrumpió Rosalie. "¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha deshonrado de algún modo?"

"¡No! " gritó Isabella. "Nunca lo haría. "

"¿Entonces qué pasó? "

"Oh, Rosalie," contestó Isabella, con silenciosas lagrimas rodando por su rostro. "Podría enamorarme de él. Podría amarlo de verdad. "

"¿Entonces qué está mal? " preguntó Rosalie en un suave susurro.

"¡Rosalie, no tiene ni un penique! ¡Es un simple administrador! "

"¿Es que no podrías ser feliz con una vida sencilla? "

"Por supuesto que podría," estalló Isabella. "Pero ¿y la educación de Riley? ¿Y tu debut? ¿Y las acuarelas de Jane? ¿No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que he estado diciendo durante toda la semana? ¿Creíste que buscaba a marido porque me divertía con ello? Necesitamos dinero, Rosalie. Dinero. "

Rosalie no pudo mirar a su hermana a los ojos. "Lo siento, si sientes que tienes que sacrificarte. "

"Lo gracioso es que no pensé que esto fuera tal sacrificio. Muchas mujeres se casan con hombres a los que no aman. Pero ahora... " Hizo una pausa y se secó los ojos. "Ahora es difícil. Eso es todo. Difícil. "

Rosalie tragó y suavemente dijo, "Tal vez deberías devolver el libro. "

Isabella asintió. "Lo haré mañana. "

"Podemos… podemos decidir como proceder más tarde. Estoy segura de que puedes encontrar un marido sin necesidad de practicar con — "

Isabella alzó una mano. "No quiero hablar de ello ahora. "

Rosalie asintió y sonrió débilmente mientras acunaba el libro. "Iré a quitarle el polvo.

Puedes devolverlo mañana. "

Isabella no se movió mientras veia a su hermana abandonar la habitación. Después avanzó lentamente hasta su cama y comenzó a llorar. Pero esta vez mantuvo la almohada sobre su cabeza, amortiguando el sonido de sus sollozos.

Lo último que quería era más compasión


	10. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

Isabella llegó Evenson House antes que de costumbre a la mañana siguiente, esperando poder colarse en la biblioteca y devolver el libro antes de que Lady Evenson terminara de desayunar. Lo único que quería era alejar el maldito libro de su vista y de sus manos para siempre.

Había visualizado la escena en su mente cien veces. Deslizaría Cómo casarse con un

Marqués en su correspondiente estante y cerraría la puerta de la biblioteca firmemente tras ella.

Y eso, rezó, sería todo.

"No me has causado más que aflicción," susurró a su cartera .

Santo cielo, se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera idiota. Le estaba hablando a un libro. ¡Un libro! Eso no tenía ningún poder, no iba a cambiar su vida, y ciertamente no iba a contestarle aún cuando ella fuera lo bastante estúpida para lanzar palabras en su dirección.

Era solamente un libro. Un objeto inanimado. El único poder que poseía era el que ella decidiera concederle. Sólo sería importante en su vida si ella así lo decidía.

Por supuesto, eso no explicaba por qué siempre medio esperaba que brillara en la oscuridad cuando ella miraba detenidamente su cartera. Caminó de puntillas por el pasillo, por primera vez en su vida malditamente agradecida por la firme adhesión de Lady Evenson a la rutina.

La condesa estaría aproximadamente a medio desayuno ahora mismo, lo que significaba que Isabella tendría más o menos veinte minutos antes de que su patrona apareciera en la salita.

Dos minutos para deslizar de nuevo el libro en la biblioteca, y dieciocho para calmarse.

Isabella tenía la mano dentro de su cartera y comenzó a agarrar el libro mientras giraba la esquina. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba entornada. Perfecto. Menos ruido que hacer, menos probabilidades de que alguien se topara con ella. No es que hubiera mucha actividad en esta parte de la casa antes de que Lady E terminara su desayuno, pero de todos modos, uno nunca era demasiado cuidadoso.

Se deslizó de costado por la abertura de la puerta, la mirada clavada en el anaquel donde ella había encontrado el libro a principio de la semana. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cruzar el cuarto, poner el libro en su sitio, y salir. Sin desvíos y sin paradas innecesarias.

Sacó el libro, con los ojos enfocados en el anaquel. Dos pasos más, y—

"Buenos días, Isabella. "

Gritó.

Edward retrocedió ligeramente de la sorpresa. "Mis más profundas disculpas por asustarla. "

"¿Qué hace aquí? " exigió ella.

"Está temblando," dijo él con una voz preocupada. "Realmente la asusté, ¿verdad? "

"No," dijo ella, con voz demasiado alta. "Es solamente que no esperaba encontrar a nadie. La biblioteca suele estar por lo general vacía a estas horas de la mañana. "

Él se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta leer. Lady Evenson me dijo que podía hacer uso libremente de su colección. Y, ¿qué lleva en la mano? "

Isabella siguió su mirada hasta su mano y jadeó. Dios santo , aún tenía el libro en la mano. "No es nada," soltó, tratando de volver a meterlo en su cartera. "Nada". Pero sus nervios volvieron torpes sus dedos, y el libro cayó al suelo.

"Es el libro que trataba de ocultarme el otro día," dijo él con un destello triunfante en lo ojos.

"¡No lo es! " prácticamente gritó ella, tirándose al suelo para cubrirlo. "Es solamente una novela tonta que tomé prestada, y — "

"¿Es buena? " dijo él arrastrando las palabras. "Me gustaría leerla. "

"La odiaría," dijo ella rápidamente. "Es un romance. "

"Me gusta el romance. "

"Por supuesto, a todo el mundo le gusta el romance," dijo ella, absurdamente "pero, ¿realmente quiere leer sobre ello? Creo que no. Es muy melodramático. Se aburriría enormemente. "

"¿Usted cree? " murmuró él, esbozando una media sonrisa con la comisura de su boca.

Ella asintió frenéticamente. "Como se suele decir, es un libro para mujeres. "

"Eso es bastante discriminatorio, ¿no cree? "

"Trato solamente de ahorrarle tiempo. "

Él se puso en cuclillas. "Eso es muy considerado por su parte. "

Ella cambió de posición de modo que pudiera sentarse directamente sobre el libro. "Está bien ser considerado. "

Él se acercó, sus ojos brillaban. "Esta es una de las cosas que más me gustan de usted, Isabella. "

"¿Cuál? " graznó ella.

"Su consideración. "

"Lo dudo," replicó ella, mordiendo prácticamente las palabras. "Solamente ayer pensaba que yo chantajeaba a Lady Evenson. ¿Cómo de considerado es eso? "

"Trata de cambiar de tema," la reprendió él, "pero solamente para que conste, ya había decidido que usted no era el chantajista. Es cierto que era la principal sospechosa, después de todo, tiene bastante libre acceso a las pertenencias de Lady Evenson, pero uno no necesita pasar demasiado tiempo en su compañía para hacer una exacta evaluación de su carácter."

"Qué considerado por su parte," dijo ella, acerbamente.

"Bájese del libro, Isabella," le ordenó él.

"No. "

"Bájese del libro. "

Ella gimió audiblemente. Era imposible que su vida hubiera llegado a este punto.

"Mortificación" no comenzaba, ni siquiera, a describir el estado de su mente. Y "remolacha" no podía comenzar a describir el estado de sus mejillas.

"Sólo lo está empeorando. " Estiró una mano , y de alguna manera consiguió agarrar una esquina del libro.

Ella inmediatamente hizo más fuerza hacia abajo. "No voy a moverme. "

Él la miró con lascivia y meneó los dedos. "No voy a quitar la mano. "

"Es usted un libertino," dijo ella, sin aliento. "Acariciando el trasero de una señora. "

Él se inclinó hacia delante. "Si yo estuviera acariciando su trasero, tendría en la cara una expresión decididamente diferente. "

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro. Era probablemente lo mínimo que merecía, pensó Edward, pero que lo condenaran si abandonara la biblioteca sin conseguir echar un buen vistazo a su pequeño libro rojo.

"Puede insultarme todo lo que quiera," dijo ella, en tono altivo, "pero no surtirá efecto. No me muevo. "

"Isabella, comienza a parecer una gallina tratando de incubar un libro. "

"Si fuera un caballero… "

"Oh, pero hay un tiempo y un lugar para la caballerosidad, y este no es uno de ellos. "

Empujó los dedos más lejos bajo ella, consiguiendo asir unos centímetros más del libro con la mano. ¡Un empujón más, y él debería ser capaz de enganchar con el pulgar el borde del libro.

¡Y entonces sería suyo!

Isabella apretó la mandíbula. "Saque su mano de debajo de mí," dijo ella, rechinando los dientes.

Él hizo lo contrario, agitando los dedos hasta conseguir agarrar otro centímetro. "Es una hazaña notable, realmente, que pueda decir eso con los dientes apretados. "

"¡Edward! "

Él alzó su mano libre. "Sólo un momento, por favor. Me estoy concentrando. "

Mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada, él enganchó con el pulgar el borde superior del libro. Sus labios se extendieron en una letal sonrisa. "Está acabada, señorita Swan. "

"Que está— ¡Aaaaaaaaccccccck! "

Con un gran tirón, él liberó el libro de debajo de ella, tirándola de espaldas.

"¡Nooooooooooo! " gritó ella, sonando como si el mismo destino del mundo dependiera de su capacidad de recuperar su libro.

Edward corrió a través de la habitación, sosteniendo el libro alto, triunfalmente. Isabella era bastante más baja que él; nunca sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

"Edward, por favor," rogó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza, deseando no sentirse tan canalla; la expresión del rostro de Isabella era de las que rompían el corazón. Pero había estado intrigado por el libro durante días, y él había llegado tan lejos, que giró la cabeza, enderezó el libro, y leyó el título.

**Cómo casarse con un Marqués.**

Parpadeó. Seguramente ella no sabía ... no, no podía conocer su verdadera identidad.

"¿Por qué ha tenido que hacer esto? " dijo ella con voz ahogada. "¿Por qué ha tenido que hacerlo? "

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. "¿Qué es esto? "

"¿Qué parece que es? " le espetó ella .

"Yo ... ah... No sé. " Sosteniendo aún el libro en alto, él lo abrió y hojeó unas páginas.

"Parece más bien una guía, en realidad. "

"Entonces eso es lo que es," replicó. "Ahora por favor, démelo. Tengo que devolvérselo a Lady Evenson. "

"¿Este pertenece a mi — a Lady Evenson? " preguntó él, con incredulidad.

"¡Sí! Ahora devuélvamelo. "

Edward sacudió la cabeza, girando la cabeza hacia el libro, y luego volviendo su mirada hacia Isabella. "¿Pero por qué necesitaría ella un libro como este? "

"No lo sé," dijo ella, casi llorando. "Es viejo. Tal vez lo compró antes de casarse con Lord Evenson. Pero por favor, déjeme simplemente ponerlo sobre su anaquel antes de que ella regrese del desayuno. "

"En un momento. " Él volvió otra página y leyó:

**_No debe separar nunca los labios cuando sonría. Una sonrisa sin dientes es _****_infinitamente más misteriosa, y su tarea es fascinar a su Marqués._**

"¿Es por esto por lo qué ellas siempre hacen eso? " murmuró él. Echó un vistazo a Isabella. "El Edicto número doce explica mucho. "

"El libro," gruñó ella, extendiendo la mano.

"Por si acaso está interesada," dijo él con un expresivo gesto de la mano, "prefiero a una mujer que sabe sonreír. Esto" - estiró los labios apretados en una burlona parodia de sonrisa —

"apenas puede calificarse como tal. "

"No creo que la señora Seeton quisiera que hiciera esto. " Ella imitó su exagerada expresión. "Creo que más bien se refería a algo así. " Esta vez ella curvó los labios en una delicada medio sonrisa, que envió un escalofrío a lo largo de la espina dorsal de Edward, directa hacia su—

"Sí," él dijo, con una tos, "eso es bastante más eficaz. "

"No puedo creer que esté hablando de esto con usted," dijo ella, más para si misma que para él. "¿Podemos simplemente, por favor, devolver el libro a su sitio? "

"Tenemos al menos diez minutos antes de que Lady Evenson termine su desayuno. No se preocupe." devolvió su atención al pequeño libro rojo. "Encuentro esto fascinante. "

"Yo no," gruñó ella.

Edward volvió su atención hacia Isabella. Estaba de pie tan tiesa como un palo de escoba, con las manos apretadas en puños a los lados. Sus mejillas coloreadas con dos rosetones de indignación. "Está enfadada conmigo," dijo él.

"Su poder de observación es asombroso. "

"Pero yo sólo estaba bromeando. Debe saber que nunca fue mi intención ser insultante."

Su mirada se endureció un poco más. "¿Me ve reírme? "

"Isabella," dijo él, aplacadoramente, "era sólo sana diversión. Seguramente no tomará este libro en serio. "

Ella no contestó. El silencio en el cuarto se tornó denso, y Edward vio un destello de dolor en aquellos ojos de chocolate suyos. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron, entonces ella los apretó , y ella miró a lo lejos. "Oh, Dios," exhaló él, pequeñas punzadas de culpa abriéndose paso en su pecho. "Lo siento. "

Ella irguió la barbilla, pero él podía ver como se esforzaba por suprimir la emoción de su rostro cuando dijo, "¿Podemos dejarlo ya? "

Silenciosamente, él bajó los brazos y le dio el libro. Ella no se lo agradeció, solamente lo tomó y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho.

"No sabía que buscaba un marido," dijo él suavemente.

"Usted no sabe nada sobre mí. "

Él gesticuló torpemente hacia el libro. "¿Ha sido de utilidad? "

"No. "

El tono monocorde de su voz fue como un derechazo en su estomago. Edward de repente se dio cuenta, de que iba a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor. Tenía que borrar la expresión sin vida de sus ojos, devolver la melodía a su voz. Tenía que oír su risa, oírla reír de alguna pequeña broma suya.

No sabía por qué. Solamente sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer.

Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó, "¿Hay alguna forma en la que pudiera auxiliarla? "

"¿Disculpe? "

"¿Puedo ayudarla de algún modo? "

Ella lo miró con recelo. "¿Qué quiere decir? "

Los labios de Edward se entreabrieron ligeramente mientras trataba de imaginar como diablos contestar. "Solamente que..., bien, resulta que se una o dos cosas sobre encontrar un marido — o más bien, en mi caso, una esposa. "

Los ojos de Isabella casi se salieron de sus órbitas. "¡¿Está casado?! "

"¡No! " dijo él, sorprendiendo incluso él mismo por la fuerza de su respuesta.

Ella se relajó visiblemente. "Oh, gracias a Dios. Porque usted ... usted ... "

"¿Por que la besé? "

"Sí," refunfuñó ella, con las mejillas ruborizándose sobre el sonrojo anterior.

Él extendió la mano y posó los dedos bajo su barbilla, obligándola a alzar la vista hacia él. "Si yo estuviera casado, Isabella, puede estar segura de que no perdería el tiempo con otra mujer. "

"Qué ... considerado de su parte. "

"Lo único que quería decir era que si verdaderamente está buscando marido, me sentiría feliz de echarle una mano de cualquier modo posible. "

Isabella simplemente lo contempló, incapaz de creer la ironía del momento. Aquí estaba ella, de pie frente al hombre por el que se había pasado toda la noche anterior llorando, ¿y él se ofrecía a ayudarla a encontrar otro hombre con el que casarse? "Esto no puede estar ocurriendo," dijo para si misma. "Simplemente no puede estar ocurriendo. "

"No veo por qué no," dijo él suavemente. "La considero una amiga, y — "

"¿Cómo diablos podría ayudarme? " inquirió ella, preguntándose qué demonios le sucedía para continuar con el tema. "Es nuevo en el distrito. No puede presentarme a ningún candidato conveniente. "Y," añadió, gesticulando hacia él, "evidentemente no está muy versado en el arte de vestir elegantemente y a la moda. "

Él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. "¡Perdone! "

"Sus ropas son de calidad, pero evidentemente son de hace varios años. "

"También lo son las suyas," dijo él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Lo sé," dijo ella, con irritación. "Por eso necesito la ayuda de alguien que sepa de lo que estamos hablando. "

Edward ladeó la cabeza tensamente a un lado y luego la enderezó, tratando de suprimir una réplica. La impertinente chiquilla debería ver su armario en Londres. Lleno en abundancia de trajes, todos impecablemente cortados y a la última moda, y nada de esos trajes de 'petimetre' llenos de rayas, volantes y ridículos estampados. "¿Por qué tiene tantas ganas de casarse? " le preguntó, decidiendo que era más importante clarificar su situación que defender su atuendo.

"Eso no es de su incumbencia."

"No estoy de acuerdo. Si voy a ayudarla, ha de ser de mi incumbencia. "

"No he accedido a permitir que me ayudara," replicó ella.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el libro. "¿Tiene que ser un marqués? "

Ella parpadeó, perpleja. "¿Perdón? "

"¿Tiene que ser un marqués? " repitió él. "¿Debe tener un título? ¿Es eso muy importante para usted?"

Ella retrocedió un paso y dijo en tono estridente. "¡No!".

Edward sintió que sus músculos se relajaban. No se había percatado de lo tenso que estaba, o de lo importante que su respuesta negativa era para él. Durante toda su vida, había sido dolorosamente consciente que era su posición lo que importaba, no su personalidad. Su padre nunca lo había llamado su hijo, sólo su heredero. El anterior marqués no sabía relacionarse con un niño; había tratado a Edward como un adulto en miniatura. Cualquier trasgresión infantil era vista como un insulto al título, y Edward había aprendido rápidamente a ocultar su personalidad, normalmente exuberante, encubierta bajo una máscara de sosegada obediencia cuando estaba en compañía de su padre.

En la escuela había sido popular –los chicos con su encanto y su capacidad atlética por lo general lo eran — pero le había llevado algún tiempo distinguir a los verdaderos amigos de aquellos que lo veían como un medio para mejorar de vida y posición social.

Y luego en Londres -¡Dios bendito! Podría haber tenido dos cabezas y joroba por lo que respectaba a todas aquellas señoras. "El marqués, el marqués," había oído que susurraban. "Es un marqués. Tiene una fortuna. Vive en un castillo. " Su aspecto y su juventud habían sido resaltados como una bendición, pero nunca, ni una vez, había oído a alguien hace mención de su ingenio, su sentido del humor, o siquiera a su sonrisa.

Pensándolo bien, Isabella Swan era la primera mujer con la que se había topado en mucho tiempo a quién parecía gustarle por él mismo.

Volvió la vista a ella. "¿Nada de marqueses? " murmuró. "¿Por qué, entonces, el libro? "

Sus manos, convertidas en puños, temblaron a sus costados, y lo miró como si fuera a darle una patada al suelo en cualquier momento. "Porque estaba aquí. No tengo ni idea de porque no lo titularon Cómo casarse con un caballero sin título, pero con algo de fortuna y razonablemente buen caracter."

Edward tuvo que reírse de eso.

"Pero, dudo que yo pudiera atraer a un caballero con título en primer lugar," añadió ella.

"No tengo ninguna dote, y ciertamente no soy un diamante de primera agua."

Discrepaban en eso, pero él sospechó que ella no lo creería aunque se lo dijera. "¿Tiene a algunos candidatos en mente? " preguntó.

Ella hizo una pausa durante un largo y revelador instante antes de contestar, "No".

"Entonces sí tiene a un hombre en mente," dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Otra vez, ella permaneció silenciosa durante varios segundos antes de contestar, en un tono que le dijo que su vida estaría en peligro si insistía en el tema, "No es adecuado."

"¿Y en qué consiste ser adecuado? "

Ella suspiró cansadamente. "No quiero sufrir maltratos, ni que me abandonen — "

"Vaya, vaya, somos ambiciosos. "

"Olvide que he dicho algo," estalló ella. "No sé por qué estoy hablando de todo esto con usted, de todos modos. Obviamente no tiene ni idea de lo que es sentirse desesperado, carecer de opciones, saber que no importa lo que hagas— "

"Isabella," dijo él, suavemente, extendiendo la mano y agarrando sus dedos. "Lo siento. "

"Tiene que tener dinero," dijo ella, apagadamente, bajando la mirada a sus manos cogidas. "Necesito el dinero. "

"Ya veo. "

"Dudo que lo haga, pero probablemente es suficiente para usted saber que soy pobre."

"¿Lady Evenson no le paga lo bastante para mantenerse? " le preguntó, con calma.

"Si lo hace, pero no es bastante para mantener a mis hermanos menores. Y Riley debe ir a Eton. "

"Sí," dijo él, distraídamente "el muchacho debería ir. Es baronet, ¿no me dijo eso? "

"No, no se lo dije, pero sí, lo es. "

"Debe habérmelo dicho Lady Evenson. "

Ella se encogió de hombros y exhaló un gran suspiro mezclado con una risita burlona.

"Eso es de conocimiento general. Somos el ejemplo oficial del distrito de la pequeña nobleza empobrecida. Así que ya ve, no soy precisamente casadera. Todo lo que tengo que ofrecer es el linaje de mi familia. Y ni siquiera este es terriblemente impresionante. No es como si fuera de los más encumbrados de la nobleza. "

"No," reflexionó él, "pero uno pensaría que muchos hombres estarían deseosos de casarse y emparentar con la pequeña nobleza local, sobre todo con una rama titulada. Y tiene la bonificación de ser bastante hermosa. "

Ella alzó la vista bruscamente. "Por favor no sea condescendiente. "

Él sonrió con incredulidad. Evidentemente ella no tenía ni idea de sus encantos.

"Me han dicho que soy razonablemente bonita — " comenzó ella.

Bien, quizás alguna idea sí.

" - pero hermosa es una verdadera exageración. "

Él agitó la mano, desechando su protesta. "Tendrá que confiar en mí en este aspecto.

Como decía, estoy seguro de que deben haber varios hombres en el distrito a los que les gustaría casarse con usted. "

"Hay uno," dijo ella, con desagrado. "Un hacendado local. Pero es viejo y gordo, y mezquino. Mi hermana más pequeña ya me ha dicho que se escapará a un orfanato si me caso con él. "

"Ya veo. " Edward se frotó la barbilla, buscando una solución para su dilema. Era un delito que tuviera que casarse con algún viejo hacendado asqueroso que le triplicara la edad.

Quizás había algo que él pudiera hacer. Él tenía bastante dinero como para enviar a su hermano a Eton mil veces.

O más bien, el Marqués de Pattinson lo tenía. Edward Cullen, un Simple Caballero, se suponía que tenía poco más que la ropa que vestía.

Pero quizás pudiera arreglar algún tipo de donación anónima. Seguramente Isabella no sería tan orgullosa como para rechazar un inesperado golpe de suerte. No dudó que rechazaría un regalo por sus principios, pero no cuando el bienestar de su familia estaba en juego.

Edward tomó nota mental de ponerse en contacto con su abogado cuanto antes.

"De este modo," dijo ella, con una risa incómoda, "a menos que usted tenga una fortuna escondida, realmente no veo como puede ayudarme. "

"Bien," él dijo, evitando mentir rotundamente, "había pensado en ayudarla de una manera diferente. "

"¿Qué quiere decir? "

Él eligió sus palabras con cuidado. "Conozco un poco el arte del flirteo. Antes de buscar empleo, yo era ... bien, no exactamente parte, pero sí intervine en la escena social. "

"¿En Londres? " preguntó ella, con sospechosa. "¿Con la alta sociedad? "

"No entenderé jamás las complejidades de una temporada de Londres," dijo él, enfáticamente.

"Oh. Bueno, eso no importa, supongo, porque carezco de los fondos necesarios para una temporada. " Lo miró y le ofreció una sonrisa pesarosa. "Y aunque los tuviera, de todos modos, serian para la educación de Riley. "

Él la contempló, demorándose en la visión de aquel delicado rostro ovalado y los grandes ojos chocolate. Ella tenía que ser la persona menos egoísta que había conocido nunca. "Es una buena hermana, Isabella Swan," dijo él, quedamente .

"En realidad no," dijo ella, con voz triste. "A veces me siento tan resentida. Si fuera mejor persona — "

"Tonterías," la interrumpió él. "No hay nada malo en sentir cólera por la injusticia. "

Ella se rió. "Esto no es injusticia, Edward, es simple pobreza. Estoy segura de que lo entiende. "

En toda su vida le había faltado el dinero a Edward. Cuando su padre estaba vivo, le habían concedido una monstruosamente enorme asignación. Y después, cuando heredó el título, este llevaba consigo una aún más monstruosamente enorme fortuna.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza y miró fijamente hacia fuera, a través de la ventana, donde una suave brisa agitaba las hojas del olmo favorito de Lady Evenson. "A veces", susurró, "deseo ... "

"¿Qué desea? " preguntó Edward, con interés .

Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "No importa. Y realmente debo ir a ver a Lady Evenson. Llegará a la salita en cualquier momento y estoy segura de que me necesitará. "

"¡Isabella! " se oyó un ruidoso bramido desde más allá del pasillo.

"¿Ve? ¿Ve lo bien que la conozco? "

Edward inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y murmuró, "Es de lo más impresionante. "

"¡ISABELLA! "

"Por el amor del cielo," dijo Isabella, "¿qué necesitara? "

"Compañía," contestó Edward. "Es todo lo que realmente necesita. Compañía. "

"¿Dónde estará ese ridículo gato cuando lo necesito? " Dio vuelta e hizo ademán de marcharse.

"¡Isabella! " la llamó Edward.

Ella se volvió. "¿Sí? "

"El libro. " Le señaló el pequeño volumen rojo, todavía metido bajo su brazo. "No querrá entrar con eso a la salita, ¿verdad? "

"¡Oh! ¡No! " Ella lo empujó a sus manos. "Gracias. Había olvidado completamente que lo sujetaba. "

"Lo colocaré por usted. "

"Va en aquel anaquel de ahí," dijo ella, señalando a través del cuarto. "De costado. Bocabajo. Debe asegurarse de que lo deja exactamente como le digo. "

Él sonrió indulgentemente. "¿Se sentiría mejor si lo pone usted misma? "

Ella hizo una pausa, y luego dijo, "Sí, realmente," y agarró el libro. Edward la miró mientras se lanzaba a través del cuarto y con cuidado colocaba el libro sobre el anaquel apropiado. Inspeccionó su obra manual durante un momento, luego le dio un toque sobre el lomo, moviéndolo ligeramente a la izquierda. Frunciendo la boca pensativamente, ella lo contemplo otro momento, y entonces le dio un toque hacia atrás a la derecha.

"Estoy seguro de que Lady Evenson no notará si el libro esta un centímetro o dos más allá. "

Pero ella lo ignoró, cruzando el cuarto a la carrera con tan sólo un "hasta luego" en su dirección. Edward asomó la cabeza por la puerta, mirando cómo ella desaparecía en la salita de Esme. Entonces cerró la puerta de biblioteca, cruzó la habitación, cogió el libro, y comenzó a leer.


	11. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve.**

"¡¿Qué quiere hacer qué?! "

Isabella estaba de pie delante de Lady Evenson, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

"Ya te lo he dicho, voy a dormir una siesta. "

"Pero usted nunca duerme siesta. "

Lady Evenson alzó una ceja. "Dormí una hace solamente dos días. "

"Pero, pero…"

"Cierra la boca, Isabella. Empiezas a parecerte a un pescado. "

"Pero usted me ha dicho," protestó Isabella, "muchísimas veces, que la huella de la civilización es la rutina. "

Lady E se encogió de hombros y emitió un desdeñoso gorgojeo. "¿Es que una dama no puede tomarse la libertad de cambiar ocasionalmente su rutina? Todas las rutinas necesitan periódico reajuste."

Isabella, quién había estado lanzando aturdidos vistazos alrededor del cuarto, contestó,

"Un ventrílocuo. Es imposible que estas palabras estén saliendo de su boca. "

"Te aseguro que sí. Encuentro que la siestas vespertinas son prodigiosamente refrescantes. "

"Pero la que usted durmió el otro día — su única siesta desde la infancia, podría añadir —fue por la mañana. "

"Hmmph. Tal vez lo fue. Tal vez no. "

"Lo fue. "

"Habría sido mejor por la tarde. "

Isabella no tuvo ni idea de cómo responder a algo tan ilógico, así que simplemente alzó los brazos y dijo, "La dejaré dormir, entonces. "

"Sí. Hazlo. Y cierra la puerta detrás de ti . Estoy segura de que necesitaré silencio absoluto. "

"No puedo imaginar que requiera algo menos. "

"Chiquilla impertinente. ¿De dónde proviene todo este descaro ? "

Isabella lanzó a su patrona una mirada de reprensión. "Sabe muy bien que proviene de usted, Lady Evenson. "

"Sí, estoy haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno moldeándote, ¿verdad? "

"Dios me ayude," refunfuñó Isabella.

"¡He oído eso! "

"No he supuesto que haya alguna posibilidad de que la audición sea el primer sentido que pierda. "

Lady Evenson rió en voz alta ante su comentario. "Sabes verdaderamente cómo entretener a una vieja señora, Isabella Swan. No pienses que no aprecio eso. Realmente siento un gran cariño por ti. "

Isabella parpadeó sorprendida ante la inusual muestra de sentimentalismo de Lady E.

"Oh, gracias. "

"No soy siempre totalmente descortés." Lady Evenson miró el pequeño reloj que llevaba colgado de una cadena alrededor del cuello. "Creo que me gustaría ser despertada dentro de setenta minutos. "

"¿Setenta minutos? ¿Cómo puñetas se le ocurrían a Lady E esas extrañas cifras? "

"Una hora no es realmente bastante, pero estoy demasiado ocupada para desperdiciar una hora y media. Además," añadió Lady Evenson con una mirada astuta, "me gusta mantenerte alerta."

"De eso," refunfuñó Isabella, "no tengo la menor duda. "

"Setenta minutos, entonces. Y ni un minuto antes. "

Isabella sacudía la cabeza asombrada, mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, sin embargo, se giró y preguntó, "¿Está segura de que se siente bien? "

"Todo lo bien que una mujer de cincuenta y ocho años tiene derecho a sentirse. "

"Lo cual es verdaderamente una bendición," dijo Isabella irónicamente, "ya que usted tiene sesenta y seis años. "

"Chiquilla impertinente. Sal de aquí antes de que decida retener tu salarios. " Isabella arqueó las cejas. "No se atrevería. "

Lady Evenson sonrió para si misma cuando vio a su acompañante cerrar la puerta tras ella. "Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo," se dijo, con tono lleno de ternura y quizás apenas una insinuación de autofelicitación. "Se parece más a mí cada día. "

Isabella soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre un banco almohadillado del pasillo.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Si hubiera sabido que Lady Evenson iba a convertir el dormir la siesta en una costumbre regular, habría traído un poco de costura, o quizás las cuentas de la casa. El Señor sabía que las finanzas de los Swan siempre podían ser repasadas un poco más.

Por supuesto, siempre quedaba Cómo casarse con un Marqués. Había jurado que no iba a mirar el maldito libro de nuevo, pero tal vez debería echar una ojeada a la biblioteca para asegurarse de que Edward no lo había movido, o volcado, o había agitado las páginas, o… o, bueno, que no le había hecho algo.

No, se dijo con firmeza, agarrándose al terciopelo castaño del banco para impedirse levantarse. No iba a tener nada más que ver con la señora Seeton y sus edictos. Iba a quedarse allí sentada, como si la hubiesen pegado al banco, hasta que decidiera como emplear sus setenta minutos libres.

Sin entrar en la biblioteca. Independientemente de lo que fuera a hacer, no iba a entrar en la biblioteca.

"¿Isabella? "

Alzó la vista y se encontró con Edward -o más bien, con la cabeza de Edward, que asomaba por la puerta de la biblioteca.

"¿Podría venir un momento? "

Se puso de pie. "¿Sucede algo malo? "

"No, no. Al contrario, en realidad. "

"Suena prometedor," murmuró ella. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba para darle buenas noticias. '¿Podría venir un momento?' podía ser un modo cortés de decir, Su cuenta está atrasada y si no paga inmediatamente tendré que notificarlo las autoridades.'

Él le hizo señas con la mano. "Tengo que hablar con usted. "

Ella se le unió entrando en la biblioteca. Mira donde quedaba su firme resolución.

"¿Qué sucede? "

Él le mostró Cómo casarse con un Marqués y frunció el ceño. "He estado leyendo esto. "

Oh, no.

"Es realmente fascinante. "

Ella gimió y se tapó los oídos con las manos. "No quiero oírlo. "

"Estoy convencido de que puedo ayudarle. "

"No estoy escuchando. "

Él le cogió las manos y tiró de ellas hasta que Isabella quedó extendida como una estrella de mar. "Puedo ayudarle," dijo él otra vez.

"Estoy más allá de toda ayuda. "

Él se rió, un rico sonido que calentó a Isabella hasta los dedos de los pies. "Venga, venga" dijo él, "no sea pesimista. "

"¿Por qué está leyendo esto? " le preguntó. Por el amor del cielo, ¿qué podría este o cualquier otro hombre tan apuesto y encantador encontrar interesante en tal libro? Si uno quería ser brutalmente sincero, esto no era más que un tratado para mujeres desesperadas. ¿Y no equiparaban los hombres a las mujeres desesperadas con la cicuta, la intoxicación alimentaria, y la peste bubónica?

"Atribúyalo a mi curiosidad insaciable," contestó él. "¿Cómo podría resistirme, habiendo sido obligado a adoptar tales medidas heroicas para recuperarlo esta mañana? "

"¿Medidas heroicas? " exclamó ella. "¡Lo sacó de un tirón de debajo de mí! "

"La palabra 'heroica' está siempre abierta a la interpretación," dijo él alegremente, dirigiéndole otra de aquellas sonrisas peligrosamente masculinas.

Isabella cerró los ojos y soltó un cansado y desconcertado suspiro. Esta tenía que ser la conversación más rara de su vida, y , sin embargo, de alguna manera parecía bastante natural.

Lo más extraño era que ella no se sentía realmente avergonzada. Oh, seguramente sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas, y no podía creer algunas de las palabras que salían de su boca, pero para ser sincera, no corría el riesgo de perecer de un ataque de mortificación aguda por ahora

Era Edward, descubrió. Algo en él la hacia sentirse a sus anchas. Tenía una sonrisa tan natural, una risa tan reconfortante . Podría tener un lado peligroso e incluso misterioso, y a veces realmente la miraba de una forma tan ardiente, de una manera tan extraña que hacia que el aire se espesara, pero a pesar de esto era casi imposible sentirse incómoda en su compañía.

"¿En qué piensa? " lo oyó preguntar.

Ella abrió los ojos. "Pensaba que no puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí tan ridícula. "

"No sea tonta. "

"A veces," dijo ella, con un autodespectivo gesto de la cabeza, "simplemente no puedo evitarlo. "

Él no hizo caso de su comentario y alzó el libro, sacudiéndolo con pequeños giros de su muñeca. "Esto tiene inconvenientes. "

"¿Cómo casarse con un Marqués? "

"Muchos inconvenientes. "

"Estoy deseando oírlos. Debo decir que parece prodigiosamente difícil cumplir los edictos. "

Edward comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, sus ardientes ojos negros evidentemente concentrados en sus pensamientos. "Es obvio para mí," anunció él, "que esa señora Seeton -si este es en efecto su verdadero nombre- nunca, ni una vez consultó a un hombre para preparar sus edictos. "

Isabella encontró esto tan interesante que se sentó.

"Puede ofrecer tantas reglas y regulaciones como le guste," expuso él, "pero su metodología es errónea. Afirma que si sigue sus edictos, se casará con un marqués — "

"Por 'marqués,' pienso que ella simplemente quería decir un buen partido," interrumpió

Isabella. "Imagino que solamente aspiraba a la aliteración en el título de libro. "

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No marca ninguna diferencia. Marqués, buen partido—todos somos hombres."

"Sí," dijo ella, despacio, resistiendo a duras apenas al impulso de verificar este hecho dejando que su mirada vagara de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de él, "supongo que sí. "

Edward se inclinó, mirándola atentamente a la cara. "Y yo le pregunto: ¿Cómo, le ruego que me diga, puede la señora Seeton -si este es en efecto su verdadero nombre —juzgar si sus reglas son efectivas? "

"Bien," Isabella se paró, "supongo que ella podría haber trabajado de acompañante de algunas señoritas y — "

"Lógica defectuosa," la interrumpió él. "La única persona que puede juzgar realmente si sus reglas son verdaderamente adecuadas es un marqués. "

"O un buen partido," acotó ella .

"O un buen partido," concedió el, con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza. "Pero puedo asegurarle, como caballero moderadamente elegible, que si una mujer se acercara a mí siguiendo todos estos edictos — "

"Pero ella no se acercaría a usted," lo interrumpió Isabella. "No si siguiera las instrucciones de la señora Seeton. Iría contra las reglas. Una señora debe esperar hasta que un señor se acerque a ella. No puedo recordar qué edicto lo dice pero sé que está en el libro. "

"Lo cual sólo viene a demostrar lo necio que es la mayor parte de esto. El punto que yo trataba de recalcar, sin embargo, es que si encontrara a una protegida de nuestra querida señora Seeton -si este es en efecto su verdadero nombre — "

"¿Por qué sigue diciendo eso? "

Edward se lo pensó un momento. Debían de ser todos esos años como espía. Todo lo que dijo, sin embargo, fue, "No tengo la menor idea. Pero como decía, si conociera a una de sus protegidas, saldría huyendo en dirección contraria. "

Tras un instante de silencio, Isabella dijo, con un asomo de sonrisa traviesa, "No huyó de mí."

La cabeza de Edward giró bruscamente. "¿Qué quiere decir? "

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó, y casi parecía un gatito ronroneando complacida por haberlo sorprendido. "¿No leyó el edicto que habla sobre la práctica de los edictos? " Ella se inclinó hacia delante para mirar detenidamente entre las páginas de Cómo casarse con un Marqués, las cuales estaba asaltando, en busca del edicto mencionado

Él la contempló con incredulidad durante al menos diez segundos completos antes de inquirir, "¿Usted practicó conmigo? "

"Suena muy a sangre fría, lo sé, y sentí realmente una o dos punzadas de remordimiento por ello, pero realmente no tenía ninguna otra opción. Después de todo, ¿si no era usted, quién?"

"Quién, en efecto," murmuró Edward, no muy seguro de por qué estaba irritado. No era porque ella hubiera estado practicando con él; era bastante divertido, en realidad. Más bien, pensó que podía ser porque no se había dado cuente de que ella lo había estado haciendo.

Para un hombre que estaba orgulloso de si mismo por su instinto y percepción, era bastante mortificante, en efecto.

"No lo haré más," prometió ella. "Probablemente fue bastante injusto por mi parte. "

Él empezó a marcar el paso de un lado a otro, dando ligeros toques con su dedo contra su mandíbula mientras trataba de decidir cómo sacar ventaja de esta situación .

"¿Edward"?

¡Ahá! Él se giró velozmente, con los ojos encendidos de emoción ante una nueva idea.

"¿Para quién practicaba usted? "

"No entiendo. "

Él se sentó a su lado y dejó que las manos colgaran entre sus muslos con los antebrazos apoyados en ellos mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Esa mañana, más temprano, se había jurado que haría desaparecer la mirada de la desesperación de los ojos de Isabella. En realidad, aquella mirada no estaba allí ahora, pero sabía que volvería en cuanto ella recordara a los tres hambrientos hermanos que la esperaban en casa. Pero ahora él había encontrado un modo de ayudarla y disfrutar haciéndolo.

Iba a darle clases particulares. Ella quería hacer caer en la trampa del matrimonio a algún incauto–bien, nadie podía saber más sobre tales trampas que el Marqués de Pattinson.

Había sido objeto de cada uno de los trucos, desde debutantes de tontas risitas persiguiéndolo por oscuros rincones, pasando por cartas amorosas horriblemente explícitas, hasta viudas desnudas que se colaban en su cama.

Pareció sensato suponer que si él había aprendido tan bien como evitar el matrimonio, debería ser capaz de aplicar su conocimiento en dirección contraria. Con un poco de practica, Isabella debería ser capaz de atrapar a cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Era esa parte—la de la práctica— la que hacía que su pulso se acelerara, y ciertas partes - menos mencionables- de su anatomía, se inflamaran. Cualquier clase de tutoría implicaría al menos un examen superficial de las artes amorosas. Nada, desde luego, que comprometiera a la muchacha, pero—

"¿Sr. Cullen? ¿Edward? "

Él alzó la vista, consciente de que se había distraído. Dios santo, pero es que ella tenía la cara de un ángel. Encontró casi imposible de creer que pensara que necesitaba ayuda para encontrar un marido. Pero realmente lo creía, y esto la brindaba la oportunidad más espléndida...

"¿Cuándo practicaba conmigo," preguntó con voz profunda y concentrada, "quién era su objetivo final? "

¿"Quiere decir para casarse? "

"Sí. "

Ella parpadeó y movió ligeramente la boca antes de decir, "Yo… no lo sé, en realidad.

No había llegado tan lejos en mis pensamientos. Simplemente esperaba poder asistir a una de las reuniones de Lady Evenson. Parecía un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para encontrar un buen partido. "

"¿Va a celebrar una pronto? "

"¿Una reunión? Sí. El sábado, creo. Una pequeña recepción al aire libre. "

Edward se recostó. Maldición. Su tía no le había dicho que esperaba compañía. Si cualquiera de sus invitados fuera conocido suyo, tendría que escabullirse rápidamente. Lo último que necesitaba era que algún pisaverde de Londres le palmeara la espalda delante de Isabella y se dirigiera a él como Pattinson.

"No creo que nadie se quede a pasar la noche, sin embargo," añadió ella.

Edward asintió pensativamente. "Entonces esta será una excelente oportunidad para usted. "

"Ya veo," dijo ella, sin sonar tan ilusionada como él habría esperado.

"Todo lo que tiene que hacer es averiguar qué hombres están solteros y elegir al mejor del grupo. "

"Ya he revisado la lista de invitados, y hay varios caballeros libres. Pero" - soltó una risa frustrada — " ha olvidado una cosa, Edward. El caballero en cuestión debe elegirme también. "

Él ignoró su protesta, "El fracaso no es una posibilidad. Cuando hayamos terminado con usted — "

"No me gusta como suena eso. "

" - será imposible de resistir. "

Una de las manos de Isabella se posó inconscientemente en su mejilla cuando lo contempló con asombro. ¿Se estaba ofreciendo a entrenarla? ¿A volverla casadera? No sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendida por esto, después de todo, él nunca había dado la menor indicación — excepto por un dulce beso— de que estuviera interesado en ella para él. Y además, había dejado claro que no podía casarse con un administrador sin dinero.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan deprimida porque él pareciera tan impaciente por casarla con el caballero rico y bien relacionado qué ella le había dicho que quería y necesitaba?

"¿Qué implica esa educación? " preguntó con recelo.

"Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo," reflexionó él, "y no hay nada que podamos hacer sobre su vestimenta. "

"Qué amable por su parte el indicarlo," refunfuñó ella.

Él le dirigió una mirada ligeramente represiva. "Si no recuerdo mal, usted no tuvo reparo alguno en criticar mi vestuario antes. "

Ahí la había pillado, admitió ella. Los buenos modales la obligaron a decir, a regañadientes, "Sus botas son muy agradables. "

Él sonrió ampliamente y contempló su calzado, que, aunque viejo, parecía muy bien hecho. "Sí, lo son, ¿verdad? "

"Quizás un poco rayadas," añadió ella.

"Las puliré mañana," prometió él, mirándola como si le dijera que no iba a picar el cebo.

"Lo siento," dijo ella, quedamente. "No debí decirlo. Los elogios deberían ser dados libremente, sin restricciones ni salvedades. "

Él la miró con una extraña expresión evaluadora durante un momento antes de preguntar "¿Sabe lo qué me gusta de usted, Isabella? "

Ella no tenía ni idea.

"Es usted una persona amable y buena," dijo, "pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas amables y buenas, no predica o empalaga, o intenta hacer que todos los demás sean amables y buenos."

Se quedó boquiabierta Esta era la declaración más increíble.

"Y por debajo de toda esa bondad y gentileza, parece poseer un malvado sentido del humor, no importa con cuanta fuerza trate de vez en cuando de suprimirlo. "

Oh, Señor, si decía algo más, caería locamente enamorada de él allí mismo.

"No hay nada malo en burlarse de un amigo mientras no lo haga con malicia," dijo él, su voz convertida en una suave caricia. "Y creo que usted no sabría ser malévola ni aunque alguien le ofreciera una disertación sobre el tema. "

"Entonces supongo que eso nos hace amigos," dijo ella, con voz ligeramente ronca, Él le sonrió, y su corazón dejó de latir. "Realmente no tiene ninguna otra opción que ser amiga mía," dijo él, acercándose más. "Después de todo, conozco sus más embarazosos secretos. "

Una risita nerviosa se le escapó de los labios. "Un amigo que va a encontrarme marido.

Qué pintoresco. "

"Bueno, pienso que yo podría hacer mejor trabajo que la señora Seeton -si éste es en efecto —"

"No lo diga," le advirtió ella.

"Considérelo no dicho. Pero si quiere un poco de ayuda... " La miró fijamente. "Quiere ayuda, ¿verdad? "

"Er, sí.Creo. "

"Tendremos que comenzar en seguida. "

Isabella echó un vistazo al ornamentado reloj de mesa que Lady Evenson había traido importado de Suiza. "Tengo que estar en la salita en menos de una hora. "

Edward ojeó unas cuantas páginas de Cómo casarse con un Marqués, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras leía. "¡Um!, esto no nos deja mucho tiempo, pero — " Él alzó la vista bruscamente. "¿Cómo ha logrado escapar de Lady Evenson a esta hora del día? "

"Está durmiendo una siesta. "

"¿Otra vez? " Su cara mostró claramente su sorpresa.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo encontré tan increíble como usted, pero ella insistió.

Exigió absoluto silencio y me dijo que no la despertara durante setenta minutos. "

"¿Setenta? "

Isabella hizo una mueca. "Eso debe mantenerme alerta. La cito textualmente, a propósito. "

"De alguna manera no me sorprende. " Edward tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa principal de la biblioteca, y después alzó la vista. "Podemos comenzar cuando termine con ellaesta tarde. Necesitaré algún tiempo para trazar un plan de estudio, y — "

"¿Un plan de estudio? " repitió ella.

"Tenemos que ser organizados. La organización hace accesible cualquier objetivo. "

Se quedo boquiabierta.

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué me mira así? "

"Suena exactamente como Lady Evenson. De hecho, ella utiliza la misma frase. "

"¿De verdad? " Edward tosió, y luego se aclaró la garganta. Maldición, acababa de meter la pata. Algo en Isabella y en aquellos ojos azules de ángel suyos lo hizo olvidar que estaba de incógnito. Nunca debería haber usado una de las máximas favoritas de Tía Esme. Habían sido machacadas en su cabeza con tanta frecuencia cuando era un niño que ahora eran también sus máximas.

Había olvidado que se dirigía a una persona que conocía cada uno de los matices del carácter de Esme tan bien como él. "Estoy seguro de que es solamente una coincidencia," dijo, en tono firme. Según su experiencia la gente tendía a creer cualquier cosa que dijera mientras sonara como si supiera de lo que hablaba.

Pero, por lo visto, Isabella no. "Ella lo dice al menos una vez por semana. "

"Bien, entonces, estoy seguro que debo haberla oído en algún momento. "

Ella pareció aceptar aquella explicación, ya que abandonó el tema y en cambio dijo, "Decía algo sobre trazar un plan de estudios... "

"Correcto. Necesitaré una tarde para planearlo, pero quizás podríamos encontrarnos cuando haya acabado con Lady Evenson. La acompañaré a casa, y podemos comenzar por el camino. "

Ella sonrió débilmente. "Muy bien. Me encontraré con usted en la puerta principal a las cuatro y treinta y cinco minutos. Acabo a las cuatro y media," explicó ella, "pero me llevará cinco minutos llegar a la puerta. "

"¿No podemos simplemente encontrarnos aquí? "

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, a menos que quiera que todos los criados de Evenson House chismorreen sobre nosotros. "

"Un razonamiento excelente. En la puerta principal, entonces. "

Isabella saludó con la cabeza y dejó el cuarto, sus piernas temblorosas apenas le alcanzaron para volver al banco almohadillado. Dios querido, ¿en que maldito lío se había metido?

Maullido.

Miró hacia abajo. Malcolm, el gato del demonio, estaba sentado a sus pies, contemplándola como si ella fuera un ratón.

"¿Qué quieres? "

El gato se encogió de hombros. Isabella no sabía que un gato pudiera hacerlo, pero claro, tampoco había creído jamás que se encontraría alguna vez sentada en el gran vestíbulo de

Evenson House, hablando con su felina némesis.

"Piensas que soy ridícula, ¿verdad? "

Malcolm bostezó.

"He acordado dejar que el señor Cullen me entrene para encontrar marido. "

Las orejas del gato se irguieron.

"Sí, ya sé que te gusta más que yo. Todo el mundo te gusta más que yo. "

El gato se encogió de hombros otra vez, evidentemente poco inclinado a contradecir su

declaración.

"Crees que no puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad? "

Malcolm movió su cola trazando un circulo. Isabella no tenía ni idea de cómo traducir esto, pero dado la bien documentada aversión del gato hacia ella, más bien pensaba que significaba, "Tengo mayores probabilidades de encontrar marido que tú. "

"¿Isabella? "

Se puso roja como una remolacha y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado. Edward había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de la biblioteca y la miraba socarronamente.

"¿Esta hablando con el gato? "

"No. "

"Podría haber jurado que la oí dirigiéndose al gato. "

"Bien, pues no lo hice. "

"Oh. "

"¿Por qué iba a hablarle yo al gato? Me odia. "

Los labios de Edward temblaron. "Sí. Me lo dijo. "

Trató de fingir que no se había dado cuenta de que sus mejillas ardían. "¿No tiene nada que hacer? "

"Oh, sí, el proyecto de lecciones. Le veré un poco más tarde de las cuatro y media. "

Isabella esperó hasta que oyó el chasquido de puerta de la biblioteca al cerrarse. "Dios santo," exhaló. "Me he vuelto loca. Completamente loca. "

Añadiendo el insulto a la herida, el gato asintió con la cabeza.


	12. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

**Chicas llamen a sus esposos, novios, amigo o hermanos para practicar por que a continuación Edward nos dará un lección de boxeo.**

* * *

**Capitulo Diez.**

Edward se presentó en el sendero que conducía a la puerta principal a las cuatro y cuarto, sabiendo que llegaba ridículamente temprano, pero incapaz de detener a sus pies que lo llevaban al sitio de reunión acordado. Se había sentido agitado durante toda la tarde, tamborileando constantemente con sus dedos sobre las mesas y paseando marcando el paso a través de los cuartos. Había tratado de sentarse y escribir el plan de estudios del que se había jactado, pero las palabras no le venían.

No tenía ninguna experiencia sobre la educación de una señorita para su presentación en sociedad. La única señorita que realmente conocía era la esposa de su mejor amigo, Jasper Hale. Y Alice no había sido educada precisamente para ser presentada en sociedad ella misma. En cuanto a todos sus otros conocidos de sexo femenino — todas ellas eran justo de la clase de mujeres en que la señora Seeton trataba de moldear a Isabella. Justamente de la clase de hembras que lo habían hecho lanzar un aplastante suspiro de alivio al poder escapar de Londres.

¿Qué era lo que quería en una mujer? Su búsqueda para ayudar a Isabella pareció que comenzaba por aquí. ¿Qué era lo que quería en una esposa? Tenía que casarse; en este sentido no había discusión posible. Pero había sido condenadamente duro imaginar el pasar el resto de su vida con una tímida flor que tuviera miedo de expresar una sola opinión. O peor, una tímida flor que no poseyera ni siquiera una opinión.

Y lo peor era que aquellas señoritas sin opinión invariablemente venían acompañadas de madres sumamente obstinadas.

No estaba siendo justo, se obligó a reconocer. Había conocido a algunas señoritas interesantes. No muchas, pero unas cuantas. Hasta podría haberse casado con una o dos de ellas sin temor a que le arruinaran la vida. Puede que no hubiera sido un matrimonio por amor, y no habría habido nada de magnífica pasión, pero él podría haber sido pasablemente feliz.

Así que, ¿ qué era lo que estas señoritas —las que habían atraído fugazmente su atención— poseían? Una cierta alegría de vivir, amor por la vida, una sonrisa que parecía sincera, una luz en los ojos. Edward estaba seguro de que él no era el único hombre que había notado estas cosas — todas las señoritas en cuestión habían sido rápidamente pedidas en matrimonio, por lo general por hombres que le gustaban y a los que respetaba.

Amor por vida. Tal vez eso era todo. Se había pasado toda la mañana leyendo Como casarse con un Marqués, y con cada edicto, había imaginado como se apagaba un poquito más cada vez aquella incomparable luz de zafiro en los ojos de Isabella.

No quería que la moldearan como algún predeterminado ideal de joven mujer inglesa.

No quería que andara con ojos abatidos, tratando de ser misteriosa y recatada. Quería que fuera ella misma.

Isabella cerro la puerta de Evenson House tras ella y echó a correr camino abajo. Su corazón latía acelerado, tenía las manos húmedas, y aunque, exactamente, no se sentía avergonzada que Edward hubiera descubierto su desesperado secreto, estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Había pasado toda la tarde reprochandose el aceptar su oferta. ¿No se había pasado toda la noche anterior sollozando hasta dormirse, y todo porque pensaba que podría amarlo - ¿a un hombre con el que no podía casarse nunca? Y ahora, deliberadamente, se había colocado a si misma en su compañía, permitiéndole bromear con ella, y coquetear, y—Dios santo, ¿y si quería besarla otra vez? Dijo que iba a entrenarla para atraer a otros hombres. ¿Implicaba eso besos? Y si era sí, ¿debería dejarle hacerlo?

Gimió. Como si fuera a ser capaz de pararlo. Siempre que estaban en el mismo cuarto juntos, sus ojos vagaban hasta su boca, y recordaba lo que experimentaba al sentir aquellos labios sobre lo suyos. Y Dios le ayudara, quería sentirlo de nuevo.

Un ultimo vislumbre de felicidad. Tal vez eso era lo que era todo esto. Iba a tener que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, tal vez incluso alguien que no le gustara demasiado.

¿Era tan malo desear unos últimos días de risa, de miradas secretas, de este embriagador zumbido de deseo recién descubierto?

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal sospechaba que estaba exponiéndose voluntariamente a que le rompieran el corazón al acceder a reunirse con Edward, pero su corazón no le permitía hacer otra cosa. Había leído lo bastante a Shakespeare para confiar en el Bardo, y si él decía que era mejor haber amado y haber perdido que no haber amado nunca -ella lo creía.

Él la esperaba, justo fuera de la vista de Evenson House, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la vio.

"Isabella," la llamó, caminando a zancadas hacia ella.

Ella hizo una pausa, deteniéndose para mirar cómo se acercaba, con la ligera brisa agitando su pelo oscuro. Nunca había conocido a nadie que pareciera más cómodo en su piel que Edward Cullen. Caminaba de forma relajada, con elásticas zancadas . Pensó en las innumerables veces en que ella se había caído sobre una alfombra o se había golpeado la mano contra una pared y suspiró de envidia.

Él llegó a su lado y simplemente dijo, "Está aquí. "

"¿Pensó que no estaría? "

"Pensé que quizás se lo había pensado dos veces. "

"Desde luego que lo he pensado varias veces. Esto es lo mas inusual que he hecho nunca. "

"Qué admirable," murmuró él.

"Pero no importa si lo he pensado dos, tres o incluso cuatro veces. " Sonrió infructuosamente. "Tengo que pasar directamente por aquí para llegar a casa, así que no hubiera podido evitar encontrarlo aunque lo intentara. "

"Una suerte para mí. "

"Tengo la sensación de que la suerte le sonríe a menudo. "

Él inclinó la cabeza. "Vaya, ¿por qué dice eso? "

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Solamente que parece la clase de personas que siempre aterrizan de pie. "

"Sospecho que usted también es una superviviente. "

"En cierto sentido, supongo. Podría haberme dado por vencida con mi familia hace años, ¿sabe? . Nuestros parientes se ofrecieron realmente a acoger a Riley. "

"¿Pero no al resto de ustedes? "

Ella sonrió irónicamente. "El resto de nosotras no está en posesión de un título. "

"Ya veo. " Tomó su brazo y señalo hacia el sur. "¿Es en aquella dirección? "

Ella asintió. "Sí, aproximadamente una milla camino abajo, y después aproximadamente un cuarto de una milla por la vereda lateral. "

Anduvieron unos pasos, y entonces él se giró y dijo, "Ha dicho que era una superviviente en cierto sentido. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? "

"Es más fácil ser un superviviente para un hombre que para una mujer. "

"Eso no tiene sentido. "

Ella le dirigió una mirada compasiva. Posiblemente nunca entendería lo que quiso decir, pero supuso que le debía el tratar de explicarlo, sin embargo. "Cuando un hombre pasa por tiempos difíciles," dijo, "hay multitud de cosas que puede hacer, opciones que él puede elegir para invertir su situación. Puede unirse al ejército, o enrolarse en un barco pirata. Puede buscar trabajo, como ha hecho usted. Él puede usar su encanto y su seducción" - sacudió su cabeza y sonrió de mala gana — "como imagino que usted también ha hecho. "

"¿Y una mujer no puede hacer estas cosas? "

"Una mujer que busca trabajo no tiene muchas opciones si no desea abandonar su casa.

Un puesto de institutriz podría estar ligeramente mejor pagado que el de acompañante de una señora, pero dudo que muchos patrones se sintieran amables con respecto a mi trayendo a Rosalie, Jane, y Riley conmigo a vivir en el ala de los criados. "

"Touché," él dijo con una cabezada de entendimiento.

"Y en cuanto al encanto y la seducción, pues una mujer puede usar esto para tres cosas.

Puede entrar en el teatro, puede convertirse en la amante de un hombre, o puede casarse. En cuanto a mí, no tengo ninguna inclinación o talento para la interpretación y ningún deseo de avergonzar a mi familia iniciando una relación ilícita. " Alzó la vista hacia él y se encogió de hombros. "Mi única opción es el matrimonio. Esto, supongo, es lo que significa para una mujer ser una superviviente. "

Hizo una pausa, y le temblaron las comisuras de la boca, como si no supiera si intentar una sonrisa o fruncir el ceño. "Bastante desagradable, ¿no cree? "

Edward no contestó inmediatamente. Le gustaba pensar en si mismo como en un individuo tolerante pero nunca se había parado a pensar cómo sería estar en la encorsetada y restringida piel de una mujer. Él había dado su vida, con sus innumerables opciones, por sentada.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "¿Por qué me esta mirando tan atentamente? "

"Por respeto. "

Ella respingó sorprendida. "¿Perdón? "

"La admiraba antes. Me pareció una mujer extraordinariamente inteligente y una joven muy divertida. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que merece mi respeto tanto como mi admiración."

"Oh. Yo… yo…" " Ella se sonrojó, obviamente sin palabras.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "No quise hacerla sentir incómoda. "

"No lo hizo," contestó ella, el tono chillón de su voz delataba la mentira.

"Sí, lo hice, y ciertamente no quise que esta fuera una tarde tan seria. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que no hay ninguna razón para que esto nos entretenga. "

Ella se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué tiene en mente? "

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que nos veremos obligados a priorizar," dijo él.

"Debemos concentrarnos sólo en las habilidades más importantes. "

"¿Cuáles son? "

"Besos y boxeo. "

Isabella dejó caer su cartera.

"Parece sorprendida. "

"No puedo decidir cual de estas dos me sorprende más. "

Él se agachó abruptamente y recogió su bolso para ella. "Es perfectamente sensato si medita sobre ello. Un caballero va a querer besar a una dama antes de ofrecerle una petición de mano. "

"No si la respeta," indicó ella. "Sé por las mas altas autoridades en la materia que los hombres no besan a las mujeres solteras que respetan. "

"Yo la besé. "

"Bien... eso fue ... diferente. "

"Y creo que hemos aclarado que la respeto. Suficiente de esto . " Él descartó sus protestas. "Debe confiar en mí cuando le digo que ningún caballero con un mínimo de sentido común en la cabeza va a casarse con una mujer sin probar primero el agua. "

"Dicho así," refunfuñó ella, "es muy poético. "

"Sin embargo, esto puede ponerle en una situación violenta. "

"Ah, ¿se ha dado cuenta de eso? " preguntó ella sarcásticamente.

Él le lanzó una mirada claramente irritada, por sus constantes interrupciones. "Algunos señores carecen de juicio y un básico sentido común, y podrían no detener el beso en el momento apropiado. Por eso debemos enseñarle a boxear. "

"¿Y va a hacer todo esto en una tarde? "

Edward sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo abrió, su rostro una perfecta máscara de despreocupación. "No, había pensado empezar por los besos esta tarde. Podemos ver lo del boxeo mañana. "

"¿Y usted esta entrenado en el deporte del pugilismo? "

"Por supuesto. "

Ella lo miró con recelo. "¿No son las lecciones terriblemente caras? He oído que sólo hay un puñado de instructores en Londres que son considerados de calidad superior. "

"Siempre hay modos de obtener lo que uno necesita," dijo él. La contempló con una ceja enarcada. "Creo que dijo que soy de la clase de hombres que siempre aterriza de pie. "

"¿Supongo que ahora va a decirme que ademas es de la clase que aterriza de pie con los brazos extendidos y listo para boxear? "

Él se rió y lanzó unos cuantos puñetazos al aire. "No hay nada como el boxeo para mantener la circulación activa. "

Ella frunció el ceño de forma sospechosa. "Esto no parece una habilidad muy femenina."

"Creí que habíamos decidido que no íbamos a circunscribirnos a la noción de feminidad de la señora Seeton. "

"No," replicó ella, "pero intentamos encontrarme un marido. "

"Ah, sí, su marido," dijo él enigmáticamente.

"No puedo creer que haya un hombre en Inglaterra que quiera casarse con una dama boxeadora. "

"No tiene que convertirse en una pugilista. Solamente tiene que ser capaz de golpear lo bastante bien como para demostrar que no se pueden aprovechar de usted. "

Ella encogió de hombros e hizo un intento. "¿Así? "

"Dios, no. No meta dentro el pulgar. Así se lo rompería seguro. "

Isabella sacó el pulgar fuera de su puño. "¿Así? "

Él asintió con aprobación. "Exactamente. Pero hoy íbamos a estudiar los besos. "

"No, vamos a seguir con esto. " Ella extendió el brazo golpeando el aire varias veces.

"Me estoy divirtiendo. "

Edward gimió, sin estar exactamente seguro de lo que más lo molestaba—el tener que aplazar el besarla a otro día o que ella tuviera el gancho más flojo que hubiera visto en su vida.

"No, no, así no," dijo, colocándose detrás de ella. Dejó que su bolso cayese al suelo mientras ponía su mano sobre su codo y reajustaba el ángulo de su hombro. "Golpea como una muchacha. "

"Soy una muchacha. "

"Bien, eso siempre ha sido obvio, pero no tiene porque golpear como una. "

"¿Y cómo," preguntó ella, imitando una voz profunda y masculina para burlarse, "golpea un hombre? "

"Las chicas, me he fijado, golpean así. " Él cerro la mano en un puño y movió el brazo atrás y adelante, sin despegar nunca el codo lejos de su costado. "Los hombres, por otro lado, dan un poco de oscilación a ello. "

"Hágame una demostración, por favor. "

"Muy bien. Retroceda, entonces. No me gustaría herirla. "

Isabella le ofreció una seca sonrisa y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. "¿Es esto espacio suficiente para un hombre? "

"No se burle. Sólo mire. " Él retiró el brazo. "Tendré que mostrárselo a la mitad de la velocidad habitual ya que no voy a golpear nada realmente aparte del aire. El ímpetu probablemente me tiraría con el golpe. "

"Por supuesto, entonces," dijo ella con un magnánimo gesto de su mano. "A la mitad de velocidad. "

"Preste la atención. Está viendo a un maestro. "

"De eso," dijo ella secamente, "no tengo duda. "

Él echo todo su brazo hacia atrás, un movimiento que comenzaba en el centro de su espalda y levantaba su puño por encima de su hombro. Si él hubiera estado moviéndose a velocidad normal, y hubiera habido alguien de pie delante de él, Edward pensó que podría haberlo dejado pasmado. "¿Qué le parece? " preguntó, profundamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

"Hágalo otra vez. "

Él alzó las cejas, pero obedeció, poniendo incluso más balanceo en ello esta vez.

Estudió su cara; ella había entrecerrado los ojos y lo estudiaba como si fuera una valiosa cabeza de ganado.

Alzando la vista brevemente, ella le pidió, "¿Una vez más? "

"¿Está prestando atención o solamente trata de hacerme parecer un idiota? "

"Oh, definitivamente presto atención. Si parece un idiota eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo."

Edward lanzó su brazo hacia atrás una última vez. "En resumen," dijo él, "una mujer que da un puñetazo lo lanza desde el hombro, sin usar los músculos de su espalda. " Isabella imitó su golpe femenino. "Así. "

"Exactamente. Un hombre, por otro lado, utiliza tanto la fuerza de su espalda como la de su brazo. "

"¿Estos músculos de aquí? " Ella levantó el brazo derecho y usó la mano izquierda para hacer señas a los músculos que rodeaban la parte derecha de su tórax.

A Edward se le secó la boca. El vestido se tensaba sobre ella en la mayor parte de sitios estratégicos.

"¿Los de aquí, Edward? " exigió ella, rozándose la espalda. "¿O los de aquí? " Esta vez ella toco la espalda de él, excepto que falló, y lo rozo más bien en el costado, cerca de la cintura.

"Correcto la primera vez," dijo él, alejándose de su dedo. Si ella fallaba en tocar su espalda por otro centímetro o dos en dirección sur, no se hacia responsable de sus acciones.

"Entonces se parece un poco a esto. " Ella lanzó un puñetazo a media velocidad, moviéndose sólo ligeramente más rápido de lo que él lo había estado haciendo.

"Sí. Pero necesita un poquito más de movimiento lateral. Míreme una vez más. " Él lanzó otro golpe. "¿Ve? "

"Creo que sí. ¿Quiere que lo intente? "

"Sí. " Él cruzó los brazos. "Golpéeme. "

"Oh, no, no podría. "

"Sí, quiero que lo haga. "

"No podría. Nunca he hecho daño intencionadamente a otra persona antes. "

" Isabella, el único objetivo de esta lección es ver si puede golpear a otra persona si se ve en esa necesidad. Si usted no puede obligarse a golpear a un ser humano, esto ha sido una perdida total de tiempo. "

Ella pareció dudosa. "Si insiste. "

"Insisto. "

"Muy bien. " Sin apenas un segundo para que cualquiera de ambos se preparara, ella retrocedió y lanzó su brazo. Antes de que Edward tuviera idea alguna de lo que pasaba, estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, y su ojo derecho palpitaba.

Isabella, más que mostrar cualquier tipo de lastima o preocupación por su salud, daba brincos, chillando de regocijo. "¡Lo hice! ¡Realmente lo hice! ¿Lo vio usted? ¿Lo vio usted? "

"No," refunfuñó él, "pero lo sentí. "

Ella plantó sus manos sobre las caderas y resplandeció, mirándolo como si acabara de ser coronada reina del mundo. "¡Oh, ha sido estupendo! Hagámoslo otra vez. "

"Mejor no," se quejó él.

Ella dejó de sonreír y se agacho. "No le hice daño, ¿verdad? "

"En absoluto," mintió él.

"¿Ninguno? " sonó decepcionada.

"Bueno, tal vez sólo un poquito. "

"Oh, Dios, yo…" " Contuvo lo que fuera que pensaba decir. "No quería decir como ha sonado. Lo juro. No quería lastimarlo, pero realmente utilice toda mi fuerza en ese golpe, y —"

"Se me notaran los efectos mañana, no tema. "

Ella jadeó, alegremente horrorizada. "¿Le he puesto un ojo morado? "

"Creí que no quería lastimarme. "

"Y no quiero," dijo ella rápidamente, "pero debo admitir que no he hecho nunca nada remotamente parecido a esto antes, y más bien me satisface haberlo hecho bien. "

Edward no creía que su ojo, en un deporte como este, fuera a resultar una contusión tan espléndida como ella obviamente esperaba, pero, sin embargo, se sentía irritado consigo mismo por haberla subestimado tanto. Ella era una cosa tan diminuta; ni soñando creyó que le acertara con el primer golpe. Y hasta entonces, había calculado que posiblemente apenas poseía fuerza suficiente para hacer algo más que atontar a su oponente. Lo único que realmente esperaba era enseñarle lo bastante como para desarmar temporalmente a un hombre mientras ella se daba a la fuga.

Pero, pensó tristemente, rozándose cautelosamente el ojo, parecía que sus puñetazos eran algo mas que temporales. Alzo la vista hacia ella; parecía tan condenada orgullosa de si misma que no le quedo más remedio que sonreír y decir, "He creado un monstruo. "

"¿De verdad? " Su cara se iluminó hasta un punto que Edward no había creído posible.

Era como si el mismo sol fluyera de sus ojos.

Isabella comenzó a lanzar sus puños al aire. "¿Quizás podría enseñarme algunas técnicas avanzadas. "

"Ya ha avanzado bastante, gracias. "

Ella dejó de brincar y su cara se puso seria. "¿No deberíamos poner algo sobre ese ojo?

A lo mejor no se hincha y se amorata si ponemos algo frío sobre él. "

Edward casi se negó. Su ojo realmente no estaba tan mal—había sido la sorpresa más que cualquier otra cosa lo que lo había derribado a tierra. Pero Isabella acababa de invitarlo en su casa, y esta era una oportunidad que debía aprovechar. "Algo frío sería lo mejor," murmuró él.

"Sígame, entonces. ¿Necesita ayuda? "

Edward miró su mano extendida con disgusto. ¿Cuán flojucho pensaba que era? "Me golpeó en el ojo," dijo con voz seca. "El resto de mí funciona perfectamente, gracias. "

Ella retiró la mano. "Simplemente pensaba… Realmente golpeó la tierra con bastante fuerza, después de todo. "

Maldición. Otra oportunidad perdida. Su orgullo se estaba convirtiendo en algo condenadamente molesto. Podría haberse apoyado en ella durante todo el camino a casa. "¿Por qué no lo intento yo solo y vemos cómo va? " sugirió. Tal vez él podría fingir que se había torcido un tobillo. Podía cojear veinte yardas mas o menos.

"Parece una buena idea. Pero procure no excederse. "

Edward puso extremo cuidado, tratando de recordar de que lado había golpeado la tierra.

No quería cojear del lado incorrecto.

"¿Está seguro de que no está herido?

Había que ser un completo canalla para aprovecharse de la preocupación de sus ojos, pero evidentemente su conciencia se hallaba en paradero desconocido, porque Edward suspiró y dijo, "Creo que es la cadera. "

Ella echó un vistazo hacia su cadera, lo que le ocasionó una punzada de dolor en otras regiones cercanas. "¿Está magullado? "

"Puede ser," contestó él. "Estoy seguro de que no es nada, pero — "

"Pero le duele al andar," dijo ella con una maternal inclinación de cabeza.

"Probablemente se sentirá mejor antes de mañana, pero parece tonto que haga un esfuerzo excesivo. " Ella frunció las ceja pensativa. "Quizás sería mejor si simplemente regresara a Evenson House. Si camina hasta mi casita, tendría luego que regresar, y — "

"Oh, estoy seguro de que no esta tan mal como eso," dijo él rápidamente. "Y le dije que la acompañaría a casa. "

"Edward, vuelvo sola a casa cada día. "

"Aún así, debo mantener mis promesas. "

"Estaré encantada de liberarle de ésta. Después de todo, no esperaba ser derribado a tierra. "

"En realidad no es que sea doloroso. Simplemente no puedo andar a mi velocidad habitual. "

Ella pareció dubitativa.

"Además," añadió él, pensando que debía reforzar su posición, "aún tenemos mucho de lo que hablar acerca de la recepción al aire libre de Lady Evenson el sábado. "

"Muy bien," ella dijo de mala gana. "Pero debe prometer que me lo dirá si el dolor se hace insoportable. "

Una promesa fácil de mantener, ya que no estaba dolorido en absoluto. Bueno, no de la forma a la que ella se refería.

Habían dado sólo unos pocos pasos cuando Isabella se giró hacia a él y le preguntó,

"¿Está bien? "

"Perfectamente," le aseguró él. "Pero ahora que ha dominado el arte de la defensa personal, creo que deberíamos dedicarnos a otros aspectos de su educación. "

Ella se sonrojó. "Quiere decir... "

"Precisamente. "

"¿No cree que sería mejor comenzar por el flirteo? "

"Isabella, no creo que tenga nada de que preocuparse en ese aspecto. "

"¡Pero no tengo la más leve idea de cómo se hace! "

"Tan sólo puedo decir que en usted es un don natural. "

"¡No! " ella dijo enérgicamente. "No lo es. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que decir

a un hombre. "

"Pues si pareció saber qué decirme. Es decir" se enmendó él, "cuando no trataba seguir

los edictos de la señora Seeton. "

"Usted no cuenta. "

Él tosió. "¿Y por qué no? "

"No lo sé," dijo ella con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza, " simplemente no lo hace.

Usted es diferente. "

Él tosió otra vez. "No tan diferente de los demás miembros de mi género. "

"Si insiste en saberlo, es mucho más fácil hablar con usted. "

Edward meditó sobre esto. Antes de conocer a Isabella, se sentía orgulloso de ser capaz de dejar a las lloriqueantes debutantes y a sus avaras madres completamente mudas con una simple mirada fija. Este siempre era el instrumento más eficaz — una de las pocas cosas realmente útiles que había aprendido de su padre.

Por curiosidad, clavó su mirada más arrogante, la de Yo-soy-el Marqués-de-Pattinson fijamente sobre ella —la que rutinariamente conseguía que hombres hechos y derechos se apresuraran a buscas una lejana esquina — y dijo, "Y si la mirara de este modo? "

Ella se echó a reír. "¡Oh, basta! ¡Basta! Parece ridículo. "

"¿Disculpe? "

"Basta, Edward. Oh, déjelo ya. Parece un chiquillo pretendiendo ser un duque. Lo sé, porque mi hermano pequeño intenta conmigo el mismo truco todo el tiempo. "

Picado en su orgullo, él dijo, "¿Y qué edad tiene su hermano? "

"Ocho años, pero — " Lo que tuviera pensado decir se perdió en un nuevo ataque de risa.

Edward no podía recordar la última vez que alguien se había reído de él, y no se sintió particularmente complacido al ser comparado a un chiquillo de ocho años. "Puedo asegurarle," dijo él, en un tono que era puro hielo, "que— "

"No diga nada más," dijo ella, riéndose. "Realmente, Edward, uno no debería comportarse como un aristócrata si uno no puede llevarlo hasta el final. "

Nunca, en toda su carrera como agente para el Ministerio de defensa, se había sentido más tentado de revelar su identidad. Le picaban las palmas de las manos del deseo de agarrarla, sacudirla y gritarle, "¡Soy un maldito marqués, pequeña tonta! Puedo ser un perfecto esnob cuando me pongo a ello. "

Pero por otra parte, había algo encantador en su ingenua risa. Y cuando ella se giró y dijo, "Oh, por favor no se sienta insultado, Edward. Era un elogio, en realidad. Es una persona demasiado agradable para ser un aristócrata," él decidió que este podía ser, de hecho, el más encantador momento de su vida.

Su mirada se clavó sobre una minúscula partícula de suciedad, así que ella se vio obligada a inclinarse para ponerse en su línea de visión. "¿Me perdona? " bromeó ella.

"Es posible que encuentre en mi corazón ... "

"Si no me perdona, entonces yo puede que tenga que poner en practica mis conocimientos de pugilismo de nuevo. "

Él se estremeció. "En este caso, definitivamente la perdono. "

"Pensé que lo haría. Vamos a casa. "

Y él se preguntó por qué, cuando ella dijo "a casa", de hecho, pensó que eso podría aplicarse a él también.


	13. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capitulo Once.**

Isabella estaba sorprendida de lo indiferente que le resultaba el estado de su casa cuando ella y Edward llegaron a los escalones frontales. Las cortinas de damasco verdes estaban descoloridas, y las molduras necesitaban una nueva capa de pintura. El mobiliario era de buena calidad, pero estaba desgastado, con cojines estratégicamente colocados sobre las zonas con más necesidad de reparación. En conjunto, la casa tenía un ligero aire frugal. Habían pocas chucherias; cualquier cosa con un mínimo de valor había sido ya llevada al prestamista o vendida a un comerciante ambulante.

Por lo general sentía la necesidad de explicar que su familia había sufrido un revés de la fortuna, y aclarar que ellos habían vivido en una casa mucho más grande antes de que sus padres murieran. Riley era un baronet, después de todo, y era embarazoso que ellos se vieran reducidos a tales circunstancias.

Pero con Edward ella simplemente abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, segura de que él vería su pequeña casita de la misma forma que ella, como un cálido y confortable hogar. Él había aludido a que procedía de una buena familia, pero también había dicho que su familia había perdido la fortuna que habían poseído una vez, así que entendería su incapacidad para comprar nuevas cosas y su necesidad de economizar.

La casa, ¡gracias a Dios! estaba ordenada, y el aire olía a galletas calientes. "Tiene suerte," dijo Isabella con una sonrisa. "Rosalie debe haber decidido hacer pasteles. "

"Huele delicioso," dijo Edward.

"Galletas de jengibre. Bien, ¿por qué no me sigue a la cocina? Somos terriblemente informales, me temo. " Ella abrió de un empujón la puerta de la cocina y entro en ella. Cuando él no se sentó inmediatamente, lo reprendió y dijo, "No hace falta que permanezca de pie por mi. Se ha golpeado la cadera y debe dolerle terriblemente. Además, es una tontería que esté ahí de pie mientras preparo el té."

Él sacó una silla y se sentó, preguntado luego, "¿Son aquellos en el jardin sus hermanos ? "

Isabella apartó una cortina y miró a través de la ventana. "Sí, son Riley y Jane. No estoy segura de dónde está Rosalie, aunque ha debido estar aquí hace poco. Las galletas están todavía calientes. " Con una sonrisa, depositó un plato lleno delante de él. "Llamaré a Riley y Jane. Estoy segura de que querrán conocerle. "

Edward miró con interés mientras ella golpeaba tres veces sobre el cristal de una ventana. Unos segundos después, la puerta de la cocina se abrió velozmente y aparecieron dos pequeños pilluelos.

"Oh, eres tú, Isabella," dijo el muchacho. "Pensé que eras Rosalie. "

"No, sólo yo, me temo. ¿Tienen idea de adónde se ha marchado? "

"Fue al mercado," contestó el muchacho. "Con un poco de suerte alguien nos dará un poco de carne para acompañar esos nabos. "

"Con un poco de compasión, más bien," refunfuñó la niña. "Por qué alguien desperdiciaría un pedazo perfectamente bueno de carne para un nabo absolutamente miserable está más allá de mí comprensión. "

"Odio los nabos," dijo Edward.

Tres Swan giraron sus rubias cabezas en su dirección.

Edward añadió, "Una amiga me dijo una vez que uno puede aprender mucho sobre la diligencia de un nabo, pero nunca he podido entender lo que quiso decir. "

Isabella comenzó a toser sin resuello.

"Eso suena como un montón de basura," dijo la niña.

"Riley, Jane," interrumpió Isabella en voz alta. "Me gustaría que conocieran al señor Cullen. Es mi amigo, y también trabaja en Evenson House. Es el nuevo administrador de Lady Evenson. "

Edward se puso de pie y estrecho la mano de Riley con la misma gravedad que utilizaba para estrechársela al primer ministro. Después se giró hacia a Jane y besó su mano. Se ruborizo de los pies a la cabeza, pero lo más importante, cuando él levanto la vista hasta Isabella para su aprobación, ella estaba radiante.

"¿Cómo están ustedes? " murmuró.

"Muy bien, gracias," dijo Riley.

Jane no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirándose fijamente la mano que él había besado.

"He invitado al señor Cullen a tomar el té y galletas," dijo Isabella. "¿Os gustarían unirnos a nosotros? "

Normalmente Edward habría lamentado perder un tiempo a solas con Isabella, pero había algo reconfortante en la reunión, aquí en la cocina, con este pequeño grupo de tres quiénes obviamente sabía lo que significaba ser una familia.

Isabella dio una galleta a cada uno de sus hermanos y le preguntó, "¿Qué habéis hecho hoy? ¿Terminasteis las lecciones que os preparé? "

Jane asintió. "Ayudé a Riley con la aritmética. "

"¡No lo hiciste! " chisporroteó Riley, con migas volando de su boca. "Puedo hacerlo todo yo solo. "

"Tal vez puedes," dijo Jane con un encogimiento de superioridad, "pero no lo hiciste. "

"¡Isabella! " protestó Riley. "¿Has oído lo que me ha dicho? "

Pero Isabella no hizo caso de la pregunta, en cambio olisqueo el aire con obvia repugnancia. "¿Qué es ese olor? "

"Fui a pescar otra vez," contestó Riley.

"Debes ir a lavarte inmediatamente. El señor Cullen es nuestro invitado, y no es cortés— "

"No me importa un poco de un olor a pescado," interrumpió Edward. "¿Atrapó algo? "

"Casi tenía a uno que era asíiii de grande," dijo Riley, extendiendo sus brazos casi tanto como largos eran, "pero se escapó. "

"Otra vez será," murmuró Edward con simpatía.

"Atrapé dos de tamaño mediano, sin embargo. Los deje en un cubo fuera. "

"Son bastante asquerosos," interpuso Jane, habiendo perdido el interés por su mano.

Riley se encendió instantáneamente. "No dices lo mismo cuando puedes comértelos para cenar. "

"Cuando me los como para cenar," contraatacó ella, " no tienen ojos. "

"Eso es porque Isa les corta las cabezas, cabeza de chorlito. "

"Riley," dijo Isabella, elevando la voz "creo que deberías salir y quitarte un poco de ese olor."

"Pero el señor Cullen-"

" – simplemente estaba siendo cortés," lo cortó Isabella. "Hazlo ya, y aprovecha para cambiarte de ropa. "

Riley se quejó, pero hizo lo que le decían.

"Es un poco inmaduro a veces," dijo Jane con un suspiro cansado.

Edward tuvo que toser para evitar reírse.

Jane tomó esto como aceptación y siguió explicando, "Sólo tiene ocho años. "

"¿Y qué edad tiene usted? "

"Nueve," contestó ella, como si eso significara un mundo de diferencia.

"Jane," dijo Isabella, desde la chimenea, dónde estaba poniendo el agua para el té, "¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? "

Jane se disculpó cortésmente y fue junto a su hermana. Edward hizo como que no veía que Isabella se agachó y susurró algo al oído de su hermana. Jane asintió y se escapó corriendo**.**

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso? " tuvo que preguntar.

"Pensé que a ella también le vendría bien un lavado, pero no quise avergonzarla diciéndoselo delante de usted. "

Él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. "¿De verdad cree que se habría sentido avergonzada por eso? "

"Edward, es una niña de nueve años que cree que tiene quince. Usted es un hombre apuesto. Por supuesto que se sentiría avergonzada. "

"Bien, usted lo sabrá mejor que yo," contestó él, tratando de no dejar traslucir su placer al saber que a ella le parecía apuesto.

Isabella hizo señas hacia el plato de galletas. "¿No va a probar una? "

Él tomó una y la mordió. "Deliciosa".

"¿Verdad? No sé cómo lo hace Rosalie. Jamás he logrado que las mías salgan tan ricas. " Tomó una y le dio un bocado.

Edward la miró, incapaz de arrancar sus ojos de la vista del espectáculo de sus dientes mordisqueándola. Su lengua salió velozmente para atrapar una miga errante, y—

"¡Ya estoy aquí! "

Edward suspiró. Uno de los momentos más inesperadamente eróticos de su vida, interrumpido por un chiquillo de ocho años.

Riley le sonrió ampliamente. "¿Le gusta pescar? "

"Es uno de mis deportes favoritos. "

"A mi me gustaría cazar, pero Isabella no me deja. "

"Su hermana es una mujer muy sabia. Un chico de su edad no debería manejar un arma sin la supervisión apropiada. "

Riley hizo un gesto de contrariedad. "Lo sé, pero no es por eso por lo que no me deja hacerlo. Es porque es demasiado sensible. "

"Si no querer ver cómo asesinas a un pobre e inocente conejo," lo interrumpió Isabella, "significa que soy demasiado sensible, entonces — "

"Pero comes conejo," arguyo Riley. "Lo he visto. "

Isabella cruzó los brazos y refunfuño, "Es diferente cuando tiene orejitas. "

Edward se rió. "Suena como la joven Jane con su aversión a los ojos de pescado. "

"No, no, no," insistió Isabella, "es completamente diferente. Si recuerda, soy yo quién les corta siempre la cabeza a los peces. Así que evidentemente no soy delicada. "

"¿Entonces cuál es la diferencia? " la pincho él.

"Sí," dijo Riley, cruzando los brazos e inclinando la cabeza en una perfecta imitación de Edward, "¿cuál es la diferencia? "

"¡No tengo que contestar a eso! "

Edward se giró hacia Riley y dijo por detrás de su mano, "Sabe que no tiene argumentos con los que refutarnos. "

"¡He oído eso! "

Riley tan sólo soltó una tonta risita.

Edward intercambio una masculina mirada con el muchacho. "Las mujeres tienden a ponerse fastidiosamente sentimentales con todo lo que tiene que ver con pequeñas y peludas criaturas. "

Isabella mantuvo los ojos fijos sobre la chimenea, haciendo como que vigilaba el té. Hacia mucho que Riley no tenía a un hombre a quien pudiera respetar y admirar. Le preocupaba estar privándolo de algo importante educándolo ella misma, con tan sólo hermanas como compañía. Si hubiera permitido que cualquiera de sus parientes lo acogiera, seguiría sin tener un padre, pero al menos habría tenido a un varón adulto en su vida.

"¿Cuál es el pez más grande que ha atrapado alguna vez? " preguntó Riley.

"¿En tierra o en el mar? "

Riley llegó a darle un ligero empujón en el brazo cuándo le dijo, "¡No se puede atrapar a un pez en tierra! "

"Quise decir en un estanque. "

Los ojos del muchacho se hicieron enormes. "¿Ha pescado en el mar? "

"Por supuesto. "

Isabella lo miró perpleja. Su tono era tan normal.

"¿Estaba en un barco? " preguntó Riley.

"No, era más bien un velero. "

¿Un velero? Isabella sacudió su cabeza mientras sacaba algunos platos del armario. Edward debia tener amigos muy bien situados.

"¿De qué tamaño era el pez? "

"Oh, no sé. Tal vez así de grande. " Edward separó las manos aproximadamente unos ochenta centimetros.

"¡Carajo! " exclamó Riley.

A Isabella casi se le cayó un plato. "¡Riley! "

"Lo siento, Isabella," dijo Riley sin mucha convicción, y sin mirarla. Su atención no se despegaba de Edward mientras seguía preguntándole, "¿Tuvo que luchar mucho contra él? "

Edward se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Isabella estiró el cuello y las orejas, pero no pudo oír lo que dijo.

Riley asintió algo desanimado, se levantó, cruzó la habitación hasta Isabella, y le hizo una pequeña inclinación. Isabella se quedó tan sorprendida que esta vez si que se le cayo lo que sostenía. Gracias a Dios, sólo era una cuchara.

"Lo siento, Isabella," dijo Riley. "No es cortés usar tal lenguaje delante de una dama. "

"Gracias, Riley. " Ella miró de reojo a Edward, que le ofreció una misteriosa sonrisa. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el muchacho, y entonces ella se inclinó y dio a Riley un plato de galletas, diciendo, "¿Por qué no vais tú y Jane a buscar a Rosalie? Podéis comeros estas galletas de camino al pueblo. "

Los ojos de Riley se encendieron ante la vista de las galletas, y rápidamente las agarró y salió del cuarto, dejando a Isabella con la boca abierta ante su veloz desaparición. "¿Qué le ha dicho? " preguntó asombrada.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decírselo. "

"Pero debe hacerlo. Independientemente de lo que fuera, ha sido terriblemente eficaz. "

Él se recostó, pareciendo enormemente contento consigo mismo "Algunas cosas es mejor que queden entre hombres. "

Isabella frunció el ceño divertida, tratando de decidir si debería presionarlo un poco más, cuando notó una sombra que se oscurecía cerca de su ojo. "¡Oh, lo olvidé completamente! " exclamó. "¡Su ojo! Debo encontrar algo que ponerle en él. "

"Estará bien, estoy seguro. He tenido heridas mucho peores a las que le han prestado muchísima menos atención. "

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, mientras ella correteaba apresuradamente por su cocina en busca de algo frío.

"No necesita tomarse ninguna molestia," intentó de nuevo.

Ella alzó la vista, lo que lo sorprendió**. **Pensaba que estaba tan enfrascada en su búsqueda para escucharlo, por no mencionar responderle.

"No voy a discutir esto con usted," declaró ella. "Así que puede ahorrarse el aliento. "

Edward se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio. Isabella Swan no era de la clase de mujeres que dejaba proyectos inacabados o eludía una responsabilidad. Y si estaba determinada a ocuparse de su ojo magullado, había muy poco que él — un par del reino, un hombre de dos veces su tamaño — podía hacer para detenerla.

"Si se empeña," murmuró él, tratando de sonar al menos una pizca molesto por sus cuidados.

Ella escurrió algo con las manos en el fregadero, y girándose se lo ofreció. "Tenga".

"¿Qué es esto? " preguntó él, con recelo.

"Solamente es un trapo mojado. ¿Qué ha pensado— que iba a depositar la captura del día de Riley sobre su cara? "

"No, no esta hoy lo bastante enojada para eso, aunque — "

Ella elevó las cejas mientras cubría su ojo magullado con el trapo. "Si está insinuando que cree que podría enfadarme un día lo bastante para que— "

"No estoy diciendo nada semejante. Dios, odio ser mimado excesivamente. Usted simplemente — No, es un poco más a la derecha. "

Isabella ajustó el trapo, inclinándose hacia delante al hacerlo. "¿Mejor así? "

"Sí, aunque parece que esto se ha calentado un poco. "

Ella retrocedió unos centímetros y se enderezó. "Lo siento. "

"No importa," dijo él, incapaz de la nobleza suficiente para apartar la mirada de lo que estaba situado directamente delante de él.

No estaba seguro de si ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente sus pechos, pero soltó un pequeño "¡Oh! " y se alejó de un brinco. "Puedo enfriarlo otra vez. " Lo hizo, y luego le tendió el trapo mojado. "Mejor lo hace usted. "

Él desplazó su mirada hasta su cara, con expresión tan inocente como la de un cachorro. "Pero me gusta cuando lo hace usted. "

"Creí que no le gustaba ser excesivamente mimado. "

"Eso creía yo también. "

Esto le valió una mirada medioexasperada, medio sarcástica de Isabella, al tiempo que se ponía en jarras. Parecía bastante ridícula, y, al mismo tiempo amenazadora, permaneciendo allí de pie con un trapo de cocina colgando de su mano. "Si está tratando de convencerme de que soy su ángel de la guarda, venido del cielo a — "

Sus labios se extendieron en una lenta y cálida sonrisa. "Exactamente".

Ella le lanzó el trapo, dejando una mancha de humedad en medio de su camisa. "No le creo ni un segundo. "

"Para ser un ángel de la guarda," refunfuñó él, "tiene muy mal carácter. "

Ella gimió. "Simplemente póngase el trapo sobre el ojo. "

Hizo lo que ella le ordenó. Lejos de él desobedecerla cuando estaba de semejante humor.

Permanecieron de pie uno frente a otro durante un momento, y entonces Isabella le dijo, "Quíteselo un segundo. "

Él se llevó le mano al ojo. "¿El trapo? "

Ella asintió una vez.

"¿No me acaba de ordenar que lo pusiera sobre mi ojo? "

"Sí, pero quiero echar un vistazo al tamaño de la contusión. "

Edward no vio ninguna razón para no obedecer, así que se inclinó hacia delante , levantando la barbilla e girando la cara de modo que ella pudiera ver fácilmente su ojo.

"Hmmph," dijo ella. "No esta morado como habría esperado. "

"Le dije que no era una herida seria. "

Ella frunció el ceño. "Lo tiré al suelo. "

Él estiró un poco más el cuello, desafiándola silenciosamente a poner su boca a la distancia de un beso otra vez. "Quizás si lo mira más de cerca. "

Ella no iba a caer en la trampa. "¿Voy a ser capaz de ver mejor el color de su golpe acercándome? Hmmph. No se que está tramando**, **pero soy demasiado perspicaz para cualquiera de sus trucos. "

Que fuera demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de que él trataba de robarle un beso lo divirtió tanto como lo encantó. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un momento, cayó en la cuenta de que también lo horrorizaba. Si era tan ignorante sobre sus verdaderos motivos, ¿qué demonios iba ella a hacer cuando se enfrentara con libertinos cuyas intenciones eran bastante menos nobles que la suya?

Y podía pasar, lo sabía. Puede que él poseyera reputación de libertino, pero trataba de vivir su vida con un mínimo de honor, que era más de lo que podría decir de la mayor parte de los miembros de la alta sociedad. Y Isabella, con aquel cabello de rayo de luna suyo, por no mencionar sus ojos, y esa boca, y—

Infierno, no tenía la intención de quedarse allí sentado y hacer inventario de sus atributos. La cuestión era que ella no tenía ninguna familia con poder para defenderla, y por lo tanto los caballeros tratarían de aprovecharse de ella, y cuanto más pensaba en ello , menos convencido estaba de que ella fuera capaz de llegar al altar con su pureza — y su alma— intactas.

"Vamos a tener que tener otra lección de boxeo mañana," soltó él.

"Creí que dijo — "

"Sé lo que dije," la interrumpió con brusquedad, "pero después comencé a pensar. "

"Qué diligente de su parte," murmuró ella.

"Isabella, debe saber defenderse. Los hombres son unos canallas. Unos sinvergüenzas. Unos idiotas, todos ellos.  
"

"¿Incluido usted? "

"¡Sobre todo yo! ¿Tiene idea de lo qué intentaba hacer hace un momento mientras me inspeccionaba el ojo? "

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Sus ojos ardieron de furia y necesidad. "Si hubiera tenido un segundo más, solamente un bendito segundo más, habría rodeado su cuello con mi mano, y antes de que pudiera decir 'Jesús', habría estado sentada en mi regazo. "

Ella no dijo nada, lo que, por alguna necia razón no podía entender , lo enfureció. "¿Entiende lo qué le digo? " le exigió.

"Sí," dijo ella, con tranquilidad. "Y consideraré esta lección como una parte crucial de mi educación. Soy demasiado confiada. "

"Es condenadamente razonable al respecto," se quejó él.

"Por supuesto, esto presenta un interesante dilema con respecto a la lección de mañana. " Ella cruzó los brazos y lo contemplo evaluativamente. "Después de todo, me dijo que debía estudiar los, er, aspectos amorosos del cortejo. "

Edward tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a gustarle lo que venía a continuación.

"Me dijo que debo aprender a besar, y" - aquí le lanzó una mirada extremadamente dudosa— "me dijo que debía ser usted quien me enseñara. "

Edward no podía pensar nada que lo hiciera aparecer bajo una luz elogiosa, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada y trató de mantener la dignidad frunciendo el ceño.

"Y ahora me dice," siguió ella, " que no debo confiar en nadie. Así que, ¿por qué debería confiar en usted? "

"Porque deseo lo mejor para usted de corazón. "

"¡Ha! "

Como punto y final, era conciso, directo, y notablemente eficaz.

"¿Por qué me está ayudando? " susurró ella. "¿Por qué ha hecho esta extraña oferta de sus servicios? Porque es extraño, lo sabe. Seguramente debe haberse percatado de ello. "

"¿Por qué ha aceptado usted? " le respondió él.

Isabella hizo una pausa. No había forma de contestar su pregunta. Ella era una mentirosa terrible, y definitivamente no podía decirle la verdad. Oh, él estaría encantado de escuchar que con lo del aprendizaje ella quería conseguir pasar una semana, o si era afortunada una quincena completa, en su compañía. Quería oír su voz, y respirar su olor, y capturar su respiración mientras pudiera tenerlo cerca. Quería enamorarse y fingir que podría durar para siempre.

No, la verdad no era una opción.

"No importa por qué he aceptado," contestó finalmente.

Él se puso de pie. "¿No? "

Sin ni quiera darse cuenta, ella retrocedió un paso. Era mucho más fácil fingir una baladronada cuando él estaba sentado. Pero completamente de pie, era el espécimen masculino más intimidante con el que se había topado alguna vez, y toda su reciente divagación sobre sentirse tan cómoda en su presencia parecía bastante tonta y prematura.

Ahora era diferente. Estaba aquí. Estaba muy cerca. Y la quería.

El sentimiento de seguridad había volado— el que le permitió estar tan cómoda en su compañía, y decir lo que se le pasara por la cabeza sin temor a sentirse avergonzada. Había sido sustituido por algo infinitamente más excitante, algo que le robó el aliento, la razón y su misma alma.

Sus ojos no abandonaron los de ella. Su profundo tono castaño ardía y se oscureció cuando él redujo la distancia entre ambos. Ella no podía parpadear, ni siquiera podía respirar cuando él se acercó aún más. El aire se calentó, se electrificó, y entonces él se detuvo.

"Voy a besarla," susurró.

Ella no pudo emitir una palabra.

Una de sus manos se posó en la parte baja de su espalda. "Si no lo desea, dígamelo ahora, porque si no lo hace ... "

Ella creyó que no se había movido, pero sus labios se separaron en silencioso asentimiento.

Su otra mano se deslizó detrás de su cabeza, y ella creyó oírlo murmurar algo cuando sus dedos se hundieron en la seda de su pelo. Sus labios se rozaron contra los suyos, una vez, dos veces, después se trasladaron a la comisura de su boca, donde su lengua embromó la sensible piel del borde de sus labios hasta obligarla a jadear de placer.

Y todo el tiempo, sus manos se movían arriba y abajo, acariciando su espalda, rozando delicadamente la parte posterior de su cuello. Su boca se movió a su oído, y cuando susurró, ella lo sintió tanto como lo oyó.

"Voy a acercarla más. " Su aliento, y sus palabras, se sentían ardientes contra su piel.

La parte apenas consciente de Isabella se percató de que la trataba con un respeto poco común, y logró encontrar la voz el tiempo suficiente para decir, "¿Por qué me lo dice? "

"Para darle la posibilidad de decir que no. " Su mirada —dura, ardiente, y muy masculina —cayo abruptamente sobre su cara. "Pero no quiere decirlo. "

Ella odió su arrogancia no estaba equivocado, odiaba no poder negarle nada cuando la sostenía entre sus brazos. Pero adoraba la crepitante percepción que recorría su cuerpo —la extraña sensación de que por primera vez en su vida, entendía su propio cuerpo.

Y cuando la apretó contra él, le encantó que su corazón galopara tan rápido como el de ella.

Su calor la abrasó , y no sintió nada más que a él, no oyó nada excepto el apresuramiento de su propia sangre, y un suavemente articulado, "Maldición".

¿Maldición?

Él la soltó bruscamente.

Maldición. Isabella trastabilló hacia atrás, haciendo plaf en una silla que estaba tras ella.

"¿Ha oído eso? " susurró Edward.

"¿Qué? "

Murmullo de voces. "Eso", siseó él.

Isabella se incorporó como un rayo. "Oh, no," gimió. "Es Rosalie. Y Riley y Jane. ¿Estoy presentable? "

"Er, casi," mintió él. "Tal vez podría querer... " Hizo un vago gesto de recogerse el cabello alrededor de su cabeza.

"¿El pelo? " jadeó ella. "¡Mi pelo! ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi pelo? "

"No tanto como me hubiera gustado," refunfuñó él.

"Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. " Se apresuró hasta el fregadero, haciendo tan sólo una pausa para mirar por encima de su hombro y decir, "Tengo que ser un ejemplo. Juré a Dios hace cinco años que seria un ejemplo. Y míreme. "

Había estado haciendo poco más durante toda la tarde, pensó Edward con desánimo, y todo que lo había conseguido era sentirse frustrado.

La puerta de calle se cerró de golpe. Isabella dio un brinco. "¿Tengo el cabello muy desordenado ? " preguntó frenéticamente.

"Bueno, no tiene el mismo aspecto que cuando llegamos," reconoció él.

Ella se paso las manos por la cabeza con movimientos rápidos y nerviosos. "No me da tiempo a recogérmelo . "

Él decidió no contestar. Según su experiencia era de sabios no interrumpir la _toilet _de una dama.

"Sólo puedo hacer una cosa," dijo ella.

Edward miró con interés como se mojaba la manos en un pequeño cubo de agua que había sobre el mostrador. Era el mismo cubo que había utilizado para mojar el trapo para su ojo.

Las voces de niños se oyeron más cerca.

Y entonces, Isabella, a quien consideraba como un ser humano sobrio y racional, levantó las manos, salpicando agua por toda partes, por su cabeza, su blusa, y, por todo él.

La cordura de ella, decidió mientras, despacio, sacudía el agua de sus botas, era una presunción que obviamente necesitaba ser revisada.


	14. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capitulo Doce.**

"Por las llaves de San Pedro," exclamó Rosalie. "¿Qué pasó? "

"Un pequeño accidente," contestó Isabella. Su mentira debería haber sido mejor, porque Rosalie puso inmediatamente los ojos en blanco y resopló de incredulidad. Lanzar el agua había sido un plan defectuoso, pero ciertamente inspirado. Si no podía conseguir que su pelo tuviera buen aspecto, entonces podía estropearlo del todo. Al menos, entonces nadie sospecharía que su desarreglo era debido a los dedos de Edward.

La pequeña cabeza rubia de Riley se giró y contempló el desastre. "Parece como si hubiéramos sido visitados por la gran inundación. "

Isabella trató de no fruncir el ceño ante su interferencia. "Estaba preparando un paño mojado para el señor Cullen, que se lastimó el ojo, y entonces volqué el cubo, y — "

"¿Cómo es que el cubo esta en pie todavía? " preguntó él.

"Porque yo lo enderecé," dijo Isabella, abruptamente.

Riley parpadeó, y retrocedió un paso.

"Probablemente debería marcharme," dijo Edward.

Isabella echó un vistazo en su dirección. Él se sacudía el agua de las manos, y parecía notablemente sereno, considerando que ella acababa de empaparlo sin aviso previo.

Rosalie carraspeó. Isabella la ignoró. Rosalie carraspeó otra vez.

"¿Podría tener primero una toalla? " murmuró Edward.

"Oh, sí, desde luego. "

Rosalie carraspeó de nuevo, un enorme y seco sonido que hacia que uno desease tener a mano un doctor, un cirujano, y un hospital limpio y bien alumbrado. Por no mencionar un cuarto de cuarentena.

"¿Qué sucede, Rosalie? " siseó Isabella.

"¿Podrías presentarme? "

"Oh, sí. " Isabella sintió que sus mejillas se encendían ante este obvio descuido del protocolo. "Señor Cullen, ¿me permite presentarle a mi hermana menor, la señorita Rosalie Swan? Rosalie, este es — "

"¿Señor Cullen? " jadeó Rosalie.

Él sonrió e inclinó su cabeza con buenos modales. "Parece como si hubiera oído hablar de mi. "

"Oh, de ninguna manera," contestó Rosalie, con tal rapidez que cualquier tonto podía ver que mentía. Ella sonrió -demasiado, en opinión de Isabella — y luego rápidamente cambió de tema. "¿Isabella, le has hecho algo nuevo a tu pelo? "

"Está mojado," le espetó Isabella.

"Lo sé, pero aún así, parece — "

"Mojado. "

Rosalie cerró la boca, pero de alguna manera logró decir, "Lo siento", sin despegar los labios.

"Señor Cullen, debería estar ya de camino," dijo Isabella desesperadamente. Dio un paso adelante y lo agarró por el brazo. "Le acompañaré a la puerta. "

"Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Swan," dijo él a Rosalie por encima de su hombro —no podía haberlo hecho de ninguna otra forma, ya que Isabella lo había arrastrado, pasando por delante de los tres Swan más jóvenes y en ese momento lo empujaba por la puerta al vestíbulo. "Y a usted, también. "¡Riley! " lo llamó. "¡Debemos ir a pescar un día! "

Riley gritó con regocijo y entró corriendo en el vestíbulo tras ellos. "Oh, gracias, señor Cullen. ¡Gracias! "

Isabella tenía a Edward prácticamente en los escalones delanteros cuando él de pronto se paró y dijo, "Hay una cosa más que tengo que hacer. "

"¿Qué más le queda por hacer? " exigió ella. Pero él se había soltado ya de su apretón y caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta de la cocina. Cuando pensó que él estaba fuera del alcance del oído, masculló, "me parece que ya hemos hecho de todo hoy. "

Él le sonrió con picardía por encima de su hombro. "De todo no. "

Ella chisporroteó y balbució, tratando de dar con una réplica apropiadamente mordaz, cuando él arruinó completamente el momento derritiendo su corazón.

"Oh, Jane," la llamó, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

Isabella no podía ver el interior de la cocina, pero podía imaginar perfectamente la escena, como su hermanita levantaba la cabeza, sus ojos azules oscuros abriéndose asombrados de par en par.

Edward envió un beso a la cocina. "¡Adiós, dulce Jane!. Lamento verdaderamente que no seas un poco más mayor. "

Isabella suspiro beatíficamente y se hundió en una silla. Su hermana soñaría con aquel beso durante el resto de su infancia.

Su discurso estaba sobreensayado, pero el sentimiento era indudablemente sincero. Isabella sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a Edward por su escandaloso comportamiento, y estuvo toda la noche y hasta la mañana siguiente imaginándose la conversación en su cabeza. Aún estaba recitando sus palabras cuando marchó penosamente a través del lodo — había llovido la noche anterior — hacia Evenson House.

Este plan — este raro, extraño e incomprensible plan que, se suponía, iba a depositarla en el altar—necesitaba reglas. Máximas de comportamiento, directrices, ese tipo de cosas. Porque si no tenía alguna idea de lo que podía esperar en compañía de Edward Cullen, iba a volverse loca.

Por ejemplo, su comportamiento de la tarde anterior era claramente una señal de una mente confundida. En un ataque de pánico se había mojado entera. Por no mencionar su licenciosa respuesta al beso de Edward.

Tendría que adoptar un mínimo de control. Se negaba a ser un caso de caridad para su entretenimiento. Insistiría en retribuirle por sus servicios, y se acabó.

Además, él no podía cogerla y abrazarla cuando ella no se lo esperaba. Aunque sonase absurdo, sus besos iban a tener que permanecer puramente académicos. Era el único modo en que conseguiría salir de este episodio con el alma intacta.

En cuanto a su corazón, bueno, probablemente era ya una causa perdida.

Pero no importa cuantas veces ensayó el pequeño discurso que había preparado, sonaba mal. Primero demasiado mandón, después demasiado débil. Demasiado estridente, y luego demasiado lisonjero. ¿Pero dónde se supone que podía una mujer buscar consejo?

Tal vez debería echar otro vistazo a **_Cómo casarse con un Marqués_**. Si necesitaba reglas y edictos, seguramente los encontraría ahí. Quizás la señora Seeton había incluido algo sobre cómo convencer a un hombre sin insultarlo mortalmente. O cómo conseguir que un hombre hiciera lo que una quería haciéndolo creer que todo había sido idea de él. Isabella estaba segura de que había visto algo al respecto en sus lecturas.

Y si no lo había, seguro como que existe el cielo, que debería haberlo.

Isabella no podía imaginarse una habilidad más útil. Había sido uno de los pocos consejos femeninos que su madre le había transmitido antes de morir. "Nunca te atribuyas el merito," le había dicho Claire Swan. "Conseguirás mucho más si le dejas que crea que él es el hombre más listo, más valiente y más poderoso de todo el mundo. "

Y por lo que pudo observar Isabella, funcionaba. Su padre había estado total y locamente enamorado de su madre. Anthony Swan no había sido capaz de ver nada más—ni siquiera a sus hijos— cuando su esposa entraba en una habitación.

Lamentablemente para Isabella, cuando su madre le había dado el consejo sobre que hacer con un hombre, nunca vio la necesidad de explicarle cómo llevarlo a cabo.

Tal vez esto era intuitivo para algunas mujeres, pero ciertamente no para Isabella. ¡Cielos!, si no le quedó más remedio que consultar una guía para que le indicase que decir a un hombre, como iba a poder hacerle creer que sus ideas eran en realidad de él.

Aun estaba intentando dominar las reglas más básicas del cortejo. Está parecía una técnica muy avanzada.

Isabella se sacudió el lodo de sus pies sobre los escalones exteriores de Evenson House, entró por la puerta principal y escabulléndose por el vestíbulo y entrando en la biblioteca. Lady E estaría todavía desayunando y esta parte de la casa estaba en silencio, y ese maldito libro la esperaba...

Anduvo por la elegante alfombra que cubría casi todo el vestíbulo. Algo en el silencio le parecía sagrado –por supuesto puede que tuviera algo que ver con la interminable discusión que tuvo que soportar durante el desayuno cuando Riley y Jane habían peleado por quién debía limpiar. En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo, sonaron como un terrible estruendo, retumbando por el vestíbulo, y haciendo trizas sus ya crispados nervios.

Corrió hacia la biblioteca, inhalando el olor a madera pulida y libros viejos. Como disfrutaba estos breves momentos de aislamiento. Con un movimiento lento y cuidadoso, ella cerró la puerta tras ella y escudriñó las estanterías. Allí estaba, puesto de lado en la misma estantería donde ella lo había encontrado sólo unos días antes.

Una miradita no haría daño. Sabía que era un libro estúpido, y que la mayoría de las cosas que en él se decían eran tonterías, pero si pudiera encontrar cualquier pequeño consejo que la ayudara con su presente dilema...

Cogió el libro y empezó a hojearlo, sus hábiles dedos pasando las páginas con agilidad mientras ojeaba las palabras de la señora Seeton. Se saltó la parte del vestuario, y las tonterías sobre practicar. Tal vez hacia el final hubiera algo…

"¿Qué está haciendo? "

Levantó la vista, dolorosamente consciente de que su expresión era la de un ciervo mirando hacia el agujero del rifle de un cazador. "¿Nada? "

Edward cruzó la habitación a zancadas, sus largas piernas llevándolo a justo al lado de ella en sólo cinco pasos. "Está leyendo ese libro otra vez, ¿verdad? "

"No leyéndolo, exactamente," tartamudeó Isabella. Era una completa imbécil por sentirse tan avergonzada, pero no podía evitarlo, como si hubiese sido sorprendida haciendo algo muy desagradable. "Estaba más bien echando una ojeada. "

"No estoy interesado en sutilezas semánticas. "

Isabella decidió rápidamente que el mejor curso de acción era un cambio de tema. "¿Cómo sabía que yo estaba aquí? "

"Oí sus pasos. La próxima vez que quiera entrar en el juego del subterfugio, camine sobre la alfombra. "

"¡Lo hice! Pero la alfombra tiene un final, como bien sabe. Se han de andar unos pasos sobre el suelo para poder entrar en la biblioteca. "

Sus ojos negros se tornaron de un color extraño, con un brillo casi académico, cuando dijo, "Hay maneras de amortiguar… Oh, no importa. No es el tema en cuestión. " Extendió la mano y le arrebató **_Cómo_ _casarse con un Marqués_**. "Creí que habíamos acordado que esto no eran más que tonterías. Una colección de simplezas y burradas diseñadas para convertir a las mujeres en descerebradas y lloriqueantes idiotas. "

"Tenía la impresión de que los hombres ya pensaban que éramos una descerebradas y lloriqueantes idiotas. "

"La mayoría lo son," gruñó él, asintiendo. "Pero usted no tiene que serlo. "

"Bueno, señor Cullen, me sorprende. Creo que eso ha sido un elogio. "

"Y dice que no sabe coquetear," se quejó él.

Isabella no podía contener la sonrisa que brotaba de su interior. De todos sus cumplidos, los hechos a regañadientes eran los que más le afectaban.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y su expresión se tornó de juvenil petulancia al colocar de golpe el libro sobre la estantería. "Que no la pille otra vez mirando este libro. "

"Sólo estaba buscando algo de consejo," explicó ella.

"Si necesita consejo, yo se lo daré. "

Sus labios se fruncieron durante un breve segundo antes de que ella contestara, "No creo que eso sea lo apropiado en este caso. "

"¿Qué demonios significa eso? "

"Señor Cullen…"

"Edward." la interrumpió bruscamente.

"Edward." se corrigió ella. "No se lo que lo ha puesto de tan mal humor, pero no aprecio su lenguaje. Ni su tono."

Dejó salir un largo suspiro, horrorizado por cómo su cuerpo temblaba al hacerlo. Sus entrañas habían permanecido retorcidas en un nudo durante casi veinticuatro horas y todo por culpa de esta chiquilla. Por Dios, si apenas le llegaba al hombro.

Todo empezó con ese beso. No, pensó denodadamente, empezó mucho antes, con la anticipación, el anhelo, el soñar con cómo se sentían sus labios bajo los suyos.

Y desde luego no había sido suficiente. Ni de lejos. La tarde anterior consiguió aparentar despreocupación bastante bien –con la ayuda de su bien apuntado cubo de agua, que, por supuesto, había aplacado su necesidad.

Pero la noche lo había dejado a solas con su imaginación. Y Edward tenía una imaginación muy activa.

"Estoy furioso," le contestó, finalmente, evitando mentir totalmente al añadir, "porque anoche dormí mal."

"Oh." Estaba asombrada por su sencilla respuesta. Abrió la boca como para seguir interrogándolo, pero la cerró sin decir nada.

Bien por ella, pensó con dureza. Si expresaba, aunque fuera el más mínimo interés en saber porqué no había dormido bien, se juró que se lo diría. Le describiría explícitamente su sueño, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

"Siento que sufra de insomnio," dijo ella, finalmente "pero creo que realmente deberíamos hablar de su oferta de ayudarme a encontrar marido. Estoy segura de que comprenderá que es muy poco convencional."

"Pensé que habíamos decidido que no íbamos a dejar a eso guiara nuestras acciones. "

Ella lo ignoró. "Necesito una cierta estabilidad en mi vida, señor Cullen. "

"Edward. "

"Edward." Ella repitió su nombre y la palabra salió como un suspiro. "No puedo estar constantemente en guardia, temiendo que se abalance sobre mi en cualquier momento. "

"¿Abalanzarme?" En la comisura de su boca se insinuó una sonrisa. Le gustó la imagen que la palabra abalanzar había hecho que le viniera a la mente.

"Y seguramente no puede ser beneficioso para nosotros ser tan, ah ... "

"¿Íntimos? " le facilitó, solo para enojarla.

Funcionó. La mirada que ella le lanzó podría haber cortado el vidrio. "La cuestión es," dijo ella elevando la voz, como si así pudiera acallar sus intervenciones, "que nuestro objetivo es encontrarme un marido, y … "

"No se preocupe," dijo él, gravemente. "Le encontraremos un marido. " Pero justo mientras decía las palabras, él fue vagamente consciente de un extraño regusto en su boca. Podía imaginar sus lecciones particulares con Isabella-imaginar todos y cada uno de los perfectos minutos— pero el pensar en que realmente pudiera conseguir su objetivo de contraer matrimonio, lo hacía sentir enfermo.

"Eso me lleva a otro punto," dijo ella.

Edward cruzó los brazos. Un punto más y tendría que amordazarla.

"Sobre este plan, y su disposición a ayudarme a encontrar marido —no estoy segura de sentirme cómoda estando en deuda con usted. "

"No lo estará. "

"Sí," dijó Isabella, con firmeza, "lo estaré. E insisto en retribuirle. "

La sonrisa que él le dedicó fue tan potentemente masculina que le temblaron las piernas. "¿Y cómo," dijo, arrastrando las palabras, "tiene la intención de retribuirme? "

"Chantaje. "

Él parpadeó sorprendido. Se sintió orgullosa de ello. "¿Chantaje? " repitió.

"Lady Evenson me dijo que la está ayudando a desenmascarar a su chantajista, me gustaría ayudarle."

"No. "

"Pero… "

"He dicho que no. "

Lo fulminó con la mirada , y cuándo él no añadió nada más, ella dijo, "¿Por qué no? "

"Porque podría ser peligroso, por eso. "

"Usted lo hace. "

"Soy un hombre. "

"¡Oh! " exclamó, convirtiendo sus manos en dos puños a sus costados. "¡Es un hipócrita! Todo que dijo ayer sobre respetarme, y pensar que soy más inteligente que la mayoría de las mujeres— era todo una sarta de tonterías para conseguir que confiara en usted así podría… podría … "

"El respeto no tiene nada que ver con esto, Isabella. " Se puso las manos sobre las caderas, y ella automáticamente dio un paso atrás al percibir la extraña expresión de sus ojos. Era casi como si se hubiese convertido en otro hombre allí mismo, en cinco segundos –uno que había hecho cosas peligrosas, conocido a gente peligrosa.

"Me marcho," dijo ella. "Puede quedarse aquí, por lo que a mi respecta . "

La cogió por el lazo de su vestido. "No creo que hayamos concluido con esta conversación. "

"No estoy muy segura de desear su compañía. "

Él soltó un largo y frustrado suspiro, "Respeto no significa que esté dispuesto a ponerla en peligro. "

"Encuentro difícil de creer que el chantajista de Lady Evenson sea un individuo peligroso. No es como si la estuviese chantajeando por tener secretos de Estado o algo parecido. "

"¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso? "

Lo miró boquiabierta. "¿Lo está? "

"No, por supuesto que no," le espetó él. "Pero eso no lo puede saber, ¿verdad? "

"¡Por supuesto que si! He trabajado para ella durante más de cinco años. ¿Cree realmente que Lady Evenson podría haberse comportado de forma sospechosa sin que yo lo notara? Santo cielo, solamente mire como reaccioné cuando ella comenzó a dormir la siesta. "

Él la fulminó con la mirada y sus ojos oscuros no admitían argumentos. "No se va a unir a la investigación de chantaje, y punto. "

Ella se cruzó de brazos en respuesta y no dijo nada.

"¿Isabella? "

Una mujer más cautelosa podría haber prestado atención a la dura advertencia de su voz, pero Isabella no se sentía demasiado prudente en aquel momento. "No puede impedirme que trate de ayudar a Lady Evenson. Ella ha sido como una madre para mí, y … " Se atragantó con sus palabras cuando él la empujó contra una mesa, sus manos agarrándola por los brazos con desmesurada intensidad.

"Te amarraré, te amordazaré. Te ataré a un maldito árbol si es lo que hace falta para que no metas la nariz donde no debes. "

Isabella tragó aire. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan furioso. Sus ojos chispeaban, su mano temblaba, y su cuello estaba tan tenso que pareció que el roce más diminuto podría separarlo de su torso.

"Bueno, bien" chilló ella, tratando de liberarse. El no parecía tener idea de lo fuertemente que la sujetaba— o ni siquiera de que la estaba sujetando. "No dije que iba a interferir exactamente, solamente que le ayudaría de alguna forma, una forma completamente segura, y … "

"Prométemelo, Isabella. " Su voz era baja e intensa, y era casi imposible no derretirse ante la ferocidad del sentimiento contenido en aquella única palabra.

"Yo… ah…" Oh, ¿dónde estaba la señora Seeton cuándo la necesitaba? Isabella había tratado de engatusarlo para despejar su furia —estaba casi segura de que eso se mencionaba en el Edicto Número veintiséis pero no había funcionado. Edward seguía furioso, sus manos aún se cerraban alrededor de sus brazos como tenazas, y que Dios le ayudara, pero Isabella no podía apartar sus ojos de la boca de él.

"Prométemelo, Isabella," repitió él, y lo único que ella podía hacer era contemplar cómo sus labios formaban las palabras.

Sus manos se apretaron más fuerte alrededor de sus brazos, lo que, combinado con alguna fuerza celestial, la sacó del trance, y movió sus ojos hasta encontrar los de él. "No haré nada sin consultarle primero," susurró.

"Eso no es suficiente. "

"Tendrá que serlo. " Se estremeció. "Edward, me hace daño. "

Bajó la mirada a sus manos como si fueran objetos extraños, entonces abruptamente la liberó. "Lo siento," dijo distraídamente. "No me di cuenta. "

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, frotándose los brazos. "Está bien. "

Edward la miró durante un largo momento antes de jurar por lo bajo y darse la vuelta. Había estado tenso, y se había sentido frustrado antes, pero nunca esperó sentir la violenta inundación de emociones que ella había desatado. La mera idea de Isabella en peligro, y se convertía en un idiota farfullante.

La ironía era exquisita. Justamente el año pasado se había reído de su mejor amigo cuando él había estado en una situación similar. Jasper Hale se había vuelto completamente desquiciado cuando su futura esposa había intentado participar en una operación del Ministerio de Defensa, Edward había encontrado toda la situación inmensamente divertida. Tenia claro que Alice no corría verdadero peligro, y había pensado que Jasper era un asno locamente enamorado por armar tal alboroto.

Edward podía ver la situación actual con la suficiente objetividad como para saber que Isabella corría incluso menos peligro aquí, en Evenson House. Y aún así, su sangre bullía de miedo y furia ante la sola mención de que se involucrara en el asunto del chantaje.

Tenía la sensación de que esto no era buena señal.

Esto tenia que ser alguna clase de obsesión enfermiza. No había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Isabella Swan desde que había llegado a Evenson House a principios de semana. Primero había tenido que investigarla como posible chantajista, y después se había encontrado asumiendo la desafortunada posición de maestro para encontrarle marido.

En realidad, él mismo se había ofrecido para aquel papel, pero decidió no profundizar demasiado en ese punto.

La cuestión era, que era muy natural que temiera por su seguridad. Él se había autonombrado su protector, y ella era una cosita tan diminuta; cualquier hombre se sentiría protector.

Y en cuanto a esa necesidad —esa que roía sus tripas y disparaba su pulso- bueno, él era un hombre, después de todo, y ella una mujer, y estaba aquí, y era realmente muy hermosa, al menos en su opinión, y cuando sonreía le hacía sentir cosas raras en su —

"Maldición," refunfuñó, "voy a tener que besarla. "


	15. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capitulo Trece.**

Isabella apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire antes de que sus brazos se cerraran alrededor de ella. Su boca encontró la suya con una aturdidora mezcla de poder y ternura, y ella se derritió —totalmente- en su abrazo.

De hecho, su último pensamiento coherente fue que la palabra "derretirse" surgía en su mente con bastante frecuencia. Algo en este hombre le provocaba eso. Una de esas intensas miradas suyas— de la clase que insinuaban cosas oscuras y peligrosas, cosas sobre las que ella no sabía nada— y estaba perdida.

Su lengua se introdujo entre sus labios, y sintió su boca abrirse bajo la de él. La exploró completamente, acariciándola profundamente, convirtiendo su aliento en el suyo.

"Isabella," dijo con voz áspera. "Dime que lo necesitas. Dímelo. "

Pero ella estaba más allá de las palabras. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, sus rodillas temblaban, y una pequeña parte de ella sabía que si decía las palabras, no habría vuelta atrás. Así que tomó la salida cobarde, y arqueó el cuello para otro beso, invitándolo silenciosamente a proseguir con su sensual exploración.

Su boca se deslizó por la línea de su mandíbula, después jugueteó con su oído, y luego se trasladó a la sensible piel de su cuello, y todo el rato sus manos se movían incesantemente. Una se deslizó hacia abajo a la curva de sus nalgas, ahuecándose sobre ellas con exquisita ternura mientras atraía y presionaba suavemente sus caderas contra su excitación. Y la otra se desplazaba hacia arriba, sobre sus costillas, hacia...

Isabella dejó de respirar. Cada nervio en su cuerpo se estremecía de anticipación, doliendo con una desgarradora necesidad que nunca había imaginado que existiera.

Cuando su mano envolvió su pecho, no importó que hubiera dos capas de tejido entre su piel y él. Se sintió arder, marcada, y ella supo que pasara lo que pasara, una parte de su alma pertenecería a este hombre para siempre.

Edward murmuraba algo, palabras de amor y necesidad, pero ella no entendía nada más que el fuerte deseo de su voz. Y entonces sintió que caía lentamente. Su mano en su espalda la sujetaba, pero ella descendía hacia la suave alfombra del suelo de biblioteca.

Edward gimió algo —algo que sonaba como a su nombre — y era más una plegaria que otra cosa. Y entonces se encontró tumbada sobre su espalda, y a él cubriéndola. Su peso era emocionante y su calor vertiginoso. Pero entonces él arqueó sus caderas hacía delante y notó la verdadera extensión de su deseo por ella, y su trance sensual se rompió.

"Edward, no," susurró. "No puedo. " Si no paraba esto ahora, no seria capaz de detenerlo después. No sabía cómo tenia ese conocimiento , pero era tan cierto como que se llamaba Isabella.

Sus labios se detuvieron , pero su respiración era irregular , y él no se quitó de encima de ella.

"Edward, no puedo. Desearía…— " Se calló en el último segundo. Dios mío, ¿había estado a punto de decirle que casi lamentaba no poder hacerlo? Isabella se ruborizó de vergüenza. ¿Qué clase de mujer era ella? Este hombre no era su marido y nunca lo sería.

"Espera solamente un momento," dijo él, con voz ronca. "Necesito un momento. "

Ambos esperaron mientras su respiración se estabilizaba. Después de unos segundos, él se puso en pie y, siempre como un caballero (aún bajo las circunstancias más adversas), le ofreció la mano.

"Lo siento," dijo ella, permitiendo que la ayudara a levantarse, ", pero si debo casarme… mi marido esperará … "

"No lo digas," gruñó él. "No digas ni una maldita palabra. " Soltó su mano y violentamente se dio la vuelta. Cristo. La había tumbado sobre el suelo. Había estado a punto de hacer el amor con ella, de tomar su inocencia para siempre. Sabía que estaba mal, sabia que estaba más allá del mal, pero no había sido capaz de contenerse. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ser capaz de controlar sus pasiones, pero ahora…

Ahora era diferente.

"¿Edward? " Su voz sonaba detrás de él, dulce y vacilante.

Él no dijo nada, no se atrevía a hablar. Sintió su indecisión; aunque cuando le estaba dando la espalda, podía sentir como se debatía tratando de decidir si decir o no algo más.

Pero que Dios le ayuda, si ella mencionara la palabra "marido" un vez más...

"Espero que no estés enfadado conmigo," dijo ella, con ligera dignidad. "Pero si tengo que casarme con un hombre por su dinero, lo menos que puedo hacer a cambio es llegar a él inocente. " Una breve risa estalló en su garganta,; era un sonido amargo. "Hace que todo ese asunto sea un poco menos sórdido, ¿no crees? "

Mantuvo su voz tan suave y firme como pudo cuando dijo, "Te encontraré un marido. "

"Puede que no sea buena idea. Tú… "

Él se dio la vuelta y explotó, "¡He dicho que te encontraría un maldito marido! "

Isabella retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta. Su madre decía siempre que no había manera de razonar con un hombre cuando estaba furioso, y ahora que lo pensaba, la señora Seeton había escrito lo mismo. "Hablare contigo de este tema más tarde," dijo quedamente.

Edward dejó salir un largo y tembloroso suspiro. "Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. No quería decir… "

"Esta bien," dijo ella rápidamente. "De verdad. Aunque quizás debiéramos dejar las lecciones por hoy, considerando ... "

Él le lanzó una mirada cuando sus palabras se fueron apagando. "¿Considerando qué? "

Maldito hombre, iba a obligarla a decirlo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando contestó, "Considerando que ya he besado todo lo que probablemente podría considerarse apropiado antes del matrimonio. " Cuando él no hizo ningún comentario, ella refunfuñó, "Probablemente mucho más. "

Él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza. "¿Tienes la lista de los invitados que llegan mañana? "

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema. "La tiene Lady Evenson. Te la puedo hacer llegar por la tarde. "

"La conseguiré por mi cuenta. "

Su tono no invitaba a más comentarios, así que ella abandonó la habitación.

Edward se había pasado toda la mañana frunciendo el ceño. Había fruncido el ceño a los criados, había fruncido el ceño a Malcolm, incluso había fruncido el ceño al maldito periódico.

Su paso normalmente suave se tornó en fuertes zancadas y estampidas , y cuando regresó a Evenson House después de un par de horas en los campos, sus botas hacían ruido suficiente como para despertar a los muertos.

Lo que realmente necesitaba era el maldito bastón de su tía. Era infantil por su parte, lo sabía, pero había algo muy satisfactorio en descargar su frustración sobre el suelo. Pero el simple golpeteo de sus pies no era bastante. Con el bastón, él podría hacer un maldito agujero.

Caminó por el gran vestíbulo, aguzando sus oídos al pasar por la puerta ligeramente abierta del salón. ¿Estaría Isabella allí dentro? ¿Y qué pensaba de que andara por allí? Tenia que saber que él estaba allí. Debía de estar sorda como una piedra para no haber oído todo el ruido que él había hecho.

Pero en vez de la melódiosa voz de Isabella, escuchó la carrasposa voz de su tía. "¡Edward!"

Edward soltó un gemido casi inaudible. Si su tía lo llamaba Edward, significaba que Isabella no estaba con ella. Y si Isabella no estaba con ella, significaba que Agatha quería hablar con él Lo que nunca presagiaba nada bueno. .

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "¿Sí"?

"Tengo que hablar contigo. "

Edward no supo como consiguió no gruñir. "Sí, eso imaginaba. "

Ella golpeó con su bastón. "No hace falta que suenes como si fueras camino a una ejecución."

"Eso depende de la ejecución de _quién_ hablemos," refunfuñó él.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? " Golpe, golpe, golpe.

Entró en el cuarto, sus ojos haciendo una rápida exploración por si estaba Isabella. No estaba allí, pero Malcolm si, y rápidamente saltó del alféizar y trotó a su lado.

"Dije," mintió Edward, "que quiero uno de esos bastones. "

Los ojos de Agatha se entrecerraron. "¿Qué les pasa a tus piernas? "

"Nada. Solo quiero hacer un poco de ruido. "

"¿No podías dar simplemente un portazo? "

"Ya lo he hecho," dijo él, con voz suave.

Ella se rió entre dientes. "De mal humor, ¿eh? "

"El peor. "

"¿Te gustaría hablar de por qué? "

"No, a menos que me apuntes con un arma al corazón. "

Esto hizo que ella alzara las cejas. "No deberías provocar así mi curiosidad, Edward. "

El le sonrió sin humor y se sentó en una silla frente a ella. Malcolm lo siguió y se sentó a sus pies. "¿Necesitabas algo, Agatha? " preguntó.

"¿El placer de tu compañía no es suficiente? "

Él no estaba de humor para juegos, así que se levantó. "Si eso es todo, entonces me marcho. Mis obligaciones como administrador tuyo me reclaman. "

"Siéntate "

Se sentó. Siempre obedecía su tía cuando usaba aquel tono voz. Algunos hábitos eran muy difíciles de romper.

Agatha se aclaró la garganta, eso nunca era buena señal. Edward se resignó a escuchar una larga charla.

"Mi acompañante ha estado actuando de una forma muy extraña últimamente," dijo ella.

"Oh? "

Ella tamborileó con las yemas de los dedos. "Sí, no es normal en ella. ¿Lo has notado? "

De ninguna manera iba a explicar a su tía los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Ni por todos los infiernos. "No puedo decir que conozca muy bien a la señorita Swan," contestó él, "así que no puedo ofrecer una opinión. "

"¿De verdad? " preguntó ella , con tono sospechosamente casual. "Pensaba que vosotros dos, en cierto modo, habíais desarrollado una relación de amistad . "

"Y la tenemos. En cierto modo. Ella es una joven muy amable. " Comenzó a sentir arder las puntas de sus orejas. Si el rubor se extendía a sus mejillas, pensó que tendría que abandonar el país. No se había ruborizado en una década.

Pero por otro lado , tampoco había sido interrogado por su tía en todo ese tiempo.

"Sin embargo,"continuó, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza de modo que el pelo le cubriera las orejas, "sólo han sido unos días. Por supuesto, no el tiempo suficiente para emitir un juicio sobre su comportamiento. "

"Hmmph. " Hubo un momento de interminable silencio, y entonces la expresión de Agatha cambió abruptamente y preguntó, "¿Cómo avanza tu investigación? "

Edward parpadeó una sola vez. Estaba acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de tema de su tía. "No avanza," dijo sin rodeos. "Hay poco que pueda hacer hasta que el chantajista no haga otra demanda. Ya te he interrogado sobre los criados, y me has asegurado que todos ellos son o demasiado leales o demasiado analfabetos para haber tramado este plan. "

Sus fríos ojos azules se entrecerraron. "No sigues sospechando de la señorita Swan, ¿verdad? "

"Te sentirás feliz de oír que la he eliminado como sospechosa. "

"¿Qué más has hecho? "

"Nada," confesó Edward. "No hay nada más que hacer. Como te he dicho, temo que el siguiente movimiento le corresponde al chantajista. "

Lady Evenson dio unos golpecitos con la punta de sus dedos. "O sea, ¿qué me estas diciendo que te ves obligado a permanecer aquí, en Evenson House, hasta que el chantajista haga otra demanda? "

Edward asintió.

"Ya veo. " Ella se recostó más cómodamente en su sillón. "Entonces parece que lo único puedes hacer es seguir trabajando como mi administrador para que nadie sospeche de tu verdadera identidad. "

"Agatha," dijo él, con voz amenazadora, "¿no me habrás traído aquí solamente para conseguir un administrador gratis? " Ante su mirada ofendida, añadió, "Sé lo tacaña que puedes llegar a ser. "

"No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí," bufó ella.

"Eso y más, querida tía. "

Ella sonrió con demasiada dulzura. "Siempre es agradable que a una la respeten por su inteligencia. "

"Tu astucia es algo que no subestimaría jamás. "

Ella se rió. "Oh, te eduqué bien, Edward. Realmente te quiero. "

Él suspiró mientras se ponía de pie. Era una vieja astuta, y no sentía remordimiento alguno por entrometerse en su vida y convertirla de vez en cuando en un infierno, pero la quería de verdad. "Entonces regreso a mis obligaciones. No queremos que nadie piense que soy un administrador incompetente. "

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Agatha nunca apreciaba el sarcasmo proveniente de cualquiera que no fuera ella.

Edward le dijo, "Tendrás que avisarme si recibes otra nota del chantajista. "

"En cuanto la reciba," le aseguró ella.

Él hizo una pausa en la puerta. "¿Tengo entendido que tienes planeada una reunión para mañana? "

"Sí, una pequeña recepción al aire libre, ¿por qué? " Pero antes de que él pudiera contestar, ella dijo, "Oh, por supuesto. No quieres ser reconocido. Déjame darte la lista de invitados. " Señaló con la mano al otro lado del salón. "Tráeme esa caja con papeles que está sobre el escritorio. "

Edward hizo lo que le ordenó.

"Hice bien en cambiarte el nombre, ¿eh? No sería bueno que alguno de los criados mencionara al señor Masen. "

Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras su tía revolvía entre sus papeles. Generalmente era conocido como Pattinson, y había sido así desde que accedió al título a la edad de veinte años, pero su apellido familiar era de conocimiento común.

Agatha soltó un "¡Ahá! " y sacó una hoja del papel de color crema. Antes de entregárselo , lo examinó y murmuró, "Oh querido. Creo que conoces al menos a una de estas personas. "

Edward leyó rápidamente los nombres, haciendo creer a su tía que su interés en la lista radicaba en su deseo de preservar en secreto su identidad. La verdad, sin embargo, era que quería ver qué hombres figuraban en ella, de entre los cuales se suponía que él iba a elegir un maldito marido para Isabella.

_Sir Bertram Fellport_. Borracho.

_Lord Binsby_. Jugador empedernido.

_Daniel, Lord Harmon_. Casado.

_Sir Christopher Gatcombe_. Casado.

_Doctor Robert Gifford_. Casado.

_Señor William Dunford_. Demasiado libertino.

_Capitán Cynric Andrien_. Muy militar.

"Estos no servirán," gruñó Edward, resistiendo a duras penas la tentación de arrugar el papel hasta convertirlo en una diminuta e insignificante pelota.

"¿Hay algún problema? " preguntó Agatha.

Alzó la vista sorprendido. Había olvidado completamente que Agatha estaba en la habitación. "¿Te importa si hago una copia? "

"No me explico para que puedes querer una. "

"Solo para mis archivos," improvisó él. "Es muy importante mantener archivos fidedignos. " En realidad, Edward era de la creencia de que cuanto menos figurara por escrito, mejor. No había nada como un documento escrito para incriminar a una persona.

Agatha se encogió de hombros y le tendió un trozo de papel. "Encontrarás pluma y tinta en el escritorio junto la ventana. "

Un minuto más tarde, Edward había copiado con esmero la lista de invitados y esperaba a que la tinta se secara. Regresó junto a su tía, diciendo, "Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que el chantajista esté entre tus invitados. "

"Me resulta bastante difícil de creer, pero tú eres el experto. "

Esto hizo que él alzara las cejas asombrado. "¿Realmente te pliegas a mi criterio en un tema? Los milagros nunca cesan. "

"El sarcasmo no te sienta bien, jovencito. " Agatha estiró el cuello para ver el papel que tenia en sus manos. "¿Por qué has omitido los nombres de las mujeres? "

Más improvisación. "Ellas son menos factibles como sospechosas. "

"Tonterías. Tu mismo te pasaste los primeros días jadeando detrás de la señorita Swan, creyendo… "

"¡No jadeaba detrás de ella! "

"Hablaba metafóricamente, por supuesto. Simplemente quería indicar que al principio sospechaste de ella, así que no entiendo por qué ahora descartas a todas estas otras mujeres como sospechosas. "

"Me ocuparé de ellas una vez que haya terminado con los hombres," refunfuñó Edward con irritación. Nadie tenía tanta capacidad para arrinconarlo como su tía. "Realmente debo volver a mi trabajo. "

"Vete, vete. " Agatha agitó la mano en el aire, desdeñosamente. "Aunque es sorprendente ver al Marqués de Pattinson apresurándose a desempeñar un humilde trabajo con tal diligencia. "

Edward solamente sacudió la cabeza.

"Además, Isabella llegará de un momento a otro. Estoy segura de que ella será mejor compañía de lo que tú has sido. "

"Sin duda. "

"Vete. "

Se fue. Para ser sincero, no le apetecía en absoluto encontrarse con Isabella en ese momento. Necesitaba tiempo para repasar la lista primero, y preparar sus argumentos acerca de lo inconvenientes que la mayor parte –es decir, todos- los hombres eran.

Y eso le llevaría un poco de trabajo, ya que dos de ellos eran hombres a los que Edward siempre había llamado amigos.

Isabella iba de regreso a su casa por la tarde cuando se chocó con Edward, que salía de su pequeña vivienda. Se había sentido tentado de tomar una ruta alternativa al camino principal, pero la había descartado como una cobardía. Siempre pasaba por delante de la vivienda del administrador cuando ella regresaba a casa, y no iba a desviarse de su camino solo por si Edward pudiera estar en casa en vez de en los campos o visitando a un arrendatario, o cumpliendo con cualquiera de las mil obligaciones para las que había sido contratado.

Y entonces allí estaba él, saliendo por la puerta de su alojamiento, justo cuando ella pasaba por delante.

Isabella tomó nota mental de no volver a depender nunca de su suerte.

"Isabella," prácticamente ladró él. "He estado buscándote. "

Una mirada a su expresión colérica y decidió que era un momento excelente para inventar una emergencia de 'vida-o-muerte' en su casa. "Me gustaría charlar," dijo ella, intentando escabullirse por delante de él, "pero Riley está enfermo, y Jane…"

"Él no parecía enfermo ayer. "

Ella trató de sonreír dulcemente, pero era difícil hacerlo con los dientes apretados. "Los niños pueden enfermar muy rápidamente. Si me disculpas. "

Él la agarró por el brazo. "Si estuviera realmente enfermo, no habrías venido a trabajar hoy."

Oh, demonios. Ahí la había pillado. "No he dicho que estuviera terriblemente enfermo," masculló, "pero me gustaría atenderle, y…— "

"Si no está demasiado enfermo, entonces seguramente puedes dedicarme un par de minutos. " Y entonces , antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad siquiera de negarlo, la había agarrado por el codo y metido de un tirón en su casa.

"¡Señor Cullen! " chilló ella.

Él dio una patada a la puerta, cerrándola. "Pensé que ya habíamos superado lo de señor Cullen. "

"Hemos vuelto a retroceder," siseó ella. "Suéltame. "

"Deja de actuar como si estuviera a punto de violarte. "

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "No creo que sea tan imposible. "

"Santo Dios," dijo él, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "¿Cuándo has desarrollado esta vena tan melodramática? "

"¡Cuándo me obligaste a entrar en tu casa! "

"No lo habría hecho si tú no hubieras mentido sobre tu hermano. "

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta, y se le escapo un quejido ultrajado. "¡Cómo te atreves a acusarme de mentir! "

"¿No has mentido? "

"Bueno, sí," confesó ella, con irritación, "pero sólo porque eres un bárbaro grosero y arrogante que no acepta un no por respuesta. "

"Negarse a aceptar una negativa por lo general garantiza un resultado positivo," contestó él, con voz tan condescendiente que Isabella tuvo que agarrarse la falda para no darle un bofetón.

Con la voz y los ojos convertidos en puro hielo, ella dijo, "Parece ser que mi única posibilidad de escapatoria consiste en permitirte hablar. ¿Qué deseabas decirme? "

Él agitó un papel delante de ella. "Obtuve esto de Lady Evenson. "

"Su carta de despido, espero," refunfuñó ella.

Él lo dejó pasar . "Es la lista de invitados de Lady Evenson. Y lamento informarte de que ninguno de estos caballeros es aceptable. "

"Oh, y supongo que los conoces a todos ellos personalmente," se mofó ella.

"De hecho, si . "

Ella le arrancó el papel de la mano, rasgando una esquina en el proceso. "Oh, por favor," dijo burlonamente. "Hay dos Lores y un Sir. ¿Cómo puedes conocerlos? "

"Tu hermano es un Sir," le recordó él.

"Sí, pues tu hermano no," replicó ella.

"Eso tu no lo sabes. "

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Quién eres? "

"Mi hermano no es un Sir," dijo él, con voz enojada. "Ni siquiera tengo un hermano. Simplemente quería resaltar el hecho de que tienes el desafortunado hábito de llegar a conclusiones sin comprobar los hechos. "

"¿Qué," dijo ella, tan despacio que él supo que su genio pendía de un hilo, "tienen de malo estos hombres? "

"Tres de ellos están casados. "

Su mandíbula tembló, probablemente de rechinar los dientes. "¿Qué le pasa a los invitados solteros? "

"Bien, en primer lugar. Este" - señaló a Sir Bertram Fellport-"es un borracho. "

"¿Estás seguro? "

"No puedo permitir, en conciencia, que te cases con un hombre que abusa del alcohol. "

"No has contestado a mi pregunta. "

Maldición, ella era tenaz. "Sí, estoy seguro de que es un borracho. Y además mezquino. "

Ella bajo la vista al papel rasgado que sostenía en su mano. "¿Y Lord Binsby? "

"Es un jugador. "

"¿En exceso? "

Edward asintió, comenzando a divertirse con esto. "Demasiado. Y es gordo. "

Ella señaló a otro. "Y qué me dices de… "

"Casado, casado, y casado. "

Ella alzó la vista bruscamente. "¿Los tres? "

Él asintió. "Y uno de ellos hasta felizmente. "

"Bien, eso ciertamente contraría la tradición," refunfuñó ella.

Edward rehusó hacer comentario alguno.

Isabella soltó un largo suspiro, y él notó que sus suspiros estaban a medio camino entre el enojo y el cansancio. "Esto todavía nos deja con el señor William Dunford y el Capitán Cynric Andrien. ¿Supongo que uno es deforme y el otro un simplón? "

Se sintió profundamente tentado de estar de acuerdo con ella, pero una mirada a Dunford y al capitán y ella sabría inmediatamente que él la había estado engañando. "Ambos son considerados, por lo que sé, atractivos e inteligentes," admitió él.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema? "

"Dunford es un libertino. "

"¿Y? "

"Seguro que te será infiel. "

"No soy precisamente un premio, Edward. No puedo esperar la perfección. "

Sus ojos relampaguearon. "Deberías esperar fidelidad. Deberías exigirla. "

Ella lo miró incrédula. "Sería bonito, estoy segura, pero no parece tan importante como … "

"Tu marido," gruñó él, "te será fiel o responderá ante mi. "

Los ojos de Isabella se desorbitaron, se le aflojó la mandíbula, y entonces se colapsó en un ataque de risa.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada. No estaba acostumbrado a que se rieran de su caballerosidad.

"Oh, Edward," jadeó ella, "lo siento mucho , y ha sido encantador por tu parte. Casi," se enjuagó los ojos, " lo suficientemente encantador como para perdonarte el haberme secuestrado. "

"No te he secuestrado," dijo él hoscamente.

Ella agitó la mano. "¿Cómo demonios esperas defender mi honor una vez que esté casada? "

"No te vas a casar con Dunford," refunfuñó él.

"Si tú lo dices," dijo ella, tan seria y tan cuidadosamente que él supo que se moría por reírse otra vez. "Muy bien, ¿ por qué no me dices qué pasa con el Capitán Andrien? "

Hubo una larga pausa. Verdaderamente larga. Finalmente Edward soltó, "Anda encorvado. "

Otra pausa. "¿Lo dejas fuera solo porque anda encorvado? " preguntó ella incrédulamente.

"Es un signo de debilidad interior. "

"Ya veo. "

Edward se dio cuenta de que Andrien iba a tener que hacer algo más que andar encorvado. "Por no mencionar," añadió, haciendo una pausa mientras ideaba una mentira conveniente, "que le vi una vez gritar a su madre en público. "

Isabella, evidentemente, no pudo dar una respuesta. Edward no sabía si era debido a sus esfuerzos por contener su risa o a una completa estupefacción.

Y no estaba muy seguro de querer averiguarlo .

"Er, fue de lo más irrespetuoso," añadió.

Sin advertencia previa, ella extendió la mano y le rozó la frente. "¿Tienes fiebre? Me parece que tienes fiebre. "

"No tengo fiebre. "

"Actúas como si tuvieras fiebre. "

"¿Vas a meterme en la cama y a cuidarme bondadosamente si tengo fiebre? "

"No. "

"Entonces no tengo fiebre. "

Ella dio un paso atrás. "En ese caso, debería irme. "

Edward se recostó contra la pared, completamente agotado. Ella causaba ese efecto en él, comprendió. Cuado no lo tenia sonriendo ampliamente como un idiota, lo ponía furioso. Y cuando no estaba furioso, entonces estaba invadido por la lujuria. Y cuando estaba invadido por la lujuria…

Bien, esa era una cuestión aparte.

La observó mientras abría la puerta, hipnotizado por la delicada curva de su mano enguantada.

"¿Edward? ¿Edward? " Sobresaltado, levantó la cabeza.

"¿Estas seguro de que el Capitán Andrien camina encorvado? "

Él asintió, sabiendo que al día siguiente quedaría como un mentiroso, pero con la esperanza de idear para entonces otra mentira más inteligente que remendase esta.

Ella frunció los labios.

Se le encogió el estomago y luego dio un vuelco.

"¿No te parece raro? ¿Qué un militar ande encorvado? "

Él se encogió de hombros . "Ya te he dicho que no te casaras con él. "

Ella emitió un gorjeo divertido. "Puedo mejorar su postura. "

El sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza. "Eres una mujer increíble, Isabella Swan. "

Ella hizo una inclinación con la cabeza como despedida y salió por la puerta. Antes de que se cerrara, sin embargo, volvió a asomar la cabeza. "Oh, ¿ Edward? "

Él alzó la vista.

"Ponte derecho. "


	16. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capitulo Catorce.**

La tarde siguiente encontró a Isabella merodeando cerca de la entrada de Evenson House, maldiciéndose primero por su estupidez, luego por su cobardía, y finalmente porque sí.

Ella había seguido el consejo de Rosalie y había dejado su libro de cuentas— en el que anotaba los gastos de casa — en Evenson House el día anterior. Como el libro era tan esencial para su quehacer diario, era imprescindible que ella lo recuperara durante la recepción al aire libre.

"No hay nada sospechoso en mi presencia aquí," se dijo a si misma. "Olvidé mi libro de cuentas. Necesito mi libro de cuentas. No puedo pasar sin él hasta el lunes. "

Por supuesto esto no explicaba por qué había traído el libro —el cual no había salido nunca antes de la casita de los Swan — con ella, en primer lugar.

Había esperado hasta casi las cuatro, cuando los invitados, probablemente, estarían disfrutando en el exterior de la cálida luz del sol de la campiña. Lady Evenson había mencionado el tenis y un té sobre el césped del jardín sur. No era precisamente la ruta que Isabella tenia que seguir a fin de recuperar su cuaderno, pero no había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera tomar ese camino para buscar a Lady Evenson y preguntarle si había visto su libro de cuentas.

Ninguna razón excepto su orgullo.

Dios, Isabella odiaba esto. Se sentía tan desesperada, tan codiciosa. Siempre que el viento soplaba, estaba segura de que eran sus padres desde el cielo, sintiendo nauseas de verla rebajarse. Se sentirían horrorizados de verla así, inventando débiles excusas solamente para asistir a una fiesta a la cual no la habían invitado.

Y todo esto solamente para conocer a un hombre que probablemente caminaba encorvado.

Gimió. Había permanecido de pie ante la verja delantera, con la frente apoyada contra la reja durante veinte minutos. Si se quedaba allí mucho más, acabaría por meter la cabeza entre los barrotes y quedarse encajada, justo como le sucedió a Cedric Evenson en el Palacio de Windsor.

No podía retrasarlo más. Alzando la barbilla y cuadrando los hombros, avanzó, rodeando resueltamente la zona cercana a la vivienda de Edward. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era encontrarse con él.

Se deslizo por la puerta principal de Evenson House, sus oídos atentos a cualquier sonido proveniente de la fiesta, pero todo lo que escuchó fue el silencio. El libro de cuentas estaba en la biblioteca, pero ella fingía que no lo sabía, así que deambuló por la casa hasta las puertas francesas que conducían hacia la terraza de atrás.

Efectivamente, una docena más o menos de señoras elegantemente vestidas y de caballeros estaban desperdigados sobre el césped. Un par de ellos llevaban raquetas de tenis, otros bebían a sorbos ponche , y todos reían y charlaban.

Isabella se mordió el labio. Incluso sus voces sonaban elegantes.

Salió a la terraza. Tenía la sensación de que parecía tan tímida como un ratón, pero en realidad no importaba demasiado. Nadie esperaría que la dama de compañía de Lady Evenson se introdujera con descaro en la fiesta.

Lady E presidía la fiesta sentada en el extremo más lejano de la terraza, sentada en un acolchado sillón azul, que Isabella reconoció como perteneciente al cuarto azul. La monstruosidad tapizada de terciopelo era la única pieza del mobiliario interior que había sido trasladada a la terraza, y definitivamente se asemejaba a un trono, lo cual, imaginó Isabella, había sido la intención de Lady E. Dos señoras y un caballero estaban sentados junto a ella. Las señoras asentían atentamente con la cabeza a cada palabra de ella y los ojos del caballero estaban vidriosos; nadie parecía extrañarse de que Malcolm estuviera tumbado sobre el regazo de Lady E, panza arriba con sus patas extendidas hacia fuera como un X. Pareció un cadáver, pero Lady Evenson le había asegurado a Isabella innumerables veces que su espina era increíblemente flexible y que realmente le gustaba esa posición.

Isabella se desplazó un poco más cerca, tratando de captar las palabras de Lady E de modo que pudiera interrumpir en el momento menos inoportuno. No era difícil seguir la conversación; era más un monólogo que otra cosa, con Lady Evenson de estrella principal.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso adelante con la intención de llamar la atención de Lady Evenson cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba del codo. Girándose, ella se encontró cara a cara con el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás. Cabello dorado, ojos azul celeste — "guapo" no alcanzaba para describirlo. Este hombre tenía la cara de un ángel.

"Más ponche, por favor," dijo, tendiéndole su taza.

"Oh, no, lo siento, no lo entiende. Yo… "

"Ahora. " Le dio un golpe en el trasero.

Isabella notó que se ruborizaba, y le dio un empujón al vaso rechazándolo. "Se confunde. Si me perdona. "

Los ojos del hombre rubio se entrecerraron peligrosamente, y Isabella sintió un estremecimiento de cautela recorrer su columna. Este no era un hombre al que contrariar — aunque uno pensara que ni siquiera la más colérica de las personas se enfadara tanto por un vaso de ponche.

Con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, ella borró el incidente de su mente y se puso en camino hacia Lady Evenson, quien la miró con sorpresa. "¡Isabella! " exclamó. "¿ Qué haces tú aquí?"

Isabella compuso una expresión que esperaba que resultara encantadora, pidiendo disculpas con una sonrisa. Después de todo, tenía audiencia. "Siento terriblemente molestarla, Lady Evenson. "

"Tonterías. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema en casa? "

"No, no, no es nada tan terrible. " Echo una miradita al caballero parado junto a Lady Evenson. Su aspecto era parecido a Edward en cuanto a color de pelo y ojos, y parecían ser de una edad similar, pero sus ojos de alguna forma, se veían muchos años más jóvenes.

Edward había visto cosas. Cosas terribles. Estaba ahí en sus ojos, cuando él creía que ella no lo miraba.

Pero tenia que dejar de fantasear sobre Edward. No había nada malo en este caballero. Mirándolo objetivamente, tuvo que confesar que era extraordinariamente hermoso. Y definitivamente no parecía encorvado.

Solamente que no era Edward.

Isabella se reprendió mentalmente. "Temo que olvidé mi libro de cuentas aquí," dijo, mirando de nuevo hacia Lady Evenson. "¿Lo ha visto usted? Es que lo necesito antes del lunes. "

Lady E negó con la cabeza mientras hundía su mano en el abundante pelaje de Malcolm y frotaba su vientre. "No puedo decir que lo haya visto. ¿Estás segura de que lo trajiste? Nunca te he visto traer algo así antes. "

"Estoy segura. " Isabella tragó, preguntándose por qué la verdad sonaba como una mentira.

"Lamento no poder ayudarte," dijo Lady Evenson, "pero tengo invitados. Espero que no te importe buscarlo tu misma. No pueden haber más de cinco o seis habitaciones donde pueda estar. Y los criados saben que puedes andar por donde quieras en esta casa. "

Isabella se enderezó y asintió. Había sido despedida. "Iré a mirar ahora mismo. "

De repente el hombre que está de pie al lado de Lady Evenson se adelantó de un brinco. "Estaría encantado de ayudarla. "

"Pero no puede marcharse," lloriqueó una de las señoras.

Isabella contempló la escena con interés. Estaba claro por qué las señoras parecían tan interesadas en permanecer junto a Lady E.

" Dunford," ladró Lady Evenson, "Estaba a punto de contarte mi audiencia con la Condesa Rusa. "

"Oh, yo ya la conozco," dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. Jamás había conocido a nadie que no se sintiera sumisamente intimidado por Lady Evenson. Y esa sonrisa –Dios santo, ella nunca había visto nada semejante. Estaba claro que ese hombre había roto muchísimos corazones.

"Además," continuó él, "me apetece más jugar a la caza del tesoro. "

Lady Evenson frunció el ceño. "Supongo que debería presentarlos, entonces. Señor Dunford, esta es mi dama de compañía, la señorita Swan. Y estas dos damas son la señorita y la señora Corbishley. "

Dunford rodeó con su brazo el de Isabella. "Excelente. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos en poco tiempo el errante libro de cuentas. "

"En realidad no tiene que … "

"Tonterías. No puedo resistirme a una doncella en apuros. "

"Tampoco está en apuros," dijo la señorita Corbishley con voz irritada. "Por el amor de Dios, tan sólo ha extraviado un libro. "

Pero Dunford ya se había llevado a Isabella lejos, a través de las puertas de la terraza hacia el interior de la casa.

Lady Evenson frunció el ceño.

La señorita Corbishley fulminó con la mirada las puertas como si ella deseara prender fuego a toda la casa.

La señora Corbishley, quién nunca pensaba que hubiese razón alguna para refrenar su lengua, dijo, "Yo en su lugar despediría a esa mujer. Es demasiado descarada. "

Lady Evenson la miró mordazmente. "¿Y en qué basa esa suposición? "

"Bueno, solamente mire de qué manera… "

"Conozco a la señorita Swan hace mucho más tiempo de lo que la conozco a usted, señora Corbishley. "

"Sí," contestó ella, con las comisuras de su boca apretadas de forma poco atractiva, "pero yo soy una Corbishley. Usted conoce a mi familia. "

"Sí," dijo bruscamente Lady Evenson, "y nunca me gustó su familia. Déme mi bastón. "

La señora Corbishley estaba demasiado conmocionada para obedecer, pero su hija tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para agarrar el bastón y ponerlo en manos de Lady Evenson.

"¡Bueno, en mi vida…! " balbuceó la señora Corbishley.

¡Golpe! Lady Evenson levantó.

"¿A dónde va? " preguntó la señorita Corbishley.

Cuando Lady Evenson contestó, su voz sonó distraída. "Tengo que hablar con alguien. Tengo que hablar con alguien en seguida. "

Y entonces se alejó con dificultad, aunque moviéndose más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en años.

"¿Se habrá dado cuenta," dijo el señor Dunford, "de que estaré en deuda con usted hasta el día en que muera? "

"Eso es hacer una promesa muy larga, señor Dunford," contestó Isabella, con voz teñida de diversión.

"Simplemente Dunford, si no le importa. No me han llamado señor durante años. "

No podía por menos que sonreír. Había algo extraordinariamente amistoso en este hombre. Según la experiencia de Isabella aquellos bendecidos con una belleza extraordinaria solían ser maldecidos con un carácter terrible, pero Dunford pareció ser la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Seria un estupendo marido, decidió, si pudiera conseguir que se lo propusiera.

"Muy bien," dijo. "Solamente Dunford. ¿Y de quién intentaba escapar? ¿De Lady Evenson?"

"Dios bendito, no. Agatha siempre es buena para una velada divertida. "

"¿De la señorita Corbishley? Parecía realmente interesada ... "

Dunford se estremeció. "Ni la mitad de interesada que su madre. "

"Oh. "

Él arqueó una ceja. "Deduzco que está familiarizada con el tipo. "

Una pequeña carcajada de espanto se le escapo de los labios. Dios santo, ella era de aquel tipo.

"Daría una guinea por sus pensamientos," dijo Dunford.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, sin estar muy segura de seguir riendo o cavar un agujero … y saltar dentro.

"Mis pensamientos están lejos de valer… " Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Era la cabeza de Edward la que había visto asomarse desde el cuarto azul?

Dunford siguió su mirada. "¿Sucede algo? "

Ella agitó una mano impaciente. "Un momento, por favor. Me parece que vi … "

"¿Qué?" Sus ojos negros se volvieron agudos. "¿O a quién? "

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Debo estar confundida. Creí ver al administrador. "

Él la miró sin expresión. "¿Y eso es tan raro? "

Isabella movió lentamente la cabeza. De ninguna manera iba a tratar de explicar su situación. "Yo... ah ... creo que podría haber dejado el libro en el salón. Es donde Lady Evenson y yo, por lo general, pasamos el día juntas. "

"Guíeme, entonces, señora mía. "

Él la siguió al salón. Isabella disimuló abriendo cajones y otras cosas por el estilo. "Puede que algún sirviente lo haya confundido con las cosas de Lady Evenson," explicó ella, "y lo haya guardado."

Dunford se quedó a su lado mientras buscaba, evidentemente demasiado caballero para curiosear en las pertenencias de Lady Evenson. No importaba demasiado si miraba, pensó Isabella irónicamente. Lady E guardaba en sitio seguro sus posesiones verdaderamente importantes cerradas lejos, y evidentemente él no iba a encontrar el cuaderno, que estaba escondido en la biblioteca.

"Quizás está en otro cuarto," sugirió Dunford.

"Podría ser, aunque — "

Una discreta llamada en la puerta abierta la interrumpió, y Isabella, que no tenía ni idea de como iba a terminar la frase, dio rápida y mudamente las gracias al criado que estaba de pie en la entrada.

"¿Es usted el señor Dunford? " preguntó el lacayo.

"Lo soy. "

"Tengo una nota para usted. "

"¿Una nota? " Dunford extendió la mano y tomó el sobre color crema. Mientras sus ojos leían las palabras, sus labios se fueron fruncido.

"Espero que no sean malas noticias," dijo Isabella.

"Debo volver a Londres. "

"¿Inmediatamente? " Isabella no fue capaz de ocultar la desilusión de su voz. Él no hacia que su sangre bullese como Edward, pero Dunford era, sin duda, un buen candidato para el matrimonio.

"Me temo que sí. " Sacudió la cabeza. "Voy a matar a Pattinson. "

"¿A quién? "

"Al Marqués de Pattinson. Un buen amigo mío, pero puede ser tan impreciso. ¡Mire esto! " Agitó la nota en el aire, sin darle ninguna oportunidad de verla. "No puedo saber si es una verdadera emergencia o si simplemente quiere mostrarme su nuevo caballo. "

"Oh. " No parecía haber mucho más que decir.

"Y me gustaría saber cómo me ha encontrado," continuó Dunford. "El hombre desapareció de repente la semana pasada. "

"Parece importante," murmuró Isabella.

"Lo va a ser," dijo él, "cuando lo estrangule. "

Ella tomó aire para evitar reírse, lo cual, presintió, sería muy inadecuado.

Él levantó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en su cara por primera vez en varios minutos. "Confío que pueda continuar sin mí. "

"Oh, por supuesto. " Ella sonrió irónicamente. "Lo he estado haciendo durante más de veinte años. "

Su comentario lo cogió por sorpresa. "Es usted una buena persona, señorita Swan. Si me disculpa. "

Y se fue. "Una buena persona," lo imitó Isabella. "Una buena persona. Una condenada buena persona. " gimió. "Una aburrida buena persona. "

Los hombres no querían casarse con "una buena persona. " Ellos querían belleza y fuego y pasión. Querían, en palabras de la infernal señora Seeton, a una mujer única.

Bueno, no demasiado única.

Isabella se preguntó si iría al infierno por maldecir a la Sra. Seeton.

"Isabella. "

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Edward sonriéndole ampliamente desde la puerta.

"¿Qué haces? " le preguntó.

"Reflexionar sobre el más allá," refunfuñó ella.

"Un noble empeño, estoy seguro. "

Lo miró bruscamente. Su voz le sonó demasiado amistosa. ¿Y por qué era que su sonrisa hacia que se le detuviera el corazón, cuándo Dunford -que, objetivamente hablando, era la combinación más explosiva de labios y dientes de toda la creación- solo despertaba en ella el deseo de darle una fraternal palmadita en el brazo?

"Si no abres pronto la boca," dijo Edward, con tono fastidiosamente suave "vas a convertir tus dientes en polvo. "

"Conocí a tu señor Dunford," dijo ella.

"¿No me digas? " murmuró él

"Lo encontré bastante agradable. "

"Sí, es un tipo muy agradable. "

Sus brazos se convirtieron en dos iracundos y rigidos palos a sus costados. "Me dijiste que era un libertino," lo acusó ella.

"Y lo es. Un agradable libertino. "

Algo no iba bien aquí. Isabella estaba segura de ello. Edward parecia demasiado indiferente ante el hecho de que ella hubiera conocido a Dunford. No estaba segura de qué clase de reacción había esperado, pero una completa falta de emoción no había sido, definitivamente, una de ellas. Estrechando la mirada, le preguntó, "No conocerás al Marqués de Pattinson, ¿verdad? "

Edward tuvó un ataque de tos.

"¿Edward? " Se precipitó a su lado.

"Ha sido solo un poco de polvo," jadeó él.

Ella le dio un distraído golpe en la espalda, y luego se cruzó de brazos, demasiado inmersa en sus propias deliberaciones para dedicarle más atención. "Creo que este tipo, Pattinson, es pariente de Lady Evenson. "

"No me digas. "

Ella tamborileó con un dedo sobre su mejilla. "Estoy segura de que ella lo ha mencionado. Quiero decir que es su primo, o tal vez él es un sobrino. Ella tiene un montón de hermanos. "

Edward obligó a una esquina de su boca a alzarse en una sonrisa, pero dudó que fuera convincente.

"Podría preguntarle sobre él. Probablemente debería preguntarle por él. "

Tenia que cambiar de tema, y rápido.

"Después de todo," continuó Isabella, "ella querrá saber por qué Dunford se ha marchado tan repentinamente. "

Edward lo dudaba. Agatha había sido quién lo había perseguido y le había exigido que mantuviera a aquel libertino sin escrúpulos –así lo había llamado- lejos de Isabella.

"Quizás debería ir a buscarla ahora mismo. "

Sin perder un segundo, él comenzó a toser otra vez. La única otra manera de impedirle abandonar el cuarto era agarrarla y seducirla sobre el suelo, y sospechaba que ella no consideraría tal comportamiento apropiado.

Bueno, quizás no era la única otra forma, pero ciertamente era la que el consideraba más atractiva.

"¿Edward? " preguntó ella, la preocupación ensombrecía sus ojos de zafiro. "¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? "

Él asintió, dejando escapar unas cuantas toses más.

"Pues no suenas bien. " Posó una cálida y suave mano sobre su mejilla.

Edward contuvo el aliento. Ella estaba cerca de él, demasiado cerca, y pudo sentir que su cuerpo se endurecía.

Ella movió la mano a su frente. "Pareces bastante raro," murmuró ella, "aunque no estás caliente. "

Él dijo, "Estoy bien," pero sonó más como un jadeo.

"Puedo pedir té. "

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "No es necesario. Estoy… " Tosió. "Estaré bien. " Sonrió débilmente. "¿Ves? "

"¿Estás seguro? " Ella retiró la mano y lo estudió. Con cada parpadeo, la mirada nublada y desenfocada iba desapareciendo de los ojos de ella, para ser sustituida por un enérgico aire de competencia.

Lástima. Una mirada nublada y desenfocada era el mejor preludio para a un beso.

"¿Estas seguro? " reiteró ella.

Edward asintió.

"Bien, en ese caso," dijo ella, con una voz que Edward encontró notablemente carente de preocupación, "me voy a casa. "

"¿Tan pronto? "

Encogió un hombro en un gesto simpático. "No voy a hacer nada más por hoy. El señor Dunford ha sido llamado de vuelta a Londres por ese misterioso marqués, y dudo que vaya a recibir una oferta del Adonis rubio que me confundió con una sirvienta. "

"¿Adonis?" Dios bendito, ¿esa era su voz? No sabía que podía sonar tan malhumorado.

"La cara de ángel," explicó ella. "Los modales de un buey. "

Él asintió, sintiéndose mucho mejor. "Fellport".

"¿Quién? "

"El señor Bertram Fellport. "

"Ah. El que bebe demasiado. "

"Exactamente. "

"¿Cómo es que conoces a esta gente? "

"Ya te lo dije, solía moverme en los círculos más altos. "

"¿Si eres tan amigo de esta gente, no quieres saludarles? "

Esa era una buena pregunta, pero Edward tenía una buena respuesta. "¿Y dejarles ver lo bajo que he caído? De ninguna manera. "

Isabella suspiró. Sabia exactamente como se sentía. Ella había soportado todas las murmuraciones del pueblo, que la señalaran con el dedo y las risas disimuladas. Cada domingo llevaba a su familia a la iglesia, y cada domingo se sentaba en el banco tiesa como una tabla, tratando de actuar como si le gustara vestir a sus hermanos con vestidos anticuados y pantalones peligrosamente desgastados en las rodillas. "Tenemos mucho en común, tú y yo," dijo ella quedamente.

Algo destelló en los ojos de Edward, algo parecido al dolor, o tal vez a la vergüenza. Isabella comprendió que tenía que marcharse, porque lo único que quería hacer era rodear con sus brazos sus hombros y consolarlo — como si una mujer tan pequeña como ella pudiera proteger de alguna manera a este hombre tan grande y fuerte de las miserias del mundo.

Era absurdo, por supuesto. Él no la necesitaba.

Y ella no le necesitaba a él. Las emociones eran un lujo que no podía permitirse en este momento de su vida.

"Me voy," dijo rápidamente, horrorizada por la tangible ronquera de su voz. Pasó apresuradamente por delante de él, estremeciéndose cuando su hombro rozó su brazo. Durante un breve segundo pensó que él extendería la mano y la detendría. Lo sintió vacilar, lo sintió moverse, pero al final él solamente dijo, "¿Te veré el lunes? "

Ella asintió saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

Edward contempló durante varios minutos la entrada vacía. El olor de Isabella todavía flotaba en el aire, una vaga mezcla de fresas y jabón. Un aroma inocente, sin duda pero suficiente para que su cuerpo se endureciera y le doliera de anhelar sentirla entre sus brazos.

En sus brazos, y un cuerno. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? La deseaba bajo él, rodeándolo. La deseaba encima de él, a su lado.

Sencillamente la deseaba. Punto.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con ella?

Ya había arreglado que se expidiera un cheque bancario para su familia –anónimamente, por supuesto. Si no Isabella nunca lo aceptaría. Eso debería ser suficiente parar detener todas esas tonterías sobre casarse con el primer hombre disponible—y adinerado— que se lo propusiera.

Pero eso no solucionaba el lío en el que estaba metido. Cuando su tía lo había buscado esta tarde y le había dicho que Isabella se había marchado con Dunford, había sentido una oleada de celos como jamás había imaginado. Le había oprimido el corazón, envenenado su sangre, y lo convirtió en un ser irracional, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alejar a Dunford de Surrey y hacerlo regresar a Londres.

Londres, y un cuerno. Si hubiese encontrado un modo de enviar a Dunford a Constantinopla lo habría hecho.

Trataba de convencerse de que ella era como cualquier otra mujer. Pero pensar en ella en los brazos de otro hombre lo hacia sentirse físicamente enfermo, y no iba a ser capaz de continuar con esta farsa de encontrarle un marido mucho más tiempo. No, cuando cada vez que la miraba casi lo vencía el deseo de arrastrarla hasta el armario más cercano y hacerle el amor.

Edward gimió con resignación. Era más evidente cada día que iba a tener que casarse con la chica. Seguramente esta era la única solución que brindaría un poco de paz a su mente y a su cuerpo.

Pero antes de poder casarse con ella, iba a tener que revelarle su verdadera identidad, y no podía hacer eso hasta que él hubiera dejado resuelto todo el asunto del chantaje de Agatha. Se lo debía a su tía. Seguro que podía posponer sus propias necesidades durante una miserable quincena.

Y si no era capaz de solucionar este enigma en dos semanas –bueno, entonces, no sabía que demonios iba a hacer. Sinceramente, dudaba de poder aguantar más de dos semanas en su actual estado de miseria.

Con una fuerte y poco halagadora maldición, dio media vuelta y salió fuera. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Isabella trató de no pensar en Edward mientras se escabullía por delante de su pequeña y acogedora vivienda. Por supuesto, no tuvo éxito, pero al menos no tuvo que preocuparse de tropezarse con él. Él estaba en el salón, probablemente, riéndose del modo en que ella había huido.

No, tuvo que admitir para si misma, no se estaría riendo de ella. Las cosas serian más fáciles si lo hiciera. Entonces ella podría odiarlo.

Como si el día no estuviera siendo lo bastante malo, Malcolm, por lo visto, había decidido que torturar a Isabella era más divertido que escuchar a Lady Evenson sermoneando a las Corbishley, y el inmenso gato trotaba en ese momento junto a ella, bufando con regularidad.

"¿Es esto realmente necesario? " exigió Isabella. "¿Seguirme solamente para bufarme? "

La respuesta de Malcolm fue otro bufido.

"Bestia. Nadie se cree que me bufas. Sólo lo haces cuando estamos solos. "

El gato sonrió con satisfacción. Isabella lo habría jurado.

Todavía discutía con el maldito gato cuando pasó junto a los establos. Malcolm gruñía y bufaba con total despreocupación, y Isabella lo señalaba con el dedo y le exigía que se callara, que fue, probablemente, por lo qué no oyó los pasos que se acercaban.

"Señorita Swan. "

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Sir Bertram Fellport –el Adonis rubio, con cara de ángel — estaba parado justo delante de ella. Demasiado cerca, en su opinión. "Oh, buenos días, sir. " Dio un discreto y, esperó, inocente paso atrás.

Él sonrió, y Isabella casi esperó ver aparecer sobre su cabeza un coro de querubines, cantando como los ángeles. "Soy Fellport," dijo él.

Ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza saludándolo. Ya lo sabía, pero no encontró ninguna razón para hacérselo saber. "Encantada de conocerlo. "

"¿Encontró su libro? "

Debió haber escuchando su conversación con Lady Evenson. "No", contestó ella, "no lo encontré. Pero estoy segura de que pronto aparecerá. Estas cosas siempre pasan así. "

"Sí," murmuró él, con sus ojos celestes estudiándola con incomoda intensidad. "¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando para Lady Evenson? "

Isabella retrocedió lentamente otro pasito. "Cinco años. "

Él extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla. "Debe ser una existencia solitaria. "

"En absoluto," dijo ella, muy tiesa. "Si me disculpa. "

Su mano salió disparada y se cerró sobre su muñeca con dolorosa intensidad. "No la disculpo. "

"¿Sir Bertram," dijo ella, de alguna manera, consiguiendo mantener la voz firme a pesar de lo fuerte que le latía el corazón, "puedo recordarle que es usted un invitado en casa de Lady Evenson? "

Él dio un tirón a su muñeca, obligándola a acercarse. "¿Y puedo recordarle yo que es una empleada de Lady Evenson, y , por lo tanto, está obligado a preocuparse por la comodidad de sus invitados? "

Isabella miró directamente aquellos ojos increíblemente azules y vio algo muy feo y frío. Su estómago se retorció, y comprendió que tenia que escaparse ya. El tiraba de ella hacia los establos, y una vez que la tuviera fuera de la vista, no habría escapatoria posible.

Soltó un grito, pero fue acallado por el cruel estrechamiento de su mano sobre su boca. "Vas a hacer lo que te diga," siseó él en su oído, "y después, dirás, 'Gracias'. "

Isabella vio como sus peores temores se hacían realidad cuando sintió que la arrastraba dentro de los establos.


	17. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capitulo Quince.**

Edward paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a los establos. Se estaba regodeando en un raro ataque de abatimiento; no solía tener que renunciar a algo que realmente deseaba, y el tener que aplazar su persecución de Isabella lo había puesto de muy mal humor.

El aire fresco no había conseguido nada, así que decidió llevar la idea al siguiente nivel e ir a cabalgar. Una vertiginosa e infernal cabalgada, de las que el viento lo azota a uno y convierte el cabello en un maraña de nudos. Como administrador de Agatha tenía libre acceso a los establos, y si era irregular que un administrador galopara como un salvaje, bueno, Edward tenia la intención de ir demasiado rápido para que alguien pudiera reconocerlo.

Pero cuando llegó a los establos, Malcolm estaba erguido sobre sus patas traseras, arañando como un loco la puerta y maullando como un endemoniado.

"Dios santo, gato. ¿Qué te ha poseído? "

Malcolm aulló, retrocedió unos pasos, y embistió la puerta con la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando Edward notó que las puertas de los establos estaban cerradas, lo cual era raro a estas horas del día. Incluso aún cuando los caballos de los invitados hubieran sido terminados de cepillar, y los mozos de hubieran marchado probablemente todos a la taberna a tomar una pinta de cerveza, uno creería que las puertas deberían estar abiertas. Era un día caluroso, después de todo, y los caballos necesitarían cualquier brisa que les llegara.

Edward empujó las puertas abriéndolas, estremeciéndose ante el ruidoso crujido de un gozne oxidado. Supuso que era una de sus obligaciones ocuparse de cosas así. O al menos encargarse de que alguien lo hiciera. Se dio unas palmaditas contra el muslo con la mano enguantada, y entonces se dirigió al armario de herramientas para buscar algo con lo que engrasar el gozne. No le llevaría demasiado tiempo hacerlo, y además, pensó un poco de sucio trabajo manual le vendría bien en estos momentos.

No obstante, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta del armario oyó un sonido extraño.

Algo parecido a un crujido, en realidad, pero que no sonó como originado por un caballo.

"¿Hay alguien aquí? " gritó Edward.

Sonaron más ruidos, y esta vez parecían más rápidos y frenéticos, acompañados por un extraño gruñido teñido de pánico.

La sangre de Edward se congeló.

Había docenas de caballerizas. El ruido podía proceder de cualquiera de ellas. Pero de alguna forma él supo de cual. Sus pies lo llevaron a la más alejada, y con un grito salvaje que le salió directamente del alma, arrancó la puerta de las bisagras.

Isabella supo que aspecto tenia el infierno. Ojos azules, pelo rubio, y una sonrisa malvada y cruel. Luchó contra Fellport con todas sus fuerzas, pero con poco mas de cuarenta y cinco kilos de peso, podría haber sido también una pluma para el poco esfuerzo que le costó arrastrarla a través del establo.

Aplastó su boca contra la de ella, y Isabella luchó para mantener sus labios cerrados. Él podía robarle la dignidad y el control, pero mantendría al menos una parte de ella a salvo de él.

Él separó la cabeza y la apretó contra un poste, clavándole los dedos sobre la parte superior de los brazos. "Acabo de besarla, señorita Swan," dijo él, con voz empalagosa. "Deme las gracias."

Ella lo miró rebeldemente.

Él tiró de ella hacia si y luego la volvió a empujar contra el poste, sonriendo ampliamente cuando su cabeza se golpeó contra la dura y astillada madera. "Creo que quería decirme algo," ronroneó él.

"Váyase al diablo," le escupió ella. Sabía que no debería provocarlo; haciéndolo, sólo conseguiría que arremetiera contra ella, pero, maldito fuera, no le permitiría que controlase sus palabras.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, y durante un bendito momento, Isabella pensó que no la castigaría por su insulto. Pero entonces, con un furioso gruñido, la apartó del poste y la lanzó dentro de una caballeriza vacía. Aterrizó de espaldas sobre el heno y trató de ponerse en pie, pero Fellport era demasiado rápido, y demasiado grande, y cayó sobre ella con tal fuerza la dejo sin aliento.

"Déjeme en paz, usted — "

Su mano le tapó con fuerza la boca, y le torció dolorosamente la cabeza a un lado. Sintió el heno crujiente clavándose en su mejilla, pero no sintió ningún dolor. No sintió ... nada. Empezaba a distanciarse de su cuerpo; de alguna manera su mente supo que el único modo de pasar por este horror era separarse, mirarlo desde encima, fingir que aquel cuerpo —del que estaba abusando Fellport-no era el suyo propio.

Y entonces, justo cuando la separación estaba casi completada, oyó un ruido.

Fellport lo oyó también. Su mano apretó aún más su boca y se quedó completamente quieto.

Era el chirrido de la puerta de los establos. El jefe de caballerizas había tenido la intención de arreglarlo ayer, pero lo habían enviado a hacer un tonto recado, y todos los demás habían estado ocupados hoy con tantos invitados.

Pero el crujido significaba que había llegado alguien. Y si alguien había llegado, entonces Isabella tenía una oportunidad.

"¿Hay alguien aquí? "

La voz de Edward.

Isabella empezó a revolverse como nunca antes. Encontró fuerzas que jamás había soñado poseer, gruñendo y chillando bajo la mano de Fellport.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue borroso. Hubo un furioso grito— que no pareció humano — y entonces la puerta de la caballeriza se abrió de golpe. Fellport desapareció de encima de ella, y Isabella gateó hacia una esquina.

Edward era un hombre poseído. Golpeó a Fellport con puños brutales, y sus ojos tenían una mirada salvaje y enloquecida mientras sujetaba su cara contra en el heno.

"¿Te gusta como sabe el heno? " siseó Edward. "¿Te gusta tener la cara aplastada contra el suelo?"

Isabella contempló a los dos hombres con horrorizada fascinación.

"¿Te hace sentir poderoso dominar y abusar de alguien de la mitad de tu tamaño? ¿Es eso? ¿Hacer con alguien lo que te de la gana, solo porque eres más grande y más fuerte? " Edward empujó la cabeza de Fellport más abajo, aplastando su cara contra el heno y la suciedad. "Ah, pero yo soy más grande y más fuerte que tú. ¿Cómo se siente uno, Fellport? ¿Cómo te sientes estando bajo mi merced? Podría partirte en dos. "

Hubo un áspero silencio, sólo interrumpido por la ahogada y desigual respiración de Edward. Miraba intensamente a Fellport, pero sus ojos parecían extrañamente distantes cuando susurró, "He estado esperado este momento. He estado esperando durante años para hacértelo pagar. "

"¿A mi? " chilló Fellport.

"A ti," masculló Edward . "Hasta la última pulgada de ti. No pude salvar… " Se atragantó con sus palabras, y nadie respiró mientras se le contraían los músculos del rostro.

"Puedo salvar a Isabella," susurró. "No te dejaré robar su dignidad. "

"¿Edward? " susurró Isabella. Dios santo, iba a matarlo. Y Isabella, Dios se apiadara de su alma, quiso mirar. Quiso que Edward partiera al hombre en dos.

Pero no quería que ahorcasen a Edward, lo cual sería, sin duda, el resultado. Fellport era un baronet. Un simple administrador no podía matar a un baronet y salir indemne. "Edward", dijo ella, en voz más alta, " debes detenerte. "

Edward hizo una pausa, apenas el tiempo suficiente para que Fellport pudiera echarle un buen vistazo a su cara. "¡Tú! " gruñó Fellport.

El cuerpo de Edward temblaba, pero mantuvo la voz firme y controlada cuando dijo, "Pide perdón a la señora. "

"¿A esa puta? "

La cabeza de Fellport golpeó contra el suelo.

"Pide perdón a la señora. "

Fellport no dijo nada.

Entonces, con un movimiento tan veloz que Isabella no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Edward sacó un arma.

Isabella contuvo la respiración, y se tapó la boca con mano temblorosa.

Sonó un fuerte chasquido, y Edward presionó la boca del cañón contra la cabeza de Fellport.

"Pide perdón a la señora. "

"Yo…yo… " Fellport comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, y no le salían las palabras.

Edward movió lentamente la pistola, casi amorosamente, contra la sien de Fellport.

"Pide perdón a la señora. "

"Edward," dijo Isabella, con evidente terror en su voz, "debes parar. Está bien. No necesito… "

"¡No está bien! " rugió él. "¡Nunca estará bien! Y este hombre te pedirá perdón o yo… "

"¡Lo siento! " Las palabras brotaron de la boca de Fellport, agudas y aterradas.

Edward lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo. Fellport jadeó al sentir que la tela se le clavaba en la piel. "Te iras de la fiesta," dijo Edward con voz mortífera.

Fellport emitió un sonido ahogado.

Edward se volvió hacia Isabella, sin aflojar su apretón sobre Fellport. "Enseguida vuelvo. "

Ella asintió tímidamente, con las manos apretadas en un intento de contener sus temblores.

Edward arrastró Fellport hacia el exterior, dejando el Isabella a solas en el establo. A solas con mil preguntas.

¿Por qué llevaba Edward un arma? ¿Y dónde había aprendido a luchar con semejante y letal precisión? Los puñetazos de Edward no se parecían a los de un combate amistoso; habían sido diseñados para matar.

Y había preguntas más horrendas, aquellas que impedían que su corazón dejara de latir desbocado y que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. ¿Y si Edward no los hubiese descubierto a tiempo? ¿Y si Fellport hubiera reaccionado brutalmente? ¿Y si ...?

La vida no podía ser vivida basándose en "¿y si…? " y Isabella sabía que tan sólo prolongaba su agonía al recrearse en lo que podría haber pasado en vez de en lo que pasó, pero no podía dejar de repasar en su mente el ataque una y otra vez. Y siempre que llegaba al momento en que Edward la salvaba, él no aparecía, y Fellport la maltrataba aún más, arrancándole la ropa, magullándole la piel, tomando…

"Basta," dijo en voz alta, presionándose las sienes con los dedos mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Sus temblores se convirtieron es espasmos, y los sollozos que no había permitido evidenciar comenzaron a brotar de su garganta. Respiró profundamente, a grandes bocanadas, tratando de controlar su cuerpo traicionero, pero no era lo bastante fuerte para contener las lágrimas.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, y comenzó a llorar. Y entonces, ocurrió lo más extraño. Malcolm avanzó lentamente hasta su regazo y comenzó a lamer sus lágrimas. Y por alguna razón esto la hizo llorar más .

La charla de Edward con sir Bertram Fellport fue breve. No necesitó muchas palabras para explicar que le ocurriría al baronet si alguna vez volvía a poner un pie en la propiedad de Lady Evenson. Y mientras Fellport temblaba de miedo y resentimiento, Edward amplió su amenaza detallando lo que le sucedería si alguna vez se encontraba a más de veinte yardas de Isabella, sin importar donde estuviera.

Después de todo, si Edward conseguía llevar a cabo su proyecto de hacerla su esposa, sin lugar a dudas sus caminos se cruzarían en Londres.

"¿Nos entendemos? " preguntó Edward, con voz espantosamente calmada.

Fellport asintió.

"Entonces lárguese de la propiedad. "

"Tengo que recoger mis cosas. "

"Se las haré enviar," dijo Edward, con la mandíbula apretada. "¿Ha traído carruaje? "

Fellport negó con la cabeza. "Vine con Binsby. "

"Bueno. El pueblo está apenas a una milla de distancia. Allí puede contratar a alguien que le lleve a Londres. "

Fellport asintió.

"Y si dice una palabra de esto a alguien," dijo Edward con voz letal, "si tan solo menciona mi presencia aquí, le mataré. "

Fellport asintió de nuevo, con aspecto de no desear nada tanto como acatar las órdenes de Edward y marcharse, pero Edward aún lo tenía agarrado por el cuello.

"Una cosa más," dijo Edward. "Si me menciona, como ya le he dicho, lo mataré, pero si menciona a la señorita Swan ..."

A Fellport se le descontroló la vejiga.

"Lo haré despacio."

Edward soltó el cuello de Fellport, y el baronet trastabilló unos pasos antes de escaparse. Edward observó como desaparecía por la suave ondulación de la colina, y luego regresó a zancadas a los establos. No le había gustado marcharse dejando a Isabella a solas después de una experiencia tan traumática, pero no había tenido otra opción. Tenia que encargarse de Fellport, y no creyó que Isabella quisiera estar en la misma habitación que el sinvergüenza más tiempo que el estrictamente necesario.

Por no mencionar que Fellport podría haber revelado la verdadera identidad de Edward en cualquier momento.

En el instante en que Edward entró en los establos, oyó su llanto.

"Maldita sea," susurró, dando un medio traspiés mientras corría hacía ella. No sabía cómo consolarla, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Lo único que sabía era que ella lo necesitaba, y rezó a Dios para no fallarle.

Llegó hasta la última caballeriza, la puerta todavía colgaba oscilante de sus bisagras. Isabella estaba acurrucada contra la pared, sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y su frente descansando sobre sus rodillas. El gato se había colado en el hueco entre lo muslos de Isabella y su torso, y, para asombro de Edward, parecía tratar de consolarla.

"¿Isa? " Edward susurró. "Oh, Isa. "

Ella se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro, y él podía ver cómo subían y bajaban sus hombros con cada temblorosa respiración.

Él conocía esa clase de respiración. Era la que uno practicaba cuando intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas sus sentimientos, pero simplemente no era lo bastante fuerte.

Se acercó rápidamente a su lado, sentándose junto a ella en el heno. Pasando su brazo alrededor de sus delgados hombros, susurró, "Se ha ido. "

Ella no dijo nada, pero él sintió como sus músculos se tensaban.

Edward la miró. Su ropa estaba sucia, pero no desgarrada, y aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Fellport no había logrado violarla, rezó para que su ataque no hubiera ido más allá de un beso brutal.

¡Beso! Casi escupió la palabra. Independientemente de lo que Fellport le hubiera hecho, por más que él hubiera forzado su boca contra la suya, eso no habría sido un beso.

Los ojos de Edward vagaron por encima de su cabeza. Su pálido cabello dorado estaba enmarañado con paja, y aun cuando no podía ver su cara, se la veía desamparada.

Su mano se apretó en un puño. Volvía a sentirlo—el familiar sentimiento de impotencia. Podía sentir su terror. Lo atravesó, se enroscó en su vientre. "Por favor", susurró. "Dime qué puedo hacer. "

Ella no emitió ningún sonido, pero se acurrucó más cerca de él. Edward intensificó su abrazo.

"No te molestará otra vez," dijo ferozmente. "Te lo prometo. "

"Intento ser fuerte," jadeó ella. "Cada día, lo intento tanto ... "

Edward se giró y la agarró por los hombros, obligándola a levantar sus ojos llorosos hasta los suyos. "Eres fuerte," dijo él. "Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. "

"Lo intento," dijo ella otra vez, como tratando de tranquilizarse a si misma. "Cada día. Pero no fui lo bastante fuerte. No fui— "

"No digas eso. No ha sido culpa tuya. Los hombres como Fellport... " Edward calló para respirar profundamente. "Ellos dañan a las mujeres. Es la única manera en que saben sentirse fuertes. "

Ella no dijo nada, y él podía ver como luchaba para contener los sollozos que se le acumulaban en la garganta.

"Esto, esta violencia ... es debido a un defecto en su persona, no en la tuya. " Movió la cabeza y cerró los ojos un descarnado segundo. "Tú no le pediste que te hiciera esto. "

"Lo sé. " Movió la cabeza, y sus trémulos labios esbozaron la sonrisa más triste que él había visto jamás. "Pero no pude pararlo. "

"¡Isabella, él es dos veces tu tamaño! "

Ella soltó un largo suspiro y se separó de él, recostándose contra la pared. "Estoy cansada de ser fuerte. Estoy tan cansada. Desde el día en que murió mi padre ... "

Edward la miró, examinando sus ojos mientras se volvían inexpresivos, y una extraña premonición lo asaltó, estrujándole el corazón. "¿Isabella", preguntó cuidadosamente, "cómo murieron tus padres? "

"Mi madre murió al volcar su carruaje," contestó ella, con voz hueca. "Todos lo vimos. El carruaje quedó destrozado. Ellos cubrieron su cuerpo, pero todos vimos como murió. "

Él esperó a que dijera algo sobre su padre, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente, él susurró, "¿Y tu padre? "

"Se suicidó. "

Edward abrió la boca sorprendido, y lo invadió una fiera e incontrolable ira. No tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado para que el padre de Isabella se sintiera tan desesperado, pero sir Swan había tomado la salida mas cobarde, dejando a su hija mayor a cargo de su familia.

"¿Qué sucedió? " preguntó él, tratando de ocultar la ira de su voz.

Isabella alzó la mirada, un sonido amargo y fatalista escapó de sus labios. "Fue seis meses después del accidente de mama. Él siempre …" Se atragantó con las palabras. "Siempre la quiso mucho. "

Edward comenzó a decir algo, pero las palabras comenzaron a brotar de los labios de Isabella como un torrente. Fue como si él hubiese abierto una presa, y ahora ella no podía contener el caudal de emociones.

"Él simplemente no pudo seguir adelante," dijo ella, sus ojos empezaron a brillar furiosos. "Cada día se hundía más y más en algún lugar secreto de su interior que ninguno de nosotros podía alcanzar. ¡Y lo intentamos! Te juro por Dios que lo intentamos. "

"Sé que tu lo hiciste" murmuró él, apretando su hombro. "Te conozco. Sé que lo intentaste."

"Incluso Jane y Riley. Trepaban a su regazo, como antes, pero él los apartaba. No nos abrazaba. No nos tocaba. Y hacia el final, ni siquiera nos hablaba. " Respiró profundamente, un par de veces, pero eso no consiguió calmarla. "Yo siempre supe que él no nos amaba tanto como a ella, pero uno creería que al menos nos amaba lo bastante. "

Su mano se convirtieron en un puño, y Edward miró impotente como lo presionaba con fuerza contra su boca. Él extendió la mano y rozó sus dedos, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado cuando se cerraron alrededor de su mano.

"Uno creería, " dijo ella, su voz era el susurro más diminuto y apenado del mundo, "que nos amaba lo bastante como para seguir viviendo. "

"No tienes que contarme nada más," susurró Edward, sabiendo que siempre se sentiría atormentado por este momento. "No hace falta. "

"No. " Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero hacerlo. Nunca lo he dicho en voz alta. "

Él esperó mientras ella reunía coraje.

"Se pegó un tiro," dijo, las palabras apenas fueron audibles. "Lo encontré en el jardín. Había tanta sangre. " Tragó convulsivamente. "Nunca había visto tanta sangre. "

Edward se mantuvo silencioso, deseando poder decir algo para consolarla, pero sabiendo que no había palabras que pudieran ayudarla.

Ella rió amargamente. "Intenté decirme que eso era su último acto de cariño, dispararse fuera. Hice infinidad de viajes al pozo, pero al menos la sangre se fundió en la tierra. Si se hubiera disparado dentro de la casa, sabe Dios cómo lo habría podido limpiar. "

"¿Qué hiciste? " preguntó suavemente Edward.

"Lo hice parecer un accidente de caza," susurró ella. "Arrastré su cuerpo hasta los bosques. Todo el mundo sabía que era cazador. Nadie sospechó nada, o si lo hicieron, nunca dijeron nada. "

"¿Tu lo arrastraste? " preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Tu padre era un hombre pequeño? Quiero decir, eres bastante menuda, y … "

"Era más o menos de tu altura, aunque un poco más delgado. No sé de donde saque las fuerzas," dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Supongo que del puro miedo. No quise que los niños supieran lo que había hecho. " Levantó los ojos, con expresión repentinamente insegura. "Ellos siguen sin saberlo. "

Él le dio un suave apretón en la mano.

"He tratado de no hablar mal de él. "

"Y has llevado esa carga sobre tus hombros durante cinco años," dijo él suavemente. "Los secretos se hacen pesados, Isabella. Son duros de acarrear a solas. "

Se encogió de hombros cansadamente. "Tal vez me equivoqué. Pero estaba aterrada. No sabía qué más hacer. "

"Parece que hiciste exactamente lo que debías. "

"Fue sepultado en la tierra consagrada," dijo ella, con voz átona. "Para la iglesia…para todo el mundo menos para mi… no fue un suicidio. Todos nos dieron el pésame, calificándolo de tragedia, y fue lo único que pude hacer para no gritar la verdad. "

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo de frente. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y brillantes, del mismo color de las violetas. "Odié que lo hicieran parecer un héroe. Yo fui la que ocultó su suicidio, y aún así, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que era un cobarde, que me había abandonado para recoger sus pedazos. Quise sacudirlos y sacudirlos y sacudirlos y hacerlos dejar de decir lo buen padre que era. Porque no lo era. " Su voz se tornó ronca y feroz. "No era un buen padre. Nosotros éramos un incordio. Él sólo quería a mamá. Nunca nos quiso. "

"Lo siento," susurró Edward, tomando su mano.

"No es culpa tuya. "

Él le sonrió, tratando de sonsacarle una sonrisa a cambio. "Lo sé, pero aún así lo siento. "

Sus labios temblaron –casi en una sonrisa. "¿No es irónico? Uno pensaría que el amor es algo bueno, ¿verdad? "

"El amor es algo bueno, Isabella. " Y lo sentía de verdad. Tan verdaderamente como jamás había soñado ser capaz de sentirlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Mis padres se amaron demasiado el uno al otro. Simplemente no les quedó suficiente para el resto de nosotros. Y cuando mamá murió, bien, sencillamente no pudimos ocupar su lugar. "

"No es culpa tuya," dijo Edward y sus ojos buscaron los de ella con una intensidad casi hipnotizante. "No hay límite para amar. Si el corazón de su padre no era lo bastante grande como para dar cabida a toda su familia, eso significa que era él quien tenía un defecto, no tú. Si hubiera sido otra clase de hombre, habría comprendido que sus niños eran una milagrosa extensión de su amor por tu madre. Y habría tenido fuerzas para continuar sin ella. "

Isabella digirió sus palabras, dejándolas hundirse despacio en su corazón. Sabía que él tenía razón, sabía que la debilidad de su padre era solo suya, no de ella. Pero era tan condenadamente duro el aceptarlo. Miró a Edward, que la contemplaba con los ojos más cálidos y amables que ella había visto jamás. "Tus padres tuvieron que amarse muchísimo," dijo suavemente.

Edward se echó atrás de la conmoción. "Mis padres ... " dijo despacio. "La suya no fue una unión por amor. "

"Oh," dijo ella, suavemente. "Pero tal vez esto fuese lo mejor. Después de todo, mis padres… "

"Lo que tu padre hizo," la interrumpió Edward, "fue una equivocación y el era débil y cobarde. Lo que mi padre hizo ... "

Isabella vio el dolor en sus ojos y le apretó la mano.

"Lo que mi padre hizo," susurró él salvajemente, "le ganó un sitio en el infierno. "

Isabella sintió que se le secaba la boca. "¿Qué quieres decir? "

Hubo un largo silencio, y cuando Edward finalmente habló, su voz sonaba muy extraña. "Tenía seis años cuando mi madre murió. "

Ella se mantuvo en silencio .

"Me dijeron que se había caído por las escaleras. Se rompió el cuello. Una tragedia, decían todos. "

"Oh, no. " Las palabras escaparon de los labios de Isabella.

Edward giró la cabeza repentinamente para mirarla a la cara. "Ella siempre me decía que era torpe, pero yo la había visto bailar. Solía tararear mientras bailaba sola el vals por el cuarto de música. Era la mujer más hermosa y llena de gracia que he visto jamás. A veces me cogía en brazos y bailaba el vals conmigo descansando sobre su cadera. "

Isabella trató de consolarlo por una sonrisa. "Yo solía hacer eso con Riley. "

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Ella no era torpe. Nunca tropezó con un mueble o tiro una vela. Él la maltrataba, Isabella. La maltrató cada maldito día. "

Ella tragó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. De repente su incontrolable rabia con Fellport adquiría sentido. Dos décadas de cólera contenida. Había estado cociéndose lentamente demasiado tiempo.

"¿Él… te lastimó a ti? " susurró ella.

Él negó levemente con la cabeza. "Nunca. Yo era su heredero. Solía recordárselo todo el tiempo. Ella ya no valía nada ahora que ya me había tenido. Puede que ella fuera su esposa, pero yo era su sangre. "

Un temblor recorrió la columna de Isabella, supo que utilizaba las mismas palabras que había escuchado demasiadas veces.

"Y me usaba," siguió Edward. Sus ojos se habían vuelto inexpresivos, y sus grandes y fuertes manos temblaban. "Me usaba para expresar su rabia contra ella. Nunca estaba de acuerdo con su forma de educarme. Si la veía abrazarme o consolarme cuando lloraba, se tornaba una furia. Ella me mimaba y el le gritaba. Le decía que me iba a convertir en un hombre débil. "

"Oh, Edward. " Isabella extendió la mano y le acarició el pelo. No podía contenerse. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan necesitado de consuelo humano.

"Así que aprendí a no llorar. " Movió la cabeza con desesperación. "Y después a prescindir de sus abrazos. Si no podía pillarla abrazándome, tal vez dejaría de golpearla. "

"Pero no se detuvo, ¿verdad? "

"No. Siempre encontraba otra razón por la que tenía que ser castigada. Y finalmente … " Su aliento escapó en una cruda e inestable exhalación. "Finalmente decidió que su lugar estaba a los pies de la escalera. "

Isabella sintió algo caliente sobre sus mejillas, y sólo entonces descubrió que estaba llorando. "¿Qué pasó contigo? "

"Eso," contestó Edward, con tono que pareció ganar fuerza , "es posiblemente lo único bueno de toda la historia. Mi tía, la hermana de mi madre vino y me llevó con ella. Creo que siempre sospechó que mi madre era maltratada, pero nunca soñó que llegara a tal extremo. Mucho más tarde, me dijo que la condenarían antes de dejar a mi padre empezar a hacer lo mismo conmigo. "

"¿Crees que él lo habría hecho? "

"No lo se. Yo era todavía valioso para él. Su único heredero. Pero necesitaba a alguien de quien abusar, y mi madre muerta... " Se encogió de hombros.

"Tu tía debe ser una mujer muy especial. "

Él la contemplo, queriendo sobre todas las cosas contarle la verdad, pero no podía. Aún no. "Lo es," dijo, con voz ronca de emoción. "Ella me salvó. Tan cierto como si me hubiera sacado de un edificio en llamas, me salvó. "

Isabella le rozó la mejilla. "Ella debió enseñarte a ser feliz. "

"Intentaba abrazarme," dijo él. "El primer año, trató de demostrarme su amor, y yo seguía escabulléndome. Pensaba que mi tío la golpearía si me abrazaba. " Se pasó la mano por el pelo y una risa breve y enojada escapó de sus labios. "¿Puedes creerlo? "

"¿Qué otra cosa ibas a pensar? " preguntó Isabella con tranquilidad. "Tu padre era el único ejemplo que conocías. "

"Ella me enseñó a amar. " Con un breve y entrecortado suspiro añadió. "Aún no estoy preparado para perdonar, pero si sé amar. "

"Tu padre no merece el perdón," dijo ella. "Siempre he intentado seguir los mandatos de Dios, y sé que debemos poner la otra mejilla, pero tu padre no lo merece. "

Edward calló un momento, y luego se volvió y dijo, "Murió cuando tenía veinte años. No asistí al entierro. "

Este era el insulto más grave que un padre podía recibir de un hijo.

Isabella asintió con severa aprobación. "¿Lo viste mientras crecías? "

"En ocasiones tenía que verlo. Era inevitable. Yo era su hijo. Legalmente, mi tía no tenía poder alguno. Pero era fuerte, y lo intimidaba. Él nunca había conocido a una mujer que le hiciera frente. No tenía ni idea de cómo tratarla. "

Isabella se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un suave beso en la frente. "Incluiré a tu tía en mis oraciones esta noche. " Su mano vagó por su mejilla, y se lo quedó mirando con melancólico pesar, deseando que hubiera algún modo de poder retroceder el tiempo, algún modo de abrazar a aquel pequeño muchacho y mostrarle que el mundo podría ser un lugar seguro y de amor.

Él hundió su cara en su mano. Sus labios se apretaron contra su palma, buscando el calor de su piel y honrando la calidez de su corazón. "Gracias," susurró.

"¿Por qué? "

"Por estar aquí. Por escuchar. Por ser tú. "

"Entonces, gracias," susurró ella en correspondencia. "Por lo mismo."


	18. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciséis.**

Mientras Edward acompañaba a Isabella a casa, sintió como su vida adquiría un rumbo. Desde que se había visto forzado a abandonar su trabajo para el Ministerio de Defensa, había estado flotando a la deriva. Se sentía inquieto, sabiendo que tenía que continuar con su vida, pero descontento con las opciones que se le presentaban. Era consciente de que tenía que casarse, pero su respuesta ante las mujeres que había conocido en Londres había sido casi unánimemente tibia. También debía emprender una participación más activa en sus tierras y sus inversiones, pero le era difícil llamar a Pattinson Castle su hogar cuando veía la sombra de su padre en cada esquina.

Pero en el transcurso de una semana, su vida había dado un vuelco. Por primera vez en más de un año, quería algo.

Quería a alguien.

Quería a Isabella.

Se había sentido atraído por ella antes de esta tarde, atraído y obsesionado hasta el punto que había decidido que se casaría con ella. Pero algo muy extraño y mágico había ocurrido en el interior de los establos cuando había tratado de consolar a Isabella.

Se había encontrado contándole cosas que había guardado en secreto durante años. Y mientras le salían las palabras, había sentido que un vacío dentro de él se llenaba. Y supo que no era que se sintiera embrujado por Isabella. No era que lo atrajera, y lo obsesionara.

La necesitaba.

Y sabía que él no encontraría la paz hasta que no la hiciera suya, hasta que no conociera cada pulgada de su cuerpo y cada recoveco de su alma. Si esto era el amor, se rendía a ello de buen grado.

Pero no podía abandonar sus responsabilidades, y no rompería la promesa hecha a su tía. Solucionaría el misterio de ese maldito chantajista. Después de todo lo que Esme había hecho por él cuando era un niño, él resolvería este misterio para ella.

Isabella amaba a Esme. Ella lo entendería.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera a quedarse ocioso. Le había dicho a Esme que el mejor modo de encontrar al chantajista era esperar a recibir otra nota, y era cierto, pero estaba cansado de esperar.

Contempló la cara de Isabella, miró aquellos ojos infinitamente azules y su piel impecable, y tomó una decisión. "Tengo que irme a Londres mañana," dijo repentinamente.

Ella lo miró al instante. "¿A Londres? " repitió. "¿Por qué? "

"Algunos desagradables asuntos de familia," contestó él, odiándose por no poder decirle toda la verdad, pero reconfortándose por el hecho de que sus palabras no eran una completa mentira.

"Entiendo," dijo ella, quedamente.

Por supuesto que no entendía, pensó él enfadado. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Pero no podía decírselo. Era improbable que el chantajista de Esme se volviera violento, pero Edward no podía descartar totalmente aquella posibilidad. El único modo de salvaguardar totalmente a Isabella era mantenerla en la ignorancia.

"Regresaré pronto," dijo él. "Espero que en una semana. "

"No planearas perseguir a Fellport, ¿verdad? " preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. "Porque si es … "

Él presionó suavemente su índice contra sus tiernos labios. "No planeo perseguir a Fellport."

Su expresión permaneció dudosa. "Si lo vuelves a atacar, te colgarán," insistió ella. "Seguramente sabes… "

Edward la hizo callar con un beso que fue breve pero lleno de promesas, "No te preocupes por mí," murmuró él contra la comisura de su boca. Retrocedió, tomándole la manos entre las suyas. "Hay cosas que tengo que hacer, asuntos de los que debo ocuparme antes de... "

Sus palabras se detuvieron, y vio en sus ojos una silenciosa pregunta. "Estaremos juntos," juró él. "Te lo prometo. "

Al final, tuvo que besarla una vez más. "Nos espera un maravilloso futuro," susurró las suaves y dulces palabras contra sus labios. "Maravilloso, en efecto. "

Isabella atesoraba aquellas palabras cerca de su corazón diez días después, aun cuando no había tenido noticias de Edward. No estaba segura de por qué era tan optimista respecto al futuro; ella seguía siendo dama de compañía y Edward un simple administrador, y ninguno de ellos poseía un centavo, pero de alguna manera confiaba en la capacidad de ambos de hacer que el futuro, como él había dicho, fuera maravilloso.

Tal vez, él esperaba recibir una herencia de un pariente lejano. Tal vez, conociera a alguno de los maestros de Eton y pudiera arreglar que Riley asistiera a un coste reducido. Tal vez...

Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez. La vida estaba llena de inciertos "tal vez", pero de repente "tal vez" sonaba muy prometedor.

Después de tantos años cargando responsabilidades, se sentía casi mareada al abandonar su constante sentimiento de preocupación. Si Edward decía que podía solucionar sus problemas, ella lo creía. Tal vez era tonta, creyendo que un hombre podía irrumpir en su vida y hacer que todo fuese perfecto. Después de todo, su padre no había sido, precisamente un modelo de fiabilidad y rectitud.

Pero, seguramente, ella merecía un poquito de magia en su vida. Ahora que había encontrado a Edward, ella no podía plantearse buscar escollos y peligros. Sentía el corazón más ligero que en muchos años, y ella se negaba a pensar que algo pudiera estropear aquella felicidad.

Lady Evenson confirmó que a Edward se le habían concedido un breve permiso para visitar a su familia. Esto era algo excepcional para concederlo a un administrador, pero Isabella asumió que Edward era tratado con mayor consideración debido a la antigua relación de su familia con los Evenson.

Lo raro, sin embargo, era el constante estado de irritación de Lady Evenson. Puede que le hubiera concedido tiempo a Edward para atender sus asuntos personales, pero, evidentemente, no lo había hecho de buen grado. Isabella no podía enumerar la cantidad de veces que había pillado a Lady E quejándose por su ausencia.

Últimamente, sin embargo, Lady Evenson había estado demasiado preocupada por su próximo baile de máscaras para calumniar a Edward. Iba a ser el baile más grande celebrado en Evenson House en años, y todo el personal— más los cincuenta criados extras contratados únicamente para el evento—zumbaban de actividad. Isabella apenas podía caminar del salón a la biblioteca (que estaba sólo a tres puertas de distancia) sin tropezar con uno u otro sirviente, que venía a asediar a lady Evenson con preguntas sobre la lista de invitados, o el menú, o los farolillos chinos, o los disfraces, o...

Disfraces. En plural. Para sorpresa de Isabella, Lady Evenson había encargado dos. Uno de Reina Isabella para ella, y otro de pastora para Isabella.

Isabella estaba muy contenta.

"No voy a llevar ese cayado toda la noche," juró ella.

"Cayado,¡ja!. Esto no es nada," se rió Lady E. "Solamente espera a ver las ovejas. "

"¿Quéééééé? "

"Bromeaba. ¡Santo cielo, muchacha!, debes desarrollar tu sentido del humor. "

Isabella balbuceó un gran número de sinsentidos antes de lograr mascullar, "¡Disculpe!"

Lady E agitó la mano desdeñosamente. "Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora vas a decirme que alguien que ha sobrevivido cinco años trabajando para mí debe estar en posesión de un excelente sentido del humor. "

"Algo así," refunfuñó Isabella.

"O tal vez que si no poseyeras un brillante sentido del humor la tortura de ser mi dama de compañía habría acabado contigo. "

Isabella parpadeó. "Lady Evenson, creo que es usted quien está desarrollando el sentido del humor. "

"Uf. A mi edad una tiene que tenerlo. Esto es el único modo de sobrellevar el día. "

Isabella simplemente sonrió.

"¿Dónde está mi gato? "

"No tengo ni idea, Lady Evenson. No lo he visto esta mañana. "

Lady E miró en todas direcciones, hablando mientras exploraba el cuarto buscando a Malcolm. "De todos modos", pontificó, "uno podría pensar que al menos sería tratada con más respeto. "

"No sé lo que quiere decir con semejante comentario. "

La expresión de Lady Evenson era sardónica. "Entre tu y Edward, ya nunca consigo salirme con la mía. "

Antes de que Isabella pudiera replicar, Lady E se dio la vuelta y dijo, "A mi edad , tengo derecho a salirme con la mía."

"¿Y esa qué edad es hoy? "

Lady E la amonestó con el dedo. "No seas tan astuta. Sabes muy bien que edad tengo. "

"Hago todo lo posible por mantenerme al tanto de ella. "

"Hmmph. ¿Dónde está mi gato? "

Ya que ya había contestado esa pregunta anteriormente, Isabella, en cambio preguntó, "¿Cuándo, ah, espera usted que regrese el señor Cullen? "

Los ojos de Lady Evenson parecían demasiado perspicaces cuando preguntó, "¿Mi errante administrador? "

"Sí. "

"No lo sé, maldito hombre. Todo está convirtiéndose en ruinas. "

Isabella echó un vistazo por la ventana a los interminables y prístinos jardines de Evenson House. "Podría estar exagerando ligeramente. "

Lady E comenzó a decir algo, pero Isabella alzó la mano y dijo, "y no me diga que a su edad está en su derecho de exagerar. "

"Bueno, pues así es. Hmmph.¡Malcom! "

Los ojos de Isabella fueron hacia la puerta. El rey de Evenson House entraba en el salón, sus gordezuelas patas moviéndose silenciosamente sobre la alfombra.

"Aquí estas, dulzura," lo arrulló Lady Evenson. "Ven con mamá. "

Pero Malcolm ni siquiera movió su cola color café con leche hacia ella. Mientras Lady E lo contemplaba horrorizada, su gato trotó directamente hasta Isabella y saltó sobre su regazo.

"Gatito bueno," ronroneó Isabella.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí? " exigió Lady E.

"Malcolm y yo hemos llegado a un entendimiento. "

"¡Pero si te odia! "

"Pero, Lady Evenson," dijo Isabella dijo, fingiéndose sobresaltada. "Si durante todos estos años usted ha insistido en que él es un gatito muy amistoso. "

"Por supuesto que es un gatito muy amistoso," refunfuñó Lady E.

"Por no mencionar todas la veces que me dijo que todo eran figuraciones mías. "

"¡Mentí! "

Isabella se palmeó una mejilla con fingida incredulidad. "¡No! "

"Quiero que me devuelvas a mi gato. "

Isabella se encogió de hombros. Malcolm se puso de espaldas y se estiró con las patas sobre su cabeza.

"Felino miserable y traidor. "

Isabella le sonrió al gato mientras le rascaba la piel bajo la barbilla. "La vida es buena, ¿eh, Malcolm? La vida es muy, muy buena. "

Malcolm ronroneó en acuerdo, y Isabella supo que tenía que ser cierto.

De vuelta en Londres, Edward sentía una frustración de mil demonios. Había malgastado más de una semana investigando la vida de Esme y no había dado con nada. No pudo encontrar ni un alma que conociera a alguien que sintiera al menos un poco de rencor contra su tía. Oh, mucha gente tenía mucho que decir sobre su mordaz ingenio mordaz y sus bruscos modales, pero nadie realmente la odiaba.

Además, no había ni el más leve indicio de escándalo en su pasado. Por lo que se refería a Londres, Esme, Lady Evenson, había llevado una vida ejemplar. Honrada y fiel, era laureada como el perfecto ejemplo de la impecable dama inglesa.

Para ser sincero , no podía recordar haber llevado a cabo alguna vez una investigación tan aburrida.

Sabía que era improbable que encontrara algo sustancioso; después de todo, el chantajista había buscado a su tía en Surrey. Pero no había encontrado ninguna pista en Evenson House, y Londres le pareció el siguiente paso lógico. Si el enemigo de Esme había descubierto algo sobre su pasado secreto a través de los brillantes e intensamente eficientes círculos de chismorreo de la alta sociedad londinense, entonces era razonable suponer que alguien en Londres sabría algo.

Edward quedó amargamente decepcionado.

No había nada más que hacer ahora excepto regresar a Evenson House con la esperanza de que el chantajista hubiese hecho otra demanda. Esto, sin embargo, parecía improbable; seguramente su tía se lo habría notificado si hubiese sucedido. Sabía donde localizarlo; él le había dicho exactamente donde iba y lo que esperaba conseguir.

Esme se había opuesto vehementemente a que se marchara. Estaba convencida que su chantajista sería encontrado en Surrey, merodeando alrededor de Evenson House. Cuando Edward se marchó finalmente, Esme se había comportado según su estilo, , gruñona, malhumorada y más irritable que su gato.

Edward se estremeció al pensar en la pobre Isabella, encadenada a la hosca compañía de su tía durante toda la semana pasada. Pero si alguien podía sacar a Esme de su mal humor, él estaba convencido de que era Isabella.

Tres días más. No dedicaría más que ese tiempo a su investigación en Londres. Tres días y volvería a Evenson House, anunciaría su fracaso a su tía y sus intenciones a Isabella.

Tres días más y podría comenzar su vida de nuevo.

Llegado el viernes por la tarde, Evenson House estaba sitiada. Isabella se encerró en la biblioteca durante una hora solamente para escapar de las hordas de criados que daban los últimos retoques a la mansión para la celebración del baile de aquella noche. No había modo de sustraerse a la frenética actividad, sin embargo; Lady Evenson había insistido en que Isabella se vistiera en Evenson House. Esto era una propuesta sensata, eliminando la necesidad de Isabella de regresar a su casa para cambiarse y luego volver de nuevo a la mansión. Pero también le hacia imposible escabullirse durante unos minutos en busca de un poco de paz.

El momento en la biblioteca no contaba. Como podía contar cuando no menos de cinco criados aporrearon la puerta, solicitando su opinión sobre los más triviales asuntos. Finalmente Isabella se rindió y grito, "¡Pregúntenle a Lady Evenson! "

Cuando el primero de los carruajes apareció por el camino, Isabella huyó escaleras arriba a la habitación que Lady Evenson le había asignado para esa velada. El temido traje de pastora colgaba en el armario, acompañado del cayado que se apoyaba contra la pared.

Isabella se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. No tenía ningún deseo de llegar temprano. Esperaba pasar la mayor parte de la noche sola. No le desagradaba su propia compañía, y lo último que quería era llamar la atención. Llegar cuando la fiesta estuviese en su apogeo significaba que podría mezclarse con la muchedumbre. Para entonces, los invitados de Lady Evenson deberían estar demasiado inmersos en sus propias conversaciones para prestarle atención.

Pero los invitados llegaron como una inundación más que como un lento flujo, y Isabella conocía a Lady Evenson lo bastante bien como para saber que la condesa la arrastraría abajo por el pelo si ella demoraba mucho más su aparición. Así que se puso el disfraz de pastora, se colocó la máscara emplumada que Lady E había comprado también para ella, y se miró al espejo.

"Parezco ridícula," dijo ella a su reflejo. "Completamente ridícula. " Su vestido blanco era una masa de pliegues y volantes, adornado con más encaje del que cualquier pastora podría permitirse, y el corpiño, si bien no era indecente, estaba cortado más bajo que cualquier otro que ella hubiera lucido anteriormente.

"Como si una pastora pudiera caminar por los campos llevando puesto esto," refunfuñó, tirando del escote hacia arriba. Desde luego también era improbable que una pastora llevara puesta una máscara emplumada, pero eso no tenia importancia en comparación con la extensión de pecho que mostraba.

"Ah, no me importa," declaró. "Nadie sabrá quién soy, de todos modos, y si alguien intenta algo indecente, al menos tengo el maldito cayado. "

Con esto, Isabella lo agarró y lo blandió en el aire como una espada. Satisfactoriamente armada, ella salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo. Antes de que alcanzara la escalera, sin embargo, una puerta se abrió de golpe, y una mujer vestida como una calabaza salió disparada, colisionando con Isabella.

Ambas cayeron sobre la alfombra con un ruido sordo y una ráfaga de maldiciones. Isabella se puso en pie y después miró hacia la calabaza, quién aún estaba sentada sobre su trasero.

"¿Necesita que la ayude? " preguntó Isabella.

La calabaza, quién sujetaba una máscara verde en su mano, asintió. "Gracias. Estoy un poco patosa últimamente, me temo. "

A Isabella le llevó un par de parpadeos percatarse de lo que quería decir la cala—¡la dama!; tenia que dejar de pensar en ella como una calabaza. "¡Oh, no! " dijo Isabella, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado. "¿Se encuentra bien? Esta su... " Señaló hacía el centro de su figura, aunque resultaba difícil discernir dónde se encontraba el centro bajo el disfraz de calabaza.

"Estoy bien," le aseguró la dama. "El único que ha sufrido ha sido mi orgullo, se lo aseguro."

"Bien, déjeme ayudarla. " Era difícil maniobrar con el disfraz, pero finalmente Isabella logró ponerla de pie.

"Siento terriblemente haber chocado contra usted," se disculpó la dama. "Es solamente que llegaba bastante tarde, y sé que mi marido estará abajo dando golpecitos con el pie, y … "

"No pasa nada. Se lo aseguro," dijo Isabella. Y como la dama era una calabaza tan simpática, añadió, "De hecho le estoy bastante agradecida. Esta puede que sea la primera vez que no he sido yo la causante del accidente. Soy terriblemente torpe. "

La nueva amiga de Isabella se rió. "Ya que nos hemos conocido así, por favor, permítame ser terriblemente descarada y que me presente. Soy la esposa de Jasper Hale, pero me sentiré insultada si no me llama simplemente Alice. "

"Yo soy la señorita Isabella Swan, dama de compañía de Lady Evenson. "

"Dios mío, ¿de verdad? He oído que puede ser un autentico dragón. "

"En el fondo es realmente muy dulce. Pero no me gustaría despertar su mal genio. "

Alice asintió y se toqueteó su cabello castaño claro. "¿Estoy muy desarreglada? "

Isabella negó con la cabeza. "No más de lo que uno esperaría de una calabaza. "

"Sí, supongo que a las calabazas se les permite una mayor lasitud en la pulcritud de su peinado. "

Isabella se rió de nuevo, gustándole esta mujer enormemente.

Alice extendió su brazo. "¿Bajamos? "

Isabella asintió, y anduvieron hacia las escaleras.

"Definitivamente me descubro ante usted," dijo Alice con una sonrisa, levantando su máscara en un saludo. "Mi marido pasó bastante tiempo aquí cuando era niño, y me asegura que todavía se siente aterrorizado por Lady Evenson. "

"¿Su marido era amigo de sus hijos? "

"De su sobrino, en realidad. el Marqués de Pattinson. Espero verlo esta noche. Debe estar invitado. ¿Lo ha conocido usted? "

"No. No, no lo conozco. Pero escuché algo sobre él la semana pasada. "

"¿De verdad? " Alice comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente la escalera. "¿En qué está metido? No he tenido noticias de él desde hace más de un mes. "

"No lo sé, en realidad. Lady Evenson celebró una pequeña recepción al aire libre la semana pasada, y envió una nota pidiéndole a uno de los invitados que se reuniera con él en Londres inmediatamente. "

"Oooh. Qué intrigante. Y qué propio de Edward. "

Isabella sonrió ante el nombre. Ella tenía su propio Edward, y no podía esperar a verlo de nuevo.

Alice se detuvo en un escalón y se giró hacia Isabella con una expresión muy propia de una hermana, y muy curiosa. "¿Qué ha sido eso? "

"¿Qué? "

"Esa sonrisa. Y no diga que no estaba sonriendo. La vi. "

"Ah. " Isabella sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. "No es nada. Tengo un pretendiente cuyo nombre es también Edward. "

"¿De verdad? " Los ojos verde mar de Alice brillaron con el destello de un casamentera nata. "Debe presentármelo. "

"No está aquí, me temo. Es el nuevo administrador de Lady Evenson, pero hace poco fue llamado a Londres. Algún tipo de emergencia familiar, creo. "

"Es una lástima. Ya siento que somos las mejores amigas. Me hubiera gustado haberlo conocido. "

Isabella sintió que sus ojos se empañaban. "Ha sido encantador por su parte decir eso. "

"¿Eso cree? Estoy tan contenta de que no me crea demasiado descarada. No fui educada en sociedad, y tengo la espantosa costumbre de decir las cosas sin pensarlas primero. Eso vuelve loco a mi marido. "

"Estoy segura de que la adora. "

Los ojos de Alice brillaron, y Isabella supo que la suya había sido una boda por amor. "Llego tan tarde que él probablemente estará que muerde," confesó Alice. "Puede ser tan aprensivo. "

"Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. "

"No puedo esperar a presentarle a Jasper. "

"Me encantaría. Pero primero debo encontrar a Lady Evenson y asegurarme de que no necesita nada. "

"El deber la llama, supongo. Pero debe prometerme que nos encontraremos más tarde. " Alice sonrió irónicamente e hizo un gesto hacia a su traje. "Soy bastante fácil de encontrar. "

Isabella alcanzó el final de las escaleras y soltó su brazo del de Alice. "Es una promesa. " Después, con una sonrisa y un saludo de la mano, escapó hacia el salón de baile. Lady Evenson estaría en la puerta principal recibiendo a sus invitados, y sería más fácil llegar hasta ella rodeando la casa por fuera que tratar de batallar contra la muchedumbre que había dentro.

"¿Qué demonios? " A la exclamación de Edward le siguieron una serie de maldiciones bastante más inventivas y fuertes mientras guiaba su caballo alrededor de la aglomeración de carruajes que lentamente rodaban hacia Evenson House.

El baile de máscaras. El maldito, molesto e inoportuno baile de máscaras. Se había olvidado completamente de ello.

Había planeado la noche hasta el último detalle. Iba a ir a ver a su tía, decirle que había fallado, que no había sido capaz de descubrir a su chantajista, y prometerle que lo seguiría intentando, pero que no podía dejar su vida en suspenso mientras lo hacia.

Después cabalgaría hasta la casita de Isabella y le pediría que se casara con él. Había estado sonriendo ampliamente como un idiota durante todo el regreso a casa, planeando cada palabra. Había pensado en llevar a Riley a un aparte y pedirle la mano de su hermana. No es que Edward planeara permitir que un chiquillo de ocho años gobernara su vida, pero de alguna manera el pensar en involucrar al pequeño muchacho le enternecía el corazón. Además tenía el presentimiento de que Isabella se sentiría encantada por el gesto, lo cual era probablemente el verdadero motivo de todo el asunto entero.

Pero no le iba a ser posible escapar de Evenson House esta noche, y evidentemente no iba a ser posible una entrevista a solas con su tía.

Frustrado por el atasco de carruajes, guió a su caballo fuera del camino principal y cabalgo a través de la extensión de césped ligeramente arbolada que discurría junto al camino principal de Evenson House. Había luna llena, y una gran cantidad de luz se filtraba por las muchas ventanas de la mansión para iluminar su camino, así que no tuvo que aminorar excesivamente su marcha mientras se dirigía a los establos.

Se encargó de su caballo y caminó lentamente hacia su pequeña vivienda, sonriendo cuando recordó el momento en que había pillado a Isabella fisgoneando allí semanas antes. Aún no se lo había contado. No importaba; tendría toda una vida para compartir con ella y crear recuerdos juntos.

Trató de ignorar el ruido de la fiesta, prefiriendo la paz y el aislamiento de su vivienda temporal, pero él no podía hacer caso omiso del rugido de su estómago vacío. Había regresado precipitadamente a Surrey, impaciente por ver a Isabella, y no se había detenido ni para tomar un bocado de pan. En su casa no había nada comestible, así que se permitió una sonora maldición, y regresó cansinamente al exterior. Con un poco de suerte, podría llegar a la cocina sin ser reconocido o abordado por un juerguista borracho.

Mantuvo la cabeza agachada mientras zigzagueaba entre la muchedumbre que salía en tropel al jardín. Si actuaba como un criado, los invitados de Esme verían a un criado y, con un poco de suerte, lo dejarían en paz. El Señor sabía que no esperarían tropezar con el Marqués de Pattinson tan desaliñado y cubierto de polvo.

Había conseguido esquivar a la mayor parte de la muchedumbre, y estaba a medio camino de su destino, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a una pastora rubia sortear una roca, agitar el brazo izquierdo desesperadamente para mantener el equilibrio, y finalmente enderezarse apoyando su cayado en la tierra.

Isabella. Tenía que ser ella. Ninguna otra rubia pastora podía ser tan encantadoramente torpe.

Parecía estar tratando de deslizarse a lo largo del perímetro exterior de Evenson House, en dirección a la entrada. Edward cambió ligeramente de planes y fue en su dirección, su corazón retumbando con la certeza de que ella pronto estaría en sus brazos.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en un tonto romántico?

¿Quién sabía? ¿A quién le preocupaba? Estaba enamorado. Finalmente había encontrado a la mujer que completaba su corazón, y si eso lo convertía en un tonto romántico, que así fuera.

Mientras ella se dirigía hacia la parte delantera, se le acercó sigilosamente por detrás, y antes de que ella pudiera oír el crujido de sus pisadas sobre la grava, extendió la mano y la agarró por la muñeca.

Ella se giró con un grito sofocado de sobresalto. Edward vio con placer como el pánico de sus ojos se convertía en alegría.

"¡Edward! " grito, agarrando con su mano libre la de él. "Has vuelto. "

Él se llevó sus manos a los labios y las besó. "No podía permanecer lejos. "

El tiempo que llevaban separados la había vuelto tímida, y no pudo mirarlo a los ojos cuando susurró, "Te he echado de menos. "

Al infierno el decoro. La estrechó en sus brazos y la besó. Y cuando finalmente pudo obligarse a arrancar sus labios de los suyos, susurró, "Ven conmigo. "

"¿Dónde? "

"A cualquier parte. "

Y ella fue.


	19. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capitulo Diecisiete.**

La noche estaba llena de magia. La luna refulgía, el aire estaba impregnado del delicado aroma de flores silvestres, y el viento era un romántico susurro contra la piel.

Isabella se sentía como una princesa. La mujer que corría a través del campo, con el pelo ondeando como una cinta de oro, no podía ser la ordinaria y sencilla Isabella Swan. Sólo por una noche, se había transformado. Sólo por una noche, su corazón no albergaba preocupaciones ni responsabilidades. Estaba bañada en risas y pasión, envuelta en pura alegría.

Cogidos de la mano, corrieron. Evenson House se perdió de vista, aunque los sonidos de la fiesta flotaban en el aire. Los árboles alrededor se hicieron más densos, y finalmente Edward se detuvo, con la respiración jadeante por el esfuerzo y de excitación.

"Oh, Dios mío," jadeó Isabella sofocada, casi chocándose contra él. "No he corrido tan rápido desde — "

Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de ella, y se quedó sin aliento. "Bésame," le ordenó.

Isabella estaba perdida en el encanto de la noche, y cualquier indecisión que hubiera podido sentir, cualquier noción de lo que era apropiado y lo que era escandaloso, se desvaneció. Arqueó el cuello, ofreciéndole los labios, y él los tomó, su boca capturo la suya con una dulce mezcla ternura y primitiva necesidad.

"No te tomaré. No ahora— no aún," juró él sobre su piel. "Pero déjame amarte. "

Isabella no sabía a que se refería, pero su sangre corría ardiente y veloz por sus venas, y no podía negarle nada. Alzó la mirada, vio el fuego en sus ojos color chocolate, y tomó su decisión. "Ámame," susurró. "Confío en ti. "

Los dedos de Edward temblaron cuando los acercó reverentemente a la suave piel de sus sienes. Bajo sus dedos su pelo era como seda dorada, y parecía tan dolorosamente pequeña y frágil bajo sus grandes, y de repente, torpes manos. Se dio cuenta de que podría lastimarla. Era pequeña y delicada , y era su responsabilidad protegerla. "Seré tierno," susurró, casi sin reconocer su propia voz. "Jamás te haría daño. Jamás. "

Ella confiaba en él. Esto era un poderoso regalo, un intercambio de almas.

Dejó vagar sus dedos suavemente por los ángulos de sus mejillas hasta la desnuda piel de su cuello. Su disfraz no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera llevado antes, provocándolo con la insinuación de sus hombros desnudos, amenazando con caerse solamente con el más leve empujón. Podía enganchar su dedo alrededor de la suave tela blanca y revelar un delicado hombro, y luego el otro, y luego podía tirar un poco mas hacia abajo, exponiéndola—

La sangre se le agolpó en las ingles. Dios santo, si solo con pensar en desnudarla tenia semejante erección, ¿qué demonios iba a pasar cuando la tuviera realmente desnuda y dispuesta en sus brazos? ¿Cómo lograría hacerle el amor con la gentileza y el cuidado que merecía?

El aliento se le atascó en la garganta, cuando lentamente deslizó el vestido por un hombro, sin despegar los ojos de la piel que iba exponiendo. Ella relucía a la luz de la luna como la perla más exquisita, y cuando inclinó la cabeza para acariciar con los labios la cálida y seductora curva donde el cuello se encontraba con el hombro, fue como llegar a casa por fin.

Mientras la besaba, su mano tejía la misma magia con el otro hombro, y oyó su jadeo cuando la tela poco a poco resbaló hacia abajo, revelando la suave curvatura de las cumbres de sus pechos. Ella murmuró algo —pensó que podía haber sido su nombre — pero no lo detuvo, así que desabrocho el botón que anidaba entre sus pechos, soltando el escote de su vestido lo suficiente para permitir que se abriera.

Sus manos se elevaron para taparse, pero él las cogió entre las suyas y las mantuvo apartadas mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso ligero como una pluma sobre sus labios. "Eres preciosa," susurró Edward, la calidez de su voz invadiendo su boca. "Tan hermosa. "

Sujetando aún las manos de ella con una de las suyas, estiró la otra mano y suavemente la ahuecó sobre uno de sus pechos, dejando que le colmara la palma. Ella era sorprendentemente exuberante y firme, y Edward no pudo evitar un gemido de placer cuando notó endurecerse su pezón contra la palma de su mano.

La miró a la cara, necesitaba ver su expresión, necesitaba saber que le gustaba su caricia. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y brillantes como si se los acabara de humedecer con la lengua. Sus ojos estaban aturdidos y desenfocados, y su respiración brotaba en entrecortados jadeos.

Deslizó una de sus manos sobre su trasero, sujetándola mientras se deslizaban al suelo. La hierba formaba una suave y fresca alfombra bajo ellos, el cabello de Isabella se extendía como un abanico dorado. Edward la contempló durante un momento, murmurando un dulce gracias para el Dios que lo había guiado hasta ese momento, y entonces bajó su cabeza a sus pechos, amándola con su boca.

Isabella soltó un sorprendido "¡Oh! " cuando los labios de Edward se cerraron alrededor de su pezón. Sentía su cálido aliento sobre su pecho, y su sangre ardía por su caricia. Su cuerpo se volvió extraño, casi como si quisiera salirse de su propia piel. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de moverse, de estirar los dedos de los pies y frotar las plantas contra la hierba, de flexionar las manos y luego hundirlas en su grueso cabello castaño.

Arqueó la espalda bajo él, consumido por algún demonio apasionado que la instaba a tomar lo que fuera que él le ofrecía. "Edward", jadeó, y luego lo susurró otra vez. Su nombre fue la única palabra que vino a sus labios, y sonó a una súplica y una oración.

Le había bajado la parte superior del vestido todo lo posible, así que llevó una de sus manos a su pierna, acariciándole la pantorrilla antes de seguir subiendo por la parte exterior de su rodilla. Y después, tan lentamente que ella agonizó de anticipación, su mano abandonó su rodilla para apretar la suave piel de su muslo.

Gimió su nombre otra vez, pero su boca estaba sobre la suya, y sus palabras se perdieron en su beso. Su mano siguió ascendiendo a lo largo de su pierna, alcanzando la suave piel del interior de su muslo. Ella se tensó, sintiendo que se aproximaba al borde de algo, que se dirigía a algún lugar secreto del cual no había vuelta atrás.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ella tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de poder enfocar sus queridas facciones, y entonces, con una sonrisa libertina, Edward le preguntó, "¿Más?"

Que el cielo la ayudara. Asintió, y vio como su sonrisa se ensanchaba justo antes de que su boca descendiera hasta la piel bajo su barbilla, haciéndola alzarla hasta sus labios pudieron explorar la totalidad de su cuello.

Y entonces su mano se desplazó más arriba.

Estaba casi en lo más alto de su muslo ahora, casi rozando su núcleo más intimo. La proximidad era desconcertante, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de anticipación.

"Confía en mí," le susurró él. "Solamente confía en mí. Te prometo que haré que lo disfrutes. "

Su temblor no se detuvo, pero sus piernas se separaron ligeramente, permitiendo que su cuerpo se acomodara entre sus muslos. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que él había estado manteniéndose apartado de ella, usando sus poderosos brazos para aguantar su peso.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando acomodó su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Su peso era excitante, la longitud y el calor. Era mucho más grande que ella; hasta que no habían estado tan íntimamente en contacto no se había percatado por completo de la verdadera magnitud de su poder y su fuerza.

Su mano se extendió, abarcando la anchura de su muslo y su pulgar quedó peligrosamente cerca de los rizos que protegían su feminidad. Apretó y jugueteo.

Y entonces la tocó.

Isabella no estaba preparada para la descarga de pura electricidad que recorrió su columna. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera sentirse tan caliente, tan estremecida, tan desesperada por el contacto de otro ser humano.

Sus dedos juguetearon con ella hasta que estuvo segura de que no podría aguantar más, y entonces él insistió. Sentía su cálido aliento contra su oído hasta que estuvo segura de que le ardería, y entonces él empezó a susurrar; palabras de amor y palabras de pasión. Cada vez que creía haber alcanzado su límite, él la llevaba más alto, conduciéndola a un nuevo nivel de pasión.

Se aferraba a la hierba, temerosa de que si ponía los brazos alrededor de Edward, desgarraría su camisa en dos. Pero entonces, cuando su dedo se deslizó en su interior, él susurró, "Tócame. "

Vacilante, asustada de su propia pasión, levanto las manos hasta el cuello de su camisa. El botón superior estaba desabrochado; deslizó rápidamente el siguiente por el ojal en su afán de tocar su piel.

"Dios santo, Isabella," jadeó Edward. "Vas a matarme. "

Ella se detuvo y sus ojos se elevaron hacia los de él.

"No," dijo él, riéndose a pesar suyo. "Está bien. "

"¿Estás seguro? Porque— ¡Ohhhhhhhhh! "

No tenia ni idea de lo que él había hecho, cómo movió exactamente sus dedos, pero la presión que había estado acumulándose dentro de ella de repente explotó. Su cuerpo se tensó, luego se arqueó, tembló, y cuando finalmente, estremecida, se deslizó de nuevo al suelo, estaba segura de haberse deshecho en mil pedazos.

"Oh, Edward," suspiró. "Me haces sentir tan bien por dentro. "

Su cuerpo estaba aún tan duro como una roca, y estaba tan tenso de deseo que sabía que se quedaría insatisfecho esa noche. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar bajo el peso de su cuerpo, así que rodó hacia un lado, acoplándose junto a ella sobre la hierba. Apoyó la cabeza sobre un codo, recreándose en la exquisita visión de su rostro. Tenia los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, y él estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca nada tan hermoso en toda su vida.

"Hay tantas cosas que necesito decirte," susurró, retirándole el cabello de la frente.

Isabella entreabrió los ojos. "¿Qué? "

"Mañana," prometió él, subiéndole dulcemente el corpiño. Era una lastima cubrir una belleza tan perfecta, pero sabía que ella sentía todavía timidez sobre su desnudez. O la sentiría, cuando recordara que estaba desnuda.

Ella se ruborizó, confirmando su teoría de que, tras la pasión, había olvidado su estado de desnudez. "¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo esta noche? " le preguntó ella.

Eso era una buena pregunta. Tenia en la punta de la lengua revelarle su verdadera identidad y pedirle que se casara con él, pero algo lo contenía. Solo iba a proponerle matrimonio a una mujer una vez en su vida, y quería que fuera perfecto. Nunca había soñado que encontraría a una mujer que capturara su alma por completo. Ella merecía rosas y diamantes, y a él sobre una rodilla.

Y sentía que le debía a Esme decirle que daba por terminaba su farsa antes de finalizarla de hecho.

"Mañana," prometió otra vez. "Mañana".

Pareció quedar satisfecha, ya que suspiró y se sentó. "Supongo que deberíamos regresar."

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente. "No tengo ninguna cita urgente. "

Eso le valió un amable ceño. "Sí, pero a mi me esperan. Lady Evenson se ha pasado toda la semana fastidiándome para que asistiera a su mascarada. Si no hago acto de presencia, nunca me dejara olvidarlo. " Le lanzo una irónica mirada de reojo . "Ya de por si está a un paso de volverme loca. Un interminable sermón por mi no asistencia probablemente acabaría con mi cordura. "

"Sí," murmuró Edward, "es muy hábil manejando la culpabilidad. "

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? " le pregunto Isabella.

Una mala idea. Innumerables personas podrían reconocerlo. "Me gustaría," mintió él, "pero no puedo. "

"¿Por qué? "

"Er, estoy bastante polvoriento del viaje, y — "

"Te cepillaremos. "

"No tengo disfraz. "

"¡Bah! La mitad de los hombres se niegan a llevar disfraz. Estoy segura de podemos encontrarte una máscara. "

Desesperado, soltó, "Simplemente no puedo mezclarme con la gente en mi actual estado."

Eso hizo que ella se tragara cualquier respuesta que tuviera pensada. Después de varios segundos de embarazoso silencio, finalmente preguntó, "¿A qué estado te refieres? "

Edward gruñó. ¿Es que nadie le había explicado como funcionaban los hombres y las mujeres? Probablemente no. Su madre había muerto cuando ella solo tenía dieciocho años, y le resultaba difícil imaginarse a su tía haciéndose cargo de una tarea tan delicada. Miró a Isabella. Sus ojos lo miraban expectantes. "Supongo que no te conformaras con que te diga que lo que me gustaría seria lanzarme de cabeza a un lago helado y dejarlo así," dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Ya suponía que no," refunfuñó él.

"Tú no... ah ... "

El se aferró a su balbuceo. "¡Exactamente! Yo no. "

"El problema," dijo ella, evitando sus ojos, "es que no se exactamente lo que tú no. "

"Te lo enseñare más tarde," prometió él. "Que Dios me ayude, si no te lo enseño más tarde, estaré muerto antes de que acabe el mes. "

"¿Un mes entero? "

¿Un mes? ¿Estaba loco? Iba a tener que conseguir una licencia especial. "Una semana. Definitivamente una semana. "

"Ya veo. "

"No, no lo haces. Pero lo harás. "

Isabella tosió y se sonrojó. "Independientemente de a lo que te refieras," masculló ella, "tengo la sensación de que debe ser bastante atrevido. "

Él se llevó su mano a los labios. "Todavía eres virgen, Isabella. Y yo me siento infernalmente frustrado. "

"¡Oh! Yo... " Sonrió tímidamente. "Gracias. "

"Te podría decir que no importa en absoluto," dijo, tomándola del brazo, "salvo que sería una descarada mentira. "

"Y supongo," añadió ella, de manera traviesa, "que también mentirías si dijeras que ha sido un placer para ti. "

"Sería una enorme mentira. De inmensas proporciones. "

Ella se rió.

"Si no empiezas a mostrarme el debido respeto," refunfuñó él, "puede que tenga que tirarte al lago conmigo. "

"Seguramente puedes soportar una pequeña provocación. "

"Me parece que por esta noche he soportado toda la provocación que mi cuerpo puede aguantar . "

Ella soltó otras cuantas risitas. "Lo siento," jadeó. "Mi intención no es reírme de ti, pero —"

"Sí que lo es. " Intentó no sonreír, pero no tuvo éxito.

"Muy bien, sí. Pero es sólo porque—"Dejó de caminar y alzó la mano hasta rozar su querido rostro. "Es sólo que me hace sentir tan feliz y libre. No puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí capaz de simplemente reír. "

"¿Y cuando estás con tu familia? " preguntó él. "Sé que los adoras. "

"Los adoro. Pero aún cuando nos estamos riendo y bromeando y nos lo estamos pasando bien, siempre hay una nube oscura pendiendo sobre mí, recordándome constantemente que podria perder todo eso. Que todo eso me podría ser arrebatado en el momento en que no pueda ser capaz de apoyarlos. "

"No tendrás que preocuparte nunca más de eso," dijo él, su voz era una feroz promesa. "Jamás".

"Oh, Edward," dijo ella, meláncolica. "Eres encantador por decir eso, pero no se cómo podrías—"

"Tendrás que confiar en mi," la interrumpió él. "Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga. Además, creí que habías dicho que cuando estas conmigo ese nubarrón desaparecía."

"Cuando estoy contigo olvido todos mis problemas, pero eso no significa que desaparezcan."

Le palmeó la mano. "Puede que te sorprenda, Isabella Swan."

Caminaron hacia la casa en amistoso silencio. Conforme se acercaban, los sonidos de la fiesta iban aumentando—la música, mezclada con innumerables charlas, y el ocasional estrépito de ruidosas carcajadas.

"Suena como si hubiera una multitud," comentó Isabella.

"Lady Evenson no aceptaría menos," replicó Edward. Echo un fugaz vistazo hacia la mansión, que ya estaba a la vista. Los invitados habían salido al jardín, y sabia que tenia que retirarse inmediatamente. "Isabella," dijo, "tengo que irme ya, pero te visitare mañana."

"No, por favor quédate. "Le sonrió, sus ojos azul oscuros angustiosamente abiertos. "Nunca hemos bailado. "

"Te prometo que lo haremos. " No perdía de vista a las personas más cercanas de la muchedumbre. No veía a nadie conocido, pero uno nunca era lo suficientemente cuidadoso. "Te buscare una máscara, si eso es lo que te preocupa. "

"No, Isabella, sencillamente no puedo. Debes aceptarlo."

Ella frunció el ceño. "No veo por qué tienes que— "

"Simplemente es así. Yo —¡Ooof! " Algo enorme y mullido chocó contra la espalda de Edward. Evidentemente no estaban tan alejados de la multitud como pensaba. Se giró para llamar la atención al patoso juerguista—

Y se encontró mirando directamente los ojos aguamarina de Alice Hale.

Isabella contemplo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos con una creciente sensación de incredulidad y horror.

"¿Edward? " preguntó Alice, sus ojos se abrieron con placer. "¡Oh, Edward! ¡Es estupendo verte! "

Los ojos de Isabella viajaron de Edward a Alice, tratando de entender como es que estas dos personas se conocían. Si Alice conocía a Edward, entonces debía saber que él era el administrador que Isabella había mencionado al principio de esa noche.

"Alice," respondió Edward, con voz increíblemente tensa.

Alice trató de abrazarlo, pero su disfraz de calabaza lo dificultaba. "¿Dónde has estado?" exigió. "Jasper y yo estamos muy disgustados. Él ha estado intentando localizarte para — ¿Isabella?"

Edward se quedó helado. "¿Cómo es que conoces a Isabella? " preguntó, lenta y cuidadosamente.

"Nos hemos conocido esta noche," contestó Alice, descartándolo con la mano antes de girarse hacia su nueva mejor amiga. "Isabella, he estado buscándote toda la noche. ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Y cómo conoces a Edward? "

"Yo—yo" a Isabella no le salían las palabras, no podía verbalizar lo que cada vez era más obvio.

"¿Cuándo has conocido a Isabella? " Alice se giró para enfrentar a Edward, su trenza castaño claro quedó sobre su hombro. "Le hable de ti esta noche y me dijo que no te conocía. "

"¿Me hablaste de él? " susurró Isabella. "No, no lo hiciste. No mencionaste a Edward. De la única persona de la que me hablaste fue de— "

"Edward," la interrumpió Alice, mirándola. "El Marqués de Pattinson. "

"No," dijo Isabella, con voz trémula, su mente de repente repleta de imágenes de un pequeño libro rojo e interminables edictos. **_Como casarse con un Marqués_**. No, era imposible. "El no es — "

Alice se volvió hacia Edward. "¿Edward? " Abrió mucho los ojos cuando comprendió que, sin querer, había descubierto un secreto. "Oh, no. Lo siento. Jamás imaginé que estuvieras trabajando de incógnito aquí, en Evenson House. Me dijiste que ya habías terminado con todo eso."

"¿Con todo qué? " preguntó Isabella, con voz ligeramente chillona.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Ministerio de Defensa," dijo Edward, con los dientes apretados.

"¿Entonces qué? " preguntó Alice.

"¿El Marqués de Pattinson? " repitió Isabella. "¿Eres un marqués? "

" Isabella," dijo Edward, ignorando a Alice. "Dame un momento para explicártelo. "

Un marqués. Edward era un marqués. Y debió haberse estado riéndose de ella durante semanas. "Bastardo," siseó. Y entonces, poniendo en practica cada una de las lecciones de boxeo que él le había dado, más todos sus instintos asesinos, echo su brazo derecho hacia atrás y le dio un puñetazo.

Edward se tambaleó. Alice chilló. Y Isabella se alejó con paso majestuoso.

"¡Isabella! " tronó Edward, caminando a zancadas tras ella. "Vuelve aquí ahora mismo. Me vas a escuchar. "

Su mano se cerró sobre su brazo. "¡Suéltame! " le gritó ella.

"No antes de que me escuches. "

"Oh, te lo has debido pasar muy bien a mi costa," le espetó. "Qué divertido pretendiendo enseñarme cómo casarme con un marqués. Bastardo. Asqueroso bastardo. "

Él casi se estremeció por el veneno de su voz. "Isabella, ni una vez he— "

"¿Te reíste de mi con tus amigos? ¿Te burlaste de la pobre señorita de compañía que pensaba que iba a ser capaz de casarse con un marqués? "

"Isabella, tenía mis motivos para mantener mi identidad en secreto. Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas. "

"No seas condescendiente," le escupió, intentando soltar su brazo. "Ni siquiera vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca "

"No te dejaré marchar sin escucharme hasta el final. "

"Y te dejé tocarme," susurró ella, el horror claramente visible en su rostro. "Te dejé tocarme y todo era una mentira. "

Él la agarró del otro brazo también y la apretó contra él, hasta que sus pechos quedaron aplastados contra sus costillas. "Nunca jamás ," siseó él, "vuelvas a llamar a eso una mentira. "

"¿Entonces qué fue? Tu no me amas. Ni siquiera me respetas lo bastante para decirme quién eres. "

"Sabes que eso no es verdad." Alzó la mirada y vio que una pequeña muchedumbre había comenzado a congregarse cerca de Alice, que continuaba todavía allí de pie, boquiabierta a unos cuantos metros de distancia. "Ven conmigo," le ordenó, arrastrándola hacia la esquina de Evenson House. "Hablaremos de esto en privado. "

"No voy contigo a ninguna parte. " Clavó los talones en el suelo, pero no era contrincante para su fuerza superior. "Me voy a casa, y si alguna vez intentas hablar conmigo de nuevo, no respondo de las consecuencias. "

"Isabella, estás siendo irracional. "

Ella estalló. Si fue por su voz o por sus palabras, nunca lo sabría, pero simplemente estalló. "¡No me digas lo que soy! " gritó, golpeándole el pecho con sus puños. "¡No me digas nada! "

Edward simplemente se quedo allí parado, dejando que lo golpeara. Estaba tan inmóvil que finalmente sus puños, al no sentir ninguna resistencia, tuvieron que pararse.

Retrocedió un paso, con el cuerpo sacudido por profundas y violentas inspiraciones mientras lo miraba a la cara. "Te odio," dijo en voz baja.

Él no dijo nada.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho," susurró, moviendo la cabeza incrédula. "Ni siquiera crees que has hecho algo malo. "

"Isabella. " Nunca imagino que pudiera requerir tal esfuerzo el pronunciar una simple palabra.

Sus ojos brillaron con un destello de compasión, como si hubiera comprendido de repente que estaba por debajo de ella, que nunca sería digno de su amor y su respeto. "Me marcho a casa. Puedes informar a Lady Evenson de que he dimitido. "

"No puedes dimitir. "

"¿Y por qué no? "

"Ella te necesita. Y tu necesitas el - "

"¿El dinero? " escupió. "¿Es eso lo qué ibas a decir? "

Él sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, y supo que ella podía ver la respuesta en sus ojos.

"¡Hay algunas cosas que no haría por dinero," le dijo, "y si piensas que voy a volver aquí y trabajar para tu tía — ¡Oh, Dios mío! " jadeó, como si acabara de comprender lo que había dicho. "Ella es tu tía. Debe haberlo sabido. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? "

"Esme no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Independientemente de sobre quién decidas hacer recaer la culpa, no puedes atribuirle ninguna a ella. "

"Confiaba en ella," susurró Isabella. "Fue como una madre para mi. ¿Por qué dejó que esto sucediera? "

"¿Edward? ¿Isabella? "

Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron como una dubitativa calabaza asomaba la cabeza por la esquina, seguida por un bastante irritado pirata de cabello negro, que agitaba los brazos en dirección contraria, gritando, "¡Márchense! ¡Todos! No hay nada que ver. "

"No es buen momento, Alice," dijo Edward, con tono cortante.

"En realidad," respondió Alice suavemente, "me parece que sí lo es. ¿Quizás podríamos ir todos adentro? ¿A algún sitio privado? "

Jasper Hale, el marido de Alice y mejor amigo de Edward, se les acercó. "Ella tiene razón, Edward. Las habladurías ya están circulando. La mitad de la fiesta va a aparecer por detrás de esta esquina en unos minutos. "

Alice asintió. "Me temo que va a ser un escándalo terrible. "

"Estoy segura de que ya lo es," replicó Isabella. "No es que me importe. Seguro que no voy volver a ver a ninguna de estas personas otra vez. "

Edward sintió como las uñas se le clavaban en la palmas de la mano. Se estaba hartando de la cabezonería de Isabella. Ni una vez le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse. ¿Qué eran todas aquellas tonterías que había dicho sobre que confiaba en él? Si verdaderamente confiara en él, le habría dejado meter baza.

"Verás a esa gente otra vez," dijo en tono peligroso.

"Oh, ¿y cuándo será? " se burló ella. "No soy de tu clase, como tan hábil—aunque solapadamente— has dejado claro. "

"No," dijo él, suavemente, "eres mejor. "

Eso la enmudeció. Le temblaron los labios, y su voz era trémula cuando finalmente dijo, "No. No puedes hacerme esto. Lo que has hecho es imperdonable, y no puedes valerte de dulces palabras para lograr la absolución. "

Edward apretó los dientes y dio un paso hacia ella, desentendiéndose del modo en que Alice y Jasper los miraban. "Te daré un día para que superes tu enfado, Isabella. Tienes hasta mañana a esta misma hora. "

"¿Y entonces qué pasará? "

Sus ojos ardían cuando se inclinó hacia ella, intimidándola adrede con su tamaño. "Y entonces te casaras conmigo. "

* * *

**Chan chan espero les gustara el maratón ¿Qué dira bells?**

**las quiero**


	20. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

Capitulo Dieciocho.

Isabella lo golpeó de nuevo, esta vez tomándolo por sorpresa así que cayó al suelo.

"¡Decir eso es algo horrible! " chilló.

" Isabella," le dijo Alice, agarrándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola a su lado. "Me parece que acaba de pedirte que te cases con él. Ha dicho algo muy hermoso. Algo precioso. " Se giró hacia su marido, que miraba a Edward y trataba de no reírse. "¿No es algo precioso? "

"No quería decir eso," estalló Isabella. "Sólo lo dice porque se siente culpable. Sabe que lo que hizo está mal y — "

"Espera un momento," interrumpió Jasper. "Creí que habías dicho que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho algo malo. "

"No lo sabia. No lo sabe. ¡No lo sé! " Isabella se volvió rápidamente, entrecerrando los ojos y clavándolos sobre el enigmático y apuesto caballero. "Y usted ni siquiera estaba allí. ¿Cómo sabe lo qué dije? ¿Estaba escuchando a escondidas? "

Jasper, que había trabajado junto a Edward para el Ministerio de Defensa muchos años, se encogió de hombros. "Es como una segunda naturaleza, me temo. "

"Bien, pues es un hábito despreciable. Yo— " Se paró en seco, señalándolo con un gesto impaciente. "¿Quién es usted? "

"Jasper Hale," dijo, con una elegante reverencia.

"Mi marido," agregó Alice.

"Oh, sí, el que ha estado confabulado con él" — Isabella señalo a Edward, que estaba sentado en el suelo, apretándose la nariz — "durante años. Discúlpeme si esa conexión no lo hace muy recomendable. "

Jasper simplemente sonrió.

Isabella movió la cabeza, sintiéndose curiosamente desubicada. Su mundo se desmoronaba alrededor suyo con vertiginosa rapidez, todos hablaban a la vez, y lo único a lo que parecía ser capaz de aferrarse para mantenerse en pie era a su cólera contra Edward. Blandió un dedo en su dirección, fulminando todavía con la mirada a Jasper. "Es un aristócrata. Un maldito marqués."

"¿Es eso tan malo? " preguntó Jasper, arqueando las cejas.

"¡Debería habérmelo dicho! "

"Edward," dijo Alice, arrodillándose junto a él en la medida que su disfraz se lo permitía. "¿Estás sangrando? "

¿Sangrando? Isabella se odió por preocuparse, pero no pudo ahogar una exclamación, y el girarse inmediatamente hacia Edward. Nunca lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho, y, por supuesto, no quería volver a verlo nunca más, pero tampoco quería verlo herido.

"No estoy sangrando," refunfuñó Edward.

Alice miró a su marido y le dijo, "Ella lo golpeó dos veces. "

"¿Dos veces? " Jasper sonrió ampliamente. "¿De verdad? "

"No es gracioso," dijo Alice.

Jasper bajo la mirada hacia Edward. "¿Dejaste que te golpeara dos veces? "

"Demonios, yo la enseñé. "

"Eso, querido amigo, demuestra una increíble falta de previsión por tu parte. "

Edward lo miró ceñudo. "Trataba de enseñarla a protegerse. "

"¿De quién? ¿De ti? "

"¡No! De — Oh, por el amor de Dios, que más da, yo— " Edward busco con la mirada a Isabella, la vio tratando de retroceder inadvertidamente y se puso inmediatamente de pie "Tu no vas a ninguna parte," gruñó, sujetándola por el fajín de su disfraz.

"¡Sueltame! ¡Ouch-oh-Edward! " Se revolvió como un pez fuera del agua, tratando, sin éxito, de girarse para poder fulminarlo con la mirada. "¡SUEL-TA-ME! "

"Ni en un millón de años. "

Isabella miro a Alice suplicante. Seguramente otra mujer la apoyaría en su apremiante situación. "Por favor dile que me suelte. "

Alice miró a Edward y a Jasper y después otra vez a Isabella. Evidentemente dividida entre su lealtad a su viejo amigo y su compasión por Isabella, tartamudeó, "Y-yo no sé lo que esta ocurriendo, excepto que él no te dijo quién era. "

"¿Es que no es suficiente? "

"Bueno," respondió evasivamente Alice, "Edward rara vez le dice a la gente quién es. "

"¿Qué? " chillo Isabella, retorciéndose como una fiera para poder darle un golpe a Edward en su aristocrático hombro. "¿Has hecho esto antes? Eres un despreciable, un amoral — "

"¡Basta! " rugió Edward.

Seis cabezas disfrazadas se asomaron por la esquina.

"Realmente creo que deberíamos ir adentro," dijo Alice débilmente.

"A menos que prefieras tener un auditorio," añadió Jasper.

"Quiero irme a casa," declaró Isabella, pero nadie le hizo caso. No sabía porqué se sorprendía; nadie le había hecho caso en toda la noche.

Edward asintió cortantemente a Jasper y Alice y luego hizo un brusco gesto hacia la casa con la cabeza. Su apretón sobre el fajín del vestido de Isabella se incrementó, y cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia el interior, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlo.

Unos momentos más tarde se encontraba en la biblioteca, el colmo de la ironía. **_Cómo casarse_** **_con un Marqués _**seguía en su estantería, justo donde ella lo había dejado.

Isabella suprimió un irracional impulso de echarse a reír. La señora Seeton tenia razón; había un marqués detrás de cada esquina. La aristocracia estaba en todas partes, al acecho para humillar a pobres y confiadas mujeres .

Y eso era lo que Edward había hecho. Cada vez que le había dado un consejo sobre como cazar a un marido—un marqués, maldito fuera—la había humillado. Cada vez que había tratado de enseñarle como sonreír o como coquetear, la había menospreciado. Y cuando la había besado, pretendiendo no ser nada más que un humilde administrador, la había ensuciado con sus mentiras. Si no fuera porque Edward la tenia cogida del fajín, probablemente agarraría el maldito libro y lo tiraría por la ventana — y luego, probablemente lo tiraría a él.

Isabella noto su mirada sobre su rostro, quemándole la piel, y cuando levantó los ojos hacia él, se dio cuenta de que él había seguido su mirada hasta el libro de la señora Seeton.

"No digas nada," susurró ella, dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de los Hale. "Por favor no me vayas a mortificar así. "

Edward asintió de manera cortante, y Isabella sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba de alivio. No conocía a Jasper, y ella apenas conocía a Alice, pero no podía soportar que se enteraran de que era tan patética que había tenido que recurrir a una guía para encontrar marido.

Jasper cerró la puerta de la biblioteca tras él, y después miró a los ocupantes del cuarto con expresión neutra. "Er", dijo, mirando alternativamente a Isabella y Edward, "¿preferiríais que nos marcháramos? "

"Sí," gruñó Edward.

"¡No! " prácticamente gritó Isabella.

"Creo que deberíamos marcharnos," dijo Jasper a su esposa.

" Isabella quiere que nos quedemos," replicó Alice, "y no podemos dejarla aquí sola con él. "

"No sería apropiado," se apresuró a añadir Isabella. No quería quedarse a solas con Edward. Si se quedaban solos, la engatusaría y la haría olvidar su cólera. Usaría suaves palabras y tiernas caricias, y ella perdería la noción de la realidad y de lo que era correcto. Sabía que él ejercía ese poder sobre ella, y se odiaba por ello.

"Creo que estamos más allá del decoro," le contestó Edward.

Alice se desplomó sobre el borde de una mesa. "Oh, querido. "

Jasper le lanzó una mirada divertida. "¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto el decoro? "

"Desde — Oh, callaté." Y después, casi en un susurró añadió, "¿Es que no quieres que se casen? "

"Si no sabía ni siquiera que ella existía hasta hace diez minutos. "

"No voy a casarme con él," declaró Isabella, tratando de ignorar que su voz se quebraba al pronunciar las palabras. "Y os agradecería que no hablarais como si yo no estuviera en la habitación. "

Alice bajó la mirada al suelo. "Lo lamento", masculló. "Yo también odio cuando la gente hace eso."

"Quiero irme a casa," dijo Isabella otra vez.

"Lo sé, querida," murmuró Alice, "pero realmente deberíamos solucionar esto, y — "

Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta.

"Márchese," gritó Jasper.

"Te sentirás mucho mejor por la mañana si solucionamos esto ahora," continuó Alice. "Te prometo que— "

"¡SILENCIO! "

La voz de Edward resonó en la habitación con tal poder que Isabella se sentó. Lamentablemente, la mano de él seguía sujetando su fajín, así que acabó jadeando en busca de aire cuando la tela se hundió en sus costillas. "Edward", dijo, respirando con dificultad, "suéltame. "

La soltó, aunque probablemente se debió más a su deseo de utilizar la mano para sacudirle a alguien que a su suplica. "Por el amor de Dios," tronó. "¿Cómo creen que puede un hombre pensar con todo este jaleo? ¿Sería posible que mantuviéramos una sola conversación? ¿Solo una, qué todos pudiéramos seguir? "

"De hecho," intervino Alice, un tanto imprudentemente, " y en el sentido más estricto, solo estábamos hablando de un tema. Aunque desde luego hablábamos todos a la vez y— "

Su marido la apretó contra su costado con fuerza suficiente como para arrancarle un pequeño quejido. Ella no emitió un sonido después de eso.

"Tengo que hablar con Isabella," dijo Edward. "A solas".

La respuesta de Isabella fue rápida y terminante. "No".

Jasper comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, arrastrando a Alice con él. "Es hora de que nos marchemos, querida. "

"No podemos dejarla aquí contra su voluntad," protestó Alice. "No es correcto, y a decir verdad, no puedo — "

"Él no va a hacerle daño," la interrumpió Jasper.

Pero Alice se limitó a enganchar uno de sus pies alrededor de la pata de una mesa. "No la abandonare," dijo testarudamente.

Isabella articuló un silencioso y sentido "gracias" desde la otra punta de la habitación.

"Jasper... "dijo Edward, con una breve y significativa mirada hacia Alice, que se aferraba con sus brazos de calabaza al respaldo de un sillón.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Pronto aprenderás, Edward, que hay momentos en los que uno simplemente no puede razonar con su esposa. "

"Bueno, pues que lo aprenda con otra esposa," declaró Isabella, "porque no me casaré con el."

"¡Ya está bien! " explotó Edward enfadado, con un gesto de la mano hacia Jasper y Alice. "Quedaros y escuchad. Probablemente escucharíais a través de la puerta, de todos modos. Y en cuanto a ti... " Trasladó su furiosa mirada hacia Isabella. "Me vas a escuchar y te vas a casar conmigo. "

"¿Lo ves? " susurró Alice a Jasper. "Sabía que al final recapacitaría y nos dejaría quedarnos."

Edward se giró lentamente, con el cuello tan tenso que su mandíbula temblaba. "Hale", dijo a Jasper, con voz peligrosamente controlada, "¿no sientes nunca el impulso de estrangularla? "

"Oh, todo el tiempo," dijo Jasper alegremente. "Pero, en general, me alegro de que se casara conmigo en vez de contigo. "

"¿Qué? " chilló Isabella. "¿Te pidió que te casaras con él? " Meneó la cabeza incrédulamente durante varios segundos antes de lograr detenerse y fijar sus ojos en Alice. "¿Te pidió que te casaras con él? "

"Sí," contestó Alice, con un desdeñoso encogimiento de hombros. "Pero no lo decía en serio. "

Isabella lanzó una dura mirada a Edward. "¿Tienes la costumbre de efectuar insinceras propuestas de matrimonio? "

Edward miró aún mas duramente a Alice. "No estas mejorando la situación. "

Alice dirigió una implorante mirada a su marido.

"A mi no me mires para que te ayude," dijo él.

"Se habría casado conmigo si yo le hubiera dicho que sí," explicó Alice con un sonoro suspiro. "Pero sólo me lo propuso para aguijonear a Jasper a que me lo pidiera. Fue muy considerado por su parte. Será un marido maravilloso, Isabella. Te lo prometo. "

Isabella los contempló a los tres con incredulidad. Verlos relacionarse entre si la agotaba.

"Te estamos confundiendo, ¿verdad? " le preguntó Alice.

Isabella se había quedado sin palabras.

"En realidad es una historia bastante extraordinaria," dijo Jasper con un encogimiento de hombros. "Escribiría un libro sobre ello, excepto que nadie me creería. "

"¿Tu crees? " le preguntó Alice, con ojos encendidos de placer. "¿Cómo lo titularias?"

"No estoy seguro," dijo Jasper, frotandose la barbilla. "Posiblemente algo así como **_Cómo pescar a una heredera_**. "

Edward acercó su rostro furioso al de Jasper. "¿Y por qué no **_Cómo volver completa e_** **_irremediablemente locos a tus amigos_**? "

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "Estáis todos locos. Estoy convencida. "

Jasper se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "La mitad de las veces yo también estoy convencido de ello. "

"¿Puedo, por favor, hablar con Isabella? " estalló Edward.

"Lo siento," dijo Jasper, con un tono evidentemente concebido para enojar. "Había olvidado para lo qué estábamos aquí. "

Edward hundió su mano izquierda en su pelo y dio un tirón; esta le pareció la única manera de impedirse poner las manos alrededor del cuello de Jasper. "Empiezo a comprender," gruñó, "por qué los noviazgos deben llevarse a cabo en privado. "

Jasper enarcó una ceja. "¿Y eso qué significa? "

"Significa que lo has arruinado todo. "

"¿Por qué? " contestó Isabella. "¿Por qué por descuido reveló tu identidad? "

"Iba a contártelo todo mañana. "

"No te creo. "

¡"No me importa si me crees! " gritó Edward. "Es la verdad. "

"Perdona mi interrupción," intervino Alice, "¿pero no deberías preocuparte de si ella te cree o no? Después de todo, le has pedido que sea tu esposa. "

Edward comenzó a temblar, desesperado por estrangular a alguien en esa habitación, pero sin estar seguro de con quién estaba más furioso. Estaba Jasper, con sus irónicas miradas ; Alice, que tenia que ser la mujer más entrometida de toda la historia del mundo; y Isabella...

Isabella. Sí, ella era la que verdaderamente lo desquiciaba, porque solamente el pensar en su nombre hizo que su temperatura se elevara unos cuantos grados. Y no debido precisamente a la pasión.

Estaba furioso. Tenia la columna agarrotada, los dientes apretados, y los músculos tan tensos que casi le atravesaban la piel de la furia. Y sus tres compañeros presentes evidentemente no se habían percatado del peligro al que se exponían cada vez que soltaban otra necia ocurrencia.

"Ahora voy a hablar yo," dijo, manteniendo la voz dolorosamente queda y controlada. "Y al próximo que me interrumpa lo tiro por la ventana. ¿Está claro? "

Nadie dijo nada.

"¿Está claro? "

"Creí que querías que permaneciéramos callados," dijo Jasper.

Lo cual resulto ser todo el incentivo que Alice necesitó para abrir la boca y decir, "¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta de que la ventana no está abierta? "

Isabella se tapó la boca con la mano. Edward la fulminó con la mirada. Que Dios se apiadara de ella si se reía.

Inspiró hondamente y la miró fijamente a sus ojos azules. "No te dije quién era porque me llamaron aquí para investigar el chantaje a mi tía. "

"¿Alguien chantajea a tu tía? " inquirió Alice sin aliento.

"¡Dios santo! " exclamó Jasper. "Ese cretino debe tener deseos de morir. " Miró a Isabella. "A mi, desde luego, me aterroriza la vieja dragona. "

Edward miró a los Hale, lanzó un significativo vistazo hacia la ventana, y después volvió a clavar la mirada en Isabella. "No habría sido prudente informarte de mi verdadero objetivo aquí en Evenson House, porque, por si lo has olvidado, tú eras la principal sospechosa."

"¿Sospechabas de Isabella? " lo interrumpió Alice. "¿Estás completamente loco? "

"Lo hizo," afirmó Isabella. "Y lo está. Loco, quiero decir. "

Edward tomo aire para calmarse. Estaba a dos pasos de la combustión espontánea. "Rápidamente eliminé a Isabella como sospechosa," dijo a través de los dientes apretados.

"Es entonces cuando deberías haberme dicho quién eras," dijo Isabella. "Antes — " Se interrumpió y miró resueltamente hacia el suelo.

"¿Antes de qué? " preguntó Alice.

"La ventana, querida," dijo Jasper, acariciándole el brazo a su esposa. "Recuerda la ventana."

Ella asintió y volvió a concentrar su atención en Edward y Isabella, con expresión expectante.

Edward la ignoró resueltamente, concentrándose por entero en Isabella. Estaba sentada en un sillón, con la espalda tiesa como un palo , y su rostro parecía tan tenso que pensó que la más leve caricia podría hacerla añicos. Intentó recordar su aspecto solamente una hora antes, ruborizada de pasión y placer. Para su horror, no pudo.

"No te lo conté entonces," continuó, "porque sentía que mi primer deber debe ser para con mi tía. Ella ha sido... " Buscó palabras que pudieran explicar la profundidad de su lealtad para su anciana y cascarrabias tía, pero entonces recordó que Isabella conocía su pasado. De hecho, ella era la única persona a quien le había contado nunca toda la historia de su niñez. Incluso Jasper sólo sabía algunos trozos.

"Ella ha sido muy importante para mí durante muchos años," dijo finalmente. " No podía —"

"No tienes que explicar tu amor por Lady Evenson," dijo Isabella quedamente, sin levantar la mirada.

"Gracias." Se aclaró la garganta. "No sabía — y todavía no lo sé— la identidad del chantajista. Además, no tengo modo de determinar si ese individuo puede resultar peligroso o no. No vi ninguna razón para involucrarte aún más en este tema. "

Isabella alzó la vista de repente, y la expresión en sus ojos era desgarradora. "Sin duda sabes que yo jamás habría hecho nada para lastimar a Lady Evenson. "

"Por supuesto que lo sé. Tu lealtad hacia ella es evidente. Pero la cuestión es que no tienes experiencia en tales asuntos, y — "

"¿Y supongo que tu sí? " preguntó ella, con evidente pero no odioso sarcasmo.

"Isabella, me he pasado la mayor parte de la última década trabajando para el Ministerio de Defensa. "

"La pistola," susurró ella. "La forma en que atacaste a Fellport. Sabía que algo no cuadraba."

Edward juró en voz baja. "Mi altercado con Fellport no tuvo nada que ver con mi experiencia en el Ministerio de Defensa. Por Dios, Isabella, ese hombre te había atacado. "

"Sí," contestó ella, "pero tu parecías demasiado familiarizado con la violencia. Fue bastante fácil para ti. El modo en que sacaste la pistola... Tenias mucha experiencia en ello. "

Él se inclinó hacia ella, con sus ardientes ojos clavados en los suyos. "Lo que sentí en aquel momento estaba lejos de resultarme familiar. Era ira, Isabella, pura y primitiva ira, y muy diferente a cualquier otra cosa que alguna vez haya corrido por mis venas. "

"¿Tu jamás… nunca habías sentido rabia antes? "

Él negó con la cabeza despacio. "Así no. Fellport se atrevió a atacar lo que era mío. Tiene suerte de que lo dejara con vida. "

"No soy tuya," susurró ella. Pero su voz carecía de convicción.

"¿No? "

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Alice suspiró.

"Edward," dijo Isabella. "No puedo perdonarte. Simplemente no puedo. "

"¿Qué demonios no me puedes perdonar? " estalló él. "¿No decirte que tenía un maldito título? Creí que habías dicho que no querías un maldito marqués. "

Ella se retrajo ante su cólera, y murmuró, "¿A que te refieres? "

"¿No te acuerdas? Fue en esta misma habitación. Estabas sujetando el libro, y — "

"No menciones ese libro," dijo ella, en voz baja y furiosa. "No lo vuelvas a mencionar. "

"¿Por qué no? " se burló él, su cólera y su dolor lo hicieron ser mezquino. "¿Por qué no quieres que te recuerden lo desesperada que estabas? ¿Lo ávida y codiciosa? "

"¡Edward! " exclamó Alice. "Ya basta. "

Pero él estaba demasiado dolido, más allá de toda contención. "No eres mejor que yo, Isabella Swan. Predicas sobre la honestidad, pero ibas a atrapar a algún pobre tonto confiado en el matrimonio. "

"¡Eso no es verdad! Nunca me habría casado con alguien sin asegurarme primero de que supiera mi situación. Y tú lo sabes. "

"¿Lo sé? No recuerdo que mencionaras tan nobles principios. De hecho, lo único que recuerdo es como practicabas tus artimañas sobre mí. "

"¡Tú me lo pediste! "

"Edward Cullen, el administrador, era lo bastante bueno para coquetear," se mofó él, ", pero no lo bastante bueno para casarse. ¿Es eso? "

"¡Amaba a Edward Cullen! " exclamó ella. Y luego, horrorizada por lo que había dicho, se puso en pie de un salto y salió a la carrera hacia la puerta.

Pero Edward fue mas rápido. Le bloqueó el camino, susurrando. "¿Me amabas? "

"Lo amaba a él," gritó ella. "No sé quién eres tú. "

"Soy el mismo hombre. "

"No, no lo eres. El hombre que yo conocía era una mentira. Él no se habría burlado de una mujer de la manera en que tu lo has hecho. Y, sin embargo— " Su voz se rompió, y una risa horrorizada brotó de sus labios. "Y, sin embargo, sí lo hizo, ¿verdad? "

"Por Dios, Isabella, ¿qué demonios he hecho que sea tan malvado y rastrero? "

Ella lo contempló incrédula "Ni siquiera lo sabes, ¿verdad? Me das asco. "

Los músculos de su garganta temblaron espasmódicamente de rabia, y necesitó de cada gramo de su autocontrol para no agarrarla por los hombros y sacudirla hasta que recobrara la sensatez. Su enfado y su dolor eran tan primitivos, estaban tan cerca de la superficie que temió que la más mínima muestra de emoción desencadenaría en su totalidad el espeluznante torrente de su furia. Finalmente, con un autocontrol que apenas podía creer que poseyera, logró escupir entrecortadamente: "Explícate. "

Ella permaneció inmóvil un instante más, y luego, con una patada en el suelo, cruzó la habitación y sacó de un tiron el ejemplar de **_Cómo casarse con un Marques_** que descansaba en su estantería. "¿Recuerdas esto? " le gritó ella, sacudiendo el pequeño libro rojo en el aire. "¿Lo recuerdas? "

"Creo recordar que me has pedido hace un momento no mencionar ese libro delante de los Hale. "

"No importa. Ya me has humillado profundamente delante de ellos, de todos modos. Así que terminare el trabajo. "

Alice depositó una reconfortante mano sobre el brazo de Isabella. "Creo que eres muy valiente," dijo suavemente. "Por favor no pienses que has sido avergonzada de ninguna manera. "

"¿Oh, tú no lo crees? " arremetió Isabella , atragantándose con cada palabra. "Bueno, entonces, mira esto. " Puso el libro en las manos de Alice.

Estaba boca abajo, así que Alice murmuró su incomprensión hasta que le dio la vuelta y leyó el título. Un pequeño grito de alarma escapó de sus labios.

"¿Qué sucede, querida? " le preguntó Jasper.

En silencio, le pasó el libro. Jasper lo estudió, dándole unas cuantas vueltas en sus manos. Entonces ambos miraron a Edward.

"No estoy segura de lo que pasó," dijo Alice, con cautela "pero mi imaginación me hace concebir toda clases de desastres. "

"Él me encontró con esto," dijo Isabella. "Sé que es un libro ridículo, pero tenia que casarme y no tenía a nadie a quien pedir consejo. Y entonces él me encontró con el libro, y temí que se burlaría de mí. Pero no lo hizo. " Hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento, y a toda prisa se enjuago una lagrima.

"Fue tan amable. Y después —después se ofreció a darme clases. Estuvo de acuerdo en que no podía aspirar a casarme con un marqués — "

"¡Jamás dije eso! " aseguró Edward con pasión. "Eso lo dijiste tú. No yo. "

"Se ofreció ayudarme a entender el libro para que— "

"Me ofrecí a quemar el libro, por si no lo recuerdas. Te dije que era una completa tontería. " La miró enfurecido, y al no conseguir intimidarla, fulminó con la mirada a Jasper y a Alice. Tampoco pareció surtir ningún efecto, así que se volvió hacia Isabella y gritó, "Por el amor de Dios, mujer, sólo hay una regla en ese maldito libro que merece la pena seguir. "

"¿Y esa es? " preguntó Isabella desdeñosamente.

"¡Qué te cases con tu maldito marqués! "

Se quedó callada un largo momento, sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos, y luego, en un gesto que fue como un directo a su estomago, ella le dio la espalda.

"Me dijo que me ayudaría a aprender como cazar a un marido," dijo a los Hale. "Pero nunca me dijo quién era él. Nunca me dijo que era un maldito marqués. "

Nadie dijo una palabra, así que Isabella soltó un amargo suspiro y dijo, "y ahora ya conocen toda la historia. Como se burló de mí y de mis desafortunadas circunstancias. "

Edward cruzó la habitación en menos de un segundo. "Nunca me reí de ti, Isabella," dijo, con los ojos fijos en su rostro. "Debes creerlo. Nunca tuve intención de hacerte daño. "

"Bueno, pues me lo has hecho," dijo ella.

"Entonces casate conmigo. Déjeme pasar el resto de mi vida compensándote. "

Una gruesa lagrima escapo del rabillo de su ojo. "Tú no quieres casarte conmigo. "

"Te lo he pedido repetidas veces," dijo él, con un resoplido de impaciencia. "¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? "

"¿No se me permite tener un poco de orgullo? ¿O es una emoción reservada para la élite? "

"¿Es que soy una persona tan terrible? " La pregunta fue rematada por un vagamente desconcertado suspiro. "Bien, no te dije quién era. Lo siento. Perdóname por disfrutar — no, por deleitarme en el hecho que te enamoraste de mí, no de mi título, ni de mi dinero, ni de ninguna otra cosa. Solamente de mi. "

Un sonido estrangulado surgió de su garganta. "¿Era una prueba? "

"¡No! " prácticamente gritó él. "Por supuesto que no era una prueba. Ya te lo he dicho, tenía importantes motivos para ocultar mi identidad. Pero ... pero... " Busco las palabras adecuadas, sin saber como expresar los sentimientos que colmaban su corazón. "Pero me hacía sentir bien. No tienes ni idea, Isabella. Ni idea. "

"No," dijo ella, quedamente, "no la tengo. "

"No me castigues, Isabella. "

Su voz estaba ronca y cargada de emoción, y Isabella sintió que su calido tono de barítono se hundía directamente en su alma. Tenia que salir de aquí, tenia que escapar antes de que él pudiera tejer mas mentiras alrededor de su corazón.

Soltando sus manos de un tirón, corrió hacia la puerta. "Tengo que irme," dijo, el pánico hizo que elevara la voz. "No puedo estar contigo ahora mismo. "

"¿A dónde vas? " preguntó Edward, siguiéndola despacio.

"A casa. "

Su brazo se extendió para impedirle marcharse. "No iras a casa sola. Está oscuro, y la zona esta llena de borrachos y juerguistas. "

"Pero — "

"No me importa si me odias," dijo él, en un tono de voz que no admitía protesta. "No permitiré que salgas de esta habitación sin acompañante. "

Ella miró suplicante a Jasper. "Entonces puede hacerlo usted. ¿Me acompañara a casa? ¿Por favor? "

Jasper permaneció inmóvil, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los Edward un segundo antes de asentir. "Será un honor. "

"Cuídala," dijo Edward bruscamente.

Jasper asintió de nuevo. "Sabes que lo haré. " Tomó a Isabella del brazo y la escoltó fuera de la habitación.

Edward los miró salir, y luego se apoyo contra la pared, con todo el cuerpo temblando de las emociones que había tratado de mantener controladas durante toda la noche. Furia, dolor, exasperación, incluso maldita frustración — después de todo no había conseguido su propia liberación en el bosque, con Isabella.

Todas ellas bullían en su interior, devorándolo por completo, dificultándole la respiración.

Escuchó un pequeño cloqueo y alzó la vista. Demonios, se había olvidado completamente de que Alice todavía seguía en la habitación.

"Oh, Edward," suspiró ella. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Ahórratelo, Alice," le espetó bruscamente. "Simplemente déjalo estar. "

Y luego, se marchó furioso, chocando indiferentemente con la muchedumbre del pasillo. Tenia una botella de whisky en su casita y prometía ser la mejor compañía para esa noche.


	21. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capítulo Diecinueve.**

Isabella no tardó mucho en decidir que Jasper Hale —a pesar de ser el amigo del alma de Edward— era un hombre muy sabio. No hizo, mientras la acompañaba a casa, ni una sola tentativa de mantener una conversación, o de efectuar preguntas indiscretas, ni de ninguna otra cosa excepto ofrecerle una cariñosa y consoladora palmadita en el brazo y decirle, "Si necesita a alguien, estoy seguro de que Alice estaría encantada de hablar con usted. "

Era propio de un hombre inteligente, en efecto, saber cuando debía mantener la boca cerrada.

El paseo a casa fue hecho en silencio, excepto por las ocasionales indicaciones de Isabella de cómo llegar a su hogar.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la morada de los Swan, Isabella quedó sorprendida al ver la pequeña estructura desbordante de luz. "Cielos", murmuró. "Deben haber encendido cada una de la velas que tenemos en casa. "

Y entonces, por la fuerza de la costumbre, comenzó a calcular mentalmente el coste de aquellas velas y a rezar porque no hubieran usado ninguna de las caras velas de cera de abeja que normalmente reservaba para cuando tenían visita.

Jasper apartó los ojos del camino para mirarla. "¿Ocurre algo? "

"Espero que no. No puedo imaginar qué— "

El carruaje se detuvo, y Isabella saltó fuera sin esperar la ayuda de Jasper. No había ninguna razón por la qué su casa debiera zumbar con tal actividad, ninguna razón en absoluto. De la casa brotaba suficiente jaleo como para despertar a un muerto, y aunque el ruido sonaba alegre y feliz, Isabella no pudo contener una punzada de pánico.

Se lanzó a través de la puerta y siguió los ruidosos chillidos y las risas hasta el salón. Rosalie, Jane, y Riley estaban cogidos de las manos y giraban en círculos, riendo y cantando canciones subidas de tono a pleno pulmón.

Isabella estaba estupefacta. Nunca había visto a sus hermanos comportarse así. Quería creer que había logrado cargar sobre sus hombros la mayor parte de las preocupaciones durante los cinco últimos años, y que ellos habían tenido una infancia feliz y razonablemente despreocupada, pero nunca los había visto tan completamente embebidos de felicidad.

Sintió a Jasper de pie a su lado, y cuándo él susurró, "¿Sabe qué ha sucedido? " no pudo articular una respuesta.

Después de aproximadamente cinco segundos, Rosalie divisó a su hermana parada en el umbral contemplándolos atónita, y abruptamente paró de dar vueltas en círculo, causando que Jane y Riley chocaran el uno contra el otro en un risueño enredo de flacos brazos y pelo rubio.

"¡Isabella! " exclamó Rosalie. "Ya estás en casa. "

Isabella asintió despacio. "¿Qué sucede? No esperaba que estuvierais todavía despiertos. "

"¡Oh, Isabella! " chilló Jane. "Ha pasado algo maravilloso. ¡No te lo vas a creer! "

"Estupendo," contestó Isabella, sus emociones estaban todavía demasiado maltrechas para poder insuflar un poco de animación a la palabra. Pero lo intentó. No sabía qué había sucedido que había traído semejante felicidad a sus hermanos, pero les debía el borrar un poco del dolor de sus ojos y al menos intentar parecer excitada.

Rosalie se precipitó hacia ella, sosteniendo un trozo de papel que había cogido de encima del escritorio. "Mira lo que llegó mientras estabas fuera. Lo trajo un mensajero. "

"Un mensajero con librea," añadió Jane. "Era terriblemente apuesto. "

"Era un criado," le dijo Riley.

"Eso no significa que no fuera apuesto," replicó ella.

Isabella sonrió a su pesar. Escuchar a Riley y Jane discutir era tan maravillosamente normal. No como el resto de esta espantosa noche. Tomó el papel que Rosalie le tendía y lo leyó.

Y entonces sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

"¿No es fabuloso? " preguntó Rosalie, y sus ojos azules brillaban maravillados. "¿Quién lo habría pensado? "

Isabella no dijo nada, luchando contra la oleada de náuseas que asaltaba su estómago.

"¿Quién piensas que ha podido ser? " preguntó Jane. "Debe ser alguien encantador. La más amable y adorable persona del mundo entero. "

"¿Puedo? " murmuró Jasper murmuró.

Silenciosamente, ella le dio el papel. Cuando alzó la vista, Rosalie, Jane, y Riley la contemplaban con expresión desconcertada.

"¿No estás contenta? " susurró Jane.

Jasper le devolvió el papel y lo leyó otra vez, como si una relectura pudiera cambiar el ofensivo mensaje.

_Sir Riley Swan,_

_Señorita Swan,_

_Señorita Rosalie Swan,_

_Señorita Jane Swan,_

_Es un inmenso placer informarles de que su familia es la destinataria de este generoso y anónimo cheque, por la cantidad de 5000 libras esterlinas._

_Se han llevado a cabo arreglos adicionales por su benefactor para la asistencia de Sir Riley a Eton. Debe presentarse en el colegio a comienzos del próximo trimestre._

_Sinceramente,_

_G. Shillingworth_

_Shillingworth e Hijo, Abogados_

Era de Edward. Tenia que serlo . Se volvió hacia Jasper, incapaz de ocultar la dureza de sus ojos.

"El sólo intenta ayudarte," dijo Jasper suavemente.

"Es insultante," apenas logró decir. "¿Cómo puedo aceptar esto? Cómo podría — "

Él colocó su mano en su brazo. "Estás alterada. Quizás si lo reconsideras por la mañana —"

"¡Por supuesto que estoy alterada! " Isabella se percató de los afligidos rostros de sus hermanos y se tapó la boca con la mano, horrorizada por su arrebato.

Tres pares de ojos azules alternaban entre su cara y la del señor Hale, a quien ellos ni siquiera conocían, y—

El señor Hale. Debería presentárselo a los niños. Debían de estar bastante disgustados por su reacción, y por lo menos deberían saber quién estaba de pie en su salón.

"Rosalie, Jane, Riley," dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara calmada, "este es el señor Hale. Es un amigo de — " Tragó. Casi había dicho "el señor Cullen,", pero ése no era su verdadero nombre, ¿verdad? " es un amigo de Lady Evenson," finalizó. "Y ha sido lo bastante amable para acompañarme a casa. "

Sus hermanos mascullaron un saludo, y Isabella se giró hacia Jasper y dijo "Señor Hale, estos son — "Dejo de hablar y entrecerró los ojos. "Es señor Hale, ¿verdad? No esconderá algún título también,¿no? "

Jasper negó con la cabeza, y un esbozo de sonrisa rozó las comisuras de sus labios. "Soy un mero señor, me temo, aunque si es necesario revelarlo todo, mi padre es un vizconde. "

Isabella quiso sonreír, sabiendo que su comentario estaba destinado a divertirla, pero simplemente no pudo reunir las fuerzas necesarias para ello. En cambio se volvió hacia sus hermanos, y con el corazón lleno de pesar les dijo, "no podemos aceptarlo. "

"Pero — "

"No podemos. " Isabella no sabía cual de sus hermanos había expresado la objeción, ya que cortó rápidamente la protesta. "Es demasiado. No podemos aceptar este tipo de caridad. "

Jane por lo visto discrepaba. "¿Pero no crees que quienquiera que nos haya regalado el dinero quería que lo tuviéramos? "

Isabella intentó deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta. ¿Quién sabía lo qué Edward había querido? ¿Era esto otra parte de algún magnífico plan para burlarse de ella? ¿Después de lo qué él había hecho ya, quién sabía cómo trabajaba su mente?

"Estoy segura de que lo quería," dijo, cautelosa, "si no, no serían nuestros nombres los que figurarían al principio de la misiva. Pero eso es irrelevante. No podemos aceptar ese dinero de un extraño. "

"Tal vez no es un extraño," dijo Rosalie.

"¡Entonces es aún peor! " replicó Isabella. " Dios mío, ¿te lo puedes imaginar? ¿Alguna horrible persona tratándonos como marionetas, tirando de las cuerdas, pensando que puede controlar nuestro destino? Está enfermo. Enfermo. "

Se hizo el silencio, roto por un sonido desgarrador. Era Riley, aguantándose las lagrimas. Miró a Isabella, sus ojos angustiosamente abiertos. "¿Significa eso que no iré a Eton? " susurró.

A Isabella se le atasco la respiración en la garganta. Intentó decirle a Riley que no podía ir, sabía que tenia que decirle que no podían aceptar el dinero de Edward, pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

Se quedó allí de pie, mirando la temblorosa cara de su hermano. Con todas sus fuerzas estaba intentando mantener su labio superior firme y no mostrar su desilusión. Sus pequeños brazos eran dos rígidos palos a sus lados, y su barbilla sobresalía, como si tensando la mandíbula pudiera mantener a raya sus lagrimas.

Isabella lo miro y vio el precio de su orgullo.

"No sé sobre Eton," dijo ella, inclinándose para abrazarlo. "Tal vez puede que lo podamos conseguir. "

Pero Riley se apartó. "No podemos permitírnoslo. Intentas ocultarlo, pero yo sé la verdad. No puedo ir. Nunca podré ir. "

"Eso no es verdad. Tal vez esto" – hizo un vago gesto hacia a la carta — "signifique algo diferente. " Sonrió débilmente. Sus palabras carecían de convicción, y hasta un niño de ocho años podía ver que mentía.

Los ojos de Riley se clavaron en los suyos durante el instante más agónico y largo de su vida. Y después, simplemente tragó y dijo, "Me voy a la cama. "

Isabella no trató de detenerlo. No había nada que pudiera decir.

Jane lo siguió sin una palabra, su pequeña coleta rubia parecía decididamente lacia.

Isabella miró a Rosalie. "¿Me odias? "

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. "Pero no te entiendo. "

"No podemos aceptar esto, Rosalie. Quedaríamos endeudados con nuestro benefactor para el resto de nuestras vidas. "

"¿Pero qué importa eso? ¡No sabemos ni siquiera quién es! "

"No quedare en deuda con él," dijo Isabella ferozmente. "No lo haré. "

Rosalie retrocedió un paso abriendo mucho los ojos. "Tú sabes quién es," susurró. "Tú sabes quién ha enviado esto. "

"No," dijo Isabella, pero ambas sabían que ella mentía.

"Si que lo sabes. Y por eso no lo aceptas. "

"Rosalie, no voy a seguir discutiendo esto. "

Rosalie retrocedió, sujetándose al marco de la puerta cuando llegó al pasillo. "Voy a consolar a Riley," dijo. "Necesita un hombro sobre el que llorar. "

Isabella se estremeció.

"Un golpe bastante directo," murmuró Jasper, una vez que Rosalie empezó a subir por las escaleras.

Isabella se dio la vuelta. Se había olvidado completamente de que estaba allí. "¿Perdón? "

Él negó con la cabeza. "No merece la pena repetirlo. "

Ella se dejo caer sobre el sofá, hundiéndose contra el respaldo, sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla un segundo más. "Parece que ha sido testigo de todas mis conversaciones privadas esta noche. "

"No todas. "

Ella sonrió sin humor. "Supongo que volverá junto al marqués y se lo contará todo. "

"No. Se lo contaré todo a mi esposa, pero no a Edward. "

Isabella lo miró confusa. "¿Entonces qué le dirá? "

Jasper se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la puerta. "Que es un idiota si la deja escapar. Pero sospecho que eso ya lo sabe. "

Isabella despertó la mañana siguiente, consciente de que iba a ser un día horrible. No había nadie a quien quisiera ver, absolutamente nadie con quien quisiera hablar, y eso la incluía a si misma.

No quería enfrentarse a sus hermanos y a sus caras decepcionadas. No quería ver a los Hale —los extraños que habían sido testigos de su total y completa humillación. Se negaba a visitar a Lady Evenson; no creía ser capaz de pasar el día en compañía de la condesa sin convertirse en un mar de lagrimas y preguntarle como había podido participar en el engaño de Edward.

Y, por supuesto, no quería ver a Edward.

Se levanto, se vistió, y después simplemente se quedo tumbada en la cama. Un extraño malestar la envolvía. El día anterior había sido tan agotador en todos los sentidos que sus pies, su mente, su corazón — todo se negaba a funcionar ahora. Seria feliz si simplemente pudiera permanecer allí tumbada sobre la cama, sin ver a nadie y sin hacer nada, durante una semana.

Bueno, feliz no. Eso era una exageración. Pero seguramente se sentiría mejor así que si alguien llamara a la puerta y—

Knock, knock, knock.

Isabella alzó la vista. "Solamente por una vez," se quejó en dirección al techo, "solamente por una vez ¿no _podrías_ concederme un pequeño favor? " Se puso de pie, dio un paso, y luego volviendo a mirar hacia arriba, sus facciones adquirieron una expresión decididamente descontenta. "En lo que se refiere a la concesión de favores, éste habría sido diminuto. "

Abrió la puerta de golpe. Rosalie estaba en el pasillo con la mano levantada para golpear otra vez. Isabella no dijo nada, sobre todo porque tenía la impresión de que no se sentiría orgullosa de su tono de voz si lo hiciera.

"Tienes una visita," dijo Rosalie.

"No quiero verlo. "

"No es un hombre"

La cara de Isabella se desencajo por la sorpresa. "¿No? "

"No. " Rosalie le tendió una cremosa tarjeta de visita. "_Ella_ parece una dama bastante agradable."

Isabella bajo la mirada hacia la tarjeta, notando distraídamente que parecía estar hecha con el más fino y caro de los papeles.

_Sra de Jasper Hale._

"¿Deduzco que es la esposa del hombre que conocimos ayer? " preguntó Rosalie.

"Sí. Su nombre es Alice. " Isabella se pasó una mano por el pelo, que no se había recogido aún. " es una persona muy agradable, pero realmente, no estoy para visitas en este momento, y — "

"Perdona," la interrumpió Rosalie, "pero me parece que ella no se marchará. "

"¿Disculpa? "

"Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron, _'imagino que no tendrá ganas de recibir invitados_, _pero estaré encantada de esperar hasta que cambie de opinión_.' Y entonces se ha sentado, ha sacado un libro — "

"Dios querido, no será **_Cómo casarse con un Marqués_** , ¿verdad? "

"No, era negro, y creo que debe ser alguna clase de diario porque ha comenzado a escribir en él. Pero como te decía," añadió Rosalie, "entonces ha alzado la mirada hasta mí y me ha dicho, '_No tiene que preocuparse por mi. Puedo entretenerme sola_. ' "

"¿Ha dicho eso? "

Rosalie asintió y se encogió de hombros. "Así que no me he preocupado. Parece totalmente feliz garabateando en su libro. Sin embargo, he puesto una tetera al fuego, por no perder los buenos modales. "

"No va a marcharse, ¿verdad? "

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. "Parece una mujer muy obstinada. No creo que se marche hasta que no te vea. No me sorprendería que hubiera traído una muda de ropa. "

"Supongo que debería arreglarme el pelo y bajar," dijo Isabella con un suspiro.

Rosalie se acercó al pequeño tocador de Isabella y cogió el cepillo. "Te ayudaré. "

Isabella supuso que era una estratagema para sonsacarle información; Rosalie nunca se había ofrecido a arreglarle el pelo antes. Pero el hirsuto cepillo resultaba tan agradable sobre su cuero cabelludo, que Isabella decidió dejarse hacer. Era algo raro que alguien la esperara a ella.

Isabella contó las pasadas del cepillo por su pelo antes de que Rosalie comenzara a hacerle preguntas. Una pasada, dos , tres, cuatro — ah, Rosalie hizo una ligera pausa antes de la quinta, debía estar preparándose...

"¿Tiene la visita de la señora Hale algo que ver con los acontecimientos de anoche? " preguntó Rosalie.

Cinco pasadas. Isabella estaba impresionado. Nunca había pensado que Rosalie duraría más de tres.

Rosalie pasó el cepillo por el pelo de Isabella de nuevo. "¿Isa? ¿Me has oído? "

"La verdad es que no sé la razón de la visita de la señora Hale," mintió Isabella.

"Hmmph. "

"¡Ow! "

"Lo siento. "

"¡Dame eso! " Isabella le arrebató el cepillo a su hermana. "Y las horquillas, también. No confío en ti cuando tienes objetos punzantes. "

Rosalie retrocedió, se cruzó de brazos , y frunció el ceño.

"Es difícil concentrarse contigo frunciéndome el ceño así," refunfuñó Isabella.

"Bien. "

"¡Rosalie Mary Swan! "

"No me hables como si fueras mi madre. "

Isabella soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, frotándose una ceja con la mano. Justo lo que le hacia falta esta mañana. "Rosalie", dijo tranquilamente, "te contare lo que tengas que saber cuando me vea capaz. "

Rosalie la contempló durante varios segundos, aparentemente sopesando sus palabras.

"Es lo único que te puedo decir," añadió Isabella, clavando la última horquilla en su peinado. "Así que podrías ceder un poco y tratar de entender mi posición. "

Rosalie asintió, sus ojos oscureciéndose con una pizca de contrición. Se puso a un lado cuando Isabella salió de la habitación, y después la siguió escaleras abajo.

Alice estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, garabateando en un libro encuadernado en cuero cuando Isabella entró.

Al oír el sonido de pasos, Alice alzó la vista. "Espero que no estés muy sorprendida de verme. "

Isabella sonrió ligeramente. "No te esperaba, pero ahora que estás aquí, no, no puedo decir que esté sorprendida. "

Alice cerró su libro. "Jasper me lo contó todo. "

"Sí, dijo que lo haría. Yo… " Isabella se detuvo, giro el cuello para mirar por encima de su hombro, y fulminó con la mirada a Rosalie, que holgazaneaba en la entrada. Rosalie se apresuro a marcharse tras semejante mirada, pero Isabella volviéndose de nuevo hacia su invitada le dijo, sin embargo, "¿Te apetecería dar un paseo a lo largo de la vereda? No puedo anticipar la naturaleza de tu visita, pero si deseas privacidad, te sugiero encarecidamente que nos desplacemos fuera. "

Alice rió. "Adoro las familias. Son tan cotillas. " Se puso en pie, con una mano en los riñones mientras lo hacia. "¡Estoy segura de que desearías que la tuya estuviera en Grecia ahora — ¡o más lejos! - pero yo nunca he tenido una familia con la que crecer, y puedo decirte que es encantador tener a alguien tan preocupado por ti que es capaz de escuchar a escondidas. "

"Supongo que depende del humor del que esté uno," concedió Isabella.

Alice se acarició el estómago. "Eso es en parte la razón por la que pienso con tanta ilusión en este niño. No tengo una familia en mi pasado, así que crearé una para el futuro. "

Salieron por la puerta de calle y pasearon alejándose de la casa, Alice todavía llevaba su pequeño libro negro. Cuando estaban fuera de la vista de la casita, Alice se volvió hacia Isabella y dijo, "Espero que no te sientas insultada por las acciones de Edward en cuanto al cheque."

"No sé de que otra forma podría sentirme,"

Alice la miró como si tuviera una sugerencia, pero cerró la boca, sacudió levemente la cabeza, y luego continuó en una línea diferente. "Quizás extendió el cheque porque no quiso que te sintieras obligada a casarte en contra de tu corazón. "

Isabella no dijo nada.

"No conozco toda la historia," prosiguió Alice, "pero he estado intentando juntar las piezas que poseo lo mejor que he podido, y creo que sentiste que tenías que casarte bien para apoyar a tu familia. "

Isabella asintió tristemente, "No tenemos nada. Apenas puedo alimentarlos. "

"Estoy segura de que Edward solamente quiso darte la libertad de elegir a quien tú quisieras. Tal vez hasta para elegir a un humilde administrador. "

La cabeza de Isabella giró velozmente para enfrentarle. "No", dijo con voz baja y temblorosa, "él nunca quiso eso. "

"¿No? Cuando hable contigo antes de la fiesta, parecía como si tú y tu administrador estuvierais llegando a un acuerdo. "

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando Edward simplemente había sido el señor Cullen, nunca había mencionado el matrimonio, pero le había jurado que encontrarían un modo de estar juntos. Isabella había asumido que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero ¿cómo podía confiar en tales palabras cuando su misma identidad había sido una mentira?

Alice se aclaró la garganta. "No creo que debas aceptar la caridad de Edward. "

"Entonces entiendes como siento — "

"Creo que deberías casarte con él. "

"Me dejo en ridículo, Alice. "

"No creo que fuera esa su intención. "

"Pues ciertamente fue el resultado. "

"¿Por qué crees eso? " Y luego antes de que Isabella pudiera contestar, Alice añadió, "No creo que seas una tonta. Y sé que Jasper tampoco lo cree. Y Edward seguramente —"

"¿Podemos por favor dejar de hablar de Edward? "

"Muy bien. Supongo que también podemos volver a tu casa, entonces. " Alice se llevo la mano a la espalda y la poso en sus riñones para estirarse. "Parece ser que carezco de mi energía habitual estos días." Le tendió su libro y le pidió, "¿Te importaría sujetarme esto? "

"En absoluto. ¿Es un diario? "

"En cierta manera. Es mi diccionario personal. Cuando me encuentro con una nueva palabra, me gusta apuntarla, junto con su definición. Por supuesto, entonces, debo usarla en su contexto, o seguramente la olvidaré. "

"Que interesante," murmuró Isabella. "Yo debería intentarlo. "

Carolina asintió. "Escribí sobre ti anoche . "

"¿Lo hiciste? "

Asintió otra vez. "Está ahí mismo, en la última página. La última página en la que he escrito, por supuesto. Adelante. No me importa si le echas un vistazo. "

Isabella hojeó las páginas hasta que llegó a la última entrada. Leyó:

**In-exo-ra-ble (adjetivo).** Implacable; inflexible;tenaz.

_Temo que Edward se muestre inexorable en su búsqueda de la señorita Swan._

"Yo también lo temo,," refunfuñó Isabella.

"Bien, '_temo_' era realmente solamente una forma de hablar," se apresuró a explicar Alice. "Evidentemente no lo temo. De hecho, para ser completamente honesta, debería haber escrito que esperaba que Edward se mostrara inexorable. "

Isabella miro a su nueva amiga y luchó contra el impulso de gemir. "Tal vez deberíamos volver a casa. "

"Muy bien, pero si puedo hacer una última observación— "

"Si tiene que ver con Edward, preferiría que no la hicieras . "

"Pues sí, pero prometo que es la última. Veras... " Alice hizo una pausa para frotarse la barbilla, sonrió avergonzada, y luego dijo, "hago esto cuando me tomo un momento. "

Isabella hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la casa, y comenzaron a andar. "Estoy segura de que vas a decirme que Edward es un hombre totalmente encantador, y — "

"No, no iba a decir eso en absoluto," la interrumpió Alice. "Él es absolutamente insoportable, pero tendrás que confiar en mí cuando te digo que es de la mejor clase de hombre."

"¿De la clase con la que no puedes vivir? "

"No, de los que no puedes vivir sin ellos. Y si lo amas — "

"No lo amo. "

"Sí que lo haces. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. "

"No lo amo. "

Alice deshecho su protesta. "Sí que lo amas. Sólo que aun no te has dado cuenta. "

"¡Alice! "

"Lo que yo trataba de decirte es que aunque Edward haya hecho algo absolutamente horrible al no revelarte su verdadera identidad, él tenía sus motivos, y ninguno de ellos tuvo nada que ver con humillarte. Por supuesto," añadió Alice con una inclinación de cabeza, "comprendo que es fácil para mí decirlo , ya que no soy yo quién tomó lecciones para casarse con un marqués de un marqués ... "

Isabella hizo una mueca.

"Pero sus intenciones eran honorables, estoy segura. Y una vez que se te pase el enfado—un enfado muy válido y con toda la razón del mundo"- Alice echo un vistazo a Isabella para asegurarse de que escuchaba esta parte — "comprenderás que te sentirás miserable si no forma parte de tu vida. "

Isabella trató de ignorar sus palabras, porque sospechaba que eran más exactas de lo que le habría gustado.

"Por no mencionar," continuó Alice alegremente, " que yo me sentiría muy triste si no formaras parte de mi vida. No conozco a demasiadas mujeres de mi edad además de la hermana de Jasper, y ella vive en las Antillas con su marido. "

Isabella no pudo por menos que sonreír, pero se salvo de responder cuando notó que la puerta de la calle de su casita estaba abierta. Se volvió hacia Alice y le preguntó, "¿No cerramos la puerta cuando salimos? "

"Creo que si lo hicimos. "

Entonces oyeron el golpe.

Seguido de un bramido reclamando el té.

Seguido de un aullido decididamente felino.

"Oh, no," gimió Isabella. "Lady Evenson. "


	22. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capítulo Veinte.**

Lady Evenson raramente viajaba sin su gato. Malcolm, sin embargo, tenía dificultad para apreciar los aspectos más refinados de la vida fuera de Evenson House. Oh, él hacia ocasionales viajes a los establos, por lo general en busca de un gordo y enorme ratón, pero habiendo sido criado entre la nobleza, evidentemente se consideraba uno de ellos, y no disfrutaba siendo arrastrado a la fuerza lejos de sus cómodos dominios.

Para fascinación de Riley y Jane, Malcolm decidió expresar su ira con un lúgubre y acusador maullido. Lo repetía en intervalos de dos segundos, con una regularidad que habría resultado impresionante si el sonido no fuera tan monstruosamente molesto.

"Miaaaaaau," gimió Malcom.

"¿Qué es ese sonido? " preguntó Alice.

¡POMM!.

"¿El maullido o el golpe? " Isabella regresó, dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

"El maullido. "

"Ambos. "

¡POMM!.

Isabella esperó el siguiente "Miaaaau" de Malcolm, y contestó, "Es el gato de Lady Evenson, y" - ¡POMM!- " esa es Lady Evenson. "

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar, oyeron otro sonido, el de unos pies que se apresuraban corriendo por la casa.

"Y eso, imagino," dijo Isabella con sequedad, "es mi hermana Rosalie, preparando el té para Lady Evenson. "

"Nunca he conocido a Lady Evenson," dijo Alice.

Isabella la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia fuera. "Entonces estás a punto de darte un atracón. "

"¡Isabella! " La voz de Lady E retumbó desde la sala. "¡Te he oído! "

"Lo oye todo," refunfuñó Isabella.

"¡También he oído eso! "

Isabella alzó las cejas y vocalizó en silencio, "¿Ves?" en dirección a Alice.

Alice abrió la boca, pero antes de decir algo se detuvo lanzando una mirada de pánico hacia la sala. Arrebató su cuaderno de las manos de Isabella, cogió una pluma del escritorio del pasillo, y garabateó algo.

Isabella miró hacia abajo y leyó:

Me aterroriza.

Asintió con la cabeza. "Tiene ese efecto en la mayoría de las personas. "

"¡Isabella!"

"Miaaaaaau. "

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo creer que trajera a su gato. "

"¡ISABELLA!"

"Creo que deberías entrar a verla," susurró Alice.

Isabella suspiró, caminando hacia la sala con el paso más lento posible. Ciertamente Lady Evenson tendría una opinión sobre los humillantes acontecimientos de la tarde anterior, y seguro que Isabella tendría que permanecer inmóvil mientras la exponía. Su único consuelo era que arrastraba a Alice junto con ella.

"Esperaré aquí," susurró Alice.

"Oh, no, no lo harás," le espetó Isabella. "Oí tu sermón. Ahora te toca a ti escuchar el suyo."

La boca de Alice se abrió de consternación.

"Vienes conmigo," dijo Isabella entre dientes, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Alice, "y no se hable más. "

"Pero — "

"Buenos días, Lady Evenson," dijo Isabella, sonriendo con los dientes apretados cuando asomó la cabeza en la sala. "Es una sorpresa. "

"¿Dónde has estado? " exigió Lady Evenson, removiéndose en el gastado sillón favorito de Isabella. "He estado esperando durante horas. "

Isabella alzó una ceja. "Sólo he estado fuera quince minutos, Lady Evenson. "

"Hmmph. Estás más descarada cada día, Isabella Swan. "

"Sí" dijo Isabella con un amago de sonrisa, "lo estoy, ¿verdad? "

"Hmmph. ¿Dónde está mi gato? "

"¡Miaaaauuuuu! "

Isabella miró alrededor y vio cruzar el vestíbulo un destello de pelaje castaño atigrado, seguido de dos niños que chillaban. "Creo que actualmente está ocupado, Lady Evenson. "

"Hmmph. Qué molestia de gato. Trataré con él más tarde. Tengo que hablar contigo, Isabella. "

Isabella empujó a Alice dentro de la habitación . "¿Conoce a la señora Hale, Lady Evenson? "

"La esposa de Jasper, ¿eh? "

Alice asintió.

"Bastante buen muchacho, supongo," concedió Lady E. "El amigo de mi sobrino. Vino de visita cuando era niño. "

"Sí," contestó Alice. "Lo tenía aterrorizado. "

"Hmmph. Chico listo. Tú también deberías estarlo. "

"Oh, absolutamente. "

Los ojos de Lady Evenson se entrecerraron. "¿Se está burlando de mí? "

"Cómo si se atreviera," interrumpió Isabella. "A la única que no aterroriza es a mi, Lady Evenson. "

"Bien, pues voy a hacer mi mejor tentativa ahora mismo, Isabella Swan. Tengo que hablar contigo, y es urgente. "

"Sí," dijo Isabella cautelosamente, sentándose en el borde del sofá. "Eso me temía. Usted nunca ha visitado nuestro humilde hogar antes. "

Cuando Lady Evenson se aclaró la garganta, Isabella exhaló un largo suspiro, esperando el sermón que estaba segura que iba a recibir. Lady Evenson tenía una opinión sobre todo, y Isabella estaba segura de que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior no eran una excepción. Ya que Edward era su sobrino, ella seguramente se pondría de su lado, y obligaría a Isabella a soportar una larga lista de sus muchas virtudes, ocasionalmente puntuada por la mención de las virtudes de Lady Evenson.

"Tu," dijo dramáticamente Lady E, señalando con su dedo en dirección a Isabella, "no asististe a mi baile de disfraces anoche . "

La mandíbula de Isabella se desplomó. "¿Es eso sobre lo que quería hablarme? "

"Estoy muy disgustada. A ti" – movió su dedo en dirección a Alice — "te vi. La calabaza, ¿no? Una fruta exótica. "

"Creo que es una verdura," murmuró Alice.

"Tonterías, es una fruta. Si tiene semillas en la pulpa, es una fruta. ¿Dónde aprendió biología, muchacha? "

"Es una calabaza," exclamó Isabella. "¿Podemos dejarlo así? "

Lady Evenson agitó la mano desdeñosamente. "Independientemente de lo que sea, no crece en Inglaterra. Por lo tanto no me sirve para nada. "

Isabella sintió cómo empezaban a hundírsele los hombros. Lady Evenson era agotadora.

La condesa giró la cabeza para enfrentarla. "No he terminado contigo, Isabella. "

Isabella habría gemido, pero antes de tener tiempo de hacerlo Lady E añadió bruscamente, "y siéntate erguida. "

Isabella se enderezó.

"Bien, ahora," siguió Lady Evenson, "me esforcé mucho para convencerte de que asistieras a mi fiesta. Te conseguí un disfraz - muy favorecedor, podría añadir — ¿y me lo agradeces sin ni siquiera presentar tus respetos en la línea de recepción? Me sentí muy insultada. Muy — "

"¡Miaaaauuuuu! "

Lady Evenson alzó la vista justo a tiempo de ver a Riley y Jane pasar gritando por el vestíbulo. "¿Qué le están haciendo a mi gato? " exigió.

Isabella estiró el cuello. "No estoy segura de si ellos persiguen a Malcolm o si es él quien los persigue a ellos. "

Alice se reanimó. "Estaría encantada de ir a investigar. "

Isabella dejó caer pesadamente una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Alice. "Por favor", dijo con demasiada dulzura, "quédate".

"¿ Isabella," ladró Lady Evenson, "¿vas a contestarme? "

Isabella parpadeó confusa. "¿Me había hecho una pregunta? "

"Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no asististe? "

"Yo... Yo... " Isabella se agitó buscando las palabras. No podía decir la verdad — que había permanecido fuera, siendo seducida por su sobrino.

"¿Bien? "

Toc, toc, toc.

Isabella salió del cuarto como una bala. "Debo abrir la puerta," gritó por encima del hombro.

"¡No escaparas de mí, Isa Swan! " oyó que gritaba Lady Evenson. También creyó oír murmurar a Alice la palabra "traidora" entre dientes, pero para entonces Isabella estaba ya consumida por la preocupación de que pudiera ser Edward quien estaba de pie al otro lado de la pesada puerta de roble.

Suspiró. Si era así, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Abrió de golpe la puerta.

"Oh, buenos dias, señor Hale." Vaya, ¿por qué se sentía tan decepcionada?

"Señorita Swan. " la saludó él, con una inclinación de cabeza. "¿Está mi esposa aquí? "

"Sí, en el salón con Lady Evenson. "

Jasper se estremeció. "Quizás debería volver más tarde ... "

"¿Jasper? " oyeron como llamaba Alice — en tono bastante desesperado de voz. "¿Eres tú?"

Isabella dio un codazo a Jasper en el brazo. "Demasiado tarde. "

Jasper entró arrastrando los pies en el salón, con la expresión de un muchacho de ocho años que acabara de ser reprendido por una travesura que incluía a una rana y una funda de almohada.

"Jasper. " La voz de Alice prácticamente cantaba de alivio.

"Lady Evenson," murmuró él.

"¡Jasper Hale! " exclamó Lady Evenson. "No le he visto a usted desde que tenía ocho años. "

"He estado escondiéndome. "

"Hmmph. Todos ustedes se han vuelto demasiado atrevidos a mi vejez. "

"¿Y cómo está usted estos días? " preguntó Jasper.

"No trate de cambiar de tema," le advirtió Lady E.

Alice se giró hacia Isabella y susurró, "¿Es que hay algún tema? "

La señora Evenson entrecerró los ojos y sacudió un dedo en dirección a Jasper. "Todavía no he terminado de hablar con usted sobre la ocasión que puso aquella rana en la funda de almohada de la pobre señorita Bowater. "

"Era una institutriz espantosa," contestó Jasper, "y además, fue todo idea de Edward. "

"Estoy segura de que lo fue, pero usted debería haber tenido la rectitud moral para— " Lady Evenson se interrumpió más bien abruptamente, y lanzó un poco característica mirada de pánico a Isabella, quién entonces recordó que su patrona no sabía que ella ya había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Edward.

Isabella, no queriendo convertir esto en una potencial fuente de conversación, volvió la cabeza y se examinó las uñas diligentemente. Después de un momento, ella alzó la vista, parpadeó, con fingida sorpresa, y preguntó, "¿Me hablaba a mi? "

"No," contestó Lady E, con voz desconcertada. "Ni siquiera he mencionado tu nombre."

"Oh," dijo Isabella, pensando que tal vez habría exagerado el acto de "no estaba prestando atención". "La vi mirarme, y — "

"No importa," dijo rápidamente Lady Evenson. Se volvió hacía Jasper y abrió la boca, presumiblemente para seguir reprendiéndolo, pero no salió ningún sonido.

Isabella se mordió el labio para impedir reírse. La pobre Lady Evenson desearía poder seguir reprendiendo a Jasper durante aproximadamente las dos próximas décadas por la vieja travesura infantil, pero no podía, porque esto conduciría a mencionar a Edward, sobre quien ella pensaba que Isabella no conocía la verdad, y—

"¿Le apetece a alguien un té? " Rosalie entró en la habitación tambaleándose bajo el peso de una sobrecargada bandeja con el juego de te.

"¡Justo lo que necesitamos! " Lady Evenson parecía dispuesta a saltar de su silla en su prisa por cambiar de tema.

Esta vez Isabella sí se rió. Dios querido, ¿cuándo había logrado encontrarle el sentido del humor a este fiasco?

"¿Isabella? " susurró Alice. "¿Te está riendo? "

"No." Tós. "Toso. "

Alice murmuró algo por lo bajo que Isabella no interpretó como un cumplido.

Rosalie dejó el juego de té sobre una mesa de un seco golpe, y entonces fue interceptada por Lady Evenson, quien acercó su silla de un tirón y anunció, "Yo serviré. "

Rosalie retrocedió, tropezando con Jasper, quien entonces se acercó furtivamente a su esposa y le susurró, "Lo único que le falta a esta encantadora escena es Edward. "

"Muérdase la lengua," refunfuñó Isabella, sin disculparse por escuchar a escondidas.

"Lady Evenson no sabe que Isabella lo sabe," susurró Alice.

"¿Qué están ustedes tres cuchicheando? " ladró Lady E.

"¡Nada! " Habría sido difícil determinar quien del trío gritó la palabra más fuerte.

El silencio reinó mientras Lady Evenson daba una taza de té a Rosalie, entonces Jasper se inclinó y susurró, "¿He oído llamar a la puerta? "

"Deja de bromear," le reprendió Alice.

"Era el gato," dijo Isabella firmemente.

"¿Tiene un gato? " preguntó Jasper.

"Es el gato de Lady Evenson. "

"¿Dónde está mi gato? " preguntó Lady E.

"Lo oye todo," refunfuñó Isabella.

"¡Oí eso! "

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Parece de buen ánimo hoy," comentó Jasper.

"Es demasiado agotador sentirse aturdido. He decidido volver a mi anterior costumbre de ver lo bueno de cada situación. "

"Me alegro de oír eso," murmuró Jasper, "porque acabo de ver llegar a Edward. "

"¿Qué? " Isabella fue volando a mirar por la ventana. "No lo veo. "

"Ya ha rodeado la casa. "

"¿De que están hablando ustedes tres? " exigió Lady Evenson.

"Creí que habías dicho que lo oía todo," mencionó Alice.

Lady Evenson se volvió hacia Rosalie y dijo, "Tu hermana tiene aspecto de estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de apoplejía. "

"Tiene ese aspecto desde ayer por la noche," dijo Rosalie.

Lady E ululó de risa. "Me gusta tu hermana, Isabella. Si alguna vez te casas, la quiero como mi nueva acompañante. "

"No voy a casarme," dijo Isabella, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Lo que causó que ambos Hales se dieran la vuelta para mirarla con expresión dudosa.

"¡No voy a hacerlo! "

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a llamar a la puerta principal.

Jasper alzó una ceja. "Y dice que no se casará," murmuró él.

"¡Isabella! "ladró Lady Evenson. "¿No deberías abrir la puerta? "

"Había pensado ignorarlo," masculló Isabella.

Riley y Jane escogieron ese momento para aparecer en la puerta del salón.

"¿Quieres que abra yo la puerta? "preguntó Jane.

"Creo que he perdido el gato de Lady Evenson," añadió Riley.

Lady E dejó caer su taza de té. "¿Dónde está mi pobre Malcolm? "

"Bueno, entró corriendo en la cocina, y luego salió hacía el jardín, y entonces corrió por detrás del bancal de nabos, y — "

"Podría bailar el vals con el pomo de la puerta," añadió Jane. "Tengo que practicar. "

"¡Malcolm! " aulló Lady E. "¡Aquí, gatito, gatito! "

Isabella se dio la vuelta para fruncirles el ceño a Alice y Jasper, quienes temblaban de incontrolable risa silenciosa.

Riley dijo, "No creo que vaya a oírle desde aquí, Lady Evenson. "

Los golpes a la puerta principal sonaron más fuerte. Por lo visto Jane había decidido dar unas vueltas de vals antes de llegar a la puerta de la calle.

Y entonces Edward comenzó a bramar el nombre de Isabella, seguido de un irritado, "¡Abran esta puerta inmediatamente! "

Isabella se hundió en una banqueta tapizada, luchando contra el absurdo impulso de reírse. Si la temperatura del cuarto subiera sólo unos cuantos grados más, ella juraría que estaba en el infierno.

Edward Masen, Marqués de Pattinson, no estaba de buen humor. Su temperamento no podía ser calificado ni siquiera como pasablemente cortés. Se había estado subiendo por las paredes toda la mañana, prácticamente encadenándose a su cama para impedirse ir a ver a Isabella.

Él había querido visitarla a primera hora, pero no, tanto Alice como Jasper habían insistido que le diera un poco de tiempo. Estaría sobreexcitada, le habían dicho. Mejor esperar hasta que sus emociones no estuvieran tan alteradas.

Así que había esperado. En contra de su buen juicio, y, más importante aún, en contra de su carácter y su instinto, había esperado. Y luego, cuando finalmente había ido a la habitación de los Hales a preguntarles si creían que ya había esperado bastante, había encontrado una nota de Alice para Jasper, explicándole que ella se había marchado a casa de los Swan.

Y después había encontrado una nota de Jasper para él, diciendo lo mismo.

Y finalmente, para añadir el insulto a la herida, cuando había atravesado rápidamente por el enorme vestíbulo de Evenson House, el mayordomo lo había parado para mencionar que la condesa se había marchado a casa de los Swan.

La única maldita criatura que no había recorrido la milla que separaba ambas casas era el puñetero gato.

"¡Isabella! " bramó Edward, aporreando su puño contra la puerta sorprendentemente robusta. "Déjame entrar en este instante o te juro que voy a — "

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Edward miró el vacío frente a él, luego bajó la mirada varios centímetros. La pequeña Jane Swan estaba de pie en la entrada, mirándolo radiante. "Buenos días, señor Cullen," pió, extendiendo la mano. "Estoy aprendiendo a bailar el vals. "

Edward aceptó de mala gana el hecho que él no podía pasar por delante de una muchacha de nueve años ignorándola y vivir con su conciencia. "Señorita Jane," contestó. "Es encantador verla de nuevo. "

Ella meneó los dedos.

Edward parpadeó.

Ella los meneó otra vez.

"Ah, cierto," dijo él, rápidamente, inclinándose para besar su mano. Por lo visto una vez que besabas la mano de una niña, estabas obligado a repetir el gesto el resto de su infancia.

"Hace un día estupendo, ¿no cree? " preguntó Jane, asumiendo su acento más adulto.

"Sí, yo... " Sus palabras se rezagaron cuando él echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de ella, tratando de vislumbrar lo que causaba tal escándalo en el salón. Su tía bramaba sobre algo, Riley gritaba algo más, y luego salió Rosalie apresuradamente, escabulléndose a través del vestíbulo hasta la cocina.

"¡Lo encontré! " gritó Rosalie.

Y entonces, para asombro de Edward, el obeso barrilete peludo apareció trotando desde la cocina, cruzó el vestíbulo, y entró en el salón.

Maldición. Incluso el maldito gato había logrado llegar aquí antes que él.

"Jane," dijo, con lo que pensó que era una paciencia desmesurada, "realmente necesito hablar con su hermana. "

"¿Isabella? "

No, Rosalie. "Sí, Isabella," dijo despacio.

"Oh. Está en el salón. Pero debo advertirle "-Jane inclinó la cabeza coquetamente — "que está muy ocupada. Hemos tenido muchos invitados esta tarde. "

"Lo sé," refunfuñó Edward, esperando que Jane se moviera de modo que no la atropellara en su camino hacia el salón.

"¡Miauuu! "

"Ese gato no es muy educado," dijo Jane remilgadamente, sin mostrar ningún indicio de movimiento ahora que tenía un nuevo tema de conversación. "Ha estado gimiendo así todo el día. "

Edward notó que tenia las manos apretadas en puños impacientes. "¿De verdad? " preguntó, tan cortésmente como fue capaz. Si usara un tono de voz que reflejara como sentía realmente, la niña probablemente saldría corriendo.

Y el camino hacia el corazón de Isabella no incluía, definitivamente, hacer llorar a su hermana pequeña.

Jane asintió. "Es un gato horroroso. "

"Jane," dijo Edward, agachándose para quedar a su nivel, "¿podría hablar con Isabella ahora? "

La niña se apartó. "Desde luego. Solo tenía que preguntarlo. "

Edward resistió el impulso de hacer algún comentario. En cambio, le dio las gracias a Jane, besó su mano de nuevo con gran mesura, y luego anduvo a zancadas hasta el salón, donde, para su gran sorpresa y diversión, se encontró Isabella a cuatro patas.

"Malcolm," siseó Isabella, "sal de debajo de ese mueble ahora mismo. "

Malcolm bufó.

"Ahora mismo, pequeño gato miserable. "

"No te referirás a mi gato como pequeño miserable," retumbó Lady Evenson.

Isabella extendió la mano y trató de agarrar a la recalcitrante bestia peluda. Esta contestó asestándole un zarpazo con la garra.

"Lady Evenson," anunció Isabella, sin levantar la cabeza, "este gato es un monstruo. "

"No seas ridícula. Malcolm es el gatito mas perfecto del mundo, y lo sabes. "

"Malcolm," refunfuñó Isabella, "es un engendro del demonio. "

"¡Isabella Swan! "

"Es cierto. "

"Apenas la semana pasada dijiste que era un gato maravilloso. "

"La semana pasada fue agradable conmigo. Si no recuerdo mal, lo llamó traidor. "

Lady Evenson bufó mientras miraba a Isabella tratar de agarrar al gato otra vez. "Obviamente está sobrecogido porque aquellos niños bestiales lo perseguían alrededor de la casa. "

¡Eso era demasiado! Isabella se puso en pie, fijó una mortal mirada en dirección a Lady Evenson, y gruñó, "¡Nadie llama a Riley y Jane bestias delante de mi! "

Lo que siguió no fue un completo silencio. Jasper se reía audiblemente tapándose la boca con la mano, y Lady Evenson echaba chispas, haciendo extraños ruidos gorjeantes, y parpadeando con tanta fuerza que Isabella podría jurar que oía como movía los párpados.

Pero nada la había preparado para el sonido de unos lentos aplausos que vinieron de detrás de ella. Isabella se dio la vuelta despacio, para quedar frente a la puerta.

Edward. Allí parado, con una impresionada medio sonrisa y una ceja arqueada. Él movió la cabeza hacia su tía, diciendo, "No puedo recordar la última vez que oí a alguien hablarte de esa forma, Tía. "

"¡Excepto tú! " replicó Lady E. Entonces, se percató de que él acababa de llamarla "tía", y comenzó a echar chispas de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección a Isabella.

"No pasa nada," dijo Edward. "Ella lo sabe todo. "

"¿Desde cuándo? "

"Desde anoche. "

Lady Evenson se volvió hacia Isabella y estalló, "¿Y no me lo has dicho? "

"¡Usted no ha preguntado!" Isabella se volvió hacia Edward y gruñó, "¿Desde cuándo estás ahí de pie? "

"Te vi avanzar a cuatro patas bajo el mueble, si eso es a lo qué te refieres. "

Isabella luchó contra un gemido interior. Se las había arreglado para interceptar a Jane y pedirle que entretuviera a Edward, y había esperado que ésta hubiera podido mantenerlo entretenido en el vestíbulo al menos hasta que ella hubiera logrado devolver el corpulento gato a Lady Evenson.

No quería que la primera visión que tuviera Edward de ella después del fracaso de la pasada noche fuera la de su trasero.

Cuando consiguiera ponerle las manos encima a ese gato...

"¿Por qué," exigió Lady Evenson en tono chillón, "no me informó nadie del cambio de la identidad pública de Edward? "

"Jasper," dijo Alice, tirando del brazo de su marido, "este podría ser un buen momento para marcharnos. "

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No me perdería esto por nada del mundo. "

"Bien, pues vas a tener que hacerlo," dijo Edward enérgicamente. Cruzó el cuarto y cogió a Isabella de la mano. "Todos ustedes están invitados a quedarse y disfrutar de su té, pero Isabella y yo nos marchamos. "

"Espera un momento," protestó ella, con una frustrada tentativa de recuperar su mano. "No puedes hacer esto. "

Él la miró sin expresión. "¿No puedo hacer qué? "

"¡Esto! " replicó ella. "No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí — "

"Lo tendré," dijo él, dirigiéndola una sonrisa llena de confianza y muy masculina.

"Mala estrategia por su parte," susurró Alice a Jasper.

Isabella se retorció las manos, tratando desesperadamente de contener su cólera. "Esta es mi casa," dijo, con los dientes apretados. "Si alguien va a convidar a mis visitas a quedarse y disfrutar, seré yo. "

"Entonces hazlo," replicó Edward.

"Y no puedes ordenarme que me vaya contigo. "

"No lo hice. Dije a tu colección de invitados—todos los cuales, conjeturo, no han sido invitados— que nos marchábamos. "

"Lo está haciendo fatal," susurró Alice a Jasper.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos. "No voy a ninguna parte. "

La expresión de Edward se tornó realmente amenazante.

"Si solo se lo hubiera pedido amablemente... " susurró Alice a Jasper.

"Jasper," dijo Edward, "amordaza a tu esposa. "

Jasper se rió, lo que le hizo ganar un golpe, más bien doloroso, en el brazo de su esposa.

"Y tú," dijo Edward a Isabella. "He aguantado todo lo que mi paciencia me permite. Tenemos que hablar. Podemos hacerlo fuera o hacerlo aquí, delante de mi tía, tus hermanos, y" – señalo con el pulgar hacia Alice y Jasper-"estos dos. "

Isabella tragó nerviosamente, petrificada por la indecisión.

Edward se inclinó más cerca. "Tú decides, Isabella. "

Ella no hizo nada, extrañamente incapaz de obligar a su boca a decir una palabra.

"Muy bien, entonces," estalló Edward. "Yo decidiré por ti. " Y sin más preámbulos, agarró a Isabella por la cintura, la lanzó sobre su hombro, y la sacó de la habitación.

Jasper, que había estado contemplando el drama que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, se dio la vuelta hacia su esposa y dijo, "Realmente, querida, tengo que discrepar contigo. En general, creo que ha manejado la situación bastante bien. "


	23. Capitulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiuno.**

Mientras Edward la llevaba hacia la puerta de calle, ella se retorcía como una anguila. Una anguila furiosa. Pero Edward había sido modesto cuando había descrito sus capacidades como boxeador; su experiencia era bastante amplia, y había tomado bastante más que "unas pocas lecciones. " Cuando estaba en Londres, realizaba excursiones diarias al Establecimiento de Boxeo del Señor Jackson, y cuando estaba fuera de Londres, con frecuencia alarmaba y divertía a sus criados saltando elegantemente sobre uno y otro pie y golpeando balas del heno. Por consiguiente, sus brazos tenían sólidos músculos, su cuerpo era fuerte, y Isabella, a pesar de todos sus retorcimientos, no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

"¡Bájame! " chilló ella.

Él no se molestó en contestar.

"¡Milord! " dijo ella, en protesta.

"Edward," estalló él, alejándose de la casa con largas y resueltas zancadas. "Has usado mi nombre de pila bastante a menudo. "

"Eso fue cuando pensaba que era el señor Cullen," replicó ella. "Y bájeme. "

Edward siguió andando, su brazo rodeándole las costillas como una banda de acero.

"¡Edward! "

Él gruñó. "Mucho mejor. "

Isabella se retorció un poco más fuerte, obligándolo a rodearla con el otro brazo también. Ella se calmó casi inmediatamente.

"¿Finalmente te has dado cuenta de que la fuga es imposible? " le preguntó Edward suavemente.

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

"Interpretaré eso como un sí. "

Finalmente, tras otro minuto de silencioso viaje, él la bajó al suelo cerca de un enorme árbol. La espalda de Isabella estaba pegada al tronco, y sus pies quedaron encajonados entre las gruesas y nudosas raíces. Edward permaneció de pie delante de ella, con pose desenfadada y los brazos cruzados.

Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada y cruzó sus brazos en correspondencia. La había colocado sobre la tierra elevada que rodeaba el tronco de árbol, así que la diferencia entre sus estaturas no era tan grande como de costumbre.

Edward cambió su peso ligeramente, pero no dijo nada.

Isabella alzó la barbilla y apretó la mandíbula.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

"Oh, por el amor del cielo! " exclamó Isabella. "Solamente di lo que viniste a decir. "

"Ayer," dijo él, "te pedí que te casaras conmigo. "

Ella tragó. "Ayer rehusé. "

"¿Y hoy? "

Tenia en la punta de la lengua contestar, "_No me lo ha preguntado hoy_," pero las palabras murieron antes de salir de sus labios. Ese era la clase de comentario que ella podría haber hecho al hombre que conocía como Edward Cullen. Este hombre —el marqués — era alguien completamente distinto, y no tenía ni idea de como actuar frente a él. No es que no estuviera familiarizada con las peculiaridades de la nobleza; había pasado años en compañía de Lady Evenson, después de todo.

Pero se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en alguna pequeña y extraña farsa, y no conociera las reglas. Toda su vida le habían enseñado como comportarse; a toda muchacha inglesa decorosamente educada se le enseñaban tales cosas. Pero nadie le había dicho nunca que hacer cuando una se enamoraba de un hombre que cambiaba de identidad con la misma facilidad que otros cambiaban de botas.

Después de un largo minuto del silencio, ella dijo, "No deberías haber enviado aquel cheque. "

Él hizo una mueca. "¿Llegó? "

"Anoche . "

Él juró entre dientes, murmurando algo sobre "la maldita inoportunidad. "

Isabella parpadeó para alejar la humedad que se formaba en sus ojos. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Pensaste que aceptaría caridad? Que era una patética e indefensa — "

"Pensé," la interrumpió él, enérgicamente, "que era un delito que tuvieras que casarte con algún viejo libidinoso con gota para mantener a tus hermanos. Además, casi me rompe el corazón verte hacer todo lo posible para tratar de cumplir con la idea de la señora Seeton de la feminidad. "

"No quiero su compasión," dijo ella en voz baja.

"No es compasión, Isabella. Tú no necesitas esos malditos edictos. Lo único que ellos hicieron fue sofocar tu espíritu. " Se pasó una cansada mano por el pelo. "No podía soportar que perdieras esa chispa que te hace tan especial. Ese fuego reposado en tus ojos o tu sonrisa misteriosa cuando algo te divierte — ella habría borrado eso de ti, y yo no podía consentirlo. "

Ella tragó, incómoda por la amabilidad de sus palabras.

Él se acercó, reduciendo a la mitad la distancia entre ellos. "Lo que hice, fue por amistad. "

"¿Entonces por qué el secreto? " susurró ella

Alzó las cejas mirándola dudoso. "¿Me estás diciendo que habrías aceptado el dinero? " Esperó sólo un segundo antes de agregar , "Pensé que no. Además, todavía se suponía que yo era Edward Cullen. ¿De dónde iba a sacar un simple administrador tanto dinero? "

"Edward, ¿tienes la más mínima idea de cuán degradada me sentí anoche ? ¿Cuándo llegué a casa, después de todo lo que había pasado, para encontrar una letra bancaria anónima? "

¿"Y cómo," le respondió él, "Cómo te habrías sentido si hubiera llegado dos días antes? Antes de que supieras quién era yo en realidad. Antes de que tuvieras ninguna razón para sospechar que yo podría haberla enviado. "

Ella se mordió el labio. Probablemente habría sentido suspicacia, pero también alegría. Y seguramente habría aceptado el regalo. El orgullo era el orgullo, pero sus hermanos tenían que comer. Y Riley tenía que ir a la escuela. Y si aceptaba la oferta de Edward...

"¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo egoísta que eres? " le exigió él, interrumpiendo, gracias a Dios, sus pensamientos, que la conducían en una dirección muy peligrosa.

"No te atrevas," replicó ella, con voz temblorosa de rabia. "No te atrevas a llamarme eso. Aceptaré otros insultos posiblemente verdaderos, pero ese no."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por que has pasado los últimos los cinco años trabajando como una esclava para el bienestar de tu familia? ¿Por qué les has brindado cada inesperado golpe de suerte y no has tomado nada para ti? "

Su voz era burlona, y Isabella se sentía demasiado furiosa para contestar.

"Oh, has hecho todo eso," dijo él, con gran crueldad, "pero a la primera verdadera posibilidad que tienes de mejorar realmente su situación, la única oportunidad de acabar con sus preocupaciones y darles la vida que sé que piensas que merecen, la rechazas. "

"Tengo mi orgullo," gruñó ella.

Edward rió ásperamente. "Sí, lo tienes. Y está bastante claro que lo valoras más de lo que valoras el bienestar de tu familia. "

Ella levantó una mano para abofetearlo, pero él la agarró fácilmente. "Incluso aunque no te hubieras casado conmigo," dijo él, tratando ignorar el espasmo de dolor que esa simple frase causó en su pecho. "Incluso aunque no te hubieras casado conmigo, podrías haber aceptado el dinero y haberme echado de tu vida. "

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Habrías tenido demasiado control sobre mí. "

"¿Cómo? El dinero habría sido tuyo. Un cheque. No tendría modo alguno de echarme atrás."

"Me habrías castigado por aceptarlo," susurró ella. "Por aceptarlo y no casarme contigo."

Él sintió que algo moría en su corazón. "¿Esa es la clase de hombre que crees que soy? "

"¡No sé qué clase de hombre eres! " exclamó ella. "¿Cómo podría saberlo? Ni siquiera sé quien eres. "

"Todo lo que tienes que saber sobre la clase de hombre que soy y el marido que sería, ya lo conoces." Rozó su mejilla, permitiendo que cada emoción, que hasta el último gramo de su amor saliera a la superficie. Había desnudado su alma frente a sus ojos, y lo sabía. "Me conoces mejor que nadie, Isabella. "

Vio su vacilación, y en aquel instante, la odió por ello. ¡Le había ofrecido todo, cada fragmento de su corazón, y lo único que hacía era vacilar!

Lanzó una maldición y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuándo oyó a Isabella llamarlo, "¡Espera! "

Despacio, se giró.

"Me casaré contigo," barbotó ella.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Por qué? "

"¿Por qué? " repitió ella, siendo deliberadamente obtusa . ¿"Por qué? "

"Me has rechazado repetidamente durante dos días," indicó él. "¿Por qué este cambio de opinión? "

Los labios de Isabella se separaron, y ella sintió que la garganta se le cerraba por el pánico. No podía decir una palabra, ni siquiera podía formar un pensamiento. De todas las cosas, lo último que había esperado era que la interrogara sobre los motivos de su aceptación.

Él se acercó, el calor y la fuerza de su cuerpo la abrumaron, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarla. Isabella se encontró aplastada contra el árbol y sin aliento cuando alzó la mirada a sus ojos oscuros, que brillaban con cólera.

"Tú—tú me lo pediste," logró apenas decir. "Tú me lo pediste y digo que sí. ¿No es eso lo que querías? "

Él negó despacio con la cabeza y apoyó sus manos contra el árbol, a ambos lados de su cabeza. "Díme por qué has aceptado. "Isabella trató de hundirse más profundamente contra el tronco del árbol. Algo en su calmada y mortífera resolución la aterrorizó. Si le hubiese estado gritando, o reprendiéndola, o cualquier otra cosa podría haber sabido que hacer. Pero esta furia tranquila acobardaba, y la ceñida prisión constituida por sus brazos contra el árbol hizo que le ardiera la sangre en las venas.

Ella sintió que sus ojos se desorbitaban, y sabía que la expresión que él vería allí la señalaría como una cobarde. "Tú—tú me diste algunas razones muy buenas," dijo, tratando de aferrarse a su orgullo — una emoción que él la acusó de permitirse demasiado. "Yo –yo no puedo dar a mis hermanos la vida que merecen, y tú sí, puesto que iba a tener que casarme, de todos modos, bien podría ser con alguien que…"

"Olvídalo," escupió él. "La oferta queda rescindida. "

El aliento abandono su cuerpo en una corta y violenta exhalación. "¿Rescindido? "

"No te tendré de esa forma. "

Se le aflojaron las rodillas, y se agarró al amplio tronco del árbol tras de ella para apoyarse. "No lo entiendo," susurró.

"No me casaré por mi dinero," juró él solemnemente.

"¡Oh! " exclamó ella, sintiendo renacer su energía y su ultraje. "¿Quién es el hipócrita ahora? Primero me das clases particulares para que pueda casarme con algún otro pobre y confiado tonto por su dinero, después me regañas por no usar tu dinero para mantener a mis hermanos. Y ahora... ahora tienes la caradura de rescindir tu oferta de matrimonio-un acto muy descortés por tu parte, podría añadir — porque he sido lo suficientemente honesta para admitir que necesito tu riqueza y tu posición para mi familia. ¡Lo cual,"exclamó mordiendo las palabras, "es exactamente lo que has usando como argumento para tratar de conseguir que me case contigo en primer lugar! "

"¿Has terminado? " preguntó él, con voz insolente.

"No," replicó ella. Estaba enojada y dolida**,** y quiso que él sufriera, también. "Ibas a acabar casándote por tu dinero finalmente. ¿No es así cómo funcionan las cosas en tu mundo? "

"Sí," dijo él, con calma glacial, " probablemente siempre he estado destinado a un matrimonio de conveniencia. Fue lo que mis padres tuvieron, y mis abuelos, y mis tatarabuelos antes de ellos. Podría tolerar un matrimonio frio, basado en el dinero. He sido criado para ello. " Se inclinó hasta que sus labios quedaron a un milímetro de los de ella. "Pero no podría tolerar algo así contigo. "

"¿Por qué no? " susurró ella, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los de él.

"Porque nosotros tenemos esto. "

Él se movió rápidamente, rodeando con su mano la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras sus labios encontraban los de ella. En el último segundo coherente antes de que él la aplastara contra su cuerpo, Isabella pensó que este sería un beso de castigo, un abrazo furioso. Pero aunque sus brazos la sostuvieron fuertemente contra él, su boca se movió contra la suya turbadoramente, derritiéndola con suavidad.

Era la clase de beso por la que una mujer moriría, un beso al que uno no pondría fin ni aunque las llamas del infierno le estuvieran lamiendo los pies. Isabella sintió que sus entrañas se contraían, y sus brazos se liberaron de la firme sujeción de Edward para enroscarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Acarició sus brazos, sus hombros, su cuello, para finalmente enredar las manos en su grueso pelo.

Edward susurró palabras de amor y deseo a través de su mejilla, hasta que alcanzó su oído. Mordisqueó el lóbulo, murmurando su satisfacción cuando la cabeza Isabella cayó hacia atrás, revelando el largo y elegante arco de su garganta. Había algo en el cuello de una mujer, en el modo que el pelo daba paso a la suavidad de la piel, que nunca dejaba de encenderlo.

Pero esta, además, era Isabella, era especial , y Edward estaba completamente perdido. Su pelo era tan rubio que parecia casi invisible donde se encontraba con su piel. Y el olor de ella lo atormentaba, una mezcla suave de jabón y rosas, y algo más— algo que era único de ella.

Arrastró su boca hacia abajo por su cuello, deteniéndose para rendir homenaje a la delicada línea de su clavícula. Los botones superiores de su vestido fueron desabrochados; él no tenía recuerdo alguno de haberlos abierto, pero debió hacerlo, y se deleitó en la pequeña franja de piel que quedó expuesta.

Oía su respiración, la sentía susurrar a través de su pelo cuando se movió hacia delante hasta besar la parte oculta de su barbilla. Ella jadeaba ahora, gimiendo entre suspiros, y el cuerpo de Edward se tensó aún más ante la evidencia de su deseo. Ella lo deseaba. Lo deseaba más de lo que creía y entendía, pero él sabía la verdad. Era algo que ella no podía ocultar.

De mala gana, se separó, obligándose a poner un paso de distancia entre ellos aunque sus manos descansaran sobre sus hombros. Ambos temblaban, respirando con fuerza, y todavía necesitaban apoyarse el uno en el otro. Edward no estaba seguro de poder confiar en su propio equilibrio, y ella no parecía mucho mejor.

Sus ojos se arrastraron sobre ella, tomando nota de cada pulgada de su desarreglo. Su pelo había escapado de los límites de su recogido, y cada hebra parecía tentarlo, pidiendo ser dibujada por sus labios. Su cuerpo se había convertido en nudo de tensión, y le costó cada gramo del autocontrol que poseía no estrecharla contra él.

Quería arrancarle la ropa del cuerpo, tumbarla sobre la suave hierba, y reclamarla como suya del modo más primitivo posible. Y luego, cuando lo hubiera hecho, cuando a ella no le quedara duda alguna de que le pertenecía completa e irrevocablemente, quería hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez despacio, explorando cada centímetro de ella con sus manos, y después con sus labios, y entonces, cuando ella estuviera ardiendo y arqueándose de necesidad—

Retiró de golpe las manos de sus hombros. No podía tocarla cuando su mente se adentraba en territorio tan peligroso.

Isabella se dejó caer contra el árbol, levantando sus enormes ojos azules para encontrar los de él. Su lengua humedeció sus labios, y Edward sintió ese pequeño gesto directamente en su ingle.

Se alejó otro paso. Con cada movimiento que ella hacía, con cada diminuto aliento que exhalaba, apenas audible, él perdía otro fragmento de autocontrol. No confiaba en sus manos; le hormigueaban por estirarse y atraparla.

"Cuando admitas que es esto por lo qué me quieres," dijo mordiendo las palabras, con voz ardiente e intensa, "entonces me casaré contigo. "

Dos días más tarde, el recuerdo de aquel último beso todavía hacia que Isabella se estremeciera. Se había quedado apoyada en el árbol, aturdida y atontada, y lo miró alejarse. Entonces había quedado inmóvil en el mismo lugar durante otros diez minutos, sus ojos fijos en el horizonte, mirando sin expresión el último punto donde lo había visto. Y luego, cuando su mente finalmente había despertado de la apasionada conmoción de su contacto, ella se dejó caer y lloró.

Había mentido cuando lucho por convencerlo de que solo quería casarse con él porque era un marqués rico. Era irónico, en realidad. Se había pasado el mes anterior resignándose al destino de casarse por dinero y no por amor; y ahora estaba enamorada, y él era lo bastante rico para dar a su familia una vida mejor, pero todo estaba mal.

Ella lo amaba. O más bien, amaba a un hombre que tenía su mismo aspecto. Isabella no creía lo que Lady Evenson y los Hale le habían dicho ; el humilde Edward Cullen no podía ser, interiormente, el mismo hombre que el encumbrado Marqués de Pattinson. Simplemente no era posible. Cada uno tenía su lugar en la sociedad británica; esto era algo que la gente aprendía desde pequeña, sobre todo gente como Isabella, hija de la nobleza menor que pertenecía al extremo más alejado de la alta sociedad .

Parecía como si pudiera solucionar todos sus problemas yendo y diciéndole que lo quería, aunque no por su dinero. Estaría casada con el hombre que amaba, y dispondría de amplios recursos para cuidar de su familia. Pero no podía sacudirse la fastidiosa sospecha de que, en realidad, no lo conocía.

Su vena pragmática le recordó que probablemente no conocería a ningún hombre con el que decidiera casarse, o al menos no lo conocería bien. Los hombres y las mujeres raramente llevaban el noviazgo más allá del nivel superficial.

Pero con Edward, era diferente. El dijo que no podía soportar una unión de conveniencia con ella, pero Isabella no creía que ella pudiera soportar una unión sin confianza. Tal vez con otro, pero no con él.

Isabella cerró con fuerza los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Se había pasado la mayor parte de los dos días anteriores escondida en su cuarto. Después de unas cuantas tentativas, sus hermanos habían desistido de tratar de hablar con ella y se limitaron a dejar bandejas con comida a la puerta de su habitación. Rosalie había preparado todos los platos favoritos de Isabella, pero la mayor parte del alimento había quedado sin tocar. La angustia, por lo visto, no era buena para abrir el apetito.

Un tentativo golpe sonó en la puerta, y Isabella giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. A juzgar por la posición del sol, debía ser la hora de la cena. Si no hacia caso de la llamada, quizás simplemente dejarían la bandeja y se marcharían.

Pero los golpes persistieron, así que Isabella suspiró y se obligó a levantarse. Cruzó el pequeño cuarto en tres pasos y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con los tres Hotchkis más jóvenes.

"Esto ha llegado para ti," dijo Rosalie, tendiéndole un sobre color crema. "Es de Lady Evenson. Quiere verte. "

Isabella arqueó una ceja. "¿Has leído mi correspondencia? "

"¡Claro que no ! El lacayo que ella envió con el sobre me lo ha dicho. "

"Es cierto," interpuso Jane. "Yo estaba allí. "

Isabella extendió la mano y tomó el sobre. Miró a sus hermanos. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada.

"¿No vas a leerlo? " dijo Riley, finalmente.

Jane le dio a su hermano un codazo en las costillas. "Riley, no seas grosero. " Echó un vistazo a Isabella. "¿No vas a hacerlo? "

"¿Ahora quién es el grosero? " respondió Isabella.

"Podrías abrirlo," dijo Rosalie. "Al menos, apartará tu mente— "

"No lo digas," le advirtió Isabella.

"Bien, seguramente no puedes revolcarte en la autocompasión para siempre. "

Isabella hizo un sonido siseado por encima de un suspiro. "¿No tengo derecho a hacerlo al menos uno o dos días? "

"Desde luego," dijo Rosalie, conciliadoramente. "Pero incluso así se te está acabando el tiempo. "

Isabella gimió y abrió el sobre. Se preguntó cuánto sabrían sus hermanos de su situación. Ella no les había dicho nada, pero se convertían en pequeños hurones cuando se trataba de descubrir secretos, y apostaría a que conocían más de la mitad de la historia por ahora.

"¿No vas a terminar de abrirla? " preguntó Riley, con excitación.

Isabella alzó las cejas y miró a su hermano. Casi brincaba. "No puedo imaginar por qué estás tan excitado por oír lo que Lady Evenson tiene que decir," dijo.

"Yo tampoco puedo imaginármelo," gruñó Rosalie, dejando caer de golpe una mano sobre el hombro de Riley para mantenerlo quieto.

Isabella solamente sacudió la cabeza. Si los Hotchkis discutían, entonces la vida volvía a la normalidad, y eso tenia que ser algo bueno.

Sin hacer caso de los gruñidos de protesta que Riley hacía al ser maltratado por su hermana, Isabella sacó el papel del sobre y lo desplegó. Le llevó apenas unos segundos para leer las líneas, y un sorprendido "Vaya " escapó de sus labios.

"¿Sucede algo malo? " preguntó Rosalie.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. "No exactamente. Pero Lady Evenson quiere que vaya a verla."

"Creí que ya no trabajabas para ella," dijo Jane.

"Y no lo hago, aunque imagino que tendré que tragarme el orgullo y volver a pedirle que me contrate. No veo, si no, como vamos a tener bastante dinero para comer. "

Cuando Isabella alzó la vista, los tres Swan más jóvenes se mordían sus labios inferiores, obviamente muriéndose por decir que (A) Isabella podría haberse casado con Edward, ó ( B) podría haber aceptado al menos el cheque en vez de romperlo en cuatro pulcros pedazos.

Isabella se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas para sacar sus botas de debajo de la cama, donde las había mandado de una patada el día anterior. Encontró su bolso al lado de ellas, y lo agarró rápidamente, también.

"¿Te vas ahora mismo? " preguntó Jane.

Isabella asintió mientras se sentaba sobre la manta que cubría su cama para ponerse las botas. "No me esperéis," dijo. "No sé cuanto tardaré. Imagino que Lady Evenson hará que un carruaje me traiga a casa. "

"Podrías quedarte incluso a pasar la noche," dijo Riley.

Jane le pegó fuerte en el hombro. "¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? "

"Podría ser más fácil si se hace de noche," replicó el, encendido "y — "

"De cualquier forma," dijo Isabella en voz alta, encontrando la conversación algo extraña, "no debéis esperarme. "

"No lo haremos," le aseguró Rosalie, cogiendo a Riley y a Jane y apartándolos de en medio cuando Isabella salió al pasillo. La miraron bajar las escaleras velozmente y abrir de golpe la puerta de la calle. "¡Qué lo pases bien! " le gritó Rosalie.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada sarcástica por encima del hombro. "Estoy segura de que no , pero te lo agradezco. "

Cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a Rosalie, Jane, y Riley de pie en lo alto de la escalera. "Oh, puede que te sorprendas, Isabella Swan," dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa. "Puede que te sorprendas. "

Los últimos días no figurarían entre los mejores de Edward Masen. Calificar su humor como de perros sería una enorme subestimación, y los criados de Lady Evenson habían comenzado a tomar rutas tortuosas por la casa solamente para evitarlo.

Su primera inclinación había sido coger una buena borrachera, pero ya había hecho eso una vez, la noche que Isabella había descubierto su verdadera identidad, y todo lo que esto le había reportado fue una resaca abrasadora. Así que el vaso de whisky que se había servido cuando había regresado de su visita a la casa de Isabella todavía estaba sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca, apenas le había dado un par de sorbos. Generalmente, los bien entrenados criados de su tía habrían retirado el vaso medio lleno; nada trastornaba tanto su sensibilidad como un vaso de añejo licor puesto directamente sobre una pulida mesa. Pero la feroz contestación de Edward la primera vez que alguien se había atrevido a llamar a la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca había asegurado su aislamiento, y ahora su refugio— y su vaso de whisky — eran todo suyos.

Estaba, por supuesto , revolcándose en la autocompasión, pero le pareció que un hombre merecía poder tener uno o dos días de comportamiento antisocial después de lo que había pasado.

Habría sido más fácil si pudiera haberse decidido con quien estaba más furioso: con Isabella o con él.

Cogió el vaso de whisky por centésima vez en ese día, lo miró, y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. Al otro lado de la habitación, **_Cómo casarse con un Marqués_** estaba posado sobre su anaquel, con su lomo de cuero rojo desafiándolo silenciosamente a echarle un vistazo más. Edward fulminó con la mirada al libro, suprimiendo apenas el impulso de lanzarle el whisky.

Era una idea... si lo empapaba con el whisky, y después lo acercaba a la chimenea ... el infierno resultante seria de lo mas satisfactorio.

Estaba, de hecho, considerando la idea, tratando de calibrar cómo de altas serían las llamas resultantes, cuando sonó un puñetazo en la puerta, éste bastante más poderoso que las débiles tentativas de los criados.

"¡Edward! Abre esta puerta inmediatamente. "

Gimió. Tía Esme. Se puso en pie y cruzó el cuarto hasta la puerta. Bien podía acabar con esto. Conocía aquel tono de voz; aporrearía la puerta hasta que le sangrara el puño.

"Esme," él dijo demasiado dulcemente, "qué encantador verte. "

"Tienes un aspecto infernal," ladró ella, y luego lo empujó para pasar por delante de él e instalarse en uno de los sillones orejeros de la biblioteca.

"Siempre tan discreta," murmuró él, apoyándose contra una mesa.

"¿Estas bebido? "

Él negó con la cabeza e hizo señas hacia el whisky. "Me puse una copa, pero no la he tocado. " Bajó la mirada al liquido ambarino. "Hmmm. La superficie comienza a ponerse polvorienta. "

"No vine aquí a discutir de bebidas alcohólicas," dijo Esme arrogantemente.

"Has preguntado por mi sobriedad," indicó él.

Ella no hizo caso de su comentario. "No me había percatado de que te habías hecho amigo del joven Riley Swan. "

Edward parpadeó y se irguió. De todas los temas ilógicos que su tía podría haber elegido — y ella era una maestra en cambiar de tema sin advertencia previa— él ciertamente nunca esperó este. "¿Riley?" repitió. "¿Qué pasa con Riley? "

Lady Evenson le tendió un pedazo doblado de papel. "Él te envió esta carta. "

Edward lo tomó, notando la caligrafía infantil del papel. "Supongo que lo has leído," dijo.

"No estaba sellado. "

Edward decidió no insistir en el tema y desplegó la nota. "Qué raro," murmuró.

"¿Qué quiera verte? No creo que eso sea raro en absoluto. El pobre muchacho no ha tenido un hombre en su vida desde que tenía tres años y su padre murió en aquel accidente de caza. "

Edward alzó la vista bruscamente. Por lo visto la astucia de Isabella había funcionado. Si Esme no había logrado descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte del señor Swan, entonces el secreto estaba a salvo.

"Probablemente quiera preguntarte algo," siguió Esme. "Algo que le da demasiada vergüenza preguntar a sus hermanas. Los chicos son así. Y estoy segura de que está confuso sobre lo que ha pasado estos últimos días. "

Edward la miró con ojos curiosos. Su tía mostraba una notable sensibilidad frente a la difícil situación del pequeño muchacho.

Y entonces Esme dijo, suavemente, "Me recuerda a ti cuando tenías su edad. "

Edward contuvo la respiración.

"Oh, no parezcas tan sorprendido. Él es, desde luego, mucho más feliz de lo que tú eras entonces. " Se agachó y recogió a su gato, que se había deslizado en el cuarto. "Pero tiene esa expresión perdida que ponen los muchachos cuando alcanzan una cierta edad y no tienen un hombre cerca para orientarlos. " Acarició la gruesa piel de Malcolm. "Nosotras las mujeres somos, por supuesto, sumamente capaces y, además, mucho más sabias que los hombres, pero debo confesar que hay algunas cosas que no podemos hacer. "

Mientras Edward digería el hecho de que su tía había confesado que existía una tarea más allá de sus capacidades, ella añadió, "Iras a verlo, ¿verdad? "

Edward se sintió insultado de que tuviera que preguntarlo. Sólo un monstruo insensible no haría caso de tal petición. "Desde luego que voy a ir a verlo. Aunque siento bastante curiosidad, sin embargo, sobre su elección de lugar de encuentro. "

"¿El pabellón de caza de Lord Evenson? " Esme se encogió de hombros. "No es tan raro como crees. Después de que él muriera, nadie lo ha usado. Cedric no es aficionado a la caza, y ya que nunca deja Londres, de todos modos, se lo ofrecí a Isabella. Ella se negó, por supuesto. "

"Por supuesto," Edward murmuró.

"Oh, sé que la crees demasiado orgullosa, pero la verdad es que tiene un contrato de arriendo de cinco años de su casita, así que el traslado no le habría ahorrado nada de dinero. Y no quiso desarraigar a su familia. " Lady Evenson levantó a Malcolm de su permanente posición sobre su regazo y le dejó besarle la nariz. "¿No es el gatito más adorable? "

"Depende de tu definición de 'adorable', " dijo Edward, pero sólo a la nuca de su tía. Le debía al gato eterna gratitud por llevarlo junto a Isabella cuando Fellport la había atacado.

Lady E le frunció el ceño. " Como decía, Isabella se negó, pero accedió a mudarse allí cuando su alquiler finalizara, así que llevó a toda la familia para una visita. El joven Riley estaba encantado con el sitio. " Ella frunció el ceño pensativamente. "Creó que fue por los trofeos de caza. A los chicos jóvenes les gustan esa clase de cosas. "

Edward echó un vistazo a un reloj que era usado como sujetalibros. Tendría que marcharse en aproximadamente un cuarto de hora si queria llegar puntual a la reunión solicitada por Riley.

Esme bufó y se puso en pie, dejando a Malcolm sobre un estante para libros vacío. "Te abandonaré a tu propia compañía," dijo, inclinándose sobre su bastón. "Diré a los criados que no te esperen para la cena. "

"Estoy seguro de que esto no me llevará mucho tiempo. "

"Uno nunca sabe, y si el muchacho esta preocupado, podrías tener que pasar algún tiempo con él. Además" - hizo una pausa cuando llegó a la entrada y se giró — "no es como si hubieses adornado la mesa con tu ilustre presencia estos últimos días, de todos modos. "

Una cortante replica estropearía su magnifica salida, así que Edward solamente sonrió irónicamente y la miró cruzar despacio el vestíbulo, su bastón golpeando suavemente al compás de sus pasos. Había aprendido hace mucho que todos eran más felices si Esme conseguía tener la última palabra al menos la mitad de las veces.

Edward volvió despacio a la biblioteca, recogió el vaso de whisky, y tiró el contenido por la ventana abierta. Dejando de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesa, él echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto, y sus ojos recayeron sobre el pequeño libro rojo que había estado atormentándolo durante días.

Anduvo a zancadas hasta el estante y lo cogió, pasándose el volumen delgado de una mano a otra. No pesaba casi nada, lo cual pareció irónico, dado lo mucho que había cambiado su vida. Y entonces, en una decisión repentina que jamás entendería, lo introdujo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

A pesar de lo mucho que detestaba el libro, de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse más cercano a ella.

* * *

**Chicas adivinen quien es el chantajista!**

**Si alguien adivina termino el libro**

**jeje no es cierto en la noche lo termino las quiero**


	24. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**Capítulo 22.**

Mientras Isabella se acercaba al pabellón de caza del anterior Lord Evenson, se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior, e hizo una pausa para releer la inesperada misiva de Lady Evenson.

_Isabella—_

_Como sabe, me chantajean. Creo que usted podría tener información para desenmascarar al bandido que me ha elegido como su objetivo. Por favor, encuéntrese conmigo en el pabellón de caza de Lord Evenson a las ocho de esta tarde._

_Tuya,_

_Esme, Lady Evenson_

Isabella no tenia ni idea de por qué Lady Evenson pensaba que ella poseía información pertinente, pero tampoco tenía ninguna razón para recelar de la autenticidad de la nota. Ella conocía la letra de Lady E tan bien como la suya, y esta no era ninguna falsificación.

A propósito no había compartido el contenido de la nota con sus hermanos menores, prefiriendo decirles que Lady Evenson tenía que verla y dejarlo así. Ellos no sabían nada del complot de chantaje, y Isabella no había querido preocuparlos, sobre todo ya que la Señora D quiso encontrarse con ella a una hora tan tardía. Había todavía bastante luz a las ocho, pero a menos que la condesa pudiera concluir su asunto en unos pocos minutos estaría oscuro cuando Isabella volviera a casa.

Isabella hizo una pausa con la mano sobre la manija. No había ningún carruaje a la vista, y la salud de Lady Evenson no le permitía recorrer a pie tales distancias. Si la condesa no había llegado aún, entonces, probablemente la puerta estaría cerrada, y ...

La manija giró bajo su mano.

"Qué raro," murmuró, y entró en el pabellón.

Había un fuego ardiendo en el hogar, y una elegante cena estaba servida sobre la mesa. Isabella se adentró más en el cuarto, girando lentamente en círculo mientras ella tomaba nota de los preparativos. ¿Por qué Lady Evenson...

"¿Lady Evenson? " llamó. "¿Está aquí? "

Isabella sintió una presencia a su espalda, en la entrada y dio media vuelta.

"No," dijo Edward. "Sólo estoy yo. "

La mano de Isabella voló a su boca. "¿Qué haces aquí? " jadeó.

Su sonrisa era torcida. "Lo mismo que tú, imagino. ¿Recibiste una nota de tu hermano? "

"¿De Riley? " preguntó, asustada. "No, de tu tía. "

"Oh. Entonces todos ellos están confabulados contra nosotros. Aquí tengo... " Le tendió un pedazo arrugado de papel. "Lee esto. "

Isabella desplegó la nota y leyó:

_Milord—_

_Antes de que deje el distrito, le ruego que me conceda una audiencia. Hay un tema un tanto delicado sobre el cual me gustaría pedirle consejo. No es algo de lo que a un hombre le gustaría hablar con sus hermanas._

_A menos que me diga otra cosa, esperaré encontrarme con usted en el pabellón de caza de Lord Evenson esta tarde a las ocho._

_Sinceramente,_

_Señor Riley Swan_

Isabella apenas pudo sofocó una risita horrorizada. "Es la letra de Riley, pero las palabras han salido directamente de la boca de Rosalie. "

Edward sonrió. "Pensé que sonaba un tanto precoz. "

"Él es muy inteligente, por supuesto— "

"Por supuesto. "

" - pero no puedo imaginármelo usando la frase 'un tema un tanto delicado. ' "

"Por no mencionar," añadió Edward, "que a la edad de ocho años, es improbable que él tenga problemas de ese tipo. "

Isabella asintió . "¡Oh! Estoy segura de que querrás leer esto. " Le dio la carta que ella había recibido de Lady Evenson.

Él le echó un vistazo y dijo, "No me sorprende. Llegué unos minutos antes que tú y encontré esto. " Le tendió dos sobres, uno rotulado como _Leer inmediatamente_ y otro rotulado como _Leer después_ _de que os hayáis reconciliado_.

Isabella contuvo una risa horrorizada.

"Exactamente mi reacción," murmuró él, "aunque dudo que tuviera un aspecto la mitad de encantador. "

Sus ojos volaron a su cara. Él la miraba con reposada y ardiente intensidad que la dejó sin aliento. Y entonces, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella , ni un segundo, él preguntó, "¿Los abrimos?"

A Isabella le llevó unos segundos saber de qué hablaba. "Oh, los sobres. Sí, sí. " Se lamió los labios, que se le habían quedado repentinamente secos. "¿Pero ambos? "

Él levantó la titulada como _Leer después de que os hayáis reconciliado_ y la sacudió ligeramente en el aire. "Puedo exceptuarla, si crees que tendremos fundamentos para leerla dentro de poco. "

Ella tragó convulsivamente y evadió la pregunta diciendo, "¿Por qué no abrimos la otra y vemos qué dice? "

"Muy bien. " Él asintió cortésmente y deslizó el dedo bajo la tapa del sobre. Sacó una tarjeta, y ambos inclinaron la cabeza y leyeron:

_Para los dos—_

_Intenten, si pueden, no ser unos completos idiotas._

La nota no estaba firmada, pero no había duda de quién la había escrito. La letra alargada y llena de gracia les era familiar a ambos, pero, definitivamente, era las palabras las que señalaban a Lady Evenson como la autora. Nadie más podía ser tan delicadamente grosero.

Edward ladeó la cabeza. "Ah, mi cariñosa tía. "

"No puedo creerme que me engañara así," se quejó Isabella.

"¿No puedes? " preguntó él, incrédulo.

"Bueno, sí, desde luego que puedo creerlo. Lo que no puedo creer es que usara lo del chantaje como cebo. Estaba muy preocupada por ella. "

"Ah, sí, el chantaje. " Edward examinó el sobre sin abrir, el que estaba rotulado como _Leer_ _después de que se hayan reconciliado_. "Tengo la sospecha de que encontraremos algo sobre eso aquí. "

Isabella jadeó. "¿Crees que ella se lo inventó? "

"Ciertamente nunca pareció demasiado preocupada por mi falta de progresos en la solución del delito. "

"Ábrelo," ordenó Isabella. "Inmediatamente. Ya. "

Edward comenzó a hacerlo, pero entonces se paró e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. "No", dijo, con voz perezosa, "creo que esperaré. "

"¿Quieres esperar? "

Él le sonrió, lenta y sensualmente. "Aún no nos hemos reconciliado. "

"Edward ... " dijo ella, con una voz que era mitad advertencia y mitad anhelo.

"Me conoces," dijo él. "Conoces mejor mi alma que cualquier otra persona viva, tal vez mejor que yo mismo. Si al principio no sabias mi nombre ... bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que sabes por qué no te lo revelé de inmediato. Tenía obligaciones para con mi tía, y le debo más de lo que podría pagarle nunca. "

Esperó a que ella dijera algo, y cuando no lo hizo, su voz se volvió más impaciente. "Me conoces," repitió, "y creo que lo haces lo suficientemente bien para saber que nunca haría nada para herirte o humillarte. " Sus manos se posaron pesadamente sobre sus hombros, y Edward luchó contra el impulso de sacudirla hasta que estuviera de acuerdo. "Porque si no estas segura de eso, entonces no hay ninguna esperanza para nosotros. "

Sus labios se entreabrieron de la sorpresa, y Edward vislumbró la seductora punta de su lengua. Y de alguna manera, mientras contemplaba la cara que lo había estado atormentado durante semanas, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, él extendió la mano y cogió la de ella. "¿Sientes esto? " susurró, colocándola contra su corazón. "Late para ti."

"¿Sientes esto? " repitió , levantando su mano a sus labios. "Respiran para ti."

"Y mis ojos — ellos miran para ti . Mis piernas andan para ti. Mi voz habla para ti, y mis brazos— "

"Para,"dijo ella sin aliento, vencida. "Para".

"Mis brazos... " dijo él, su elegante voz ronca de la emoción. "Ellos ansían estrecharte. "

Ella dio un paso avanzando solamente un centímetro o dos — y él pudo ver que estaba cerca, su corazón estaba así de cerca de admitir lo inevitable.

"Te amo," susurró él. "Te amo. Veo tu cara cuando me despierto por la mañana, y eres lo único con lo que sueño por la noche. Todo lo que soy , y todo lo que quiero ser — "

Ella se precipitó en sus brazos, sepultando su cara en el cálido refugio de su pecho. "Nunca lo habías dicho," dijo, la voz casi estrangulada por los sollozos que había estado aguantando durante días. "Nunca lo habías dicho antes. "

"No sé por qué," él dijo contra su pelo. "Me había dado cuenta, pero esperaba el momento adecuado, y nunca parecía el correcto, y — "

Ella le puso un dedo contra los labios. "Shhhh. Sólo bésame. "

Durante un segundo, Edward se quedó congelado, sus músculos parecían incapaces de moverse ante tal supremo alivio. Y entonces, vencido por el miedo irracional de que ella pudiera desaparecer de sus brazos, la aplastó contra él , su boca devorando la de ella con una mezcla de amor y deseo.

"Espera," murmuró Edward, apartándose ligeramente de ella. Y mientras ella lo miraba confusa, él llevó sus manos a su pelo y le quito una horquilla. "Nunca lo he visto suelto," dijo. "Lo he visto revuelto y con mechones sueltos, pero nunca totalmente suelto, brillando sobre tus hombros."

Una tras otra, la despojó de todas las horquillas, cada una liberando un largo mechón de pelo pálido y rubio como de oro. Finalmente, cuando todo el cabello se derramaba libre como un torrente por su espalda, él la sostuvo de la mano y la giró despacio, en una vuelta completa. "Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca," dijo sin aliento.

Ella se sonrojó. "No seas tonto," masculló. "Yo…"

"Lo más hermoso," repitió él. Cogió entre sus dedos un fragante mechón y se lo llevó sobre sus labios. "Pura seda," murmuró. "Quiero sentir esto cuando me acueste por la noche. "

Isabella había pensado que sentía la piel caliente antes, pero ese comentario la llevo directamente a límite. Sus mejillas ardieron, y habría usado su pelo para esconder su rubor de no ser porque Edward la cogió de la barbilla e inclinó la cabeza para poder examinar sus ojos.

Se inclinó y besó la comisura de su boca. "Pronto no te sonrojarás más. " Le beso la otra comisura. "O tal vez, si tengo suerte, te mantendré sonrojada todas las noches. "

"Te amo," soltó ella, sin saber porqué lo decía ahora, solamente convencida de que tenía que decirlo.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia y sus ojos ardieron de orgullo. Pero en vez de decir algo en respuesta, él ahuecó las manos alrededor de su cara y la atrajo contra él para otro beso, éste más profundo y más íntimo que ninguno anterior.

Isabella se derritió contra él, y su calor se filtró en su cuerpo, abasteciendo de combustible un fuego que ya amenazaba con estallar fuera de control. Su cuerpo vibraba de excitación y necesidad, y cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el dormitorio, no hizo ni un solo sonido de protesta.

Segundos más tarde cayeron en la cama. Ella sintió que su ropa desaparecía, pieza a pieza, hasta que quedó vestida sólo con su delgada camisa interior de algodón. El único sonido era el de sus respiraciones hasta que Edward dijo con voz áspera, "Isabella... No voy a... No puedo ... "

Ella alzó la mirada hacia él, preguntándolo todo con sus ojos.

"Si quieres que me pare,"se las arreglo Edward para decir, "dímelo ahora. "

Ella se estiró y le acarició la cara.

"Tiene que ser ahora," dijo él con voz ronca, "porque en un minuto no seré capaz de — "

Ella lo besó.

"Oh, Dios," gimió él. "Oh, Isabella. "

Debería haberlo hecho parar, lo sabía. Debería haber salido corriendo de la habitación y no haberle permitido acercarse a más de veinte pies de ella hasta que estuviera de pie junto a él en una iglesia como marido y mujer. Pero el amor, descubrió, era una emoción poderosa, y la pasión era aún más veloz. Y nada, ni la compostura, ni un anillo de boda, ni siquiera causar un daño eterno a su reputación y buen nombre, podrían disuadirla de aferrarse a este hombre ahora mismo y animarlo a hacerla suya.

Con dedos temblorosos alcanzó los botones de su camisa. Nunca había tomado antes un papel tan activo en su relación sexual, pero el Cielo la ayudara, ansiaba tocar la piel caliente de su pecho. Deseaba rozar con sus dedos sus músculos poderosos y sentir su corazón que palpitaba de deseo.

Sus manos se arrastraron hacia abajo, a su abdomen y se demoraron allí un momento antes de tirar suavemente de su camisa de lino y sacarla del cinturón de sus pantalones. Con un temblor de orgullo, miró cómo sus músculos temblaban y se tensaban bajo su suave roce, y supo que el deseo de él era demasiado grande para que pudiera contenerlo.

Este hombre, que había perseguido criminales a través de toda Europa, y, según Alice Hale, había sido perseguido por innumerables mujeres, quedaba desarmado por su roce -Isabella sintió que se le conmovía el corazón. Se sintió tan ... tan femenina mientras ella miraba su pequeña mano trazar círculos y corazones sobre los lisos planos de su pecho y su estómago.

Y cuando él contuvo el aliento y gimió su nombre, se sintió infinitamente poderosa.

Edward permitió que ella lo explorara de esa manera durante un minuto entero antes de que un áspero gruñido se escapara de lo más profundo de su garganta, y se diera la vuelta para quedar de espaldas, arrastrándola junto con él. "Suficiente", jadeó. "No puedo... No ... "

Isabella tomó esto como un elogio y curvó los labios en una sonrisa misteriosa y sensual. Pero su emoción por sentirse en ventaja fue efímera. Apenas Edward la hizo rodar a su lado y ya la había hecho rodar de espaldas, y antes de que pudiera completar una respiración, él estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, contemplándola fijamente con cruda necesidad y una masculina mirada de anticipación.

Sus dedos encontraron los cinco diminutos botones que bajaban entre sus pechos, y con alarmante destreza y velocidad los abrió. "Ah", murmuró, deslizando el vestido sobre sus hombros, "esto era lo que necesitábamos. "

Dejó expuestas las cumbres de sus pechos, y sus dedos acariciaron cosquilleantes la hendidura entre ambos, antes de seguir su camino hacia abajo.

Isabella se agarró a las sabanas para impedir cubrirse. Él la contemplaba con tal ardiente intensidad que se sintió húmeda y caliente entre las piernas. Él permaneció así durante casi un minuto, sin ni siquiera levantar un dedo para acariciarla, solo mirando fijamente sus pechos y lamiéndose los labios cuando vio a sus pezones alcanzar su punto máximo y endurecerse.

"Haz algo," jadeó ella, finalmente.

"¿Esto"? preguntó él, suavemente, aplastando una de las puntas con la palma de su mano.

Ella no dijo una palabra, solo jadeó en busca de aire.

"¿Esto? " Él movió la mano al otro pecho, y suavemente le pellizcó el pezón entre el pulgar y el índice.

"Por favor,"rogó ella.

"Ah, debes querer decir esto," dijo él ásperamente, y sus palabras se perdieron cuando se inclinó y se introdujo un pezón en la boca.

Isabella soltó un pequeño chillido. Una de sus manos se enroscó alrededor de la sábana en un puño apretado mientras la otra se hundía en el grueso pelo de Edward.

"Oh, ¿no era esto lo que querías? " bromeó él. "Tal vez debo prestar más atención al otro lado. " Y entonces él lo hizo otra vez, y lo único que Isabella podía pensar era que moriría si él no hacia algo para liberar la increíble tensión que crecía dentro de ella.

Edward se apartó de ella apenas el tiempo suficiente para sacarse de un tirón la camisa por la cabeza, y, mientras tironeaba de su cinturón, Isabella se tapó con la delgada sábana.

"No podrás esconderte mucho tiempo," dijo él, con voz gruesa por el deseo.

"Lo sé. " Se sonrojó. "Pero es diferente cuando estas a mi lado. "

Él la miró con curiosidad mientras volvía a meterse en la cama. "¿Qué quieres decir? "

"No puedo explicarlo. " Se encogió impotente de hombros. "Es diferente cuando puedes verme entera. "

"Ah," dijo él, despacio, "¿eso significa que puedo mirarte así?" Con una mirada bromista, tiró de la sabana hasta que dejo al descubierto un hombro sedoso, que comenzó a besar tiernamente.

Isabella se retorció y se rió tontamente.

"Ya veo," dijo él, adoptando un exagerado acento extranjero solo para divertirla. "¿Y así? " Se estiró y levantó la sábana de su pie, haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos.

"¡Para! " chilló ella.

Él volvió a tumbarse y le dirigió su mirada más diabólica. "No tenía ni idea de que tenías tantas cosquillas. " Le hizo unas cuantas más. "Esto, evidentemente, es un conocimiento muy importante. "

"Oh, para," jadeó ella, "por favor para. No puedo aguantarlo. "

Edward la contempló con todo el amor de su corazón.

Había sido tan importante para él hacer que esta primera vez fuera perfecta para ella. Había soñando con ello durante semanas, cómo le mostraria lo exquisito que el amor entre un hombre y una mujer podía ser. Y aunque no se había imaginado a si mismo precisamente haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos del pie, si la había imaginado a ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Exactamente como ahora mismo.

"Oh, Isabella," murmuró, inclinándose para presionar su boca con un suave beso suave, "te amo tanto. Debes creerme. "

"Te creo," dijo ella suavemente, "porque veo en tus ojos, lo que siento en mi corazón. "

Edward sintió que los ojos se le humedecían con lagrimas, y no tenía palabras para expresar el torrente de emoción que su sencilla declaración había desatado en el. La besó de nuevo, esta vez remontando el contorno de sus labios con su lengua mientras deslizaba la mano hacia abajo, por el costado de su cuerpo.

La sintió ponerse rígida de anticipación, sus músculos respingando bajo su roce. Pero cuando alcanzó el corazón de su feminidad, sus piernas se separaron ligeramente para recibirlo. Jugueteó con sus rizos, y luego, cuando él oyó que su respiración se volvía áspera y superficial se adentró aún más. Ya estaba lista para él, gracias a Dios, porque no estaba seguro de poder esperar un segundo más.

Edward introdujo la rodilla entre sus piernas para abrirlas aún más y se colocó entre ellas. "Esto puede que te duela," dijo, notando la pena en su voz. "No hay otra forma, pero luego mejora, te lo prometo. "

Ella asintió, y él notó que su cara se había tensado ligeramente por sus palabras. Maldicion. Tal vez no debería haberla advertido. No tenía ninguna experiencia con vírgenes; no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer para disminuir el dolor. Lo único que podía hacer era ser suave y lento –lo cual resultaba difícil cuando estaba poseído por el deseo más salvaje que había sentido nunca— y rezar para que fuera lo mejor.

"Shhhh," susurró en su oído, acariciándole con la mano la frente. Avanzó un centímetro más o menos, hasta que el extremo de su virilidad presionó contra ella. "¿Ves? " susurró. "No soy nada extraordinario. "

"Eres enorme," replicó ella.

Para completa sorpresa de ella, una carcajada se le escapo de los labios. "Oh, mi amor, normalmente tomaría esto como el mayor elogio. "

"Pero ahora ... " lo acicateó ella.

Sus dedos se deslizaron tiernamente sobre su sien hasta su mandíbula. "Ahora lo único que deseo es que no te preocupes. "

Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "No estoy preocupada. Un poco nerviosa, quizás, pero no preocupada. Sé que harás que sea maravilloso. Haces que todo sea maravilloso. "

"Lo haré," dijo él, fervientemente contra sus labios. "Te prometo que lo será. "

Isabella jadeó cuando él empujó hacia delante entrando en ella. Todo esto parecía muy extraño, y, a la vez, tan correcto, como si ella hubiera nacido para este momento, creada para recibir en su interior a este hombre enamorado.

Las manos de Edward rodearon la curva sus nalgas, y la inclinó ligeramente. Isabella jadeó ante el cambio de posición que hizo que él se deslizara fácilmente hasta alcanzar la prueba de su inocencia.

"Después de esto," dijo él, con voz cálida contra su oído, "serás mía." Y sin esperar una respuesta, él empujó profundamente, capturando su sorprendido "Oh! " con un profundo beso.

Con sus manos aún rodeando sus nalgas, él comenzó a moverse. Isabella jadeó con cada penetración, y luego, inconscientemente, comenzó a moverse también, uniéndosele en un ritmo antiguo.

La tensión que había estado vibrando en su interior se hizo más fuerte, más urgente, y ella sintió como si se tensara contra su propia piel. Y entonces algo cambió, y se sintió como si cayera por un acantilado, y el mundo explotara alrededor de ella. Un segundo más tarde, Edward dio un ronco grito, y sus manos agarraron sus hombros con increíble fuerza. Durante un instante la miró como si se estuviera muriendo, y luego su rostro adquirió un aspecto de absoluta felicidad, y sufrió un colapso encima de ella.

Pasaron varios minutos, y el único sonido era el de sus respiraciones desbocadas mientras se calmaban hasta volver a la normalidad , y entonces Edward rodó de encima de ella, quedando de lado, abrazándola contra él y acoplándose contra ella como dos cucharas en un cajón. "Esto es," dijo él con voz soñolienta. "Esto es lo que he estado buscando toda mi vida. "

Isabella acurrucó su espalda contra su pecho asintiendo, y se durmieron.

Varias horas más tarde, Isabella se despertó por el sonido de los pies de Edward caminando a través del suelo de madera del pabellón de caza. No lo había sentido dejar la cama, pero allí estaba, cruzando el dormitorio, tan desnudo como el día que nació.

Ella se sintió dividida entre el impulso de apartar la vista y la tentación de mirar fija y desvergonzadamente. Terminó por hacer un poco de ambos.

"Mira lo que olvidamos," dijo Edward, agitando algo en el aire. "La encontré en el suelo. "

"¡La carta de Lady Evenson! "

Él alzó las cejas y regalándole su sonrisa más libertina. "Debo haberla dejado caer en mi prisa por hacerte el amor. "

Isabella pensaba que con todo lo que había pasado, él ya no sería capaz de hacerla ruborizar, pero por lo visto se equivocaba. "Solo ábrela," masculló.

Él puso una vela sobre la mesita de noche y se introdujo lentamente en la cama a su lado. Cuando no se movió lo bastante rápidamente para abrir el sobre, Isabella se lo quitó y lo rasgó apresuradamente ella misma. Dentro, encontró otro sobre, con las siguientes palabras escritas en el frente:

_Estáis haciendo trampas, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente queréis abrir este sobre antes de haberos reconciliado?_

Isabella se llevó una mano a la boca, y Edward no se molestó en acallar la risa que burbujeaba en su garganta. "Desconfiada, ¿no? " murmuró.

"Probablemente con razón," confesó Isabella. "Casi lo abrimos antes de que nosotros ..."

"¿Nos reconciliáramos? " sugirió él con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Sí," masculló ella, "exactamente".

Él señaló el sobre en sus manos. "¿Vas a abrirlo? "

"Oh, sí. Por supuesto. " Con un poco más decoro esta vez, Isabella levantó la tapa de sobre y sacó una hoja delicadamente perfumada del papel blanco, doblada con esmero por la mitad. Isabella lo desplegó, y, acercando juntos la cabeza a la luz de la vela, leyeron:

_Mis más queridos niños,_

_Sí, es cierto. Mis más queridos niños. Así es como pienso en vosotros, después de todo._

_Edward, no olvidaré nunca el día en que te traje a Evenson House por primera vez. Eras tan receloso, tan incapaz de creer que yo podría quererte por ti mismo. Te abracé todos los días, tratando de mostrarte lo que significa ser familia, y luego, un día, me devolviste el abrazo, y me dijiste, "Te quiero, Tía Esme. " Y a partir de aquel momento, fuiste como un hijo para mí. Daría mi vida por ti, pero sospecho que ya sabes eso._

_Isabella, tú entraste en mi vida cuando el último de mis hijos se casó y me abandonó. Desde el primer día, me has enseñado lo que significa ser valiente, leal y fiel a las creencias de uno. Durante estos últimos años ha sido un placer para mi verte florecer y crecer. Cuando viniste por primera vez a Evenson House, eras tan joven, e inexperta y fácil de aturdir. Pero en algún momento a lo largo del camino, has desarrollado un equilibrio interior y un ingenio que cualquier joven mujer envidiaría. No me adulas, y nunca permites que te intimide; es probablemente el mayor elogio que la mujer de un hijo mío puede recibir. Daría todo lo que poseo por llamarte hija mía, pero sospecho, que ya lo sabes._

_Asi que ¿era tan extraño que soñara con que vosotros— mis dos personas favoritas os conocierais? Sabía que no podía hacerlo de forma convencional. Edward, con seguridad, se opondría a cualquier tentativa por mi parte de hacer de casamentera. Es un hombre, después de todo, y por lo tanto tontamente orgulloso. Y sabía que jamás convencería a Isabella para viajar a Londres y tener una temporada a mis expensas. Ella nunca participaría en nada que la alejara tanto tiempo de su familia._

_Y así nació mi pequeño engaño. Comenzó con una nota a Edward. Tú siempre querías rescatarme tal y como yo te rescaté a ti una vez, mi niño. Fue bastante fácil idear un complot de chantaje. (Debo desviarme un momento para asegurarte que el complot fue una completa mentira, y todos mis hijos son legítimos y fueron, por supuesto, engendrados por el anterior Lord Evenson. No soy la clase de mujer que se desvía de sus votos matrimoniales.)_

_Estaba bastante segura de que si podía conseguir que os conocierais, os enamoraríais (raramente me equivoco en esta clase de cosas), pero solamente para plantar la idea en la cabeza de Isabella, localicé mi vieja copia de **Como casarse con un Marqués**. Un tonto libro que nunca debió ser escrito, pero no sabía de qué otra forma hacerla comenzar a pensar en el matrimonio. (En caso de que te lo estés preguntando, Isa, te perdono por robar el libro de mi biblioteca. Estabas destinada a hacerlo, por supuesto , así que puedes guardarlo como un recuerdo de tu noviazgo.)_

_Esta es mi confesión. No os pido perdón, por supuesto, no tengo nada por lo que pedirlo. Supongo que podríais sentiros ofendidos con mis métodos, y normalmente no soñaría con orquestar una situación tan comprometedora, pero estaba claro que ambos sois demasiado obstinados para reconocer la verdad de otra forma. El amor es un regalo precioso, y haríais bien en no desaprovecharlo por un poco de tonto orgullo._

_Espero realmente que disfrutéis del pabellón de caza; veréis que he tenido en cuenta cada una de vuestras necesidades. Por favor sentiros libres de pasar la noche; en contra de la creencia popular, no domino el clima, pero rezo al Señor para que se desate una violente tormenta con lluvia torrencial— de la clase de tormentas a la que nunca os aventuraríais a salir ._

_Podéis agradecérmelo en vuestra boda. Ya os he conseguido una licencia especial a vuestro nombre._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Esme, Lady Evenson._

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. "No puedo creerlo," jadeó. "Ella lo tramó todo. " Edward puso los ojos en blanco. "Yo sí puedo creerlo. "

"No puedo creer que pusiera el maldito libro en la biblioteca sabiendo que yo lo cogería."

Edward asintió. "También puedo creer eso. "

Isabella giró la cabeza hacia él, con labios todavía entreabiertos del asombro. "Y hasta tiene una licencia especial. "

"Eso," confesó él, "si que no puedo creerlo. Pero sólo porque yo también obtuve una , y estoy un poco sorprendido de que el arzobispo hiciera un duplicado. "

La carta de Lady Evenson resbaló de la mano de Isabella y revoloteó cayendo sobre las sábanas. "¿Hiciste eso? " susurró.

Edward tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios. "Cuando estaba en Londres, buscando al falso chantajista de Esme. "

"Quieres casarte conmigo," jadeó ella. Sus palabras eran una declaración, no una pregunta, pero sonaron como si no pudiera creerlas realmente.

Edward le lanzó una sonrisa divertida. "Sólo te lo he pedido una docena de veces en los últimos días. "

Isabella sacudió su cabeza, como si despertara de un sueño. "Si me lo pides otra vez," dijo pícaramente, " podría darte una respuesta diferente. "

"¿De verdad? "

Ella asintió. "Definitivamente. "

Él recorrió con un dedo el costado de su cuello, su sangre acelerándose cuando vio el modo que su roce la hizo temblar. "¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? " murmuró.

"Algunos podrían pensar," jadeó ella, cuando su dedo siguió bajando, "que tiene algo que ver con que me hayas comprometido, pero si realmente quieres la verdad ... "

Él se inclinó, sonriendo lobunamente. "Oh, definitivamente quiero la verdad. "

Isabella permitió que él acortara la distancia entre ellos a un mero centímetro antes de decir, "Ha sido por el libro. "

Él se congeló. "¿El libro? "

"**_Cómo casarse con un Marqués_**. " Ella arqueó una de sus cejas. "Pienso escribir una edición corregida. "

Él palideció. "Bromeas. "

Ella sonrió y se onduló bajo él. "¿Lo hago? "

"Por favor dime que estas bromeando. "

Ella se recostó un poco más en la cama.

"Te obligaré a confesar que bromeas," gruñó Edward.

Isabella lo alcanzó y lo rodeó con los brazos, sin notar siquiera el trueno que hizo que las paredes temblaran. "Si hazlo, por favor ."

Y Edward la obedeció.

**FIN**

* * *

**MI NIÑAS FALTA EL EPILOGO**


	25. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Nota de la Autora: es convenido universalmente por todos los expertos en Protocolo del siglo diecinueve que los copiosos garabatos encontrados en los márgenes de este volumen único son trabajo del Marqués de Pattinson.

Extractos de

**COMO CASARSE CON UN MARQUÉS**

por LA MARQUESA DE PATTINSON

SEGUNDA EDICIÓN

Publicado en 1818. Copias Impresas: Una.

**Edicto Número Uno**

NUNCA PONGA TODAS SUS ESPERANZAS EN UN CABALLERO HASTA NO ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA DE SU IDENTIDAD. COMO CUALQUIER SEÑORITA JUICIOSA DEBE SABER, LOS HOMBRES SON SIEMPRE MENTIROSOS.

Dios Santo, Isa, ¿no me has perdonado aún por eso?

**Edicto Número Cinco**

LOS CONVENCIONALISMOS DICTAN QUE USTED NO DEBE PASAR MÁS DE DIEZ MINUTOS CONVERSANDO CON UN CABALLERO EN PARTICULAR. ESTA AUTORA DISCREPA. SI USTED SIENTE QUE ESTE HOMBRE PODRÍA SER UN CANDIDATO PARA EL MATRIMONIO, LE CONVIENE CONOCER SU MENTE ANTES DE QUE USTED SE COMPROMETA EN UN VOTO TAN SACROSANTO. EN OTRAS PALABRAS, MEDIA HORA DE CONVERSACIÓN PUEDE SALVARLA DEL ERROR DE SU VIDA.

Ningun argumento en contra.

**Edicto Número Ocho**

NO IMPORTA LO MUCHO QUE AME A SUS PARIENTES, LOS NOVIAZGOS SE LLEVAN MEJOR SIN LA PARTICIPACIÓN DE LA FAMILIA.

Oh, pero no olvides el pabellón de caza...

**Edicto Número Trece**

TODA MUJER DEBE SABER DEFENDERSE DE ATENCIONES NO DESEADAS. ESTA AUTORA RECOMIENDA EL BOXEO. ALGUNOS PODRÍAN CONSIDERAR TAL CONDUCTA ATLÉTICA IMPROPIA DE UNA DELICADA DAMA, PERO USTED DEBE ESTAR PREPARADA PARA DEFENDER SU REPUTACIÓN. SU MARQUÉS PUEDE QUE NO SIEMPRE ESTE A MANO. PUEDE HABER MOMENTOS EN QUE TENGA QUE PROTEGERSE A SI MISMA.

Yo SIEMPRE te protegeré.

**Edicto Número Catorce**

SI LAS ATENCIONES YA MENCIONADAS SI SON DESEADAS, ESTA AUTORA NO PUEDE OFRECER NINGÚN CONSEJO QUE PUEDA SER LEGALMENTE IMPRIMIDO EN ESTE LIBRO.

Encuéntrate conmigo en nuestra habitación y YO te aconsejaré.

**Edicto Número Veinte**

(El Único que Realmente Necesita Recordar)

POR ENCIMA DE TODO, SER HONESTA CON SU CORAZÓN. CUÁNDO USTED SE CASA, NO IMPORTA SI ES CON UN MARQUÉS O CON UN ADMINISTRADOR DE FINCAS(¡o con ambos!), SERÁ PARA TODA LA VIDA. USTED DEBE IR DONDE SU CORAZÓN LA LLEVE Y NO OLVIDAR NUNCA QUE EL AMOR ES EL REGALO MAS PRECIOSO DE TODOS. EL DINERO Y LA POSICIÓN SOCIAL SON UN POBRE SUSTITUTO DE UN CALIDO Y TIERNO ABRAZO, Y HAY POCO EN LA VIDA QUE COLME MAS QUE LA ALEGRÍA DE AMAR Y EL CONOCIMIENTO DE QUE TAMBIEN TE AMAN.

Y te amo Isabella. Hasta que el último aliento abandone mi cuerpo, y por toda la eternidad después de eso...

* * *

**Ahora si se acabo mi niñas**

**Mil gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me acompañaron, muchas gracias por todos sus favoritos y alertas disculpen por no poder colocar su nombre pero aun no se como hacerlo pero en cuanto lo averigue los colocare**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Pd**

**Les gustan las novelas de época? ayúdenme a elegir nuevos proyectos**

**Besos**


	26. NOTA

******Chicas Aprovecho párrafo invitarlas a mi nueva Adaptación " Pescar una heredera" ojala sí pasen por ahi.**

******Un beso**


End file.
